My Pearl
by SlowBook
Summary: Just an idea I had to write out and see what happens. What? You thought Greg and Rose Quartz were the only Gem/Human couple on planet Earth? This is a story about a different couple, between a Pearl and a human. Their lives were rather colorful before but moving into Beach City might add something a little more. Disclaimer: The Author claims no ownership of Steven Universe.
1. Prologue: Moving In

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Prologue: Moving In

"This is it, yeah?"

"Correct. All twenty boxes of our belongings should have arrived at this apartment. As for the shop…"

"Yes but we can worry about that later. For now, our things call to us, dear wife, and so tally ho!"

The husband rushes into the simple almost cube-like two story building that resides in the quiet Waterman Street, surrounded by strips of empty real estate and a beach. One might say it is too quiet since this soon-to-be shop is neighbored by only two other places of business. If one were to walk east, they would find the local car wash, It's a Wash. Towards the equally distant west, the Funland Amusement Park with its bright lights, cheery music, and whirring mechanics.

Inside the building itself is the makings of what appears to be a café of sorts: from the glass double doors, ten tables can be seen spread out amongst the main floor seating at most three people; to the side, there is a single glass door from which a paved walkway can be seen, leading to the concrete patio outside; farther back, there is a wooden counter from which a shining cash register sits; behind the counter, a simple kitchen awaits equipped with gas stoves and vents in the ceiling.

A curious addition to the kitchen is a set of stairs going up, leading to a simple room. It is not particularly big but one could say cozy for two. A simple sliding door at the left is the closet, open to the mid-day sun that shines through a wide window that gives a stunning view of the waters of Rehoboth Bay…or it would have if it were not disturbed by the sight of twenty cardboard boxes piled neatly as if it were a wall. The husband cannot help the sigh that escapes at the slightly ruined moment but he smiles at the implications of it all.

"Is everything there, Edward?" The wife asks, moving to stand beside the husband. His smile becomes much brighter when his eyes land on his beloved wife.

Through his rose-colored glasses, his wife is a sight to behold. She is a cream colored beauty with long peach colored hair ending in small ringlets, framing an oval face with gentle Alice-blue eyes with a kind smile. One of the features that sharply stand out is her prominently forward-pointed nose which, in his opinion, makes for fun eskimo kissing. Her choice of dress is that of a Victorian-era governess: a high-collared white blouse tied at her neck by a black ribbon and a black skirt from which peeked out an inner-skirt of white with a patterned lace edge.

Her husband opts for simpler clothing over his wiry frame: a faded t-shirt with the remnants of an image and blue jeans that are frayed at the end. She is aware of the more fanciful clothing he will wear once their business takes off but for now, they remain sealed in the wall of boxes before them. Through her gentle eyes, she takes in the adulation bursting forth from Edward's downturned earthen eyes, the same eyes that many people opinionated that it made him look weary. True enough, she thought, but she takes in the toothy grin, his quick steps as he wraps his arms around her, and the gusto at which he twirls her around with both of them laughing all the way. She sees all of him and understands.

"Yup, everything is here, Patricia. Including us," he says, pecking her on the tip of her nose. She playfully swats at him before reciprocating with a much deeper kiss on the mouth.

Edward's arms circle around Patricia's waist as one of her cool hands sneak their way through his punk-style lopsided hair and take a hold of the base of a long braid. He shivers as her other hand traces the stylized sun tattoo on the right side of his head. She ends the kiss though, giggling as he groans at the loss.

"Come along, darling. We've still got to unpack," she says, walking towards the boxes.

"Yes, dear," he replies still in a dazed joy.

The work, starting in the afternoon, slowly bleeds away into night as the moon rises but the couple pays no mind. Clothing is given and folded into appropriate piles with some undergarments both simple and risqué popping up causing both to laugh, personal kitchenware is transported downstairs into a separate cabinet, their bathroom sundries is set aside for when they get around to dividing the space despite the knowledge that their things will eventually get mixed up together, and their futon is stuffed neatly into the closet after much heave-ho and shenanigans involving a blanket cocoon.

At the end of it all, the blanket cocoon is recreated as Edward spoons Patricia, hands interlocked around her slim naked waist as he brings her against his own equally naked body. Both sleep with the greatest of smiles on their faces.

Author's Note: Holy crap, wish I could figure out these mechanics faster. Anyways, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: As The Days Go By

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 1: As The Days Go By

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Beach City! I'm Mayor Dewey, mayor of this fine ocean-side slice of paradise. I just know that you will be a fine addition to this town and will bring your own unique spice of uniqueness to this unique town," said Mayor Dewey.

"Erm…thank you, Mayor Dewey. We are glad to be here I'm sure," replied Edward uneasily.

The two stood before the cube-like building, Mayor Dewey's hands clasped around Edward's in a hardy handshake. Perhaps too much enthusiasm, in Edward's opinion, but an appreciated gesture since he did not expect the Mayor to welcome him and Patricia personally.

"Now, I understand that you and your wife are thinking of opening a tea shop?"

"Yes, Mayor. We thought it might be a good opportunity since there wasn't one in town and, well, the wife and I appreciate tea and thought it would be good to share it with others."

"A wonderful idea!"

"Darling, who're you talking to?" Patricia asks, her voice drifting down from the open window of their room.

"Oh, Mayor Dewey came by to welcome us to Beach City. Come on down and say hello."

"Coming!"

The two men wait but a few moments before hearing the glass doors whisper open. Mayor Dewey's posture becomes even straighter and more upright as he turns to slogan Patricia.

"Hello and wel-…," he begins before his brain comes to a halt, freezing everything else that would've come after as his mouth gapes mid-word.

"Hello to you too, Mayor Dewey. Thank you for taking the time to welcome my husband and I to our establishment and home. Won't you come in for some tea?" Patricia asks with a curtsy.

An awkward silence follows as the Mayor's brain hasn't quite started back up again, worrying the couple.

"Is…he alright?"

Edward doesn't answer; only produces a paper bag from somewhere and begins to puff into it. Sealing the opening, he then resolutely makes a _BOOM_ out of it, shocking the Mayor back into reality.

"Huh, wha?"

"We lost you for a second there, Mayor Dewey. Are you alright?" Edward asks, steel ringing in his tone. The poor man begins to sweat profusely.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize this beautiful woman was your wife!" he recovers, "You are a lucky man, Mr. Feng."

While the mayor has gone into campaign mode, there is a definite wetness in his eyes trembling to get out.

"Oh, stop it," Patricia rejoins playfully, "I'm sure a handsome man such as yourself says that all the time to women he meets."

"Patricia, my dear, your beauty has already shell-shocked him. Don't spoil him with flatteries," Edward teases, his eyes never leaving the mayor.

"Wait, Patricia?" Mayor Dewey asks.

"Yes…my name is Patricia," she says.

"Oh. Oh! I am so sorry. You see, you reminded me of this other woman and I thought…" the Mayor begins to say.

"And this woman is the one that has captured your heart," Patricia gently interjects. "Well, when you ask this woman out, I _insist_ that you have your first date here where my husband and I can make sure it all goes off without a hitch. Oh, it'll be so romantic."

"Honey, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That thing you do."

"I am doing no such thing; I am merely expounding on a quality of our establishment that goes beyond the appreciation and consumption of tea," Patricia replies.

The couple continue their light argument before the mayor coughs awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mayor Dewey, we didn't mean to keep you. If you'd like, we could make you some tea to take with you?" Patricia offers.

"Oh no no no, it's quite alright. Seeing a happy couple such as yourselves all settled in and happy is but one of my many duties as mayor to ensure the happiness and comfort of all Beach City's citizens. I just might take you up on your generous offer on taking my first date here though, to be sure," Mayor Dewey says, a starry gleam in his eyes. "With that said, I really must be going though. Thank you and once again, welcome to Beach City!"

As the mayor's campaign van disappears around the corner of Waterman and Chestnut with its siren slogan blaring, the couple watching.

"That…is a man that tries too hard," Edward says. Patricia only swats at his arm, eliciting a faux cry of pain.

* * *

"Staring at the doors isn't going to convince people to come in, dear."

"Or will it?"

"No, it won't."

Edward's shoulders slump down with a heavy sigh.

"You worry too much. It is only the first day of opening after all," Patricia consoles.

The establishment has transformed from emptiness to a melding of two old cultures. From the entryway, two suits of armor from the East and West greet potential customers in silent vigil; the main room is filled with tables and dining chairs made of simple but hardy red oak; the chairs have a bit more flair as the space in the back rest shape a heart. The walls are adorned with art scrolls of landscapes and portraits. Speakers from corners in the ceiling play Pachelbel's Canon in D.

"Perhaps my plan was too hopeful…to provide a place of peace for everyone to enjoy; the kids and/or teenagers would come in and hang out whenever while the adults would come in after work to relax. So far, the only one to come in was the Mayor's son asking for a caprese salad of all things…would that appeal to people? Light food items? Should we stock fruits?"

"Dear, you're doing that thing you do."

"Eh?"

"Overthinking."

"Ah."

"I'll admit that maybe we'd have more customers if we had chosen that other building behind the Visitor Center but like you said, you want to provide an area where people can relax in relative peace. The boardwalk is much too crowded and active for such a thing while on this side of the beach, it's perfect," Patricia says, her hands reaching up to brush off imaginary dust from the shoulder of Edward's ash-gray brocade _changshan_ ; the embroidery of phoenixes flying amongst the heavenly garden shine softly and seemingly trilling under her touch.

There's a ringing tone as the doors open; an old diminutive, bespectacled woman walks in with a younger woman. With a loving pat from his wife as she moves towards the kitchen, Edward approaches the maybe-customers with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to Tea Dreams, table for two?"

"Oh yes, please. I was quite curious about this shop and thought my granddaughter and I should pay a little visit," the old woman hunches over in playful conspiracy, "you see, she works too hard, I think, and could use a break."

"Gunga, you're exaggerating."

"You see what I mean?"

"Then you and your granddaughter have come to the right place," Edward chuckles, "Allow me to lead you to the patio. Some tea and the gentle sea breeze should do just the trick."

Leading them towards the side glass door, they make their way down the short walkway to the patio. The tables out here are considerably larger than the ones inside with their wrought-iron frames and reinforced glass tops. In the centers of these tables stand giant parasols for those unbearably hot summer days or the odd rainy day.

"Would you care for the parasol to be opened or closed, miss?" Edward asks.

"Oh, um, closed, please. It is a nice day out and the sun does feel nice after being inside all day."

"As you wish," Edward replies as he moves to help them to their seats, gently pulling it back and then pushing forward as they sit comfortably. He then places menus in front of them; a single page of simple print.

"Oh wow, I don't know where to start," the young woman says, her eyes roving over the various names of the teas, "I don't suppose you can recommend something, do you?"

"One can never go wrong with Jasmine tea but I find myself thinking that adventure is to be had in all forms of life so before I say anything else, would you prefer something light or something strong?"

"Oh, I'll definitely go for something strong, have to get back to work after this even if it is an extended break courtesy of my grandma," the younger one replies, said grandmother cackling jovially.

"I recommend the rooibos tea then. As a black tea, it has a strong taste and a natural caffeine content to keep you going for the day."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, and for the grandmother?"

"I will have the same. Oh, I would also like some milk and sugar if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be sure to bring them out when the tea is ready," Edward says. With a bow, he then moves back towards the kitchen.

"He's a cute one, Kiki. Ask for his phone number!"

"Gunga!"

Edward only chuckles as he enters the kitchen to find Patricia has already prepared a kettle on one of the stoves, the flame set to medium, and a teapot to the side.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" Patricia asks, as she briefly fills the pot with the warm water from the kettle, her hands then flash towards a cabinet revealing it to be filled with tins of various teas. Grabbing the tin of rooibos tea, she then opens a drawer filled with various small tools; one she picks out is a tea strainer shaped like a little ball on a small chain with a loop on the end. She undoes the clasp, splitting the ball and gently coaxes the right amount inside, reapplies the clasps and sets it aside.

"Well, we do have our very first customers so yes, I dare say I am, and a saucy lady she is at that," Edward chuckles, moving towards the refrigerator to taking out the milk. Opening a cabinet, he takes out a creamer and a small bowl and carefully pours the milk in creamer. Satisfied, he reseals it and returns it to the fridge.

Opening a long drawer near the ground reveals it to be filled with very plain trays of white plastic with the edges lined in blue; not as classy perhaps but very cheap and affordable. One creamer of milk, one bowl, two saucers and tea cups…

"Feels like I'm missing something…other than the tea."

"Sugar, dear."

Edward lands a quick peck on Patricia's lips as he moves towards the pantry, removing a box of sugar cubes that is carefully poured into the bowl.

Meanwhile, the kettle whistles that the water has reached a boil. She turns the flame off, the sharp sound coming to a halt. Palming the bottom of the tea pot and feeling it is still warm, she dumps the water before placing the strainer inside and pouring the hot water from the kettle. The steam and robust scent of the tea plumes out before she places the lid of the pot back, looping the chain on the knob of the lid and leaving the tea to steep.

"There, everything's set."

"I'll go back and check on our esteemed guests." Edward says, opening the door.

Just as he opened the door to the main room, the ringing tone sounded again.

"Hello, welcome to Tea Dreams, table for…?" Edward says before coming to a pause.

A chubby boy wearing a white sweater and red footie pants had walked in alone, wide unblinking eyes just looking around the room before coming to a stop to something displayed on the wall above the cash register: a battle axe with a crescent head and a sharp point opposite of the blade, its haft a dark black material. Embedded in the juncture where axe blade and point came together, a Cat's Eye gemstone lay shining.

"Where are your parents? Do you need help finding them?"

The boy's eyes sweep over Edward. A quick shake of the head and he suddenly dashes out.

"Wait!"

But too late. As soon as Edward makes it out to the street, the boy is gone without a trace. A figment of imagination or some apparition, he knows not. Either way, he will worry about it later. For now, he must return inside and tend to the customers on the patio. The doors slide open once more with a ringing sound.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" Patricia asks, the tea tray ready in her delicate hands.

"It's just…never mind, I'm sure the boy will be fine."

"Boy?"

"He came in earlier…seemed a little too fixated on the axe we have on display above the register…"

"I always thought we should have at least kept that in a glass case if we were going to display it."

"Dear heart, one does not simply encase a fine weapon as that in glass. Besides, what if I need it to go on a bloody rampage?"

"Edward." Patricia deadpans.

"Yes?"

"Tea. Customers. Now."

"Yes, dear." He acquiesces, gingerly taking the tray and walking out the side door. Down the path onto the patio once again, he finds grandmother and granddaughter chatting amiably amongst themselves.

"Hello and thank you for your patience. Two rooibos teas, with sugar and cream on the side. Is there anything else I can get for you two?"

"No, that'll be all for now…but why not sit down and chat with us a little? Business seems a little slow, eh?"

Edward cannot help but laugh.

"Hah, yes, I suppose it is. I'm hoping it will pick up in the coming days. Maybe the wife and I will go around town with paper advertisements or something of the kind. Oh, I'm sorry, I should've said this before but I am Edward Feng and I own and run Tea Dreams with my wife, Patricia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he finishes with a small bow. The two women return it in kind.

"Nanefua Pizza."

"And I'm Kiki Pizza. Our family runs 'Fish Stew Pizza' on the boardwalk. You and your wife should stop on by and try some. Actually, here," Kiki digs her hands in a pocket of her apron, pulling out a couple of coupons, "50% off your first three pizzas."

"That is very generous of you. We will be sure to stop by and make a purchase soon. A curious name though. Do you make stew as well or is there a Stuart in the family?"

"Oh no, there's my dad and sister, Jenny. No Stuarts in this family. As for the stew thing, we get asked that a lot but I think it's more or less just another word my dad tacked on."

The three talk on, sharing various moments of their lives in Beach City. The wind breezes softly over them as the waves lap against the beach, drumming a constant rhythm. The sun shines high as its rays bask everything in its warm glow. The shrill cries of seagulls are heard as they ride the winds. On and on it goes as time passes and as the tea is consumed, right down to the dregs.

"Ugh, that was an ordeal. More fish than we knew what to do with and it's not exactly a popular topping on a pizza to begin with. So I guess we knew what we were having for dinner every night for the next month or so," Kiki grumbles.

"At the time, I really did make a fish stew just to get rid of it all," Nanefua chuckles.

"I imagine cats and raccoons were all too happy to sift through the garbage afterwards."

"Oh my gosh, they were! Gunga even had to fend a pack of stray cats off with a broom from the shop once!"

"Pah! Stray cats are nothing compared to honey badgers," Nanefua says, tiny fist pounding her chest proudly like the little warrior she is.

"I am truly humbled to be in your presence, my lady," Edward bows, moving to pour more tea, "Oh dear, empty. Forgive me, would you two care for another pot or perhaps a different kind of tea?"

"Uh-oh, what time is it?"

"It's about noon," Edward replies, checking the watch hidden under a sleeve.

"We should probably start getting back then. We don't get too much of a lunch rush but still, dad wants us around. Besides, I think we've been gone longer than we should have anyway," Kiki says, a worried frown marring her features.

"Do not worry so much, I'm sure they are fine," Nanefua assures her granddaughter. "Besides, what's thirty minutes between family?"

"I'll be right back with the check. 50% off of course," Edward says with a kind smile as he cleans up the mess, softly placing the tea ware on the tray.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"Please, I insist. Your gift is a generous one and I'd be remiss in my duties as a gentleman if I didn't repay you and your family in kind."

"Well then let us insist on walking with you to the register," Nanefua cackles, already making her way inside ahead of the younger company. Edward and Kiki can only laugh as they follow.

Inside, the air conditioned space now plays a soothing instrumental of an _erhu_ as Patricia stands in the middle of the room with a broom, sweeping dirt into a pan.

"Oh, Miss Pearl, I didn't know you worked here. What a pleasant surprise," Nanefua greets jovially.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Gunga, I don't think that's Pearl," Kiki says slowly, not quite sure what to make of it either.

"N-No…I'm…Patricia," she replies, her grip on the broom tightening.

"My wife, dear customers," Edward interjects softly, "next time you visit, I'll introduce her at length but I believe you were needed elsewhere, no?"

A round of apologies and a bill paid later, Nanefua and Kiki Pizza are headed back towards Fish Stew Pizza. As Edward closes the till, Patricia is still in her previous position: stock still with broom in an ever tightening grip, the wooden handle cracking. She flinches, eyes widening and looking.

"Love," Edward approaches with a whisper, his hand gently overlapping hers.

"It's…nothing, I just thought I'd never be called that again after so long…"

"And you won't be. Just…give it time."

Another beeping sounds as the doors open, as more customers walks in. A soft squeeze between their hands, husband and wife separate as they resume their roles.

"Welcome to Tea Dreams, table for three?"

* * *

"I am beginning to have regrets moving to Beach City, my darling bird."

"So am I but we can't let this get us down, not right after we just started getting regular customers; not to mention making friends with the neighbors and other residents, I'd hate to see that all go to waste…" Patricia trails off. She grips Edward's arm to her a little tighter, a little closer.

The couple walks into town to find it in disarray and greatly damaged as it is littered with large chunks of some red metal. Miraculously enough, it seems that they hit mostly the streets and none of the buildings. And yet, who is to say none of these may have hit an innocent pedestrian?

As they walk, they come across a young man: a rather rotund fellow with messy blond curled-dreadlocks wearing a red button-up shirt, khaki shorts, and wrap-around sandals. His bespectacled eyes are focused intensely on his smart phone, digital camera shutters clicking away with picture after picture of the debris and rubble.

"Excuse me…um…Ronaldo? Might we have a word with you?" Patricia asks.

"Hold on, just a second! I'm in the middle of a VERY important investigation!" the young man yelled back.

"You know him?" Edward asks.

"A little. He's Mr. Fryman's eldest son. We always greet them on our walks, remember?"

"Ah, right. I…don't exactly recall seeing much of the older one though."

"True, his father says he's mostly working in the back or investigating something or other. I guess this is what he meant."

A few more clicks and Ronaldo is finished, dashing towards the couple.

"Oh hey, you must be the new people from out of town."

"Yes, we are. I'm Patricia and my husband, Edward," said man gives a small wave as he observes the young man. "Is everything alright here? What happened?"

"Oh man, it was so weird!" the youth exclaims, arms flailing wildly as the couple takes a step back. "The mysterious incident started when a second sun appeared in the sky but it wasn't another sun but THE APOLLO 11 REPURPOSED INTO A SPACESHIP BY VAMPIRES TO TAKE OVER THE HUMAN RACE! Luckily and even more mysteriously, it was destroyed by something else, thus causing this vast amount of debris to crash onto Earth. I was hoping to find remnants of the vampires in their ill-gotten space craft but unfortunately, there's nothing. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. The vampires couldn't possibly pilot the ship without risking the ultra-violet wrath of the sun, which as you know is a vampire's fatal weakness like garlic and wooden stakes to the heart, etc."

Patricia and Edward only stare at the young man, in a concerned fashion. While she is shocked and not quite sure how to express her…doubts, Edward has no qualms.

"Are you high and who is your dealer? I'd like to have words with him."

"EDWARD!" Her reprimand is accentuated with a punch to the arm, drawing a hiss from Edward.

"Clearly, the boy isn't right in the head! Vampires? Really? I will admit that it's weird…"

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT! IT'S WEIRD! AND THAT'S WHAT KEEPS! BEACH! CITY! WEIRD!" The young man excitably interrupts, fist-pumping the air accentuating each word of the slogan.

"RONALDO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME AND YOUR BROTHER CLEAN UP!"

A burly bearded man approaches, clad in a simple red shirt and shorts covered up by a somewhat clean apron. His hair is a brighter shade of blond and stands straight up like a strange Mohawk.

"Mr. Fryman! Oh, what a relief to see that you and your family are well."

"Ha, well, the boys are fine but the shop took a couple of hits."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's fine. I've been meaning to do some work around the place anyway. A touch up here, a repair there, the works." Mr. Fryman chuckles but it dies down quickly into a small groan.

"Anyways, what about you two? Everything alright?"

"Yes, Edward and I were out of town to procure some tea supplies. What in the world happened though?"

"Ah heck if I know. All I know is that there was some sort of weird red eye thing in the sky and things started getting crazier the closer it got."

"A 'Red Eye', you said?"

"Yep, it was weird."

"KEEP! BEACH! CITY! WEIRD!"

"ENOUGH, RONALDO! Sorry, there's a lot of stuff to do and uh…ya know."

"No no, it's quite alright. I'm sorry to take up your time like that. I do hope everything works out," Patricia replies with a curtsy.

Leaving the family to their work, Edward and Patricia continue their walk in a haze, not quite sure what to make of this event. The moon is high and the stars glimmer when they reach their home. Silently, they go about cleaning themselves and preparing the futon. Edward slips in first, wearing nothing but thin dark blue flannel pants as pajamas. Patricia soon follows, wearing a cream white nightgown, revealing the pearl where her slight cleavage starts. As she rests her head against Edward's bare chest, she listens to the steady drum of his heart. His arm snakes around her, resting comfortably at her waist. Sleep falls upon them heavily.

* * *

Edit 10/13/16 for corrections and clean-up.


	3. Chapter 2: As The Days Go By Even Furthe

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 2: As The Days Go by Even Further

* * *

"It was all very exciting but I don't think I'll be up for that kind of exercise again any time soon," Nanefua cackles as she sips her tea.

"That was very brave of you, Mrs. Pizza. It's no wonder you're the matriarch of the family," Patricia giggles. Nanefua makes a strongman pose as both burst out laughing.

"Someone is looking rather…'smiley'," Edward chuckles.

"Don't you know it! Got another event for Beach City Underground Wrestling event going on tonight. Attendance has sky rocketed ever since the last tournament! Hey, whenever you're available, you and your wife should come on down! It'll be fun!"

"Hmm hmm, hrrmmm hrm hm hm. Hrrmm hrm hrm hrm hmm hm hrmm. Hm-hm-hm hrm-hm-hrrrm. Hm Hm Hm!"

"Y-you don't say? Why, that is fascinating to hear!" Patricia half-heartedly giggles, not understanding a single mumble or hum the old fisherman is saying but valiantly keeping on.

"Ah, welcome back, Miss Miller. The usual to go?" Edward inquires with a smile.

"You know it! And just Barb is fine! Oh, and speaking of usual, here is your usual delivery," Barb slaps down a pile of mail energetically onto the counter next to the register.

"Would you say that your teas have some sort of hypnosis spell weaved into them by an ancient order of assassins that worship sneople as they infiltrate society and replace world leaders with their scaly masters?"

"…Go home, Ronaldo."

"I love your dress! Is that something you made yourself or was it off the rack?"

"Oh, why thank you, Jenny. This is just something I picked up at a flea market in Empire City and fixed up so I guess yes to both." Patricia bubbly replies.

"I'm really digging the vibe of this place. Real smooth and peaceful like, being on a boat floating along a babbling brook. The music really ties it all together; could I get a copy of the CD?"

"We're glad you feel that way, Sourcream. Edward and I were hoping to create that feeling with all of our customers but hearing you say that means so much to us. As for a copy of the CD, I'm not too sure, it's a mix Edward made so I'll have to ask him."

"Really though? A boat? Thought you hated boats since your step-dad keeps on wanting you to take up after him?"

"As long as it's not a fishing boat, it's cool."

"Hey, we should get Steven to come here some time. I'd bet he would love this place," Buck said, leaning back casually on the chair.

"Oh my god, we should!"

"Oh, Steven? Yeah, he's a good kid. He and Peedee get along pretty well and it's good that they both have someone their age to hang out with, I think. I remember when I first met the kid, he just walked up to my counter and chanted for the bits. I'll never understand why he doesn't want regular fries but what're you gonna' do?" Mr. Fryman chuckles.

"He's a real sweetie. He'll come by the Big Donut every day and we'd talk for a bit. Sometimes he'll come in with his friend from out of town and they'd sit at a table and just have fun, you know?" Sadie says.

"Yeah, he's alright, I guess…when he's not being annoying," Lars mutters, earning him a slap from Sadie, which didn't appear to be effective if his chuckle is anything to go by.

"Oh, he lives in that temple on the other side of the city. Well, not exactly in the temple, there's a house up there with a mail box and everything. Not many of the other postal workers know his address so I'm usually the one that delivers mail there. He lives there with his older sisters or guardians…I don't know, it was never really made clear," Jamie ponders.

* * *

The moon shines brightly through the open window, its silver rays gently lighting up the bedroom as the cascade of waves lull Edward as he goes over his work. On the desk are transcripts of what the citizens say about a single subject or group, with its own page titled "Steven Universe and his Sisters/Guardians (?)" with a prominent photo of the four standing on a stage performing during Beach-A-Palooza, according to Jenny.

Looking closely at the image, Edward cannot help the bloom of warmth as he scrutinizes the boy. Truly, he is the epitome of softness and joy; his eyes shine brightly like stars as he assumes a power stance with a toothy grin, guitar at the ready. It is no wonder that he is something of a town darling. With a chuckle, his eyes move to the Gem on the boy's left: Garnet. She is a curvaceous figure topped with a cube afro and sunglasses that completely cover her eyes, wearing a red and black body suit. Her stance is undeniably stiff but her full lips are quirked in a subtle smile. His eyes keep roving on, observing the glimpse of a gem on her left palm, obscured by the neck of the keytar.

 _'_ _Possibly the leader…tallest amongst them…gem in her hand…bodysuit…hand-to-hand combat maybe…sunglasses…vision problems or something more…stoic…disciplined…mysterious…does not talk much…'_ Edward notes in sharp scribbles.

Moving on, he then eyes the diminutive purple Gem in the back playing the drums: Amethyst. A wild-haired thing that exudes energy, her eyes shut as her moment is frozen as she joyously beats down on the drums, mouth open in some boisterous cry. Her top is low as one of the straps is slipping from her shoulder ( _or has it always been like that?_ ) and where the woman's cleavage would start, shines her gem.

 _'_ _Energetic…possibly brash and prefers action over thought…boisterous…possibly second strongest…gem in the middle of chest…a known prankster…seen with Steven Universe more than others…partakes in consumption of food and other like items…shapeshifter…'_

He moves on once more, his eyes locking on to the last gem that stands at the boy's right: Pearl. When the customers first met his wife, their first reaction was always surprise and wondering what "Pearl" was doing here. Looking at her now, the similarities are frighteningly uncanny.

 _'_ _Same willowy build…pale…pointed nose…graceful…an affinity for Western culture…poised…elegant…'_

He furiously scratches out these notes, applying such force that the point snaps. Blankly, Edward stares at the broken pencil tip. He sighs, a hand moving to massage his temple.

 _'_ _Gem is on her forehead…a thinker…the strategist/tactician…willowy build…physically not as strong as the others maybe…dressed like a ballerina of sorts…precision…movement…more likely to dodge than block…'_

Cool hands gently brush around him as a body presses up against his back. A chin falls to rest on his right shoulder.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Patricia asks.

"Yes, just going over some notes is all," he replies, moving to obscure his notes. He freezes though, when she picks up the photo.

"Oh, he truly is a darling little boy, isn't he?"

Edward only responds with a hum. Patricia looks over the photo, her eyes landing on Pearl and the angry scribbled out notes nearby.

"All Pearls look alike. It's not just a coincidence as it is with you humans."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If anything, the only way to tell us apart is by the color of our gems and whatever modifications we make to our physical appearance. Strip us of that and you'd have the same being: tall, skinny things with a gem somewhere and pointed noses."

Edward can't help the cough that escapes at the word strip.

"Mind out of the gutter, dear."

"Sorry…" Edward mumbles, followed by a yawn, "We should get to bed; another full day of work, after all."

Patricia hums in assent, slipping under the covers of the futon as Edwards puts away his notes and turns off the lamp. With a light drag, the window is closed.

* * *

Sleepy eyes blink blearily at the slightly dark room. The rice paper screened window dials the light of the sun down to a manageable glare. Edward creaks his neck to the left to a clock a foot away from the futon. Seeing as how it's nearly time to prepare for the day, he then looks down at his precious wife sleeping half on top of him, taking in her even breaths. Gently, he moves. A peck on the forehead; a quiet groan. A peck on the lips; a hum. A full-lipped nibble on her neck that trails down and culminates to a kiss on her gem; a throaty moan and sleep-addled eyes open, a hint of lust, hands grasping gently but firmly around his head.

"Good morning, dear heart," he greets with a grin, whispering into the gem.

"Good morning to you too, my love," she replies, slightly flushed and smiling.

"Ready to start the day?"

"With you, always."

With a smile of his own, Edward rises. He gently slides open the window to take in the usual morning view of the bay.

"What the?"

Patricia goes to his side and gasps. What once was an ocean is now nothing but a barren desert. The rocks and reefs, once beautiful under the lens of the water, have now become strange obelisks. Sunken ships and submarines that mystify with their secrets are now rotting tombs. There isn't even the cackling cry of seagulls to remind them of what once was. Deep frowns mar the faces of the two lovers, their eyes meet briefly before nodding at each other. A _whoosh_ as she removes her nightgown and places it carefully on a hanger in the closet and a burst of light later, Patricia has donned her usual dress with just one difference; her gem is revealed with silver lacing surrounding it as if it was part of her dress rather than her very core. Satisfied, she moves down stairs, leaving Edward to put on a simple t-shirt, sunglasses, and a pair of ripped jeans. Going down the stairs and he just catches a flash of light as the battle axe that once hung above the register disappears into Patricia's gem. Both step swiftly outside, lockdown the teashop, and then move into town, hoping everything is alright.

Sadness envelops the city. The people are active and opening up shop but there is no usual optimism or energy to their movements, just disheartened gaits. As they reach the boardwalk, they see a strange sight: where once the surf would be a lone man is bawling his heart out with a running hose in hand, feebly trying to add water to the vast emptiness.

"Mayor Dewey?" Patricia gently asks.

The forlorn mayor doesn't turn around nor do his heaving sobs cease but through it all, somehow a "Yes" can be heard that just continues on and on as he somehow cries harder.

"I don't suppose you know what might have caused this?"

The mayor desperately wipes his face on his sleeve as he tries to reign in his sobs. It takes a few minutes but he manages to do so but there is still a quivering in his voice.

"I don't. Really, all I know is from Steven and his sisters that someone called Lapis Lazuli is responsible for this. They all went off that way," a trembling finger points out into the endless sands and reefs. No sooner had he finished though, the water stops running.

"No no no no no~!" The mayor wails, sorrow renewed as he clutches the hose.

"As much as I admire your determination, you're not going to be able to restore the ocean that way, even if you had every hose in Beach City running. Plus, I can't imagine the bill the city would incur as a result," Edward states, walking up to the mayor and firmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll go back to the shop and get you a nice cup of tea. That ought to calm you down some, eh?"

"But-but what happened to the water!?" the mayor asks in a panic.

"Relax, I merely shut the water off. Beach City still has running water, surprisingly…" Edward muses. "Anyways, up you get."

Back at the tea shop and after a cup of tea, the mayor is considerably more calm and collected. The only remnants of his crying being the red-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you for the tea," the mayor says, a small smile on his face.

"Tea cures all," Edward responds, pouring another round of tea for the three; the scent of jasmine wafts up. "Or at the very least, eases one's worries."

All three take a sip, taking a few seconds for it to soak in, and then sigh.

"Mayor Dewey, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you know about Steven Universe and his sisters?" Edward asks. The mayor takes a pause, racking his brain.

"Well, let me think now…there's the boy, the tall one, the short one, and then the hot one. The tall one gives me the heebie-jeebies; never know what goes on in her head. The short one I think is responsible for some of the damages to the city but I can't seem to find any proof of that. And then there's…" Mayor Dewey stops, a blush coming over his face.

"The 'hot one'?" Patricia teases.

"Oh lord, I can't believe I said that out loud," the mayor groans; a pensive look comes over his face. "You know, I've been curious since we first met. You wouldn't happen to be a relative of sorts to Pearl, would you? It's just you look almost exactly alike, albeit dressed differently and at least, gives me the time of day; not to mention you both seem to have the same gemstone as an accessory, which by the way goes beautifully with your dress."

"I assure you, Mayor Dewey, we're not related at all. It is a strange coincidence but nothing more than that. And thank you for the compliment," Patricia clips out.

"Oh, ha ha, right, of course of course," the mayor responds, taking another sip of tea. "Oh, there is his father. He owns the car wash just down the street."

"No mother?" Edward asks.

"No, I believe she passed away at child birth. I think I heard the name 'Rose'…" A resounding _ding_ sounds from his pocket; his hand immediately drawing out his phone, "Oh, I'm sorry, that must be from my secretary. Given what's happened, I thought I'd give a speech to calm the peoples' fears about the ocean being gone and what it might entail for our city."

"Anything good?" Edward asks.

"Not exactly," the mayor sighs as he stands up, "Thank you for the tea, it was very soothing."

"Let us provide you some tea to go. Wouldn't do to be too nervous during a speech now, would it?" Edward says, taking the pot as he stands.

A quick exchange of farewells and a promise to see him during his speech, an inquiry to drive them over and a polite refusal saying they'll walk and enjoy what's left of a harrowing day ends with the Mayor driving off in his electoral mobile with a Styrofoam cup of tea in hand. A silence hangs over the couple as they watch him drive down the road. With a slow _snap_ , Edward opens a parasol with one hand and offers his other arm to Patricia. She nuzzles gently into it and both begin their walk.

Remembering the Mayor's earlier mentioning about the boy's father, they make it a point to walk down Waterman street and see the aforementioned car wash. It is a simple L-shaped building with the only thing standing out being a neon sign that depicts a very happy elephant spraying water on its back. The sign is inactive and the shutters to the wash drawn down, leaving no doubt that the owner is gone for the day. Passing by, they continue on towards the boardwalk for Mayor Dewey's speech.

"He said 'Rose'…do you think he meant Rose Quartz?"

"Maybe...then again, there are human women whose given name is Rose so it may very well just be a human."

"Seems too much of a coincidence and I think we've had enough of those today," he lightly teases.

"Be that as it may, if Steven Universe truly is the son of Rose Quartz, I want to confirm it with my own eyes."

"Fair enough."

The sun is nearly set, bathing everything in its dying light of pink. Patricia looks briefly up at the lush green hill that is Lighthouse Park, shimmering under a gentle breeze.

"How do you suppose it happened?" Edward asks.

"How what?"

"You once told me Gems are nothing but constructs of light. How would Rose Quartz have given birth to Steven?"

"We haven't confirmed that yet."

"Let's assume he is then, how could she have done it? I've told you how human babies are born; you've told me how Gems are made. Given our radically different anatomies and methods, it would seem impossible. And I know I've said Mayor Dewey can be a bit of a dunce but I don't think he'd make a mistake like that."

"I…honestly don't know. If anything, I'd assume it's the same process I had to go through when we had sex for the first time: construct a working female human reproductive system."

Edward chokes and sputters.

"It was rather difficult too, especially since the only reference I had was books and the internet."

A wheeze.

"Yes, it was embarrassing, wasn't it? The women on the videos seemed to derive such great pleasure that I couldn't help but wonder if it was real. Don't get me wrong, dear, I do love you and our various bouts in bed, especially our first time but clearly the pleasure I derive is something completely different from those women; not to mention less vocal..."

Edward has to stop or risk passing out as he continuously chokes on empty air, face pale for all the implications that have been heard.

"However, Madame Bellamy, you remember her, don't you? Anyways, she was rather helpful when I asked her about what something like that should feel like…"

"THAT OLD CRONE!?"

"Now Edward, she wasn't **that** old. Besides, I thought men liked women with experience?" Patricia asks.

"…She didn't tell you anything, you're just teasing me."

"Hm, maybe, maybe not," she says liltingly, twirling away to stand in front of him with a mischievous smirk and a twinkle in her eyes, "I've yet to hear any complaints though."

Edward opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes it, ponders and thinks back. His face has taken on that delightful red that Patricia finds adorable on his face.

"True and fair enough," he mutters, proffering his arm once again which Patricia takes up with a giggle and a peck on the cheek.

They are fairly close now, passing the Big Donut as concrete and asphalt becomes white sandy beach. Ahead, they see Mayor Dewey's vehicle and a gathering of the townsfolk. Everyone is uneasy as they mutter amongst themselves. The couple stop a little away from the group in the back. Before Mayor Dewey can start his speech though, a growing rush can be heard. Everyone's eyes are drawn towards the desert to see the ocean returning, lapping at the shore line as if it was never gone at all. A riotous cry of joy is heard before someone calls out, eyes moving towards the end of the beach where the strange temple resides. A pink bubble rolls out of the surf, carrying a group of people and a van within. Everyone begins to rush at them, whooping and cheering while the couple follows slowly from behind; their eyes locked onto those within.

Patricia sees the bubble and recognizes it immediately but is it really the boy or perhaps the Garnet's bubble? When the bubble vanishes, it becomes clear that it truly is the boy's doing. But how? When Mayor Dewey lifts the boy though, the shirt is pulled up just enough to reveal a glimpse of a gem, right where the boy's belly button should've been. The very same gem and placement of Rose Quartz.

"It really is her son…"

No sooner had she said this, Edward notices the Garnet's subtle turn of the head. The shades reveal nothing but he can't help the feeling that she has seen them and is watching them closely. If anything, Edward tries to match her stare with his own hardened stare.

"The Garnet has seen us," he whispers, "We should go now."

A silent nod and they both leave quietly under the jubilation. Even with their silent retreat, Edward can feel her eyes burning into their backs.

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly had this chapter ready for some time but questions and details sort of nagged at the back of my mind so I re-watched episodes to make sure I was getting everything as correct as possible. Then again, some changes were made in order to accommodate this story line but it shouldn't be so jarring or off kilter that it throws people off (maybe).

This is as far as I got in regards to prepared chapters so the wait for new chapters are going to be...slow. Given this story is getting a lot more traffic than my other one, efforts are being redirected to making new chapters for this piece of fanfiction.

I'd also like to take the opportunity to respond to one reviewer that left questions but I can't quite seem to PM him/her unlike the others for some odd reason.

Devin sands: Yes, this is taking place at the beginning and then throughout the series. However, while they will interact with the Crystal Gems, they are not so involved that they influence the canon story line. As for drawing a picture of Patricia, I am a terrible artist (like, "JESUS CHRIST, HOW HORRIFYING") so no, I can't draw a picture of her. That is a failing of mine though. Quick answer: imagine the Pearl we know except a warmer white like cream with long peach colored hair (waist-length) with ringlets at the end...typing this now, why the hell didn't I type this before?

Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying this piece of fanfiction. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 3: Meetings

* * *

Today was one of their quieter days running the tea shop. Then again, the recent return of the ocean seemed to have given the people a new appreciation of their namesake and thus, a day outside in the glorious sun and surf seemed in order. Still, the two enjoyed the quiet as they did what they did to keep busy: cleaning the floors, the kitchen, tables, teacups and pots; rearrange some of the art hanging from the walls; discuss new teas and the idea of snacks; anything and everything about the shop. As the two were discussing adding bubble tea to the menu ("It is Beach City and I think customers would appreciate something other than iced tea to cool them off, dear."), the usual ringing sound of a customer entering sounded.

"Hello, welcome to Tea Dreams, table for one?"

The customer who entered was a rather rotund sunburnt man with a wild mane of faded brown hair that reached his butt; curiously, he was completely bald on the top of his head. Wearing a tank top, ripped jeans that ended at his knees, and a pair of sandals, the man softly padded into the building. While he looked like a tired middle-aged man, there seemed to be some sort of energy, an optimism that he exuded. Walking in, he seemed lost if not bashful with his face looking towards the ground and one meaty hand digging into the back of his mane awkwardly. A subtle nod and Patricia quickly retreats into the back before the customer can bring his eyes back up; black meeting earthen brown.

"Uh, hey, so this is new…you just opened up shop recently or…?"

"Well, I'd like to say we've been here a while but yes, we are relatively young compared to the other establishments here," Edward chuckles as he sticks out a hand, "Edward Feng."

"Greg Universe," he returns, meeting Edward's hands in a firm handshake.

"Quite the unique name, Mr. Universe."

"Oh, just Greg is fine. Don't need to feel any older than I already am, am I right? And uh, it started out more or less as a stage name but I guess it sort of stuck so…"

"Oh? What sort of act did you perform? Given your hair, I'd think that you were part of a glam rock band of sorts," Edward says as he leads Greg to a table.

"That was one of the genre of music I played but really I was just a guy in a one-man rock band trying to make it big by touring the country doing whatever I could," Greg replies casually as he sits downs, "while I like the music, I was never too into the fashion though. Way too over the top for me, ya know?"

"I understand," Edward replies easily, "by the way, was there anything in particular you were looking for? We have a variety of teas that might be what you're looking for at the moment."

"Oh, uh, I'm not too sure; to be honest, I've never had tea before and uh, well…"

"Ah, a first time consumer. Perhaps I can recommend the jasmine tea then. Simple but flavorful."

"Sure, sounds great."

"I'll be right back with your order," Edward says, turning towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, he sees that the tea is already set and the pot prepared.

"Bored?"

"Well, when you usually fill your days interacting with customers but then have to hide from your only customer of the day due to their mystery relationship with Gems currently residing in the city, then yes, that is one way of putting it. But it is necessary," Patricia frets, sighing.

"The fact that they haven't come after you might mean they're not as bad as we initially thought. The Garnet did see us, after all."

"And yet, it could also mean they're just biding their time to confront us one while we're alone."

"Fair enough, however, they will pay dearly if any harm should come to you."

"That is very thoughtful but while I admit you're stronger and more skilled than the average human…"

"Having you as a sparring partner helps."

"…even so, you might not be a match for them. We are an intergalactic race of conquerors after all."

"When I married you, I made a vow to live, fight, and die by your side. It still stands, no matter what."

"I know…I just worry about you…especially when you lose control…"

"I've been getting better," Edward snorts.

"Have you really or have we just not encountered another situation where someone or something could push you over the edge?"

Edward wants to retort back but he cannot deny it, gritting his teeth. Beach City is no Empire City nor is it the wild lands and vistas they escaped from in the early years of their acquaintance. If anything, Beach City is an eternal dream compared to back then.

"I'm sorry," Patricia says quickly, "It's just…you're something of a fright when you lose control and I can't help but feel like I should be able to do more and…"

"No," he interrupts, "You're right…about everything. Beach City doesn't have anyone that could be considered true enemies. If anything, I'd be surprised if anyone can be called evil in any way. Without anything pushing me to the limit, it was wrong of me to say I'm getting better about my control. And while I can't say much about my…episodes…I know the feeling in the aftermath isn't something I want to experience over and over again," he finishes with a sigh.

Patricia walks over slowly, grasping his hands in hers softly.

"Then…I guess we'll just have to get stronger…together," she says with a peck on the lips, "I made the same vow to you, remember?"

"That I do," Edward replies, gently placing his forehead against hers.

Their hands remain embraced together, their eyes locked to each other. There is love, there is fear; most important of all, there is determination. They will see each other through to the end and beyond if necessary and they wouldn't have it any other way. Edward breaks eye contact first though, a pensive frown forming.

"I get the feeling I'm forgetting something."

Patricia's eyes alight upon the tea set. Breaking away from their embrace, she touches the pot briefly: lukewarm.

"Oh my, we forgot our customer."

Edward's palm makes a resolute _smack_ against his forehead.

"Well, it's not too much of a problem. The jasmine might come out a little bit stronger but it should still be as good if we just reheat the tea for a bit. Dear, if you could…"

"On it," and Edward is out of the kitchen towards the main area, where Greg Universe waits patiently performing air guitar.

"I see you've found something to occupy yourself with. We apologize for the wait, the tea should be out shortly."

"Oh, it's no problem but yeah, I was just working on some tunes my son and I came up with."

"Oh? You have a son?" Edward feigns.

"Yeah! Yeah…"

"I take it something is wrong?"

"Kind of…I mean, I did lie to my son recently about something super important…I mean, it wasn't really but it kind of was? I dunno, it's all so complicated and I was never that good with Gem stuff," Greg babbles.

"Perhaps you would like to start at the beginning?" Edward suggests.

Greg pauses briefly, not quite sure if he should continue on. Edward's sympathy proves to be a magnet as it draws the full story. Greg launches into this story, with minor details and anecdotes here and there. About how he was living with his son temporarily in the beach house at the temple, his son's healing powers and his used-to-be-broken leg, how he had lied just so he could spend a little more time with him and how it might've affected said healing powers forever, how he had fixed a Gem artifact with duct tape at the end of it all so he could make up for what he's done.

"He's a good kid, best I could ever ask for. I mean, he's forgiven me and all but ya know? I mean, he's a Crystal Gem too and he goes on all kinds of missions with them and I can't help but worry every time, wondering if it's the last time I'll see him and really, that's what scares me, especially now. I don't want the last thing I have with my son to be a memory of a time where I negatively affected him, ya know?"

"I understand completely," Edward replies, "I imagine it's tough to be a father in your situation but believe me when I say that you're doing a lot better than others might give you credit for. Other men would've cracked, never even dreaming of making it to…how old is your son now?"

"Uh, thirteen."

"Right, thirteen years old. You have a strength that others can only ever dream of. Be proud of that and your son," Edward consoles as he places a firm hand on Greg's shoulder, "Right, I truly am sorry, allow me to check up on that tea of yours, consider it on the house."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I insist," Edward says before entering the kitchen, once again seeing the pot and tea ready to go on a tray Patricia is holding.

"We have learned much I think about the 'Crystal Gems' but…"

"Later, dear. Otherwise, the tea will become unusable" she interjects.

Edward hums in agreement before taking the tray. Pecking her softly on the lips, he returns with the tea.

"Again, I apologize for the wait, Greg. Jasmine tea as ordered. Normally, jasmine would have something of a light and sweet taste with minimal bitterness but we accidentally left it to cool a bit too long and had to reheat it so the flavor might be bolder than usual," Edward says as he sets the tray down and pours Greg a cup.

"It's ok really, I'm not much of a tea connoisseur to begin with so I'll probably say it tastes good anyway," Greg nervously chuckles, taking a sip.

"That is kind of you," Edward smiles, "If you don't mind my asking, you mentioned 'Crystal Gems' earlier. What is that exactly?"

"Oh, uh, I guess you could say that they're the magical protectors of Earth…and I guess my son's caretakers while I work and his mentors in all things Gem and magic related."

"…Your son is a Gem?"

"Well, gets it from his mother…"

"Rose Quartz…"

"Yeah…wait, how did you know that?"

Edward immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, whispering curses to himself. Before it can go any further, the kitchen door opens.

"Edward dear, I'm afraid there's something wrong in the kitchen. Water is dripping down from the ceiling, do you mind taking a look at it? I'll keep our customer company if you don't mind," Patricia says resolutely. Greg is gob-smacked by her appearance.

"Sounds serious," Edward groans, a frown settling into his features. As he passes her, they share a look.

Patricia moves towards the table and settles on the chair opposite of him with a sigh. Still slack-jawed, Greg rapidly cycles looks towards the door, Patricia, and then her Gem; once again on display surrounded by silver lace.

"Uhhhh…P-Pearl? When did you…? You uh, look different? Wait, what is going on?"

"Oh, where are my manners? You've already met my husband, Edward," Patricia begins with a smile.

"Wait, husband!?"

"And you are correct that I'm a Pearl though no relation to the Pearl you know; however ever since my husband and I married, I've been going by the name Patricia Feng. It's a pleasure to meet you," she finishes, bowing as she can in her chair. Greg reflexively and awkwardly returns it.

"Oh boy, so uh, 'Patricia,' huh?"

"Yes."

"But you're a Gem. Married to a human?"

"Our third anniversary will be coming up in February. Oh, I can see it now: a romantic walk along the boardwalk and the beach, a moonlit picnic at the base of the lighthouse overlooking the ocean, heartfelt moments in bed," Patricia gushes.

Greg blushes at that last thought but immediately panics when a loud _Bam_ sounds from the kitchen, the door shaking ominously.

"WHO TOLD YOU!?" Edward exasperatedly cries out from the kitchen.

"No one, dear, you're just predictable like that," Patricia calls out teasingly. Her only answer is muffled grumbles. She can imagine the pout on his face.

"Oh, he's such a darling. That's why I love him," Patricia sighs, a gentle smile on her lips. If at any point Greg was lost, now would've been the confirmed point that he was lost in a universe of questions that may or may not have answers.

"Does it surprise you? Seeing a Gem with a Human?" She asks, which seems to snap Greg back into focus.

"No! No no no! I mean, I'm surprised because I didn't know there were any other Gems left on Earth. They always made it seem like the only ones left were monsters or just objects and uh, I'm surprised to see another Gem up and about is all. But no, really, if anything, I guess I'm happy for you two. I mean, I was married to a Gem once myself before…my son was born," Greg finishes, the word vomit ending sadly.

"…She passed during child birth, didn't she?"

This question causes a mirthless chuckle.

"Another Gem-related thing I'm not too sure about, unfortunately. Really, the easiest explanation is that Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to my son," a cautious frown takes over, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how do **you** know Rose and uh, how did you come to stay here? I mean…"

"I suppose it's only fair that we answer any questions you have, my husband and I have been doing a lot of digging ever since we found out about you and your family. And please, don't worry, we mean no harm. We came here because we really thought we could just live our lives peacefully and I'd really rather not spend my limited time with my husband in a conflict that can be avoided," she replies sadly.

The kitchen door opens. Edward walks back in with another pot of tea: her favorite Earl Grey, if her sense of smell isn't mistaken. He pours a cup for her before settling into a chair next to his beloved, taking her dainty hand in his.

"Before I start though, how much do you know about Gems and Homeworld?"

"I've been told why they came here and why Rose rebelled against them."

"What about roles in society? Our caste system?"

"Uh, nothing about that."

"Hm, the short answer is that all Gems have a role in Gem society based on what they are. Myself and the Pearl you know in particular were made-to-order servants and attendants, created to fulfill our chosen's every need and want. I was chosen to serve a Quartz general that was sent to deal with the rebellion," she pauses to take a sip, letting the tea run its course.

"Looking back on it, the timing couldn't have been worse. Rose Quartz, an astounding warrior and general in her own right, fighting against the forces of Homeworld alongside a Pearl, something meant only to heel, to obey. The concept that a Pearl could learn anything other than service was mind-boggling. If one Pearl could do that, what did that say about the others?" The grip on her hand squeezes slightly, comforting.

"Anti-Pearl sentiment and rumors ran rampant amongst Homeworld forces, wondering if we could betray Homeworld at a moment's notice like the one Pearl or if Rose Quartz had some special ability with Pearls in particular that would make us rise against them. Despite all of this, I served my master faithfully as any Pearl could. But things like this tend to boil over and end badly after some time," she sighs.

"Vermarine Quartz was whom I served. She was everything a great general was to be: proud but humble, always learning, collected yet fierce, versed in the art of war, a hulking figure made for battle; if anything, she was very much the definition of a war god. She was the hero of thousands of battles for Homeworld…until she came to Earth," Patricia pauses to take a sip of tea, "Rose Quartz thwarted her at every turn, so much so that it became suspicious that she was able to do so consistently. Many suspected a traitor within the ranks and given the feelings running amok within the Homeworld forces, I was eventually sentenced to be shattered. She never believed the rumors nor did she ever believe that I would betray her but everything was…I believe the phrase is 'going to Hell in a handbasket'…so I volunteered to be shattered, if only to alleviate the pressure she was under not only from her superiors but her own comrades and be of some use to her."

"As Fate would have it, Rose Quartz and her rebel forces attacked the day of my shattering. To be honest though, I only saw her just long enough to commit her to memory before being forced to retreat into my gem. After that, nothing; everything else I know is second-hand knowledge from someone who handled my cracked gem or whatever archives and data I could access from what limited Gem tech remains on Earth. If anything, I can only recall voices I hear every now and then; maybe a conversation but goodness knows I can't remember it. The next time I reformed, it was to the sight of the man I would call husband sputtering in a fountain dedicated to Rose Quartz," she giggles softly, looking over towards Edward whom returns it with equal feeling.

A moment settles in, enforcing a quiet that is probably the only proper reaction to a tale like that. There is no apology or sympathy that can be expressed to offer condolences to one that had survived such a thing. The ringing tone of the door sounds, allowing a boy to dash in with excited huffs and puffs, stars shining in his eyes.

"Hey Dad!"

* * *

Author's Note: A tad shorter than what I wanted but it felt right to end it there. Also, this seems to escape me whenever I make these so I want to thank those who are following, placed this on their favorites list, and those who reviewed. I'm sincerely glad you enjoy it enough to do any of those things. I'm also thankful to those who read this (if the Stat count is anything to go by. lol). So really, thank you all and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Devin Sands: I suggest Google'ing "governess dress" and looking through images (disregard the fetish-y/NSFW ones) and then combine your imagination and the description provided in the Prologue. Really, the only change that Patricia might enact is whether or not to show her gem (placement said in the last chapter and to be clear, where one's sternum is, the change also in the last and this chapter and also to make this clearer, the silver lace surrounding her gem). If for some odd reason you're still having difficulty, I just don't know. I usually trust readers to their own imagination and I want to guide people along rather than spend 20 pages describing their look/fashion alone. Another review of yours asked what kind of Pearl Patricia was, she's a Cream colored Pearl.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises and Secrets

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 4: Surprises and Secrets

* * *

"Uh, hey, Shtoo-Ball! What brings you out here?" Greg asks.

"Garnet said you'd be here and I just had an amazing idea that I wanted to surprise Pearl with and OH MY GOSH, SHE'S HERE! I mean uh, Hi, Pearl," Steven finishes, his eyes darting from side to side. Patricia can't help but giggle.

"And this must be the son you were telling us all about, Greg. Oh, he truly is an adorable little boy," Patricia gushes, pinching Steven's pudgy cheek lightly causing a warm blush to bloom.

While he enjoys the attention from one of his mother figures, he is still confused. After all, he did just see her from their checking in on the Galaxy Warp. The boy takes another look at the woman that looks so much like Pearl, and yet something is off. He can most definitely see the difference in hair and clothing. Pearl's hair is much shorter while this woman's hair is longer; Pearl's clothing looks more like a ballerina while this woman is in a dress. Maybe she just felt like a change? Their eyes are blue but Pearl's eyes were maybe a tad bit more blue than this woman's? Steven vaguely remembers being taught different shades of color but that was an abject failure of a lesson. Their skin tone was the same creamy white but this woman's was warmer somehow, he couldn't quite place it. They had the same pointed nose though. What was he missing? And who was the man sitting next to her, holding her hand? Pearl never expressed an interest in **anybody** before. There was Mayor Dewey but she always gave him the cold shoulder or just ignored him. Was this man the reason why? And why was he staring at him so much?

"Hey, Steven? You alright, buddy?"

"Perhaps he'd like a snack? We don't usually serve them in the tea shop but Edward and I usually keep some fresh fruit around if we're feeling peckish," Patricia offers.

"Oh, you eat?"

"Not normally no, but every now and then I enjoy it; if anything, my diet consists of only teas and fruits."

That was another thing: Pearl never ate anything ever! And where was her gem on her forehead? Looking down a bit, he sees the gem surrounded by the silver lace in the middle of her chest. It looks like Pearl's as well but it's a perfect orb, not an oval. An ornament? The pieces started coming together: this woman resembles Pearl so much but at the same time, she is not Pearl. And therefore…

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE NOT PEARL!"

Greg turns an interesting shade of red that blends in with his sunburns as he hurriedly tries to calm his son down while apologizing for his outburst; Patricia is swift to rebuke it saying there's nothing to apologize for; Edward launches into hysterical laughter, starting out as a deep roar that dissolves into almost-maniacal barks at the end.

"Oh lord, I'm sorry, really I am, but boy, you really should've seen the faces you were making," Edward manages between laughs, "Heh heh…ow ow ow ow!"

Patricia has firmly pinched one of Edward's ear, looking mighty upset.

"A fine first impression you're making, Edward! Making fun of him in front of his father? Really?" Patricia turns towards Greg, "I'm truly sorry for him, my husband doesn't exactly have the best…filter for his thoughts or actions."

"Woman, I saw the smile on your face! You thought it was funny too!" Edward interrupts.

"No, I thought it was cute, especially since he was able to figure it out on his own; there's a difference," Patricia lets go with a sigh, "Oh, what will they think of us now? Those gems may very well just show up for the laughing and then they'll see I'm a Pearl and…"

"Wait, how do you know about the Gems? And you're… a Pearl?"

Patricia immediately slaps a hand over her mouth, her eyes pinpricks. Steven is oblivious to this though as he ponders over it. But then the stars return to his eyes once more.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A GEM TOO!? AND YOU KNOW PEARL!? ARE YOU HER SISTER!?"

Oh, how easy it would be to lie to the dear sweet boy, she thinks. After all, what's a little one if he already believes it to be true to a degree? But she knows how easily it could backfire, setting everything she and Edward worked towards to flames if these gems found out about them in the worst way possible. Oh, but his eyes are full of such hope and joy at meeting another gem like Pearl. She struggles to answer. A warm hand covers hers and squeezes gently.

"I'm afraid that my darling Patricia is of no relation to this Pearl you speak of so fondly, despite all of the physical similarities," Edward gently intervenes, slightly apologetic for his burst of laughter.

"Patricia?" Steven asks, the stars gone but there is still joviality in his eyes as his curious eyes move back and forth between the couple.

"Ah yes, we've introduced ourselves to your father but this is our first time meeting you at all, isn't it? Right then," Edward says as he stands. Patricia stands alongside him.

"I am Edward Feng and I run this humble tea shop Tea Dreams with my darling wife…" he declares with a flourishing bow.

"Patricia Feng, and as you have figured out, I am indeed a Gem but I run this shop alongside my dear husband. It's a pleasure to meet you formally," Patricia finishes with a curtsy.

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe!" he declared excitedly, mirroring Edward's bow.

"Right, with that out of the way, what'll you be having, kiddo'? Doesn't seem right to leave you without a drink since everyone else has one," Edward asks.

"I dunno…the only teas I've ever had are the ones that come in the bags or iced tea," Steven replies.

"Geh, bags of swill more like…" Edward mutters, "how about some iced tea? Seems like the perfect drink for an energetic boy like you on a day like this, eh?"

"Please and thank you!" Steven grins.

With a nod, Edward moves back towards the kitchen, leaving Patricia alone with the Universe duo. She reseats herself, smoothing out any wrinkles in her dress. Steven clambers up onto a chair next to his father and swings his feet excitedly. None of them say a word, as the silence is filled with only the sound system of the tea shop softly playing the aria of The Queen of the Night.

"I imagine you have a lot of questions for me, Steven. While I'm happy to answer as best as I can, there's something I need to ask of you first," Patricia begins, "My husband and I would appreciate it if you could keep this meeting a secret from the other Gems. At least for a little while."

"Aw, but why?"

"While I'm sure they're fine…gems, I don't think they're quite ready to meet another stranger like me just yet."

"But haven't you met Garnet before? She said you and your husband were super nice."

"O-oh, she did? Well, that is very kind of her to say but…"

"I think I'm going to agree with Mrs. Feng on this one, son," Greg says, placing a comforting hand on Steven's shoulder, "I don't think they'd do anything extreme but I think the Gems could use something of a break from any more surprises, ya know?"

"Aw, alright…Oh! But what about the surprise for Pearl?"

"Eh, guess that depends. I can't imagine surprising her with anything unless it's gem-related," Greg replies.

"It is! Well, kind of. Did you know that the Gems used to travel all over outer space?"

"Yeah. They're pretty far out, son. I think Mrs. Feng would be able to tell you more about it though since she's a gem too," Greg replies with a chuckle.

"Oh, just Patricia is fine, Greg. And yes, gems have been known to travel throughout the depths of space for…reasons," Patricia answers, a melancholic smile gracing her face. "Initially, it was done via space ship but as soon as we were able to build and connect warp pads, they became the main mode of transport between planets."

A contemplative look passes over Steven's face.

"Do you ever miss going out there?"

"To be honest, I can't say I do. I will admit that the sights out there can be quite beautiful and wondrous," Patricia muses. "I take it this Pearl misses it dearly?"

"Yeah, that's why my surprise is going to be a space ship! And I need your help to build it, Dad!"

"A space ship?" Greg asks.

"A space ship!"

"A space ship?" Patricia giggles.

"A space ship!" Steven exclaims, stars shining in his eyes.

"What's this about a space ship?" Edward returns, placing a glass of iced tea in front of Steven whom gratefully takes a long sip.

"We're going to build a space ship to outer space!"

"I dunno', that might be a little outside my skill set," Greg contemplates. But then he sees the hope in his son's eyes. "Ah sure, why not? How hurt could we get? I know just the place where we can get started too," he finishes, drinking down his tea.

At this, Steven lets out a cheer, dashing out the door. The adults chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm and energy but are surprised when he returns once again.

"Sorry, I should've finished this," And with that, Steven begins to drink the iced tea in record time.

"Oh, do be careful. Too fast and you might…" Patricia warns.

"Ah! Brain freeze!"

"Nothing a drive won't fix," Greg chuckles as he stands, "By the way, how much for the iced tea?

"Like your jasmine tea, consider it on the house," Edward answers, "A gift to commemorate our first meeting, if you will."

"Oh man, are you sure?"

"We insist," Patricia answers.

"Wow, thanks!" Steven cheers.

A round of more thanks and promises to visit each other again has the Universe duo leaving the shop as the husband and wife see them off. When they are gone from sight, they return into the store and clean after them.

"I'd say that went rather well," Edward commented.

"Maybe…something Steven said did concern me though."

"Oh?"

"Steven said something that suggested that the Garnet knew us, saying that we were 'super nice' as he put it," Patricia chuckles.

"Perhaps she did some investigating of her own since she saw us; talked to some of our regulars and asking about us and whatnot," Edwards says as he places everything to be cleaned on a tray.

"That's what I thought as well but there's something else…" Patricia ponders, "Wait, Greg doesn't live with his son…"

"Sad really but given the circumstances, I imagine it had to be done for whatever reason was good at the time. Thinking on it, I can't imagine why they can't live together now."

"That's the thing, they're not in regular contact and Greg himself didn't know about our tea shop until he saw our building and came in asking. Logically speaking, Steven should've started looking for him at the car wash but instead was directed here by the Garnet."

A pause.

"Clever Gem," Edward responds, "The boy was reconnaissance. He must've told her about wanting to surprise Pearl and asking his father for help. She sent the boy here, knowing we would meet and interact. Whenever he might return to her, I have no doubt in my mind that he'll start talking about the 'super nice' couple he met with his father. Wait…that still doesn't explain how she would know the whereabouts of Greg…" Turning towards his wife, he sees that she is frozen, her eyes glazed over in a rush of data. Grimly, he waits.

"Sapphire."

"What about them?"

"During the rebellion, there were reports of a Gem fusion that called itself Garnet taking Rose's side. It was the same fusion that was reported to have escaped Blue Diamond's court after a Ruby and a Sapphire fused. The Sapphire was known throughout the court not only for her rarity but also for her future vision. If the Garnet is able to harness that ability as well, it would explain how she would know where Greg would be and direct Steven accordingly."

"What the hell, is it not enough that we're dealing with other Gems but one of them can tell the future?" Edward complains, moving into the kitchen with the tray and placing them gingerly next to a sink.

"Maybe not…the report did say that the Sapphire had escaped after a failed attempt at capturing Rose Quartz based on her vision. Perhaps it's not perfect?"

"Perfect or not, I don't like the advantage she might have over us," he mutters, a rough hand dragging down his face.

"Edward."

Turning to face his wife, gentle hands brace themselves on his cheeks. His eyes are forced to look into her blue eyes filled with determination.

"If it should ever come down to what you're thinking, we'll figure something out. We always do but right now, please, just please hope that things don't come to that, alright?" She pleads. The sigh that leaves him is full and heavy, deflating him.

"Alright…I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know, Edward."

The ringing tone of the door sounds.

"I'll finish cleaning up here and prepare any order they make; love, if you could…?"

Patricia nods, leaving Edward alone in the kitchen. He heaves a sigh once again.

* * *

Night has fallen without the moon, blanketing everything in darkness. What little light is left comes from street lights on the road or any houses that may be home to night owls but none of them reach the beach; just as Edward prefers. In the darkness, the tides crash and tumble in rhythmic crescendos. Heavy grunts and growls, the singing of heavy steel as it cuts through the air disturbs the natural harmony. He starts out slow; one swing, two swings, three swings, all accentuated by a grunt as the heavy weapon is brought to a halt inches above the sand. He is breathing but not heavy enough to call it exhaustion. He begins anew; a heavy swing at waist height thunders through the air but it doesn't stop. He rotates with the weapon, moving faster and faster, him and the weapon becoming a roaring whirlwind. Sand is thrown everywhere with each heavy stomp as he surges forward, bracing himself in the fine earth before bursting out and digging in again. The gem on the weapon shines brightly, illuminating it and Edward. With a roar, he brings the weapon down on the sand, an explosion bursting up like a wave before settling down again.

His breaths come in harder now but he is not exhausted yet, a slight sheen of sweat covers his upper body despite the cool beach air. Still, it is late and there is another day of work in the morning. He still believes this training is worth it though. Hefting the gem weapon across his shoulders, he makes his way back to the shop. Entering, he regrets not bringing a flashlight for navigating the darkness becomes a laborious affair. Slowly he makes his way across, feeling for tables with the chairs upturned on them as he makes his way to the counter. He finds it, now he gingerly feels the wall behind it for the resting place for the weapon. He feels one hook; moving a straight line to the side he feels the other. Carefully, he places the battle axe in its place before taking the door to the kitchen and finally, the stairs to their room.

The room is strangely lit. The source is his wife, sleeping but not in peace if the frown is anything to go by. A projection is coming out of her gem, nothing but static…at least for now. Experience has taught him to merely sit by, wait, and watch; be there for her when she wakes. A sleepless night, he thinks. The projection remains static for just a bit longer...

* * *

Author's Note: Again, one of those things where it's not up to the usual length but it felt like a good spot to stop. Initially, I had planned on getting Garnet in on the meeting later in the chapter but I have since moved that fateful (heh) meeting to a later chapter. If anything, I hope I got Steven Universe's character right.

Funny thing how you do all this research to make sure everything is up to snuff but then you forget to research how PEARL of all Gems is described when you describe another Pearl that isn't Pearl and yet similar to Pearl (confused yet?). Thankfully, this mistake isn't so bad that it can't be fixed so I hope that whatever damage control I did was enough to make Patricia unique enough.

Anyways, I believe you all know what's coming next but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story thus far, y'all take care of yourself.


	6. Chapter 5: Earthbound

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 5: Earthbound

* * *

Stand straight, hands clasped in front of you, eyes always forward but never meeting another Gem's eyes. Always be there to be of use to your master, even for the tiniest matter. Your master is everything; you are worthless without them. These were the sort of things that were drilled into your head on creation and stay they would for whatever is left of the rest of your life. These are a mantra you recite as you await your master, who is in a very important meeting about something. You are not worthy of such knowledge unless the master deems it so. You worry about your appearance: a simple green leotard with a transparent knee-length skirt. A pale hand is itching to smooth out and clean whatever blemish is on you, is on your master. But you must resist, you must be still and poised.

The grand doors you stood by slowly swing open with a rumble, revealing your master at last. You wait. When your master reaches an exact distance from you, you curtsy. Your master says nothing, but you feel the nod directed at you before moving on. You follow dutifully if not with some difficulty given her massive strides, ten paces behind. Quick sharp steps, a rhythmic _click-clack_ of your footwear as you follow the brooding stomps of your master.

"Make preparations. We leave for the Crystal System Colony Planet Earth. You are to meet me at the Galaxy Warp in exactly fifteen minutes," your master commands.

"At once, milady," is your reply. You curtsy again, listening as your master's footfalls fade away. Once they are, you immediately move out to your master's personal quarters and make a mental list of the items to be stored in your gem. There are important things to retrieve and so little time; thirteen minutes.

Your master's personal quarters are a spartan one, very much unlike the usual flair and chic of other lauded Gems of Gem society but it serves her well; nine minutes. Quickly, you move about storing what is needed by and of personal importance to your master. Storing a weapons collection in your gem, you wonder at the expediency of it all. Hero of thousands of battles or not, there would usually be some sort of advanced notice of deployment. Then again, when your master's Diamond orders you, usual protocol goes out the window. Finishing, you survey the room one last time before leaving for the Galaxy Warp; three minutes.

Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, you are at the Galaxy Warp standing a distance away as a Peridot reads out the latest report regarding your master's current deployment. A rebellion is taking place, led by a Rose Quartz and your master is tasked in striking it down. Your master thanks the Peridot, who bows low before returning to her duty: Galaxy Warp maintenance. You sneak a glance at your master's face; gauging her mood.

It's a difficult task though, considering her great height. She is easily a foot taller than a quartz. Like always, her face is a solid mask of stoicism; a beautiful mint green one. Your master's dark green hair is tamed into a beautiful loose plait braid; something you have the honor of maintaining and applying. You are also aware that even out of the braid, your master's hair is not unruly and wild like the other quartzes but rather waterfalls into waves reaching down to the middle of her back. Translucent green eyes miss not a thing, as they swiftly dart to the side and for just one second, your eyes meet. Panic seizes you, kowtowing immediately before her.

"Forgive me! I meant no offense, I just…" you begin to beg.

"Rise, Pearl," your master interrupts. You're a shivering mess but you comply with the command. Your eyes are trained on her forest green boots.

It is a firm hand that gently cups your chin and forces you to look up at her; a difficult task to be sure since you barely reach her hip and the angle is a bit extreme but you look. From your master's boots, your eyes move up to the sea foam green body suit; an opening at her belly revealing her trillion-faceted gem and a yellow diamond emblem on the left side of her chest. Finally, your blue eyes meet translucent green once again; you're quaking in fear and trepidation at what this all means.

"How long have you served me?" she asks. Truly a strange question to be sure, what is time to a Pearl after all when the only thing that matters is your servitude? Regardless, you answer her as any good Pearl would.

"T-t-this year would be the thousandth, m-milady," your voice is trembling as you're still looking into your master's eyes. But your master's hand keeps you in place, your master must have a reason; why else would she do this? You see a ghost of a grin pass her face, you're not sure if the fear is making you imagine things or if it really was there.

"A long time…don't you think that maybe deserve to look upon me without fear? Have I been that terrible to you?"

"No, milady! You've always been good to me, more than I deserve! I-I…"

Deserve? When did a Pearl deserve anything other than what was given or done to them? You wonder if this is a test of sorts, if maybe she would replace you after all this time. One thousand years is a long while and more than enough to hear and observe what happens to other Pearls for whatever reason. You once knew a green Pearl, dismissed for breaking a precious object through no fault of her own. Or what about that red Pearl for not being the right shade of red? In the end, only two things happen to Pearls that are no longer of use to their masters: shattered or harvested. Oh stars…you're about to be replaced. And yet, the thought does not fill you with dread and fear. Strangely, calm washes over you and your trembling ceases. Your master notices and frowns.

"You think I don't need you? That you're being replaced?"

"If that is your wish, milady."

And if truly that was what she wished, you would accept it and your eventual fate. Like a good Pearl would. Your master looks at you for the longest time; so much so that the nearby Peridot meekly shuffles her limb-enhanced feet, wondering whether or not to remind the Quartz of her departure. She doesn't get the chance to as your master turns away and steps onto the warp pad, her stance imperious.

"Come, Pearl."

You are surprised but obey regardless. You move to stand in your usual place behind her…

"I would have you at my side, Pearl."

You freeze. At her side? What did she mean by that? Your thoughts are interrupted though when the same firm but gentle hand clasps your shoulder, bringing you to a stop right by her side; as she had commanded.

"A thousand years is a long time. Such loyalty deserves to be rewarded," your master says, "Things will be explained at the appropriate time but for now, you are to walk by my side, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, milady; understood," is all you can reply.

She nods before looking straight ahead. You resume your usual stance: straight, hands clasped in front of you, eyes always forward but never meeting another Gem's eyes. In a pillar of light, you and your master are transported away from Homeworld.

When you and your master arrive at the Galaxy Warp on Earth, you are surrounded by quartzes with weapons drawn. Immediately, they assume a diamond formation around your master. Your master waves them off though.

"What are you doing?" Your master asks of those around her.

"We…are assuming formation to escort you, ma'am?" a warrior responded hesitantly, you observe that she is an Agate.

"Is there no warp pad to whatever command base you have established on Earth?"

"There is…but the rebels have been getting bolder. We were ordered to escort you to the Prime Kindergarten in case they attacked and as a means of throwing them off," this time it was an Aventurine that answered. Your master ponders over this.

"Very well. However, assume the diamond wing formation. If I am to deal with this rebellion, I want to know what we're up against. If we do encounter any rebels, I will deal with them; is that understood?"

The quartzes salute and rearrange themselves accordingly: two smaller diamond formations behind her left and right. You move to stand at your master's side. With everything in readiness, the group moves out. The escorts warp first; you and your master follow afterwards. The warp pad deposits you and your master into a cacophony of machinery and a chaotic storm of movement and orders. Throughout the canyon, dust clouds billow up into the sky as towering machines drill deep into the earth with thunderous rumbling as technicians, engineers, and caretakers scurry about making sure everything goes smoothly. "Injectors" if you remember correctly. You have always heard and read how Gems are made but never got to see the process until now.

A Peridot approaches your master and bows deeply, revealing her gem on the back of her head. The workers, on seeing this, switch off the machines and bow as well. It is an unnerving silence.

"General Vermarine Quartz, I am honored to receive you in our humble Kindergarten today. I am Peridot Facet-1A3G Cut-7BC and I am the Director of this particular facility, dedicated to the production of Quartzes. I take it you are here to inspect the latest batch that has been made?"

Your master's eyes narrow, nodding.

"Allow me to guide you to the Kindergarten Control Room then. We keep all of our records there and I'm sure you will be most pleased with the results so far. I must admit that we are pleasantly surprised for we were not expecting you to visit our fine facility until a later date."

A flash of green light and a single-edged great sword is immediately drawn; your master whirls around cutting a swath through her escort, some of whom manage to dodge while others are forced into their gems.

"WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT! ATTACK!"

Fear grips you as the supposed escort of your master turns upon her like a wave. You look around and the fear becomes tighter. All around you, shrieks of terror scatter the non-combatant gems as they try to flee the chaos of Gem rebels popping out of the ground; some had even shape-shifted from some of the workers you saw earlier. The unfortunate ones are brought down, forced into their gems. You're taking short hasty breaths, so very unsure of what to do. You vaguely grab onto something to steady yourself as you fall to your knees; something returns the grip and even falls with you but for the life of you, you can't bring yourself to look. Not until a large shadow casts darkness over you. Turning your head slowly, you see it's the Peridot that had just introduced herself. Turning further and looking up, you see a Sunstone Gem poised to strike the both of you down with a massive mace, its head adorned with menacing spikes.

The Gem rebel never got the chance though as your master's sword cuts through her waist, the rebel disappearing in a cloud and her gem dropping to the ground. Immediately, it is shattered under the heavy foot of your master.

"Are you two alright!?" your master asks, whirling around once more to fend off the rebels.

"Y-y-yes, milady!" you reply.

"Peridot, take my Pearl and lock yourselves in the Control Room! Barricade, collapse the entrance, I don't care; the enemy is not allowed to reach you!"

"Y-yes, General!" The Peridot replies, hastily grabbing your hand with her floating fingers. Her other hand's fingers take on a strange shape, energy crackling at the tip.

With a mad dash, you are whisked away as the Peridot pulls you along. Strangely, some of the rebels ignore you and charge in the direction you last saw your master. Those the Peridot deemed a threat were shot and paralyzed. Eventually the Peridot comes to a stop in the middle of an inconspicuous space of the canyon. She immediately kneels down, one set of fingers forming a screen as data and locks are desperately accessed. There is a low rumble as the space you're standing on transforms into a gem platform.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up!" You hear the Peridot plead, stomping on the platform.

"Over there! Get them!"

With a small "Eep!" and a desperate push on her screen, the platform immediately drops down. Both of you scream at the sudden descent. The opening is immediately sealed and just in time as you hear heavy _clangs_ echo down into the darkness. You immediately shine your gem to illuminate it, taking stock of your surroundings as the Peridot struggles to catch her breath on her knees before sighing in relief at having escaped. This soon turns into panicked ramblings.

"Oh my stars…how did this all happen…WHEN did this happen…gems I've known and worked with…all that time working…the research…the experiments…no, wait…they're still safe…they have to be safe…what will Yellow Diamond say…how could I have known…I'm just a certified Kindergartener…I was never trained for this…of all the muddy fuddy rock rolling cloddy things to have happened…the barriers will hold…it HAS to hold…no way out…defenseless…just a Pearl…wait, THAT'S IT!"

The Peridot clings to you, her eyes quivering.

"You! You're a Pearl to Vermarine Quartz! You HAVE to have SOMETHING that we can use! A weapon of some kind!? A device!? ANYTHING!?"

How was one supposed to respond to that? What would a Pearl such as yourself do with any of those things? Perhaps for your master to make use of when she asks of it but to use it yourself was a most ludicrous idea.

"F-forgive me, ma'am. I'm just a Pearl, I wouldn't know what to do with such things…"

The Peridot only moans, dropping down face first into the platform.

"That's it…we're shattered…should've known better than to ask a Pearl how to fight…" you hear her snicker, "Oh stars, I've cracked…what would the Peridots back on Homeworld say?"

She shrieks up onto her feet when the platform comes to a sudden halt. Looking around, you notice that you have arrived at the control room of the Kindergarten if the gem technology surrounding you is anything to go by. With a great sigh, the Peridot regains her calmness and walks towards the central control panel. You follow hesitantly, stopping to stand by the platform.

"Log Date: 0 01 5 The Prime Kindergarten has been attacked by the Gem rebels that call themselves the 'Crystal Gems.' While this is a terrible occurrence, this particular attack is most egregious for it occurred while a venerated gem warrior was visiting our facility. I have no doubt in my mind that Vermarine Quartz will have some harsh critiques regarding the security of an important facility such as this. I do not blame her. We should've been prepared for an attack where rebels would pop out of the very ground we were using to create Gems and even more so for rebels to impersonate workers. I shudder to think of what other information they managed to abscond with during their time here," you hear the Peridot say as she pushes some buttons and twists something. Gem hands materialize from the wall and begin to mimic her hand movements as they interact with even larger screens, even begin to pull strange stone pillars from the walls. There is much clamor at the barrier but it is strangely rhythmic to you as the rebels try to raid the control room.

"Right now, I am bunkered down in the Prime Kindergarten Control Room with Vermarine Quartz's Pearl, as ordered seconds after the attack began. While I am most confused as to why such concern is shown for a Pearl, I dare not disobey. Given that I have no idea how long we will have to wait here or how this attack will end, I've decided that it would be most efficient to continue what work I can and report on it; this could very well be my last report. The Gem experiments and the Gem Weapon are showing progress but it is slow…miniscule at best. It may very well take hundreds, if not thousands of years for them to reach maturity."

She pauses for a bit, listening. The repeated clockwork of weapons against the barrier still sound.

"Given the repeated attempts to break down the barrier, the Gem rebels are still out there attempting to access the control room. With the period of time that has passed, two outcomes can be assumed: Vermarine Quartz is shattered," you freeze at the terrible thought, "Or she managed to escape and is seeking assistance in liberating this kindergarten. If the Prime Kindergarten is lost, Quartz manufacturing on Earth will come to a complete halt. Considering the need for them to deal with this rebellion, this would be a very unfortunate circumstance. Plans have been made for a Beta Kindergarten but that is still in the construction phase."

She pauses for a bit and for a moment, you see something akin to sorrow on the Peridot cross her face as she sighs.

"That is all I can report at this time. Peridot. Facet 3. End Log."

It is quiet in the control room as the two of you contemplate your fate. If anything, you notice that it's perhaps too quiet. You begin to wonder about it before a loud _boom_ makes the entire room rumble. Your eyes immediately dart to the barrier. Shining your gem on it, you see it: a dent.

"I suspect that we have five minutes before they manage to tear down the barrier, shatter us, and destroy the control room. I've done all that I can do. I suggest you do the same though, I find it hard to imagine what a Pearl would do in a situation like this," you hear the Peridot say. She has taken to stand next to you, her eyes watching the barrier. Five minutes.

Another _boom_ ; the dent is larger now. Four minutes fifty seconds.

What would a Pearl do in a situation like this? There is absolutely nothing in your programming or training that prepared you for this. If anything, it's wait for your master to receive new orders. So you wait. You clasp your hands together and bow your head in a silent prayer, hoping that your master did manage to escape. Three minutes forty-five seconds.

 _Boom_ ; you hear the barrier screeching in defiance as it struggles to hold together. A ray of light passes through. You and the Peridot tense but remain where you are. Three minutes thirty seconds.

You hear a roar as the barrier finally collapses in an explosion of energy, debris and dirt collapsing into the tunnel in a rumbling cloud. The two of you retreat a little, avoiding it. The Peridot sighs as she merely stares at the cloud, waiting for whatever it is to come out and end it. Your hands clasp together tighter as you shut your eyes and prepare for the worst. You hear a gasp as a firm yet gentle hand cups your chin and tilts your head up.

"Pearl, look at me."

* * *

Author's Note: For a long time, I was contemplating whether or not to make this one a VERY long flashback chapter. I instead decided that it would probably be best to break it up into separate pieces to be revealed slowly over time. Will some people hate it? Probably. I'm also hoping that the 2nd Person POV doesn't throw people off too much, considering I much prefer the 3rd. I'm also hoping that military titles are acceptable and used properly, considering we have little to no idea of the Gem military structure but here's hoping I was good enough to suspend belief a little.

Not quite sure what the etiquette is but hey, 20 followers. I'm pleasantly surprised and humbled to have that many and I hope that all of you continue to enjoy this story as it goes on.

Special Thanks go to the following for their encouraging reviews, private messages, and detailed questions:

williambragg165 (for some odd reason, your name keeps on disappearing when I save so no periods for you, I guess?)

R.E.W. 4

With that, this author's note is over. Enjoy and see you all next chapter.

Edit 8/12/16: Smoky Quartz is canon. Suspicions about future Rose Quartz fusions have inspired me to change two minor characters. That's all.


	7. Chapter 6: A Few Days of Off

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 6: A Few Days of Off

Brief Author's Warning: We're getting Edgy with M here but nothing too explicit.

* * *

Patricia wakes up with a start, eyes wide. She sees the plain segmented ceiling of their room, gasping lightly. Slowly, she calms down, sitting up as she takes deep breaths. It has been a long while since she last dreamed and she still struggles with the phenomena. And if that's the case, then Edward should be around…that's when she feels arms envelop her gently in warmth. She sighs.

"So, that was new…" Edward begins.

"Mmm."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…it's nothing. I guess talking about my past is what brought this on. The prospect of eventually facing the Crystal Gems doesn't exactly put me at ease either. But really, I'm alright," she assures Edward.

"Alright," he replies, hugging her a bit tighter. They stay silent for just a bit.

"You didn't shower last night, did you?"

"Excuse me for having a tender moment with my wife," Edward scoffs playfully.

Patricia gently pushes him away a bit, taking in his appearance. While she will always appreciate his shirtless body and may or may not at times appreciate his natural musk, she takes in the other aspects like the dark circles under his eyes and the disheveled hair with strands of it peeking out of his usually neat _queue_.

"You really shouldn't be up all night watching my dreams. I'd hate to mess up your sleep schedule, especially on a work day. Not to mention your health and…"

"It's fine. We can close up shop for the day and resume tomorrow. I think we can afford a day off, wouldn't you say?"

She opens her mouth to protest but thinks better of it. It has been a while, she thinks. What's the harm?

"You know, that sounds like a splendid idea. And I know just what to do today. You go clean yourself up while I get everything ready," she happily trills, already removing her nightgown and flashing on her usual dress.

"Join me?" Edward asks with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Dirty man," she chuckles, "See you in a bit, darling."

And with a quick peck on the lips, she disappears down the stairs into the kitchen. Edward can't help his own chuckle, glad that his wife isn't too troubled by the dream. Then again, she could very well be just pretending it doesn't trouble her. He frowns at the thought but then shakes his head. If it should ever come to it, he will be there to comfort and help her get through it. Before that though, a good shower is in order; he does feel rather sticky after all.

In the kitchen, Patricia has just fitted a picnic blanket into a wicker basket when she hears her husband come down the steps with a slow steady gait, wearing light tan cargo shorts and a white tank top. Turning, she smiles as he yawns a bit and drowsily wipes away at his eyes; somewhat more alert after a bracing cold shower but still not quite all there.

"Letting your hair down, dear?" Patricia chuckles.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I figured why not; always good to let it breath, you know?" he replies, running a hand through the long flowing hair for tangles; he secures it with a hair tie, taming it into one very long ponytail that ends just below his butt.

"Shall we?" Edward asks as he offers the crook of his arm.

Their walk to the other side of town is slow and steady. Hoping to meet up with Greg, they make their way down the street only to find it once again closed; the jovial man nowhere in sight. They figure that he may be just be spending quality time with his son and continue on. They eventually reach the Boardwalk and peruse many of the establishments. At the T-Shirt Shop, Edward teasingly points out a hot pink one that reads "One Hot Beach" while whispering into Patricia's ear. Flustered but giggling, she retaliates with a powder blue shirt with a picture of an athletic woman on top of a mountain of volleyballs that reads "Dominated" and whispers something back. Edward flushes red before bellowing out in laughter, attracting curious stares from what few customers are there.

A little while later, the couple burst out of the store snickering; Edward wearing powder blue "Dominated" while Patricia has changed clothes wearing sky blue Capri shorts, pure white sandals, and hot pink "One Hot Beach." Continuing their walk, they see Nanefua passing out flyers with Jenny in front of Fish Stew Pizza. Their neighbors Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo are doing the same thing in front of Beach Citywalk Fries. They exchange pleasantries with each other, asking how they've been, business, amusing anecdotes, conspiracy theories from Ronaldo, and what-not. Jenny is quick to point out the t-shirts with a conspiratorial grin as Patricia separates briefly from Edward to whisper to Jenny and Nanefua, the women giggling as they leave the men to talk conspiratorially in return as Mr. Fryman heartily slaps Edward on the back. Nanefua lets out a cackle though as she launches into an amusing anecdote from her youth, involving one Mr. Pizza and Nanefua.

One story later, Edward and Patricia are a brightly colored couple of embarrassment as they retreat (politely) from the renewed cackling of Nanefua and the shocked guffaws of Jenny, gasping out a farewell. The Frymans are but pale shock-filled husks as they silently go back to their own business; Ronaldo muttering something about his blog. The couple returns the farewell shyly before walking (politely) as fast as they can away. It is only after walking past the Funland Arcade into a side street between it and Cone'N'Son do they embarrassedly laugh at the saucy old woman and her tales.

Calming down into snickers and giggles, the two continue their walk. The sun is beginning to set, bathing everything in a mixture of soft light and long shadows. As they make their way north on Chesapeake Street, they can see the Ferris wheel of Funland Amusement Park slowly moving. The sounds of whirring mechanics and gears of the other rides and the cries of jubilance grow as they walk. But that is not their destination. They instead turn on Waterman Street in the same direction of their tea shop and home, completing their circuit. But they do not end it there. Instead they walk past the shop and onto the beach. It is on this side of the beach with the Funland Amusement Park to one side and the destroyed remnants of what once was a dock on the other that they settle down with their basket.

Their picnic is a small one: white paper plates topped with crackers, and slices of ham and brie cheese; and a bottle of Moscato with two wine glasses; all of which are laid neatly on a plaid-patterned blanket of deep blue and white. Edward opens the bottle and carefully pours the bubbling liquor into the wine glasses. He gently hands one to Patricia, whom delicately grasps at the stem.

"To us," Edward toasts.

"To us," she replies, the glasses softly _ting_ against each other.

The sun has nearly set now as it slowly disappears over the horizon and blue begins to flow over the shades of pink and orange. He offers some food to her but she politely refuses, citing her nonexistent need to eat. She is content to sip at the wine. They talk softly, their hands intertwined. Gentle kisses and sweet nothings are exchanged. Eventually though, Edward lets out a great yawn. Having stayed up for a majority of twenty-four hours can be rather draining. And so, they clean up what is left of their picnic and head up towards their home.

In their home, they go about slowly putting away everything and their nightly rituals. It is fortunate that they were in their room with the futon laid out for it was at this point that Edward had immediately surrendered to the sweet lull of sleep and face-planted into the soft bedding. A soft giggle on her lips, Patricia joins him; her arms gently embracing his head to her gem. Though unconscious, he nuzzles into her in return; sighing. So they lay, happy and content.

* * *

"Thank you, we hope to see you again," Patricia trills.

Another day of customers and tea comes to an end as she cleans up after the last one. She moves towards the glass doors, flipping the "Open" sign to "Closed," and locks the door. With a final look through the main room, she is satisfied that everything is in its place and clean. With the tray of the last used tea ware in hand, she enters the kitchen where Edward is stationed at the sink, washing and drying. Placing the tray on the counter beside him, she pecks him on the cheek.

"How are you, darling?"

"I don't know, think I need another kiss to answer that and not on the cheek," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist and swooping in for a kiss on the lips.

She squeals playfully as they deepen the kiss, her own arms intertwining behind Edward's neck to draw him nearer. She moans as he grinds into her hips hard, shuddering at the contrasting smoothness of the silk and the rough force of his body. His kisses move towards her neck, nibbling and licking. She lets out a small gasp at the feeling before squealing as Edward begins to suck harshly, leaving a dark blue mark on her pristine neck. He trails down towards her gem while ghosting a fingertip up her back. Two hands smack themselves onto Edward's cheeks, bringing him eye level with his wife; a dark look in her eyes.

"Upstairs. Now."

Edward emits a growl as he bridal carries her swiftly up the stairs. As soon as they're in their room, he roughly backs her into the closet door and attacks. Lips locked, his tongue teases her lips as they knock for entry. She grants it, her own tongue dancing with his. While his mouth is busy, one hand roughly squeezes a cheek on her derriere through her dress. The other is desperately clawing at the closet door, looking for purchase to slide it open and get the futon out. In his lust-addled mind, he curses their futon for not being readily accessible and something behind his head coming undone? The thought is immediately driven out of his mind and the curse forgiven when he manages to slide open the closet door and throws the folded futon into a heap on the floor. The couple in heat soon follow, landing in the bunched up cushion of the bedding; Patricia straddling Edward as his ink-colored hair splats out on the heaped bedding.

"Cheeky bird," he rumbles.

Her reply is a feral grin. She slowly undoes the ties of his _changshan_ , kissing and sucking at every bit of exposed skin that is revealed as more ties are undone; he moans as he savors every strong suckle of his skin. With the last tie undone, she whips open his shirt and exposes his lean wiry body. Edward wriggles out from it and tosses the _changshan_ into the closet, mumbling how he'll get it later as he sits up to kiss Patricia once more. Desperate to feel her, be begins his own work.

The black ribbon is the first to go, rudely untied and thrown away as it disappears into glittering stardust. Her blouse goes much the same way as he rips the front open, buttons shooting out haphazardly. Her naked pert breasts tipped with pink nipples revealed, he does all that he can with his mouth: he kisses them, licks, nibbles with lips and teeth, suckles, between, around, to the sides.

"Edward…" she rasps out.

She feels a particular hardness grinding against her, a warmth blooming in her core. She cannot help the giggle that bubbles forth as she grinds against it in return, eliciting a growl from her lover. He works the blouse off her body, she raising her arms to accommodate as it also disappears.

Now only the skirt is left. Calloused hands slowly glide their way up her thigh; her moans getting just a bit louder as she grinds against him again. His right hand continues to cup one of the cheeks to her soft butt. The other delves deep, meeting a wetness that coats his fingers. Whatever he was doing with his mouth comes to an end, as he brings his hand to his face. He twiddles with them, feeling the moisture and observing the strands that form when his fingers part. She groans.

"Dirty bird, I could understand no bra but no panties too?"

"I thought you might appreciate it. Madame Bellamy told me every man does," she smirks.

"…She and I are having words the next time we are in Charm City."

"Whatever you say dear but," this time when she grinds against him, it is hard and rough; he can feel the wetness soakings its way in, "I believe you have more 'pressing' matters to deal with now, hm?"

"That's just not fair," he growls as he flips their positions, him now being on top of her as her peach colored tresses fan out as his own long ink-colored hair curtains their faces, "And I will make you pay for that."

She giggles in response but it is quick to become a moan; something he makes sure to hear again and again until it eventually becomes screams, gasps, and sweet lustful words.

* * *

"As much as I love our bouts in bed, what brought that on?" Patricia asks languidly as she lays half on top of Edward, drawing circles against his sternum.

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"I believe you gave me the 'long answer' earlier but if you could give me an abridged version of your verbal long answer, I'd appreciate it," she replies, looking up at him with a grin.

"Cheeky bird," he chuckles but the humor is short-lived as a somber expression overtakes his face, "But to answer your question: fear for the future, fear for you, fear for…everything and anything about us."

"Edward…" Patricia begins.

But she goes no further, not when a _**Boom**_ rips across the night sky. Edward's heart seizes, his eyes pinpricks.

"GET DOWN!" He immediately covers her body with his, breathing harshly and quickly; too quickly.

There's a ringing in his head, his vision is swimming. He smells burning wood and gasoline, he can hear the cries. He feels the blast of burning air. He sees a nun, golden-haired and blue-eyed smiling gently at him before she bursts into flames. What is that terrible screaming!?

"Edward!? Edward, please!"

What is this coldness embracing his face!? Death, is that you?

"Edward, please, come back to me! Wherever you are, it's not real!"

No, no the voice is right. This is not real…or it was, but not now, never again. He's not back there, never again, he's here. He's here in Beach City with…

"…Patricia?" he asks.

His vision becomes clearer, his breaths becoming slower. He's on top of her, his arms supporting his weight at either side of her. There is fear in her eyes; oh god, the fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I…" He sobs. Her hands gently bring him in; his head nestled in her bosom.

"Shhh…everything is going to be alright, Edward. Just breath." She consoles, her embrace being just a bit tighter.

He cries himself to sleep in that softness, cursing his weakness. There is no peace this night, not even in the darkness of dreamless slumber.

* * *

As days go by, there is a melancholy that follows him that even the customers begin to wonder. He and Patricia wave off their inquiries, saying it's nothing, that he's just under the weather. He is still polite, keeps up conversation and remembers certain details about customers; he even smiles but it is the one thing that fails to reach his eyes. His hair isn't even in his _queue_ ; just a wave of darkness that follows him. Patricia can only watch though as she attends to her own duties in the shop.

On this night, it is quiet but there are still some hours left before closing the shop. Edward has just seen off Nanefua, who had patted his hand sympathetically and wished him well. It is only five minutes after she's left does Edward sigh. Patricia embraces him from behind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…No. Not tonight at least. Just…give me some time to collect myself."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Shutting me out from your past," she distances herself from him and she notices his twitch at the loss, "It doesn't seem fair that you know mine while I know next to nothing about yours."

"You lived in a time of war. I merely lived on the streets, hustling for money, and doing stupid shit with my gang."

"Stop doing that. Your problems are not so insignificant that they mean nothing to me. I am your wife and I will **always** be there for you, just as you've been there for me," she declares, taking Edward's hands in her own, "Besides, what I saw was not a man fondly recollecting his youth. What I saw was a man absolutely terrified of what he remembered that he broke down in my arms."

He so very much wants to deny it but knows that he can't. Ever since he met Patricia, nothing has ever reminded him of that day. Hell, he can't even remember every crying in front of her like that. And the pointed hypocrisy is also true but then again, his past doesn't and will never show up as a video hologram that lights up from a gem in his sleep. Still…

"Patricia, I…" But he is interrupted; Patricia's dainty finger placed softly on his lips.

"Please, don't force yourself. If you really want to tell me, do it when you're ready."

Edward numbly nods. He doesn't deserve her. Seemingly satisfied, Patricia cleans up after Nanefua's visit and moves to the kitchen. But the ringing sound chimes out when someone else enters.

"Hello and…oh, good evening, Steven. How are you?" Edward asks.

The boy appears to have his own sadness weighing upon him but there is a determination in his eyes, ready to fix whatever it is.

"I'm…alright. I guess things could be better though," the boy replies, looking around the shop.

"I know that feeling a little too well," Edward chuckles mirthlessly, "Normally I'd get you your usual iced tea but a thought occurs to me, especially since we planned on debuting it tomorrow. How would you like to be the first customer to try our new item bubble tea?"

The result is instantaneous as the boy gasps and his eyes shine, star-struck. Edward chuckles again but this time, there is happiness in it. It's as if he handed the boy a kingdom of sweets rather than just the one tea.

"What's bubble tea?" he asks excitedly.

"Hmmm…I suppose the best way to describe it is a much sweeter version of iced tea. The recipe differs from what tea infusion is used and what fruit flavor you want but it's all generally sweet tasting. What makes it bubble tea though are these balls of chewy tapioca that…well, look like bubbles so bubble tea. Then again, what we're making isn't exactly called bubble tea either, it's really boba tea but not a lot of people are aware of the difference so we just kind of…" Edward notes the confused look on Steven's face and has to stop himself, "…Sorry, rambling. This is the new menu with the flavors on it so take your time and choose," Edward says.

"Strawberry-banana please!" Steven shouts. Huh, guess he didn't need that much time.

"Coming right up," Edward laughs. Truly, this boy's energy and joy was infectious.

"Oh wait, can I get two? I'm meeting someone here."

"Oh? And who might you be meeting with here in this humble shop?" Edward grins.

"That's…" How quickly the joy fades from his face, "…a secret, kinda'."

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks. Once again, the hypocrisy of it all screams at him but he manages to ignore it for the boy's sake.

"Well, I'm kind of sort of having a secret team meeting here and I dunno…"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Edward asks as he sits across from the boy.

Whatever it was that was troubling must've been great because he launches into his explanation with gusto: how he, Amethyst, and Pearl were messing around with a bubble containing gem shards, how it had popped and they had escaped, the formation of a secret team to gather everything before Garnet found out, how he missed the whole bonding and camaraderie of the secret team, and how he tried to get them back together by leaving his favorite fedora at the Big Donut but that failed miserably.

"I mean, they're always arguing but when they work together, it's like they become best of pals and they work together really great like the time we went to get the Heaven Beatle and they had to form Opal. And then there was…" Steven rambles on; it's a wonder he hasn't run out of breath yet, "So that's kind of why I asked to meet Garnet here."

"Wait what?"

There is a chime as the door opens and someone enters. At the entrance stands a tall curvaceous figure in a red and black body suit wearing shades that completely covered her eyes and her hair in a cube-like afro. Despite the barrier, he can feel her eyes burning into him.

' _Oh Hell…'_

* * *

Author's Note: I had some difficulty with this chapter for several reasons. The foremost being the near-sex scene: too much/explicit? Believable? Read too much like the trashy romance novels that everyone and their mother (whom secretly loves it) reads? Another thing was Gem Clothing: after re-watching several episodes and..."sub-text"...I've decided to go with the idea that their clothes function like regular clothes but because they're made of light, they are ridiculously durable and dirt-repelling. If it turns out their clothing functions differently (like show-Peridot said), I have another scene prepared for that but still: is suspension of belief there and enough? Edward's panic attack: was that believable in any way or was that like "You know nothing about this subject matter, you twit"?

Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come. See you all next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Carry On

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 7: Carry On

* * *

"Hey Garnet!" Steven excitedly waves.

Garnet's lips twitch into a subtle smile as she walks up to the table and sits down across from Steven and left of Edward. While he remains stoic on the outside, internally he is screaming bloody murder.

' _We aren't ready for this! We were never ready for this! What the hell should we do!? Ok, calm down. Right now, she's just seen you; she hasn't seen Patricia yet so there's still plausible deniability. The only thing that could make this worse would be,'_ Edward frantically thinks but then he hears the kitchen door open, _'Oh hell.'_

"I heard someone wanted Strawberry-Banana bubble tea and…Oh my!" Patricia gasps, tray with said bubble tea swaying dangerously.

Garnet's tilt of the head is all that signifies that her eyes have landed on Patricia, whom subtly moves the tray and its contents a bit higher to hide her gem. Garnet's chuckle makes the effort worthless.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Feng, I hope you are doing well?"

"Oh, uh, yes! Thank you for asking Garnet, it's so good to see you since the last time we saw you! Oh my, it must've been quite some time since I'm having trouble recollecting but we're doing fine. What about yourself? Oh, what am I saying; you and Steven are here hale and hearty so things must be going well," Patricia replies quickly as she darts forward and places the plastic-cup contained tea in front of Steven and Garnet, taking a seat across from Edward. He shoots her a look. The reply is her repeated tilting of her head towards Steven, whom remains oblivious as he enjoys his newfound drink a star-covered straw. Ah, he remembers now.

"Yes, quite. Uh, Steven, you were saying something about a secret team meeting?"

"Oh right," Steven says as he puts down the tea. There is a solemn look on his face as he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Garnet, I have something I want to tell you," he begins. He then places a card in front of her: one part of a set for Fish Stew Pizza's V. coupon.

"Pizza," says Garnet.

"Oh, I do believe we have a couple of those coupons if you want. Edward orders from there from time to time even though I do find issue with the resulting fish breath."

"No! I…need to come clean," he says as he braces himself with a deep breath, "Pearl and Amethyst popped a bubble. We made a Secret Team to cover it up 'cause they didn't want you to know."

"And now you're trying to do the right thing," Garnet concludes.

"Not really…I just want Secret Team again."

Edward can't help snorting at this, drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, I'm sure you meant more than that after what you told me, Steven," Edward explains.

"I see," Garnet says as she adjusts her shades, "I know how to handle things with them. We'll have to form our own Secret Team to do it."

"You mean like…a Super Secret Team?" Steven gasps as boundless energy shines in his eyes at the prospect.

Garnet nods with her subtle smile, causing Steven to cheer as he declares "Super Secret Team Go!" and rushes out the door. While the three chuckle at the boy's antics, Edward's and Patricia's mirthful respite dies quickly as they realize that they're alone with Garnet. Steven rushes back in with a questioning look.

"Garnet, aren't you coming?"

"You go on ahead, Steve. I'll meet you at the temple."

"Okay!" And off he goes again, leaving the three alone once more.

As the silence goes on, Patricia wrings the front of her skirt as Edward's hands twitch and jerk under the table. Garnet is the only one that remains stoic throughout as she stares at the bubble tea before her before her gaze moves towards Patricia.

"…Howdy," she says with a two fingered salute.

"H-hey," is Patricia's reply before they fall into silence again.

As much as he'd like to avoid a fight in the shop, he wonders if maybe that would've been more merciful than this.

"So…it's been more than five thousand years I think. You look…good," Garnet continues.

"Thank you…the same could be said of you. If I remember correctly that day, you used to look more…pink and blue."

"Heh, yeah, I was getting there with fusion but not quite," Garnet pauses, "'Patricia,' was it?"

"Oh yes, Patricia Feng," she replies as she stands briefly to take the seat next to Edward, "My husband is the man whose itching for that gem battle axe above the cash register, Edward Feng."

"Your weapon?" Garnet asks, her eyes focused on it.

"Oh no, just something we acquired when we found ourselves wandering through one of the old battlegrounds; it's overrun with strawberries now but that's probably a good thing. When Edward learned of my situation, he thought it best to take a weapon with him in case we needed to defend ourselves."

"He can actually wield it?" Her gaze has moved on to Edward. He can see himself reflected in those shades.

"Oh yes, quite well actually; well, a lot better than I certainly. Back in Charm City, we used to attend classes where they would gather and practice the usage of ancient weaponry and axes like that appeared to be part of the course. What was it called again? Duel Club? Anyways, ever since then we've sparred with each other and…improved together."

Garnet nodded. She almost seemed…impressed? Edward seethes at the possibilities.

"You can relax. I didn't come here to fight," Garnet says to Edward, whom flinches at the sudden address.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you. Even if I did, why are you here then?" he grinds out, his body tensing even further. A pensive frown comes over Garnet's face, thinking about how to word this.

"There's something I would like to ask of the two of you but in order to ask that, I want to know: why are you in Beach City?"

Edward can feel the rage burning as she deflected the question with a question of her own. Considering Gem anatomy, is it possible to tear them apart? A small voice in the back of his head says no but monsters can dream. There is a light touch on his shoulder. Flinching, he stares at the dainty creamy hand that rests there and follows it towards Patricia. Concern, worry, and fear stare back at him. He heaves a sigh, long and heavy, as he rubs wearily at his eyes.

"For Peace of Mind and Heart," he begins, "we thought Beach City was a small, out-of-the-way town that we could avoid running into our pasts in. Unfortunately, that has proven to be a complete failure. Much as I'd want to, we can't afford to move again; at least not for a long while."

He pauses, taking Patricia's hand off his shoulder to hold it gently between his hands. Both of their wedding rings, simple bands of white gold, shine back at him.

"I just want my wife to be happy, to never have to worry or feel sad again," he continues even as a voice screams reminders of what's been going for the past few days since that night, "I love her."

Garnet smiles at this declaration.

"That's beautiful," she says, drawing the couple's attention back to her, "We, the Crystal Gems, have dedicated ourselves to protecting everything that calls the Earth home. That protection extends to the two of you."

They stare wide-eyed at her.

"What I wanted to ask of the two of you would be something of an alliance. We won't ask you to go on missions with us but we wouldn't say no to any help you could offer. Plus, I think Steven would appreciate having more of what he would consider family and I definitely believe he could learn from the two of you," Garnet chuckles.

This seemed too good to be true. He wants to believe that Garnet is being truthful about everything but something holds him back. Gods above though, he can feel the joy and relief radiating from Patricia. He doesn't know what to say or do.

"Garnet, that is a lovely offer but if you don't mind, I think Edward and I need some time to think it over," Patricia says. Edward turns shocked eyes towards his wife while Garnet looks on.

"We didn't get by without some form of caution, after all. We'll have an answer in a few days' time at the most."

"I understand," Garnet replies as she stands.

Edward and Patricia stand with her as they see her off silently at the entrance. They do not wait long though as she jumps off into the night sky. Turning back into the store, Patricia flips the sign to "Closed" as she surveys the main room with Edward behind her. Her eyes land on the untouched bubble tea.

"Oh, she forgot her bubble tea. Well, 'waste not want not', I suppose," she says, taking a sip of the drink, "You know, I think this will be quite the hit here. What could be better than a cold fruity drink for a hot summer day?"

"Why, Patricia?" he asks, staring at her back. She twitches a bit, but refuses to look back.

"Well, it would be sad to see it go to waste and it does have two of the things I like ingesting so I thought, why not? Although, I think I'll forgo the condensed milk if I make any for myself. Also, I know how partial you are to jasmine tea but I really think Darjeeling would be…oh, what's the word, I think it was 'smashing'…"

"Patricia."

She heaves a rattling sigh, still refusing to look at him.

"You're not the only one that thinks that this is too good to be true. Our entire life together, we've spent it running from something or other. So we found this little town and actually made a small, peaceful life for ourselves; we found happiness.

He can see her hands clenching into fists, her body trembling.

"But now once again, something from the past has found us and its put us on edge. Fight or flight, some would put it," she chuckles mirthlessly, "I'm tired, Edward. I just…don't want to run anymore. I want to stay here in this small town with its beautiful beaches, its kind citizens with all of their little quirks, and…"

Before she can finish though, strong yet gentle arms hug her tightly. She sighs into Edward's trembling warmth as he tries to keep himself together. He fails miserably as a heaving sob escapes him.

"I'm sorry. I just…wanted to protect you. I don't want to lose you, not after everything…" he stops himself, wiping at his eyes "…everything that's happened. But if you want to stay here, then we'll stay here. I will protect you and this small happiness we have, I'll…"

"Edward, please stop," she says as she clasps her hands over his, "You've done enough. I don't need you to protect me, just please…be with me."

"Y-yes, I can do that."

"Thank you," she says, as tears silently fall.

* * *

As the days go by, they slowly but surely return to that equilibrium they enjoyed before those series of unfortunate events. Their movements are confident and sure, their smiles reach the entirety of their faces, and whatever fears they had for the future assuaged as they know what to do to face it and the promise to deal with what may come together.

The bubble tea being a rousing success didn't hurt either. It was such that for the first couple of days, one or the other had to make a fruit run to the local store before they could work out what might be an appropriate amount to buy in bulk from a supplier. Edward would grumble that no one is buying actual tea anymore but Patricia would console him in that the older generation would still appreciate it. Things were very much looking up.

Garnet's offer was still on their minds. It was only after many discussions of reasonable doubts laid out and somewhat assuaged did they come to a decision. It is during a sunny day that the couple takes another rare day off from the shop and walk around Beach City once more, in an effort to calm themselves. As they make the final leg of their circuit, they see a familiar face at the entrance of the town's amusement park.

"Hello, Steven! Oh, aren't you just an adorable little farmer."

"Well, thank you right kindly, ma'am," Steven replies in what is decidedly not a Southern drawl, causing Patricia to giggle.

"I suppose there are Italian farmers, aren't there…" Edward ponders for a moment, "Anyways, what's that you got there, farmer Steven?"

"Watermelon Stevens!", Steven declares proudly as he pulls one out from underneath the table and presents it to the couple.

"Wow, how did you grow these into such a shape? I've heard of square watermelons but this is something entirely different," Patricia comments as she holds it, looking at it this way and that.

"I don't know. I was just having a coolest watermelon seed spitting contest with my dad and when we woke up, all of these watermelons were there. And now I'm selling them! Except that one, that one's for you on the house! Er, stall? I am selling it from a table so maybe on the table?" Steven rambles, missing the look of concern from the couple.

"So, these melons grew overnight?" Patricia asks.

"Eeyup!"

"And you're sure there isn't anything…magical about them? Other than they're shaped like you," Edward continues.

"Nope!" Steven chirps.

"Wait, no as in there isn't anything magical about them or no as in you're not sure?"

"Uhhh, oh geez, uh, no to both?" As Steven struggles with the double negative conundrum. As he tries to come up with a right answer though, he sees someone has joined them.

"Oh hey, Onion."

Edward jumps at the sudden appearance of the small child next to him.

"What the…!? Where…!?"

"Oh, he never talks. Or, at least he never talks while I'm around. He's quiet like that." Steven supplies as Onion merely stares at Edward with unblinking eyes, drawing him into an impromptu staring contest, "So what's up, Onion?"

Turning away, Onion merely make a gesture with his hand, palm up as he opens and closes it repeatedly.

"Umm, you want…my money?"

Onion rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and repeats the hand gesture. Edward and Patricia watch the exchange awkwardly.

"Could be mute. Or perhaps a speech impediment?" Edward whispers. She pinches his thigh.

"Rude, dear."

Their whispered conversation is interrupted though by the sudden yell of "Ooniiiooon!" Whipping their heads around, they catch Onion running away with a Watermelon Steven in his arms as Steven chases after him.

"Oh, that little brat did not just steal from a fellow child!" Edward grinds out as he tears off after the two, "I knew that child was evil! EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL!"

"While it wasn't nice of him to steal from Steven, I think you might be exaggerating on Onion being evil," Patricia says as she keeps pace with Edward, cradling Watermelon Steven close to her.

"Give me back my Baby Melon!" Steven growls out.

To the couple's surprise and horror, the melon in question seemed to respond as it jumped out of Onion's grasp and into Steven's open arms. The three skid to a halt, Onion forgotten and long gone by now.

"My Baby Melon! Aah, my precious…I…thought I'd never see you again…"

"Steven, I really think you should let go of that melon. Right now," Edward warns.

"Huh? But…" Steven pauses, staring at Baby Melon whom winks back at him, "You're…ALIVE!? I really shouldn't be surprised about this…Oh man, the other ones must be alive too, right?"

And true to form, the Watermelon Steven in Patricia's arms jumps out as well causing her to shriek in surprise as it walks away to stand next to Steven. Edward is quick to place firm hands on Steven's shoulders, causing the recently alive one to hiss and attack Edward. He dispatches it nonchalantly with a quick backhand, smashing it into surprisingly neatly sliced chunks. Edward stares at it in wonder for just a moment before returning his attention towards Steven. Baby Melon grips onto Steven as it buries its face in his shirt.

"Steven, how many and to whom did you sell these melons to?"

"Uh, the entire town?" Steven shrugs nervously.

"Oh sweet zombie Jesus…" Edward curses, accidentally wiping his face with the juice-ridden hand. He mutters another curse at his absent-mindedness as Patricia produces a handkerchief from her gem, which Edward gratefully takes as he cleans himself best he can.

"Lead the way, Steven."

* * *

It takes a long while going about town gathering up the sentient Watermelon Stevens and returning the owner's money but eventually they finish. The reactions are varied with some showing the expected horror at the idea of a living watermelon while some take it in stride, citing usual magic Gem stuff.

Getting the Watermelon Steven from Ronaldo had proved interested as he had been poised for whatever it was he was about to do with a spatula and a mixer…up until he drew their ire when reprimanded Steven by slapping his hand with the spatula. The Watermelon Stevens' response was a sound beating. Surprisingly (or not) despite his suffering, Ronaldo cried if this was being recorded properly. When the Watermelon Stevens were through and Patricia patched Ronaldo up, they all left with the Watermelon Stevens gathered up. At this point, they had formed a veritable army.

"Normally, I'd be impressed but I do believe one hundred temperamental violence-prone watermelons could be disastrous for everyone," Patricia worried, wringing the front of her skirt.

"Steven dear boy, how would you like a watermelon bubble tea when this is all over?"

"Edward!"

"Kidding, dear heart, I'm kidding."

"We have to tell the Gems," Steven said seriously.

The couple are taken aback at the sudden change in demeanor but they acknowledge the truth in his words. After all, how did one deal with an army of sentient watermelons that attacked at the slightest provocation against their progenitor? Patricia softly places a gentle hand on Steven's shoulder, smiling.

"That is a wise decision, Steven. Your actions today prove that one day, you'll be a great leader just like your mother."

"You…knew my mom too? Were you with the Crystal Gems too?" Steven asks, stricken in awe.

"Not exactly but that is a story for another time, dear child," she promises with a kiss on his forehead, "For now, let's go tell the other Gems about this development and work our way from there, hm?"

Looking over the vast number of Watermelon Stevens, a chill runs up Edward's spine.

"Do you mind if we take a small detour? I just want to stop by the shop for a bit."

Patricia and Steven are confused but none the less comply with the request, making their way to the tea shop. A minor detour indeed but…

"Really, dear, I don't think the axe is necessary."

"Maybe…but I'd feel much more comfortable with it in hand than without. Spirits know when these things might get violent again."

"You're scaring Steven, ergo, giving reason for the Watermelon Stevens to become violent."

To Steven, Edward always came off as a nice adult with kind tired eyes who dressed fancy and served the best tea drinks and made good-humored jokes; a kinder older Lars if any comparison could be made (but firmly not Lars, he's irreplaceable). Steven was ecstatic at the idea that Patricia and Edward were married because it meant he knew about the Gems and they would have a lot to talk about. Not to mention it was just like with his dad and mom.

True to Patricia's word though, Steven was scared at the sight of Edward with the battle axe, the weapon's onyx shaft alone being as tall as Edward was and the axe blade shining a menacing silver. To top it all off, the emerald-green Cat's Eye gem glowed eerily at Steven; as if it were watching him. The kindness was also gone from Edward's eyes. Brows knit in ferocity and eyes hardened by something, these new harsh eyes overlooked the quietly hissing army. The Watermelon Stevens were ready to attack but the sheer animosity that met them kept them in check.

A small whimper catches Edward's attention, looking down at the frightened boy. Perhaps the axe was too much and regret pooled up within. They were just watermelons and his fist did deal with that first one rather well. Still though, he thought with a sigh, better safe than sorry. He slowly puts his free hand out towards Steven, leaving it hanging in the air palm up. The hissing becomes louder and menacing at the open gesture.

"Steven, you can trust me," Edward starts slowly but firmly, "I will protect you."

Steven looks up to Edward. The face is serious but he sees the brow has relaxed somewhat and the harshness has softened. Determined, Steven nods and takes Edward's hand. The hissing from the Watermelon Stevens becomes silent but they're unmoving eyes still watch Edward carefully. Their eyes don't move at all even when Patricia comes up beside Steven and takes up his other hand. Slowly and without a word, they make their way towards the temple, the watermelon bringing up the rear.

In the back of his mind, Steven wonders if this is what it would've been like if his mom were still around. Walks around town or along the beach, hand in hand with mom and dad. Sure, the menacing watermelon army behind them was out of place and the thought of his own dad carrying around a battle axe was ridiculous but still, the thought was…heart-warming. Steven's gem glows slightly but it is enough to get Edward and Patricia's attention.

"Are you alright, Steven?" Patricia asks, startling the boy.

"I'm alright. It's just…I remember going on walks along the beach with my dad when I was little. I'd wonder what it would be like if mom were still around. Doing this with you guys gives me an idea what it would feel like. It's…nice," Steven laughs a little with a grin.

Patricia looks away, not wanting the boy to see her watery eyes. She fails miserably when he looks up at her with concern when she sniffles.

"I'm sorry. Do you want us to stop?" she asks.

Steven shakes his head softly, smiling up at her consolingly. Edward doesn't say anything, merely tightens his grip just a bit. He's not holding a gem-embedded battle axe but a ratty umbrella as rain _plips_ and _plops_ against it. He's not holding Steven's chubbily warm hand but an exuberant small one that tugs at him as it swings his arm back and forth merrily. It's not Steven in a farmer's outfit walking slowly beside him but a freckled girl in a canary-yellow sundress, her copper-red hair in pigtails bobbing up and down as she skips along humming a jaunty tune. It's not Patricia on the other side of the girl but a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman in a nun's habit looking at him with all the love in the world one could possibly muster.

"Is something wrong, Eddy? You're unusually quiet."

"Big Brother Eddy aaallllll spaced out again!" the little girl chirps.

"It's nothing. Just thinking is all."

"Yup, spaced out alright," the nun says as she leans conspiratorially near the little girl and stage whispers, "That's what you get when your head is constantly in the clouds."

"Just because you're medically defined a dwarf doesn't mean I'm that absent-minded."

" _Dwarf? Edward, is everything alright?"_

"Aaawww, did we hurt the giant's feelings? Well, we know just what to do to cheer him up, don't we?" The nun says mischievously.

"Yeah!" The little girl cheers. Edward lets out a sigh of exasperation at their antics but it is half-hearted at best.

"For a nun, you just might be the death of me, Sarah."

" _Sarah? Wha…Edward…it's me, Patricia."_

" _What?"_

He gasps, eyes looking around wildly. He's not there anymore. He's in front of a hill that leads up to a house cradled in one of the temple woman's stone hands. The ocean wind carries the tang of saltwater and the cries of seagulls. The warmth of hot sand seeps through his shoes. He's holding a gem-embedded axe in case the Watermelon Stevens become violent. His other hand is preoccupied with holding Steven Universe's hand. Beyond that, Patricia…his wife…stares at him.

"Patricia…I…"

"It's fine," she cuts him off, "Come on, we have a situation to deal with, remember?"

She slightly winces at that last bit but she is too hurt to care. It's times like these she curses that she's a Gem whose very core betrays her by revealing her memories through dreams. She wishes she had more control. But that is neither here or there for now. Making their way up the hill, they notice that the Watermelon Stevens have remained at the foot of it; their seedy eyes watching silently.

Once on the wooden patio, Steven lets go of their hands and rushes inside. He doesn't go too far it seems since he's still within sight of the doorway.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst!"

"What?" Three different voices say. One Edward recognizes as Garnet, but the other two…

"My watermelons came to life, and they're attacking people! And the super nice couple came to help! They're Gems too! Or at least one of them is and the other is human but the point is they're here to help!" Steven manages to say in one breath.

"What!?" Three voices cry out as three figures come into view of the door only to freeze at the sight of Edward and Patricia standing just outside.

Edward takes a deep breath, lets it out, and then smiles.

"Good afternoon, Crystal Gems."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is deemed "late." This chapter went through several drafts for a variety of reasons. Again, I'm hoping I'm keeping Steven and this time Garnet in character as they interacted with Edward and Patricia. This will only get more and more difficult when the others are brought in but them's the breaks, I suppose. One of the drafts had an epic blowout courtesy of Edward when Garnet proposed an alliance but I feel like I'll save that for later. Ronaldo's scene was also a point of contention because it figured prominently in the show but in the end, it was decided to leave it up to exposition because I personally didn't think it was THAT important. The number of Watermelon Stevens isn't in keeping with the show because really, how many were there? Had to re-watch the episode several times and even then, couldn't come up with an appropriate number but a hundred seems reasonable enough, given how many were destroyed and eventually left.

I'm also curious about one thing of great concern to me as a writer. I don't know if any of you notice but for some chapters, I've been plugging in lines directly said by characters from the show into this fanfic. To me, it's more or less an easter egg for readers and a form of challenge to recreate a scene and make the lines they originally said still make sense and seem natural for them. To some though, it could be considered plagiarism considering I'm typing it up word for word and this is the Crewniverse's work (by the way, transcripts courtesy of the Steven Universe wiki). So I'm curious as to what people think of all this because if this really is a problem, I'll go back and edit those scenes.

And as always, thank you to those who have favorite'd and are following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and how this story develops. See you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Rocky Starts

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 8: Rocky Starts

Author's Warning: There be curses ahead and some moments of rather violent interactions.

* * *

There are all kinds of words to describe the situation Edward and Patricia find themselves in now. The few words that came to mind as soon as Edward said those words though were painfully and excruciatingly awkward. While Garnet had seen the possibilities of them coming sooner than expected but she had hoped that they would meet under much different circumstances. Alas, here they all are. There were also so many outcomes to this meeting ranging from the best to the worst of endings.

"Heya Greg, rocking a new style, eh?" Amethyst asks.

Edward can only sputter at the case of mistaken identity. Greg's a nice guy and all but clearly, **clearly** they don't look alike at all…right? Then again, he never knew his father but Greg never seemed like the reckless kind of guy, even in his youth…then again, he was a one-man rock band; were they just as crazy and promiscuous as regular rock bands? Wait, did the years even match up? HOW OLD WAS HE!? Each conspiratorial thought pales him more and more until they are cut short at the purple gem's cackling.

"Oh man, you should see the look on your face," she breaths out between laughs, "Lighten up, dude, I know who you are. This little guy keeps going on and on about you guys; love the thing on your head though, what is it?" she says as she ruffles Steven's hair and points to the side of her head.

"My…tattoo?" Edward answers, wondering what the hell is happening.

"Oh sweet, is that what it is? I've seen humans with them before and always wanted one or at least form one but Pearl won't let me," she grumbles, crossing her arms with a pout.

They would have continued had they not felt the rising tension right beside them. The two Pearls staring each other down with cold glares, daring the other to break away. Amethyst is quick to move in front of Steven while Edward can only watch helplessly at his wife's side.

"…Pearl…" the slender Crystal Gem begins.

"Patricia," she grinds out, "My name is Patricia."

"…My apologies…Patricia…you're looking well."

"After being left with a gem you cracked all those years ago I suppose I do look well, don't I?

"Pearl?" Steven's voice grabs both of their attention, gasping when they see tears pooling in his eyes, "Did you really do that to Mrs. Feng?"

Patricia can only look away. Pearl is quick to console him as best she can, gently kneeling in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately, they are reminded of why they're all here when the Watermelon Stevens take a menacing step forward, anger in their seedy eyes.

"Steven, get in the house."

"But…!"

"Now!" Pearl commands, shoving the boy through the door and into the house. The hissing may as well have been a roar when they saw their progenitor harmed.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Edward curses. Letting loose a wild roar and battle axe raised high, he charges from the patio to meet the waiting mob.

"Edward wait! Oh honestly!" Patricia huffs exasperatedly as she leaps after him, her gem glowing.

"Hah! These two are a riot! Come on! Let's go after them! We can't let them have all the fun!" Amethyst cheers as she lashes out her whip.

"There is nothing fun about this, Amethyst!" Pearl scolds harshly, summoning her spear with a twirl.

"Gems, do your thing!" Garnet orders, gauntlets phasing into being.

Down on the beach, Edward has already cleaved a path through the fruit adversaries. Howling with furious abandon, he makes his way deeper reducing everything to chunks. Whirling wildly as he is, he makes the mistake of stepping on a remnant watermelon slice and slips. His attack ground to a halt, the Watermelon Stevens are quick to push the advantage and attempt to dogpile him. He roars in defiance.

Silver bolts counter the assault as they fall to the ground in even more watermelon chunks. Beside her fallen husband stands Patricia, weapons drawn. Her white curved sabre with a silver intricate Schiavona-style basket hilt pointed proudly, daring the Watermelon Stevens to step forward. Pointed in the opposite direction is a curious white pistol, the silver glow of its rectangular barrel menacing to the hissing remains of the enemy.

"Husband," she says, sparing a glance.

"Wife," he replies as he gets up and stands back to back with her, staring down the surrounding enemy, "Together?

"Always."

In a whirl of silver, they're off. Axe and blade lash out as they mow down the enemy with intermittent blasts of from her pistol. Edward howls away as he drinks of the adrenaline, a sort of maniacal joy on his face. At his back, Patricia silently smiles at her own grim work as she nonchalantly slices a head off and blasts another in the chest. And so they dance on and on, together and at each other's back.

It does not last though when Patricia attempts to shoot one advancing Watermelon Steven only for it to glow only for a bit before it dies down. With a tsk, she chucks it at the Watermelon Steven and steps into a slash that destroys it. It is one step too far though as one, two, and many more tackle her back and into the ground. She cries out as she hits the sand. Twisting about, Edward sees his fallen wife and fury bellows out of him as he sweeps them off. It is a useless gesture as he too is dogpiled from behind and many more take up holding Patricia down. He screams curses at those holding his wife down.

The other Gems had taken down some but they ultimately end up defeated. Only Garnet's afro can be seen from a massive pile of Watermelon Stevens, Pearl is stuck in a tug of war with her spear in the middle of it all as more attempt to separate her from her weapon, and with Amethyst…strangely enough a grave is being prepared for her as she cries, begging not to be put six feet under whilst commenting on lovely flowers.

When it seemed like things couldn't get worse, the melons suddenly leapt off and attacked something else as one. An explosion of sand later, they all stand stock still, watching. Confusedly, the Gems and the couple recover and observe what's going on. Steven stands in the middle of the crowd of melons, looking heartbroken at some smaller watermelon chunks in his hands. As he turns about facing the other melons, anger washes over the boy.

"Look at what you've done! You think I wanted this!? You should all be ashamed! He knew this is what it would take to calm your rage!" he yells, pausing briefly to whisper something at the chunks.

"What the hell is happening?" Edward whispers a bit harshly to Patricia, the adrenaline still not quite gone.

"Do you remember that melon Steven was so fond of?"

"No."

"Honestly dear, it was with us the entire time."

"You'll have to forgive me if all of the melons look the same, especially when they turn rabid and start attacking us," he bites out but he immediately sobers, his eyes flicking up and down Patricia, "Are you alright, Patricia? What about your gem? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine, just a little dirty is all," she says, waving off his concerns.

"Go! Think about what you've done! And don't come back until you understand what he did for me, for all of us!" Steven declares, grabbing the couple's attention once more.

Surprisingly, the melons obey. Some walk off, either further down the beach or somewhere inland. Others have taken to walking into the ocean, disappearing under the rolling surf. One is unfortunately taken away by a particularly strong seagull, waving its arms helplessly in a silent plea for help. As soon as the last Watermelon Steven is gone, the Crystal Gems huddle around to congratulate him on a job well done. Their somewhat mortified when he starts eating the remains of his favorite watermelon but do not comment on it.

"We should go," Patricia says.

"Agreed," Edward replies as he leans heavily on his battle axe, hissing as he gingerly steps with his right foot.

"You ask me if I'm alright when you're the one in pain," Patricia sighs as she wraps his free hand around her slim shoulders, "I'm a Gem, Edward, we don't get so easily hurt like humans do. And last I checked watermelons have a rather hard rind so to be assaulted by one is worrisome but by a multitude…are you going to be alright? Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine, just need to keep off it for a bit."

"You're not working tomorrow."

"The hell I'm not."

"Can you really handle the workload with that ankle of yours?" she asks harshly, pinning him with a sharp glare.

He would've met the glare if he weren't surprised by a wet slap on said ankle.

"Gah! What the Steven!?" he yelps, eliciting a guffaw from Amethyst as Garnet and Pearl look on.

"I like this guy, he's hilarious!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could heal you. Guess I still can't," the boy looks down sadly.

"Ah right…the healing spit thing…look, it's no big deal…"

"But it is a big deal! How can I be a Crystal Gem if the people I'm supposed to protect are getting hurt!?"

"I would've thought getting hurt was part of the job description," Edward deadpans, earning a glare from Pearl as she folds her arms around Steven protectively.

"Edward, be nice," Patricia scolds before smiling softly at Steven, "What he means to say is that while it's admirable that you want to protect everyone, it's impossible. Only with training and experience can these incidents be reduced to a minimum; that's part of being a Crystal Gem, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Steven says, still not mollified. There's a stirring thought in the back of his mind though he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Chin up, boy," Edward says as he cautiously ruffles Steven's hair; keeping an eye on Pearl, "The missus and I are just out of practice is all. Bloody hell, if this is what all your missions are like, I don't look forward to them."

"Does that mean…!?" Steven follows up, stars forming in his eyes.

"Well, we were going to tell you this another time, especially after a long harrowing day," Patricia begins, giggling on noticing the stars were becoming supernovas at this point, "When you and Garnet came by the other day, she extended an invitation to us, an invitation to be Crystal Gems."

"We said no. We are quite happy living our lives humbly serving tea by the sea, basking in the glory and bounty of nature, reveling in the routine of the day to day and the romance that is our marriage," Edward notices the look of devastation on Steven's face, "Spirits, boy, you are a sensitive one. Something we're going to have to work on."

"Why I never…!" Pearl shrills, as Amethyst and Garnet grimace.

"Dear, he's fine just the way he is. And you're making a poor first impression…again," Patricia sighs.

"But…aren't those things worth fighting for?"

All eyes turn to Steven, who turns timid at the attention.

"I mean, all those things you said. That's worth fighting for or…it's why we're fighting, to protect all those things. To protect everything that's precious to everyone…oh geez, I don't know."

Edward stumbles down to a knee, hissing as he goes. Patricia and Steven take a step forward to help but he waves them off, his eyes meeting Steven's.

"Don't mind me. Keep talking, Steven."

"Ok…it's just…I mean…I wanted to be a Crystal Gem to protect the Earth because it's my home, because it has everyone I love here. I want to protect Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, my dad, Connie, and everyone in Beach City. And that means you and Mrs. Feng too."

"Oh Steven," Pearl cries softly as she hugs him a bit tighter.

"Oh man, look at this guy making me cry, huuuuggggzzz!" Amethyst jumps in, wrapping her arms around the two. Garnet silently follows suit, wiping her eyes under her shades and sniffling just once.

Patricia can only look away, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. Stars above, the boy was an absolute menace to her emotional well-being. A harsh bark that gives way to a hysterical stream of laughter permeates the air. Edward laughs and laughs as tears run from his eyes. The others look at him as if he's gone mad. He may as well have for who would believe that such purity and innocence was still left in this world and embodied so perfectly in this little boy?

"Forgive me, Steven. I am not laughing at you, far from it," he struggles to say, wiping the tears, "As my wife said, I am prone to displaying poor first impressions but this time I had my reasons. We said no so we could talk it over and for a long while we did. We had intended on coming to the temple and speaking to Garnet on our decision when we ran into you first Steven then this whole…watermelon debacle happened."

Edward places a firm but gentle hand on Steven's shoulder, as his warm yet tired eyes met Steven's shining stars.

"Steven, you have strength and purity of character many only dare to dream of and could never hope to achieve. To live to see such a thing in this world is a wonder and a miracle. You will do great things for this world and I am greatly curious to see what that entails," Edward shakily stands to full height, Patricia helping him up, "Steven, Patricia and I would be honored if we could help you and the Crystal Gems in your endeavors to protect the Earth."

There were no words for the joy that Steven felt, only action. So he launched himself into a hug with Edward and Patricia as the Crystal Gems watched on as Steven babbles on about the adventures that will be had, all the activities that will be done in between, and all the good that is to be performed.

"And we should totally celebrate with a party!" Steven declares at last. It is a wonder that he isn't out of breath yet.

"Perhaps another time, Steven," Pearl intervenes gently, "it's been a long day and I'm sure Mr. Feng needs some time to recover as well, don't you think? Besides, we need to have this entire mess cleaned up and that'll take a while."

"Aww, come on, can't we just like, leave it for the seagulls to eat or something?" Amethyst complains.

"Absolutely not! We leave them alone once and they grew to be sentient monsters that attacked the city. If we leave them to digest in organic life, who knows what would happen? Best to dispose of them in a manner that is complete and safe."

"Ugh, fine."

"No complaining," Garnet chuckles as she begins her work.

"I had best get Edward home so he can recuperate then," Patricia says as she tightens her grip around said man, "Actually, after you three are done with your work, could you come by the tea shop? There are some things I feel we need to discuss."

"Oh oh! Can I come?" Steven asks excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Steven, this is something we have to discuss as adults. I hope you understand?" Patricia denies gently.

"Oh alright. I'll see you guys another time, hope you feel better soon, Mr. Feng!" Steven says as he runs up the hill and into the beach house, leaving the couple with the Crystal Gems.

"Right then, we'll see you two later at the tea shop after this," Garnet says.

"Yes, until then," Patricia responds.

"See ya later, Eddy~," Amethyst wave as she strolls off, the nickname causing him to flinch. This does not go unnoticed by Patricia.

"Er…later, Amethyst."

"Patricia, Edward," Pearl nods stiffly.

"Pearl," They respond in kind.

And with that, the couple makes their trek back to their home as the sun sets. The axe is a heavy but useful cane as Edward leans on it as he hobbles with Patricia taking up his other side as support.

"Garnet did say that we didn't have to take missions outside of the city. We could still maintain our life here, in peace," Patricia says.

"True enough."

"Well, in relative enough peace so long as we're not hiding anything from each other that may affect us now like say…certain women from our past?" Patricia gives Edward a pointed look, "I honestly would've forgotten if you didn't react to Amethyst calling you Eddy."

"Just the one," He mutters darkly as the grip on his axe tightens, "Her name was Sarah and she's dead."

"I…I'm sorry. You must've loved her to remember her so fondly."

"Once upon a time…that was a mistake."

"What?"

"Once upon a time I did love her when I was not allowed to do so and..." Edward but struggles to say more. He wants to say more but…

"Hey, love birds! What took ya?" Amethyst calls out.

Their eyes shoot up to see the Crystal Gems at the entrance to the tea shop: Amethyst waving excitedly sitting on the ground in front of the doors, Garnet as she nonchalantly leans on the wall to the right of the doors, and Pearl standing primly next to Garnet.

"What the!? But…!" Edward sputters.

"We did double time it and your injury did slow you down some. Don't worry though, we didn't wait long," Garnet simply answers.

"Were…we interrupting something?" Pearl asks, her eyes darting between the couple.

"A personal matter between us that can wait," Edward answers as he gets out his keys, he spares a glance at purple furred cat behind him whom has taken to swatting at the end of his _queue_ , "And stop that, my hair is no toy."

"Aw, but it's so much fun," Amethyst pauses, "You don't seem too surprised by my whole shapeshifting thing either, what gives?"

"Well, ever since we made acquaintances with Greg, he's been something of a well-spring of information on the three of you and your habits," Edward says, turning on the lights to the main room.

"Edward has also been…proactive about investigating your habits, what threat you might be to us," Patricia sighs, "At the time, we had no idea what it was you three were up to and Edward and I were very much afraid of what would happen if you learned that I existed so he did everything he could to learn all about you in case it ever came to a confrontation."

"Speaking of confrontations…" Edward hobbles away from Patricia and over to Pearl.

 _ **SMACK**_

The force of the slap is such that Pearl's head has been forced right, revealing the blue handprint on her left cheek.

" **THAT** is for cracking my wife's gem all those years ago!" He rages. Everyone panics with Patricia rushing forward and trying to pull Edward back and Amethyst already forming a whip save Garnet, who watches on with a grim look on her face.

Edward's and Pearl's eyes meet for just a moment, raging earth and crackling blue, when Edward lets out a whooshing sigh and he calms down as if nothing had just happened but his eyes remain hardened.

"Right, that's all I wanted out of the way. Feel free to strike back and it's all water under the bridge for me."

The sheer whiplash of it all...frustrating, exasperating, not exactly how one would or should ever start a meeting such as this. Certainly not how Patricia would've started it. So she does the only thing she can think of to break the tension.

"Tea. I'll go make us some tea. Edward dear, with me."

"Pearl has yet to strike back. It's only fair."

"She is **not** striking you on my watch."

"Rain check then."

"EDWARD!"

With a sigh, he acquiesces and limps away placing the battle axe in its place above the cash register and then towards the kitchen with his fuming wife hot on his heels, shutting the door quickly. Amethyst and Pearl stare at the door astounded while Garnet adjusts her shades.

"Yikes."

* * *

"Completely and utterly uncalled for! Damn it, Edward, that was over five thousand years ago!" Patricia lashes out as she gathers the ingredients for a jasmine tea, "And even if I was bitter about it, which I'm not, I would've handled it in my own way thank you very much!"

"It's one thing to speculate that your cracked gem was a circumstance of war! It's an entirely different matter when you just find out the cause of it was someone standing right in front of you! Do you have any idea how hard it was to hold back striking her down the second you said that in front of the boy!?"

"Be that as it may, it was neither your decision or right to slap her! I don't care what honor, knight, warrior, or whatever the hell code it is that inspires you but goddamn it, Edward, you will not antagonize our allies for something as insignificant as that!"

He freezes. The first one was understandable as emotions ran high but she usually refrains from using such words but for her to do it thrice…

"I-I get it," she shudders with a long breath, "It's one of those male dominance things…"

What?

"Something or someone has hurt that which essentially belongs to you, ergo it's your prerogative to exact vengeance or punishment as you see fit. Different words have been said about the process but it boils down to the same thing. Something about not being able to live under the same sky as your enemy…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She gasps when rough hands force her around to stare into cold fury.

"All I've ever done, all that I will do has all ever been because I love you. You were right, I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands regarding Pearl but don't you fucking dare 'boil' it down as if I'm just some fucking animal or if I'm following some hell-bent honor code, I…"

Edward lets out a frustrated growl and shuts his eyes tight, gripping Patricia to him like a vice. If he had really thought about it, wasn't it true? He said love but in the end, he had indeed extracted vengeance for his wife under that banner. But a cracked gem…Spirits, that could've been shattered. After all, she told him that a Gem's core was her very being and to damage it in any way was very much akin to attempt to murder.

"…Just…the thought of you dying, after all these years together…Patricia, I can't handle it."

Slim arms gently hug him back.

"How do you think I feel whenever you put yourself in harm's way like that?"

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

"If you're sorry, then let that be the last time you ever resort to blindsiding Pearl again. For that matter and if we're being honest, I am somewhat bitter. **I** will deal with it though."

"Alright."

"Well, with that out of the way," she sighs, "we seriously need to get started on that tea otherwise they might become concerned. Oh…I really should've thought about this but I just had to get you out of there but now this. Well, it would be in poor form to leave you alone with them after all that…not to mention horrendously awkward. Do you think you can make the tea while I check in on them?"

"Twisted ankle, lovely bird; I wasn't maimed by a wild beast. I can still make tea at the very least. I'll even make that special blend we love so much."

"That would be divine. Also, no pet names from you, I'm still mad at you at the stunt you pulled."

"Fair enough," he sighs, turning towards his work, "I'll see you out there."

As Patricia walks towards the door leading to the main area, she wonders. It's been some time since they left the Crystal Gems alone, what were they doing or maybe even talking about? Silently, she opens the door and sneaks in.

"What could Steven possibly learn from someone like him? He has plenty of human friends in town and as far as I'm concerned, we're all that he needs if he should ever have to learn anything as a Gem," Pearl declares, her eyes boring into Garnet's reflective shades.

"Oh, come on, he's a riot!" Amethyst snickers, opting to sit on the table top rather than a chair, "Ok maybe the whole slapping you out of the blue thing was way wrong but he offered to get hit back. You totally should have, by the way. Just to see if he's up to snuff, ya know? I mean, they did join the team and all."

"I will not participate in something so barbaric, thank you very much! And besides, there are other more comprehensive ways of finding out if one is truly capable. I mean, the watermelon incident was a pretty good marker. Not to mention he was able to use that battle axe fairly well, I'm surprised that he was able to lift it in the first place," Pearl grumbles, "Wait, where on earth did he get that axe in the first place? Humans shouldn't even have gem weaponry to begin with!"

"He and his wife came through the gem battlefield by the Pyramid Temple. That's where he got it," Garnet answers, having sat down on a chair.

"But they don't have any reason to be there! Then again, he doesn't but maybe she does. He is rather devoted to her."

"Kinda' like a certain someone we know~," Amethyst teases.

"WE ARE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ALIKE!"

"I dunno'…I remember a lot of times during the rebellion where you were forced into your gem a lot for Rose," Garnet lightly teases, a small smile gracing her face.

"T-that was different!" Pearl sputters, "I was her knight while he…I don't even know! If anything he's more like a mad dog that would attack anyone or thing that so much as sniffed at her!"

"Uh, again, kinda' like you?"

"AMETHYST!"

Patricia is glad that her experience as a Pearl pays off, they don't even realize that she's entered the room. Well, Garnet has if her reflective shades being focused on Patricia are any indication. They share a silent agreement for now as the other two gems argue.

"Well, why don't you ask Garnet then!? She thinks they're ok!"

"That's what I had asked at the start if you hadn't distracted us with…Gaaauuuhh!" she cries out in frustration before stopping to take a deep breath…

"See? You two even have the same off switch for when you're being angry and junk."

" _ **AMETHYST!**_ "

"Ok, that's enough. Besides, if you recall the answer to that was answered by Mr. Feng himself."

Amethyst and Pearl look confused.

"Steven needs someone tough to look after and guide him. None of us can do that because we were there to raise him for a part of his life. We're too soft."

"I can be tough! In fact, I was just thinking that we should regulate his training more. I've been making improvements on the Holo-Pearls and…"

"You're going to but at some point it's going to go too far, everyone is going to feel bad for a long time until Steven makes it all better, and then you'll dote on him in your usual way while pulling back on the training after hurting him," Garnet interrupts as she adjusts her shades, Pearl's mouth snapping shut.

"Mr. Feng has…a distance from Steven as a stranger. He can make the decisions and calls about him we can't when it comes down to making Steven tougher. And if he goes too far, Patricia will always be that counterbalance since Mr. Feng is so devoted to her happiness. Besides, something tells me Patricia would put the hurt on him before he would ever be allowed to put Steven in any particular danger. And that's before we get through with him ourselves," she finishes with a light smirk. Patricia hides a silent giggle behind her hand.

"We're not really turning over Steven's training over to him, are we?" Pearl asks incredulously.

"Depends on how it goes."

"Look, I admit that maybe we're not capable of certain…things for Steven but again, someone like him?"

Patricia frowns at the insinuation, wondering what on earth she meant by that? The first one she let slide but twice now...

"Like I said earlier, he just seems so…angry all the time; there's a tension in his body as if he's about to lash out at anything. Not to mention he's rude and clearly has no filter for his words or actions. Steven is such a sweet boy, do we really want him exposed to such vile, brutish behavior?"

"Pearl," Garnet grimaces.

"And clearly we can't turn over the combat-aspect of training over to him despite human propensity. Steven's weapon is a shield; Mr. Feng wields an axe that's taller than he is and swings it with as much skill as madman. And all of that roaring and screaming like he's some sort of monster!"

"Uh, P?" Amethyst calls out warily, having just noticed the source of the deathly chill in the room.

"If anything, I guess I should be glad that…Patricia…will be around. Goodness knows what sort of madness Steven might get swept up in if left alone with the man…"

 _ **CRACK**_

Edward crashes through the kitchen door into heap on the floor of the main area, flailing a kitchen knife.

"WHO DID IT!? I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING GOOD AND GREEN ON THIS EARTH IF SHE…!"

"Edward."

Ankle aside he's back on his feet like a whip, mouth snapped shut, towering rage doused. Lo, there stands his wife by a chair…or what remained of it, seeing as it's been broken straight down the middle; the two crumbling pieces held tightly in her pale hands. Her face is a mask and her eyes have taken on a deadness as she stares straight, focused. Nervously turning, he sees curious things: Amethyst has taken cover behind and under a table as she peeks over the top, Garnet has hidden her face behind a palm as she slightly shakes her head exasperatedly, and Pearl…seems to be the focus of what his wife is staring at and she stares back defiantly. Dull _clunks_ draw his attention back to Patricia; the pieces had fallen from her hands and if the sawdust falling from them is any indication she had ground what she had in her death grip.

"Everything…is well, I hope?" He asks tentatively.

"Everything is fine; how's the tea coming along?" She replies, not even turning to look at him. His eyes shoot back and forth between the two Pearls.

"It should be ready in a bit but…what…?"

"Edward."

She looks at him. She did not say anything more. She just smiled at him with a slight tilt of her head. It was at this moment that every single thing that made up his body screamed danger and flight. And so that's what he did; he limps back slowly, keeping his eyes on his wife until he's through the kitchen door. It's only when he's gone does she resume eye contact with Pearl.

"You're right."

The Crystal Gems' eyes widen at this but none more so than Pearl as Patricia chuckles.

"Pearl, you don't live side by side with a man for five years and then marry that same man for two without learning his positives and negatives. Edward is rough, brash, even animalistic if his emotions get the better of him. His humor is dark and biting; mean at the worst of times. His pessimism borderlines depression to the point that everything may as well be evil and there's no hope for the world. His ways and reasons are always complicated and he'll always forgo the easy way if it meant doing things right in his eyes despite all of this. He's stubborn about his beliefs, can be rude and callous to those he doesn't like no matter who they are, and will never back down from a fight if someone he does like gets involved," Patricia sighs.

"For all his failings and faults, I really can't imagine my life without him. And it isn't because he saved me from a world where I was scared and alone. Believe me, we've had this argument before; nearly went our separate ways if it weren't for the kindness of friends long since gone. You might call him a monster," At this Pearl, somewhat flushes but remains silent, "and I would agree. He is a monster. I've met no other man nor have heard of any other that lives, feels, or acts the way he does."

"For all his brutality, he is sensitive to other's feelings and will do what he can to do make them feel better afterward. His jokes will never be cruel. And though he holds no hope for the world, he still believes that there might still be something left worth living and fighting for. It is that blind desperate hope that keeps him going, that drives him to be the way he is and the way he acts. For the longest time, I was that thing as his wife and beloved. Don't get me wrong, it is something I bear proudly and will continue to do so. I know it sounds like something a regular Pearl would say about belonging and I imagine it's not something you want to hear after you all fought so hard to be all that you can be but really, what is marriage if we don't belong to each other in some shape or form?" she asks, her eyes falling to her polished silver wedding band before bringing them up to look at the Crystal Gems again.

"If you don't want to trust him with Steven, that's fine. Edward is comfortable where he is now as merely an onlooker, a pseudo-guardian if things go awry, and a friend for those in need. If he is to fulfill the role you plan on, he'll need time to adjust and get to know Steven better to be that mentor that you wish for him to be; something I think he wishes for as well," she finishes softly.

A somber mood overtakes the room as the Crystal Gems consider her words. The kitchen door opens, hitting the wall with a dull _thud_ as Edward limps through with the tea tray.

"The tea's ready if you ladies want any," Edward begins before taking in the mood, "Should I leave you alone some more or…?"

"It's fine, Patricia was just clearing up some concerns one of us had about this alliance," Garnet replies adjusting her shades, "They've been laid to rest."

"It was Pearl, wasn't it?" Edward deadpans, causing said Gem to sputter indignantly at the accusation, "Don't be too surprised; between the three of you, you always struck me as the overprotective sort. Kind of like how a mother eagle would claw their enemy's eyes out if they messed with her chicks…or in your case, skewer them with a spear. Hell, I'm the same way about Patricia. I should tell you about the time someone made a pass at her in a bar in Charm City."

"Please don't," Patricia groans, hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

"Why? What happened?" Amethyst asks with great curiosity as she sits at the nearest table to Edward.

"An all-out bar room brawl," he replies with a smirk, looking off as if it were a fond memory.

"What!? No way!"

"Ya see, what happened was…" Edward begins before launching into his story.

Patricia moves next to the other Gems smiling softly as they watch the two talk animatedly, Edward re-enacting certain moments and events with gesticulating arms and poses with Amethyst laughing on and shapeshifting in mimicry.

"I'm sorry," Pearl says suddenly, catching Patricia's eye.

"While I'm more than willing to accept that apology, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she says as her eyes turn back to Edward and Amethyst as they both laugh riotously at something, "I know it might not be something you want to hear but you two are more alike than you think, perhaps not in your methods but in your desire to protect those precious to you."

Pearl says nothing but thinking back on it, perhaps there was merit in the comparison. He was no knight but his intentions were certainly noble enough and he had heart and grit going for him. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad having him for an ally…loud as he is.

"You're right, I should apologize to him. Maybe later though, I feel rather embarrassed at judging him so wrongly and well, your heartfelt defense of him was rather humbling."

"At your leisure; what he doesn't know won't hurt him after all however," Patricia's eyes turn to ice as she glares at Pearl, causing the Gem to flinch, "if you ever do hurt my man, there aren't enough stars in the universe to count the ways I will make your existence nothing but torment."

And just like that, she resumes smiling and watching Edward and Amethyst having fun as if she didn't just threaten another Gem's existence. Flabbergasted at the whiplash and how alike wife and husband are, Garnet and Pearl make sure to note not to press this particular button of Patricia's. After all, they understood completely. They would do the same thing if it meant protecting Steven.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this is definitely late. I'm chalking it up to the flooding from a few weeks back of rain storms that I had to clean up. So, we finally reached the point where the couple has finally met and interacted with the Crystal Gems. As always, I try to keep them faithful to their respective characters so thoughts/criticisms? I'm always aiming at keeping things organic as to avoid the whole "Here's a damned block of dramatic speech because I can." At this point, it must be annoying for readers to be repeatedly asked so thanks for your patience.

And damn the new episodes, forcing me to change stuff up because they've become canon (I'm looking at you, Smoky Quartz...) so edits will be necessary. At this point, I'm afraid that Steven and Peridot will fuse into an actual Vermarine Quartz and I'm gonna have to change mine. Doable but damn. lol

As always, thank you for reading and/or reviewing, thank you to those who favorited and/or are followers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and what's to come. See you all next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Over the Edge and Back

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 9: Over the Edge and Back

Author's Warning: Remember how the last chapter had cursing and violent interactions? Ratchet it up some more and I don't think it crosses the line but still, your fair warning.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"My dear, I've been cooped up too long and I feel fine. Besides, a walk will do me some good."

"Still…"

"I insist. Especially since you stayed with me when you could've gone out and enjoyed a beautiful night like this."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you," Patricia says as she nuzzles into Edward's arm, him blushing in response.

Days had passed since the Watermelon Steven incident and Edward has been on the fast track to recovery. He no longer walks with a limp but there is still a slight twinge which can be ignored and something that will maybe go away with just a few more days of taking it easy. During those days though, he had gone a bit stir crazy being confined to the kitchen so he was rather thankful for his wife and even more so when Steven found the time to visit.

Ever since they formally joined the Crystal Gems, the boy would visit randomly every now and then and talk away about recent happenings or missions while enjoying a new favorite of Watermelon-Lychee bubble tea. Sometimes he would bring along one of the Gems whom would corroborate his stories or talk with either one of the pair that Steven wasn't enthusiastically talking to at the moment.

Other times, Steven would visit with his father which turned into more laid back affairs as they talked about life, philosophy, love, and music. Often this would result in an impromptu music session with the couple and whoever else was in the shop at the time as their audience, much to all's enjoyment and even of small monetary value for Greg if the tips are anything to go by.

Now though, husband and wife enjoy walking arm-in-arm along the beach as the stars begin to dot the indigo sky just enjoying everything. The couple is surprised though when they hear an excited cheer from above. For just a moment, they see a figure hit the water and disappear. A few minutes later and much to their relief, they see a young woman wash ashore giggling the whole while.

"Holy crap, for a second there I thought she committed suicide," Edward says, a hand over his heart.

"Maybe the city should think about extending the fence," Patricia says as they approach the woman whom has begun wringing the water from her hair, "Excuse me, are you alright, young lady?"

"Oh my gosh, hi, Mrs. Feng! Hi, Mr. Feng! Oh, we totally forgot to show you. Wait, we did? I mean, yeah, we totally did and it wouldn't be right to show the Crystal Gems without showing the rest of the Crystal Gems…"

They look on concerned as the statuesque woman babbles on seemingly with herself. The woman is strikingly familiar and yet so different. Was it really who they think it is? Edward lets out a sigh though, placing a firm hand on the young woman's shoulder and effectively stopping her stream of talk.

"We understand, Steven."

"You do? Wait, we're not…"

"What with your ability to shapeshift and having such strong female role models in your life, it shouldn't come to any surprise that you would want to emulate them. And what role models really…well, actually, Garnet might be best. Amethyst is more or less a fun big sister but a slob while Pearl is the OCD soccer mom that will always love you…the point I'm trying to get at is that while society is…progressing…some things still remain the same so I understand that you would want to keep things in the dark as it were."

"Ummm…" the woman's eyes shift uncomfortably as she blushes.

"Edward, I don't think…" Patricia valiantly tries to intervene.

"But you, dear…girl, are a beloved figure of Beach City," Edward blunders on, "And the people will accept you no matter what form you take because it is your character that the people will recognize and will continue to love. And I'm sure your father…"

"We're not Steven! Our name is Stevonnie and we're a fusion! Steven was being taught by the Crystal Gems but wasn't getting it so we were hanging out on the beach and started dancing and we were having fun and then we fused!"

Edward stops midsentence, his mouth agape. Patricia gasps in delight.

"A fusion? Oh my goodness, really!? Oh, this is wonderful! Forgive me but let me just get a good look at you two," Patricia trills as she flutters around them, the fusion's blush renewed under the gushing scrutiny, "Oh, you are beautiful. So, tell me, who's the lucky half?"

"It's, um, Steven's friend Connie."

"Oh, I didn't think it was possible for a Gem to fuse with a human but then again, Steven is half-human so that might have something to do with it but I digress. Isn't this great, Edward?"

"I guess…though some concerns do come up," Edward says slowly as his eyes take in the fusion's form.

"L-like what?" Stevonnie asks.

For a beat, Edward doesn't say anything. He just looks. With a sigh and a shake of his head though, he thinks better of it.

"Sorry, I'm probably just overthinking things again. Patricia tells me I do that a lot. So, how does it feel to be a fusion for the first time?" Edward asks with a smile.

Stevonnie's face lights up with an answer but not in words but in an embarrassing growling stomach. The couple chuckles at the fusion's blush.

"Hunger is a feeling. But really, are you going to be alright? Do you want to come with us back to the shop for something to eat?" Patricia asks.

"Oh, no it's ok, really! We actually kinda' wanna' get a donut and uh, well, The Big Donut is right there," Stevonnie gestures towards said building, "Next time though, we'll definitely promise to stop by the shop."

"Fair enough but don't force yourself," Edward replies with a smile.

"We won't! Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Feng! Have a nice night!" Stevonnie says as she runs off to The Big Donut.

The couple giggle at the fusion's enthusiasm. They are mildly surprised when they see Stevonnie leave shortly after with a bag in hand but pay it no mind. Patricia looks at Edward, whose eyes are still following the fusion as they walk down the boardwalk.

"We're going to follow them, right? Make sure they don't get into too much trouble?"

"Thank the Spirits, yes, let's go before we lose them."

And maybe it's something they didn't have to do because Beach City never did seem like the kind of place that attracted any criminal element (if one ignored Onion's actions) but follow they did. They didn't have to follow long though for Stevonnie had settled on a bench eating donuts with a troubled expression when Sour Cream approached. Patricia giggled at the willowy teenager's bashfulness while Edward grimaced at the entire affair as Sour Cream handed Stevonnie what appeared to be a flyer. The fusion smiles and runs off with it, thanking Sour Cream. Edward and Patricia continue following.

"By the way, what was it that had you thinking earlier?" Patricia asks.

"I just thought it might've been…odd that a boy and a girl fused into one being. I mean, Connie is a girl's name, right? Much questions arise regarding possible side effects of such a fusion but for now, I'll trust there aren't any dire consequences."

"Hmm…I suppose that is a fair concern. Our bodies are technically constructs of light but Steven is half organic with Connie, assuming she is human, being fully organic. Something to bring up with the others next time we see them, I think."

As they discussed fusion, they had arrived at a part of the beach none of them recognized but somewhere on the outskirts of Beach City; an industrial park it looked like. A deep bass and lights emanate from a crumbling abandoned warehouse as Stevonnie makes her way up the hill. The couple pausing at its foot.

"You know we really should have offered to buy them footwear. I don't think it's safe to be walking anywhere, much less here barefoot," Patricia says as she eyes a broken bottle concernedly.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that they just walked into an abandoned warehouse playing rave music at night and we don't even know if the other gems know that they're here or Greg or even if this Connie's parents know and oh my fucking god, that's it, I'm calling it. We're getting them the hell out of here and back to the temple," Edward declares as he marches up the hill.

"Edward, relax. It's a rave."

"…Do you have any idea what goes on at a rave?" he asks incredulously.

"Edward first of all, yes. Secondly, this is Sour Cream's rave; I recognize the flyer because he's been putting them up all over Beach City the past few days. Thirdly, I highly doubt a nice young man like him would ever practice the sordid details or elements that usually follow events like these. If he did, I'm sure Vidalia would have VERY strong feelings about that and believe me, she is a very strict disciplinarian when she needs to be. And finally, why else have we been following them from a distance? Didn't you want them to experience as much and as safely as they could?"

"But…"

"But nothing, Edward," Patricia says pulling Edward to a stop, "We're here. We will intervene if things start going awry. They'll be fine. Now come along," And just as suddenly, tugs him along to the party.

And it is quite the party despite the small gathering. They are quick to recognize most of the youth and the acquaintances of their shop in attendance but strangely enough, none of them are dancing. Instead, they are transfixed by Stevonnie as she moves and sways through steps, flutters and somersaults in the air, landing.

"Oh, they're so talented."

"Wait, something's wrong."

The look of joy and exhilaration that was on the fusion's face falls away. Panic and desperation seize her as she crouches down, holding her head. Edward mutters a curse as he moves towards the distraught fusion but Patricia holds him back.

"Damn it, woman!"

"Edward, not yet. Give them a chance."

Edward turns around to find Stevonnie but his hackles raise all the more when he sees who approaches them: a young man he DEFINITELY doesn't recognize at all.

"I highly doubt that is helping them at all! Look at him! He's just…I don't even know what he's doing!"

"He's dancing in order to woo them which admittedly is a mistake on so many levels but we can't expect all humans to know about fusion like you or Greg," Patricia says, at this point Stevonnie has run off the dance floor, "Alright, maybe it's time we took them home."

There is surprising difficulty however when the other party-goers resume dancing and the fact that Stevonnie seems to have found a damn good hiding spot despite it being an open warehouse. The two split up in order to cover more ground: Edward along the walls while Patricia looks among the dance floor. Luck isn't on their side until…

"How can you _say_ that!? You don't even know us!"

Edward immediately pretends a nonchalant position against the wall behind Stevonnie and out of sight of the other teenager, listening.

"Oh, whoa. I'm just looking for a dance! Don't get crazy."

"No one is crazy. I just don't like feeling alone here!" The fusion cries out exasperatedly.

"If you're so lonely, then dance with me!"

"Ugh! Fine. You wanna' dance? Let's go," Stevonnie grinds out as she grabs the other by the arms and drags him out to the dance floor coming to a sudden halt when they reach the center, "And it's Stevonnie; I am _not_ your baby."

They dance but all the earlier grace and flair is gone; nothing but frustration and anger moves them now as they jump, stamp, kick, and punch. The crowd's attention is drawn again regardless, alerting Patricia now. The fusion's gem glows brighter and brighter until with a sudden pop, one becomes two and Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran are back.

"It's two kids! _I'm out_ ," The teen flees but everyone is too shocked to notice, especially when a hand lashes out to grasp his face in an iron grip and drag him off into the darkness.

The children though are safe if not shaken up. They have just begun comprehending their separation and are laughing hysterically in a rain of glow sticks as they run and cheer, completely ignoring the shocked stares of the party-goers around them. Their high only dies when gentle hands clasp their shoulders. Looking up, they see Patricia smiling softly down at them.

"I think it's time we headed home, yes?" To which the children only nod and taking up a hand each, they walk away with everyone's eyes following until Patricia pauses for a bit and looks up at the DJ booth, "Oh, Sour Cream! I'll be sure to tell your mother what a wonderful party this was the next time I see her!"

The response is a blush and peace sign, not quite expecting an adult to be at one of his raves but he supposes that something stranger or worse could have happened. Patricia and the kids make their way out into the starlit night and down the hill.

"Oh dear, it is getting rather late," Patricia says as her gems glows to illuminate the streets. She then turns towards the children with her arms open, "Up you get, children. I won't be having you walking bare foot in the dark, especially in an area like this."

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Feng?" Steven asks.

"Hmm, he shouldn't be too far behind but you're right, we should leave together. We'll wait here for him though so he doesn't have to look too much. By the by, it is a pleasure to meet you as you, Connie."

 _Elsewhere…_

"Whoa, hey man! Take it easy! I don't know what your problem is but…!" The youth chokes when a glass shard is pressed up into his neck, not quite piercing the skin but there is a definite dip. He scrambles to get as far away from the crude knife as he can but the broken concrete wall is still a solid deterrent and harsh unforgiving eyes do their job of keeping him transfixed.

"H-hey man, listen, calm…"

"I am completely calm," Edward replies and he emphasizes it by digging the glass shard just a bit deeper into the teen's neck, drawing blood.

How he just wants to make that plunge, to just go a little deeper, to make sure that this particular one doesn't bother Stevonnie or the kids ever again. The ocean is but a slide down a cliff away where the body can be dumped for the sharks. It would be so easy, just a little more pressure…

Edward's hand is trembling; the teen whimpers with teary eyes closed tight as he softly begs for his life. He doesn't want to die here, he just wanted a good time. What the hell went wrong with his life for it to end like this?

Blood is flowing from the glass shard down Edward's arm, the tang mixing with the ocean winds as they gently waft into the night. Slowly, he takes it away from youth's neck. Feeling the pressure lessen, the teen cautiously opens an eye.

"Run, boy."

"W-w-what?"

A fist flies, separating a chunk of the wall from its base in a burst of concrete and blood.

"I SAID RUN!"

He doesn't stick around to be told a third time, he's gone like a bat straight out of Hell with the Devil giving chase. In a different life, Edward would have but now…he takes a look at the piece of glass in his bloody hand, the edges digging into his fingers as he grips it too tightly. His eyes then move to the bloody knuckles of his other hand. He sighs. With a grunt, he hurls the piece of glass away into the ocean before walking away from it all.

He makes sure to stick to the walls as he makes way out of the abandoned warehouse, but it proves unnecessary as most of the party-goers have resumed dancing. Still, it wouldn't do to cite panic should someone see the blood accidentally so he follows along the wall until he reaches the hole that served as the entrance and steps out. Taking a deep breath, he makes his way down the hill. It's impossible to miss the light emanating from Patricia's gem as it illuminates the street at the bottom, along with the children. He clasps his hands behind his back.

"Everyone alright?"

"Oh, there you are, Edward. You…didn't do anything to that young man, did you? He just ran past us looking terribly frightened and, well, knowing you…" Patricia asks.

"He'll be fine."

"That's not exactly comforting," Patricia deadpans. Edward sighs again.

"I just made sure that…ah, damn it, I never really did, did I?"

"Language, dear. Children are present," she scolds.

"Steven, Connie," Edward kneels and puts a hand each on their shoulder, "Any time you two fuse and that…boy…gives you trouble, do not hesitate to get either me, Patricia, Greg, or one of the Gems. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Feng," Steven and Connie respond but the girl squirms a bit, "Why is your hand wet?"

 _"Crap."_

"Good heavens! Edward, your hands! What did you do!?" Patricia rushes forward, taking his hands in hers and turning them this way and that.

On his bloody sticky right hand, the life essence flows freely from where he gripped the abandoned glass shard too tightly. Easily mended once he gets it disinfected, cleaned, and wrapped, he thinks. While his left is somewhat less messy, the knuckles still bleed from punching something a human normally shouldn't. He can't also help the tingling sensation that seems to make itself known now rather than before. He hopes that he hasn't broken it.

"So maybe I went overboard…," Edward begins.

"Overboard!? Of course you went overboard! Your hands are a bloody mess! What did you do? Oh, we have to get this cleaned up before it becomes infected and…Ugh!" Patricia screams before scooping up the children in her arms and walking briskly off, "We're going back to the tea shop, we're going to call Connie's parents so they can pick her up…"

"Umm, my parents don't know any tea shop in Beach City? Actually, I never even knew there was one to begin with…"

"It's fine, we'll tell them the address; by the way, I'm so sorry about all of this, Connie dear. We'll get you and Steven cleaned up so no one else gets a frightening from wondering where a bloody handprint came from and…ooohhh, the implications…and you!" Patricia turns towards Edward suddenly, his hands slightly raised in surrender. Patricia glares at them. Quickly realizing his mistake Edward panics and hides his hands behind his back again.

"As soon as we get home, you are going to clean those hands as best you can. You know where the first kit is," Patricia says as she walks off briskly with the children. Edward sighs in relief as he follows silently.

 _Later Still…_

"Thank you so much for looking after my daughter at this late hour. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you?"

"Oh no, she was an absolute delight, Dr. Maheswaran. Connie and Steven are like peas in a pod; it's like you don't have to look after them at all," Patricia gushes as they all stand at the entrance to the tea shop to see the mother and daughter off.

"And you're sure you're fine? I could take a look at your hands at the hospital where we can have an x-ray done," the good doctor offers to Edward.

"Thank you for the consideration but I'm fine. It looks worse than it actually is and my wife is a fine healer when the situation calls for it."

"Oh, you practice medicine, Mrs. Feng?"

"Patricia is fine, doctor. As for practice, well, I do dabble but nothing like you do at the hospital, I'm sure. Edward has difficulties when it comes to knowing when enough is enough so I tend to patch him up every now and then."

"I'm not that bad," Edward pouts.

"I believe the evidence says otherwise," Dr. Maheswaran comments as she eyes Edward's wrapped hands; she digs into her purse and pulls out a card, "Well, if anything here's my card should any emergency come up or you need an appointment."

A second round of thank you's are exchanged and the final good-bye of the day sees Priyanka Maheswaran drive off with Connie in the passenger seat as Patricia, Edward, and Steven wave them off into the night. They stand there for a while even when the car turned at the end of the street.

"Oof…what a night," Edward laments as he runs a hand through his hair before turning to Steven, "Alright, now it's your turn, kiddo'. Come on, we'll walk you home."

"O~o~kay…" Steven yawns, rubbing at his eyes; Edward is quick to scoop him up and holds the boy steady, "Mmnot that tired…really…"

"As Dr. Maheswaran put it, the evidence says otherwise," Edward replies before walking towards the temple, Patricia following slightly behind.

The walk is silent, save for the soothing waves and gentle winds that lull the boy into slumber, slightly drooling onto Edward's shoulder. He gamely ignores it and continues onward at a steady pace, making sure not to jostle the boy. Patricia sighs at the sight; always at a wonder how Edward seems so different when interacting with children.

It was the same in Charm City, she remembers. The adults either left him well enough alone or feared him outright. However, the children just seemed to eye him with wide-eyed wonder before asking him to play with them. He would silently oblige, stony mask overseeing madly giggling children bounding here and there tirelessly. Every now and then though, she would spy something of a smile sneaking onto his face.

A vision flashes through her mind's eye. She hears the pitter-patter of feet on tile and the joyous giggling of a small child. Oh, how beautiful, she thinks. A pale skinned darling with ebony hair and earthen eyes; people might wonder if she is sickly but the child's exuberance might cure them of that thought. The child is running, perhaps a little too quickly, towards her parents. How strange they almost look like…

With a gasp, Patricia returns to reality.

"Everything alright, love?"

Patricia gasps again at the sudden proximity of her husband, whom had bridged the distance in order to whisper.

"Oh, goodness…yes, yes I'm fine. Just a thought occurred…"

"Nothing dire, I hope?"

"No…no, nothing bad. It was just a simple one."

Edward stares at her, wanting to inquire a little more. He thinks better of it though and nods before resuming his slow gait to the temple. Patricia resumes following, a hand resting atop of her flat belly. She wonders...

* * *

"Really, I don't think oohhh…this is appropriate, Edward…mmmph…"

"Isn't that the fun of it?" Edward asks, nibbling and kissing her soft neck, "Besides, today has been rather slow," he punctuates with a deep suckle, causing a blooming of blue and a gasp.

"But your bandages…"

"I'll change them."

"You're incorrigible," she scolds as she grasps his head tightly against her, her hands becoming entangled in the wild mass of his undone hair.

"Fair enough," he chuckles as he works her blouse open, just exposing the top of her breasts and her gem but if he was feeling particularly daring…

"Edward, please…"

"I know, love, trust me," he says and presses a deep kiss on her gem, eliciting a moan from his beloved as she wriggles from her seat atop the counter. One of her hands begins making their journey south, cupping and rubbing his bulging hardness causing Edward's hackles to rise and a deep rumble to escape him.

One of his hands snakes its way slowly up her skirt, exposing her cream-colored legs inch by inch. His fingers feel the lacy patterns of her panties before moving to the center, relishing in the wetness found there.

"Edward!"

"Patricia!" Edward growls.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Feng!"

"Really, Steven, please use your inside voice," Pearl softly reprimands as they enter the shop, "How odd though, they didn't say anything about taking the day off and it's not like them to leave the shop unattended."

They hadn't, really. If one were to look behind the counter where the cash register was, they would find the two of them blushing furiously at each other, wide-eyed, covering the other's mouth with a palm while their free hand makes small wild gestures of alarm. It very well could've been the lust or the adrenaline or some madcap mixture of both but a teasing thought came to Edward's mind as he licked Patricia's hand covering his mouth. A swift knee to the stomach cures him of this, causing a groan.

"Hello? Mr. Feng, is that you?"

He throws a soft glare at his wife before he launches himself to stand.

"Hah! Hello! Yes, it is I!" Edward says, smoothing out any and all wrinkles on his _changshan_ , a zaffre blue one.

While Steven is quick to greet him jubilantly, Pearl eyes his red-faced disheveled appearance suspiciously.

"What were you doing hiding behind the counter? You look awfully stressed…is everything alright?"

"Yes yes, everything is fine. I uh, tripped is all. Fell flat on my face," Edward claims as he runs his hands through his undone hair, "While I was trying to tie my hair up again! Yes, that is what happened exactly. While trying to tie my hair up, I tripped and fell on my face which is why it is red and I do not look my best. That is how things occurred, in that order."

Edward begins to sweat under the axe that is Pearl's deadpan expression. Luckily, that's why Steven is here.

"Is Mrs. Feng around too? I have so much I want to tell the both of you!"

"Ah, a good question. Yes, um, she's uh, out. Yes! She went out for a bit, ran out of some fruit so she went on a bit of a market run to keep our bubble tea fruits in stock. Wouldn't want to run out on one of our best selling items, ya know? That is why she is not here now currently, yes."

A quick glance to his side sees his wife burying her embarrassedly blue face in her hands. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best lie but he thought it was rather good considering his state of mind and being on the spot.

"You know, why don't we sit outside today? The weather might be a little chilly but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the warmth of the sun while it's still out and about, eh? You two find yourselves a table and I'll prepare your favorite bubble tea, Steven. Pearl, you're sure you don't want to try a cup of something?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the offer as usual; consumption of human food or drink never sat well with me," Pearl says with a slight grimace before turning to Steven with a smile, "Why don't you go on ahead, Steven? I need to talk about something important to Mr. Feng."

"Is it… **the thing**?" Steven gasps.

"Yes, it's the thing," Pearl giggles before gently ushering him off, who takes off with gusto. She looks on wistfully even after he disappears beyond the door before turning back to Edward with a deadpan expression.

"Really, you two? You're lucky Steven didn't think to check behind the counter impulsively."

Edward blushes furiously as he sputters a response while equally blushing Patricia stands and coughs primly.

"Yes, well, do forgive us our moment of intimacy. We are husband and wife after all; such moments are to be expected."

"In the middle of work? When anyone can walk in?"

"You know, I wasn't too sure about it myself but there is a certain thrill to sneaking something like this here and there at the risk of being caught," Patricia thinks for a moment before shooting her husband a teasing smile, "We might have to do that more often, see what we can get away with."

Crystal Gem and human blush furiously; Pearl at the lasciviousness of it all while Edward is surprised and aroused all the more.

"What? You seemed rather enthusiastic before, why so shy now?" As she cheekily swats at Edward's ass, causing him to yelp and then growl.

"Dirty bird…" As he attacks her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Ok, that's enough, you two! I was serious when I said there was something important I wanted to discuss!" Pearl intervenes, her hands waving frantically before things went too far.

"Oh right, my bad," Edward apologizes, "I admit, I am also curious about this 'thing' that has Steven excited."

"Yes, well, it was his idea after all," At the surprised looks, Pearl continues, "Recently, Steven rediscovered an item from a test we once had him do. While the loss of the Lunar Sea Spite was unfortunate, Steven showed that he was capable of preparation and ingenuity. But he seemed to view it as more of a failure so he wanted another test, which we did under our close supervision at the temple."

"For some time, we've been at something of an impasse about how to go about testing you two. I mean, the obvious thing to do would be to take the both of you out on a mission and evaluate you then but our main concern is that you, Edward, are human. You seemed to do well against the watermelons Steven brought to life but what we encounter regularly is far more dangerous. We fight corrupted gems and most recently other uncorrupted gems."

"Corrupted gems?" Patricia asks.

"They used to be gems but after the rebellion and an attack from the Diamonds, they became monsters, acting on their basest instincts and roaming the earth."

"Monsters, you say?" Edward says, "Creatures then…with a gem embedded in a part of their body?"

"Er, yes."

"Can they take any form or are they regulated to one?"

"Well, so far, they're regulated to one form but really, they could be anything like…"

"A giant floating pufferfish that blows gale force winds constantly?"

"How did you…?"

"Nanefua is a favorite customer of ours. She told us the story about the beach party," Edward chuckles for a bit, "Can a corrupted gem appear as, let's say, a one-eyed alligator with a gem embedded in its tongue?"

"I…suppose it could."

"Dear, have you encountered one before?" Patricia asks concernedly. Edward breathes deep, contemplating how to answer.

"Once…a long time ago in Empire City. We shattered it," Edward eyes Pearl's clenched fists but ignores it for now, "One of my friends, we called him Little Artist...he was attacked by it and lost an arm because of it. So we got mad and killed it; a brother of mine shattered the gem for good measure."

"I'm…sorry to hear that," Pearl says, "We didn't think that a corrupted gem would…"

"Forget it, we got our revenge. I don't recall hearing or reading anything about monsters attacking other cities either so it was probably just the one. Would be kind of hard to miss or keep that hidden, eh?" Edward sighs, "I'll go and make that tea; can't keep Steven waiting too long."

Leaving the two Pearls alone, he heads into the kitchen; the door closing with a dull thud.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't realize he was so sensitive about his past," Pearl apologizes

"Oh please, don't worry too much about it. It's always been a…touchy subject with him. He's told me bits and pieces but the details always remained a mystery," Patricia sighs, eyeing the door sadly, "I've learned it's always best to just let him be to work things out and work through his burdens. I only hope that one day he'll tell me himself when he's ready and not before so that I can help him…if he would let me."

"I hope so too, for your sake," Pearl says, "I imagine it's not easy being in a relationship with a human."

"It's been something of an experience," Patricia begins, "He can be rather moody and at the worst of times, we won't talk or touch each other for days on end. At the best of times though, there's such warmth and love that I lose myself in it and never want it to end. I imagine that's what Rose Quartz felt when she was with Greg."

Pearl's hands clench a little tighter.

"Pearl…can I ask you something?" Patricia asks tentatively, her eyes moving away from the door to meet the other's eyes, "Rose Quartz…why did she give up her physical form? Was there really no way for her to coexist with Steven?"

Pearl takes a deep breath, releasing it with a shuddering sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know. For a long time after Steven was born, I wondered why myself. I mean, she was able to shapeshift all the necessary parts, the appropriate measures were taken, there was certainly no reason that she couldn't have given birth to Steven without sacrificing herself. Maybe she saw something we didn't…saw something I didn't…"

"Oh Pearl, I'm so sorry," Patricia says as she grasps Pearl's hands in a comforting gesture.

"No, it's alright. I've…I've come to accept the results and will do anything to protect and carry on Rose's last wishes. It's all I can do," Pearl finishes, eyeing their hands sadly. They widen though when she realizes the course of thought, "Patricia…you're not…?"

Before they can get any further, the side door leading to the patio swings open revealing Steven at the entrance with three men. Two of them are of similar height and build while the third is a large rotund man who sidles his way in. All of them are masked, Patricia and Pearl notice too late.

"Mrs. Feng, you've got customers!" Steven says jovially.

"Steven! Get away from them now!" Patricia screams as she and Pearl summon their weapons in a flash of light.

"GRAB THE KID!" One of them yells. The one to respond is the big one with surprising speed as he wraps his arms firmly around the boy, whom begins struggling wildly to get free. Another flips out a switchblade and points it at Steven's face, "Nobody move or the kid gets it!"

"Let go of me, you jerks!" Steven says, as he squirms and kicks wildly.

"Fucking hell, man! I knew this was a bad idea, did you see what they just did!? We're dealing with some freaks that got weapons popping out of their bodies!"

"It doesn't matter, we've got the kid as leverage!" The one with the knife says, "For fuck's sake, can't you keep him still!?"

The large one doesn't speak, only makes strangely high pitched whining sounds as his meaty arms wrap tighter around the boy to no avail.

"What do you want!?" Pearl demands, the grip on her spear tightening.

"Stay back! We just want all the money and valuables you have! Give us those and you can have the kid back!" The one with the knife yells back, the knife going a little too closely to Steven's cheek.

"Alright, enough! Please, we'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt the boy!" Patricia pleads, her sabre phasing out of existence as she raises her hands in surrender.

"Ok, seriously, did you not just see that? We don't even know what we're dealing with here and…goddamn it, this ain't right...our brothers are probably rolling in their graves now, especially the big bro's! No women or children, remember!?" The one panics. The large one seems to be making sounds that agree.

"Yeah, well they're not here anymore, remember!? They fucking died and we're all that's left! You think I like doing this any more than you guys!? Fucking…! Where the hell is the damn money!?" This time, he isn't careful enough and the knife grazes Steven's cheek, leaving a bleeding line.

"STEVEN!"

The kitchen door slams open, a glass pitcher flying straight at the one with the knife. It shatters into shrapnel and liquid as it tears into the knife-wielding thug, whom screams in pain. Pearl takes advantage of the momentary distraction, sweeping the blunt end of her spear to take out the footing of the other thug. Once down, she delicately places the sharp end against his neck. He raises his arms in surrender, looking straight at the ceiling.

The large one is all that's left and he's breathing heavily, staring at Edward transfixed. Earthen eyes gone dark as he stalks forward, step by step. His eyes never leave the large one, even when he stomps on the writhing thug's wrist with a loud _crack_. Another fresh scream of pain rings out, dying to sobbing moans as Edward's foot grinds into it. His other foot lazily kicks the knife as it skids away towards the kitchen door. The large one lets Steven go, the boy running straight to Patricia's waiting arms as she hugs him tightly. The large one still hasn't moved, his eyes still staring at Edward in fear.

"I don't know whether to commend you or call you foolish for not running," Edward says before driving his fist into the large one's belly, whom doubles over in whining pain.

"Edward stop! They've given up!" Patricia screams.

But her words fall on deaf ears. His fists fly all over the masked man turned punching bag with meaty thuds. Given the softness of the body, it's a wonder if he's doing any damage but the whimpering and the cries say that he is.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! STOP MAKING THAT SOUND!" Edward roars, wild-eyed. The response is another whimper, maddening Edward even more.

"Jesus Christ, man! Leave Little Fortune alone! PLEASE!" The one under Pearl begs.

A fist that would've crushed the now named Little Fortune's head freezes just inches away. Edward stares wide-eyed at the masked man, curled up into a ball under him. With a shaky chubby hand, he digs into one of the pockets of his _Zhongshan_ suit and presents him with a crushed fortune cookie still in its wrapping. Edward can make out the logo: a yellow cartoon with a simple round head wearing a straw hat and blue _Magua_ grinning happily; above it, the name Lucky San. A hand lashes out and rips the mask away, revealing beady black eyes tearfully set in a pudgy face. Little Fortune turns away with a whimper, not daring to meet Edward's eyes.

Edward steps back, shocked. He mutters denials under his breath. He then moves towards the groaning one, carefully unmasking him as to not agitate the glass that may be embedded in his face. Shaggy hair is released, temporarily covering his face. Edward gently moves it aside, revealing eyes screwed shut with pain. The tweedy English moustache and goatee is new but he recognizes the bleeding face. Finally, he moves slowly to the one Pearl apprehended. She moves aside, watching him carefully. The thug underneath wonders briefly but his vision is obscured as he is unmasked as well. A shaven head, except for a red Mohawk pops free; his one good eye blinks rapidly as he takes in everything. It widens when he sees Edward.

"Brother Phoenix? Is that you?"

* * *

Author's Note: I sincerely hope the length of the chapter makes up for how long it took to write and upload this. Really, my only excuse is my work took a turn where I'm forced away from the computer more. On a humorous note, a recent review brought up an interesting point to which I say...DAMN YOU, TWILIGHT! YOU'VE RUINED A PERFECTLY NORMAL NAME!

That aside, a this same review brought up some interesting points/cons about this work of mine. Something I've been concerned with myself for a while but accepted since no one's mentioned it. As some of you may have noticed, I put a lot of emphasis and work on dialogue between characters rather than writing out what's happening in scenes. On the one hand, it cuts down on clutter where I'm not just repeating things that readers may already be aware of. On the other, things might get choppy or jarring to the point that reader's lose their flow. I've always wondered if I should resort more to exposition rather than putting everything on the reader to imagine and visualize it themselves and really curious as to how you readers feel.

The lack of plot/direction is also a concern of mine. I've always preferred a slow burning so I can have readers sympathize and like (or even hate) characters before launching them into the main plot instead of just dumping them in and having them react. If anything, I guess I'm following a slice of life formula where I'm hoping that the happy couple's everyday lives and their reactions to the extraordinary things Steven and the Crystal Gems get up to will make up for it. Now I fear that may not be the case. All I can say is that after this chapter and the next, the plot will pick up and perhaps fix this problem. As readers though, is the flow too slow?

That said, I hope those who have liked/favorite'd this story continue to enjoy what has happened and what is to come. I hope to see you all again next chapter and enjoy what happened is about to (Spoiler Alert: We got a glimpse at Patricia's past, it only seems fair that we see Edward's, right?)


	11. Chapter 10: Our Old Friends

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 10: Our Old Friends

* * *

Empire City: a city of lights and action, glamour and glitz, where dreams are built from the ground up either to rise even higher or come crashing down. It is the city where what happens in it never sleeps. The tourist might tell you it is a wonderful city and everything that they ever dreamed or heard about in brochures. The citizen that lives in the upscale finery of its heart will tell you that it is a fine city with no problems to be had. But for those who live in the sources of Empire City, who live in the cracks of the façade it's a different story.

In the Artesian District, you will find tenements so packed together that even sardines balk at the notion, laundry lines connecting them high above in a chaotic web as their charges hang, children running about the streets without even looking as they play with sticks taken from derelict trees or some hodgepodge of sports gear gathered from a dumpster from somewhere like wild things. Here are gathered people from so many countries of the world that work hours on end, where they toil and struggle to just make ends meet, and all for a small hole in the wall with the barest utilities for their families brought in from their mother lands.

And yet, here the people will tell you so much more…

"Shit, a man's gotta' do what a man's gotta' do. Got a kid to feed, bills to pay. Pay's shit too but nobody gonna' hire me or give me more money. So I take what I can."

"I wake up 4 o' clock in the morning, make my children breakfast and lunch, wake them up and get them ready for school. We then take the train to Jackson where we walk for close to a mile where I drop off my children. After that, I take a bus to Le Hotel where I work as a maid. _Ay_ , it is tough but I pray."

"It is tough but it make you strong. Father and family came on boat. He came here and said, 'family will settle and work here!' So here family is and work; wife, seven daughters, and I. Have goat milk! Is good you!"

"You do not understand. If I had stayed, I would have died. I love my country, I will always cherish it but there is too much happening. How can I stay alive when so much is happening? So I move, I come here, and I work. Best decision I could have made; the worst I have to worry about is health inspector!"

"Back on the islands we have a saying: 'The Spirits of the Islands watches over us.' And there be plenty of islands here and the Spirits still provide. That is magic that need no explanation, mon'."

Though their circumstances may not be the best, the people make do with what they have and have some semblance of happiness. But just as there many different kinds of people, there are different means and ends to being happy.

In a room within one of the nicer motels, we find a young man asleep. A muscular giant of a man with long wild hair that reaches his butt, he snores raucously as he lays among the tangled sheets, a buxom woman beside him sleeping much more quietly. It is a wonder that she gets any sleep with the noise but she is at peace.

 _Click_

Goes the lock as the door creaks open slowly, the two still asleep. Another man has entered the room. While the room is surprisingly clean and the only messes to be found are articles of clothing and a haphazard pile of wrappings, a sniff tells him there is a familiar heavy scent in the air. His eyes then fall on the disturbing amount of used condoms around the bed. Looking around some more, he spies a purse: purple leather, gold-plated clasps with a stylized fox as the logo. Softly opening it, he finds much in the ways of money. His fingers twitch but he sighs, pocketing a fifty before he comes across what appears to be a family photo. Cute, he thinks. With a sigh, the man rearranges everything back. He then picks up a nearby ice bucket and holds it precariously above the sleeping duo, its contents sloshing and rattling. For a moment, he almost feels bad. Not enough though as he dumps the contents all over the sleeping beast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the beast yowls, the woman beside him shrieking awake as she rolls off the bed in a panic.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The beast roars as his eyes search the room and his arms lash out wildly until he finally sees the man with the now empty bucket, "Oh…it's you. Goddamn it, Brother Phoenix, what the hell is it this time and can't it wait?"

"No, Brother Tiger, it fucking can't," Phoenix says plainly as he tosses the bucket over his shoulder and moodily runs a hand through shoulder length hair, "We have to meet up with Long."

"Bro, I have my own meeting, one that takes priority over everything else, isn't that right, baby?" Tiger asks, expecting to see the woman. Unfortunately, she is gone with a sudden slamming of the door. Tiger launches to his feet, gloriously naked, and gives chase.

"Wait baby, come back! We were having so much fun!" Tiger shouts at her back as she flees down the street. She does not even look back at him. He falls sorrowfully to his knees, "CINDY WITH TWO E'S~~~!"

"For the love of…put your damn clothes on," Phoenix grouses as he chucks it at the crying man as he meets him on the sidewalk.

"I thought she was the one, man," Tiger sobs into the ground, ass up.

"Seriously, put your fucking clothes on."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FAGGOTS DOING AND WHY IS ONE YOU NAKED WITH HIS ASS WIGGLING IN THE AIR LIKE THAT!?" A homeless man heckles from behind a cart.

"BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!" The brothers curse back, middle fingers raised angrily.

It's only after this does Tiger finally start putting his clothes back on. Once he's donned his pair of jeans, wrappings that end just above his nipples, and black leather jacket with three parallel tears on the back, do they walk off. Tiger sniffles a little.

"Ah come on, big guy. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that jazz. Look, I'll get you a falafel or something," Phoenix consoles him, patting a leather-clad shoulder.

"R-really?"

"Yeah really, with all the fixings too. On the way, you can vent like usual while I listen with half an ear."

"Alright, let's go," Tiger says, wiping his eyes and a toothy grin on his face before they walk off.

"So where did you meet this one?" Phoenix asks, sidestepping a runner.

"You know that club I work at as a bouncer?"

"Club Desiree?"

"Yeah. She just turned twenty-one and was out celebrating with her friends. I had to get in on that, bro. Plus, I made fucking bank!" He declares, digging through his pockets for mixtures of single and two dollar bills.

"…I regret having offered to buy you a falafel now. And put that away, do you want us getting mugged?"

"Hey, you cock-blocked me this morning. We totally would've gotten another session in if you didn't come by."

"Alright alright," Phoenix says, taking a brief sniff which wrinkles his face in disgust as they pass an open dumpster, "So…C-I-N-D-E-E, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Nah, I'm just thinking about how a nice girl like her has a name like that. Cindy is usually C-I-N-D-Y, ya know? You made a point of it with the two E's bit and I just can't help but wonder why her parents would give her a stripper-esque name."

"Oh, that. No, she was double E cup so two E's, yeah?"

"Oh my fucking god…" Phoenix groans again as he grinds a palm into his face as they walk along a crosswalk.

"What? It's true, you got into the room and saw her tits; they were fucking huge, bro!"

"Please…my brain can only take so much stupid."

"…Dude, you are so gay," Tiger quips.

"At this rate, I may be more asexual than anything."

"What!? No! What about you and Sarah!?"

"What about me and Sarah?"

"Look, you and Sarah get married, run the church/orphanage with Sarah when we're all old and experienced enough to run it, try to have kids even with the orphans running around, but you being you would want someone who's of your flesh and blood will get upset and cause emotional problems when Sarah doesn't get pregnant, me and Brother Dragon will swoop in and save the day with awesome relationship advice, the love between you and Sarah will be rekindled like no other, igniting passions so powerful that you have way hardcore make-up sex. This ends up with Sarah pregnant with twins and then we all live happily ever after with your son Tai and daughter Angela with me and Brother Dragon being cool Uncles who get up to crazy shenanigans with your kids while you're the angry sullen overprotective Straight-man Dad with Sarah being the kind gentle maternal mother who won't hesitate to kick all of our asses if we step out of line or if any harm comes to her babies."

Phoenix stares incredulously at the larger man as they come to a stop before an establishment called the Rad Falafel.

"…How long did you stay up to come up with that scenario?"

"All night and a couple of hours into the morning, baby!" Tiger responds proudly, thumping his chest.

"Oh my fucking god…," Phoenix groans loudly into his palm, "Ok, I'll ask this because I know he's got my back…what did Brother Dragon have to say about this crazy scheme of yours?"

"He was totally on board with it!"

"WHAT!?"

"Well, he didn't exactly say he was on board with it but you know how he gives you that long soulful stare into your eyes, blinks, and then slowly nods? Yeah, that's what he did."

"…Why the hell am I brothers with you two again?"

"Because we have good chemistry and without the three of us, we wouldn't be the Three Beasts that protect the local businesses from roving gangs of mofo's as we mete out justice with our awesomeness?"

Phoenix raises a hand and opens his mouth to respond but then he thinks about it.

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," he grumbles, opening the door as the chimes tune happily on them entering as the mixture of hot air and steam from fryers rushes them, bathing them in the heavy scent of deep-fried ground chickpeas and fava beans.

"That's why I'm the smart one!" Tiger brags.

"No, Brother Dragon is the smart one, I'm the tough one, and you're…Heart, for lack of better word."

"Dude, Heart sucks. Tigers are strong why can't I be the Strong one?"

"Fine, you're the strong one. Get your damn falafel already. Hey Mr. Rashad, you in?"

"Ah, hello, boys! What can I get you today?" A diminutive tan-skinned man with a moustache greets them from behind the plain white lunch counter, garbed simply in a yellow polo shirt and khakis with a stained apron covering it all.

"Hey, Mr. Rashad, just getting a falafel for Brother Tiger here. He wants…"

"A falafel with everything that can be put in it!" Tiger cheers with arms raised high.

"…that," Phoenix sighs.

"Alright then, one Tiger special coming right up!" Rashad jovially replies as he moves to the kitchen, "So, how are you two today? Anything exciting?"

"Not so much. Brother Tiger could probably tell you something though."

"Life, love, philosophy, food, cock-block…that's about it really."

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"Bro, virgin. Come on!"

"Seriously? Damn," Phoenix comments before shaking his head, "Ok look, she may have been a good lay for a little innocent but was she really going to stick around?"

"She might have!"

"Oh really? That princess from the Beauregard district? You realize we're nothing but toys to people like her, right?"

"So what? Maybe I could've done something to change her mind…wait, how did you know where she's from? Even I don't know that!"

"Went through her things while you two slept."

"Dude, what the fuck!?"

"Getting off topic! Fine, let's say you convince her, there's no way in hell her parents are going to be ok with any of this! If she's smart, she sure as hell isn't going to be telling them because otherwise, they'll hunt you down and kill you for 'corrupting' their precious little princess!"

"First of all, fuck that shit! I'm strong enough to handle whatever the hell they can throw at me! And second of all, fuck you! Don't you fucking project your fear onto me because you can't get the fucking balls to go at it with Sarah! You like her, she likes you! Get fucking on with it!"

"DAMN IT, BROTHER TIGER! PEOPLE LIKE US DON'T FUCKING FALL IN LOVE, WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO!" PHOENIX rages, crushing the collar of Hu's leather jacket.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?" Tiger responds in kind, the two are nose to nose now as they glare into each other's eyes hatefully; scorching earth clashing with burning coal.

"Boys, if I may say something?"

The two whip around at Rashad's voice, grinding at the bit as they struggle to hold everything back. Rashad clears his throat before continuing.

"Once upon a time, there were two brothers. These two brothers were named Akram and Alim. Akram was very much like you, Tiger; a strong compassionate fellow who loved very dearly. Unfortunately, his heart was very much, how you say, worn on the sleeve. More often than not, he would be in some sort of trouble; trouble that Alim was always able to get Akram out of," Rashad says. He then turns to Phoenix.

"And Alim was like you, Phoenix; a learned man who experienced much and kept it close to his heart. Unfortunately, all of these experiences made him a very lonely and sad man for **because** he had experienced much, he saw no need to interact with others, and kept to his studies. All future endeavors, his actions became dictated by the past," And to this Phoenix turns away, his grip softening into nothing.

"These two brothers lived together for a very long time. Alim would temper Akram and Akram would encourage Alim; two sides of the same coin. Eventually though, they had to separate. They had their own lives to live, yes? Both brothers died though. Akram died young when he was assailed by a wily woman's husband, whom he did not know about nor bother to look into. Alim died old but a lonely recluse; there wasn't even a funeral for who would go to a funeral that no one knew about?"

A very loud sniffle interrupts Rashad. Tears are streaming down Tiger's face, mixing in with a lone flow of snot that refuses to go back up no matter how hard he sniffs.

"That's…THAT'S SO SAD!" He wails, crushing Phoenix to him in a hug.

"Oh my fucking god, calm down!"

"But…but…I don't want you to die a sad lonely old man! What kind of gang of brothers are we if we do!?"

"I don't know, the normal kind!?" This is apparently the wrong answer because the weepy beast only cries harder and crushes him even more, as Phoenix taps Tiger's shoulder desperately, "Fuck…can't…breath!"

"Oh…sorry, bro," Tiger snivels as he lets his brother go, whom takes in large gasps of air.

"As I was about to say, the moral of the story is…" Rashad is about to continue

"We get it. He's Akram and I'm Alim, we should appreciate the differences of others in our lives and learn from them to lead balanced lives and all that jazz," Phoenix deadpans.

"What? No! The moral is always appreciate those who have your back! Ride together, die together, Bad Boyz for life!" Rashad exclaims.

A beat.

"Did you just…?" Phoenix begins to ask.

"What? Is that not how it is used? I thought I got it right…oh well, here is your falafel. That will be $10.50, thank you come again."

"Wait, what time is it?" Tiger asks suddenly, blowing his nose loudly with a handful of napkins.

"11:30, why?"

"Oh, uh, how many falafels will this buy us?" Tiger asks, digging through his pockets for all the money he had and presenting them with a grin, "Gotta' feed the rest of the boys, right?"

"Only four if they are normal sized falafels," Rashad says, counting the money: twenty-five dollars.

"Oh what? Come on, don't we get a discount or something, pleeeaaaasssee?" Tiger begs.

"That IS with the discount!" Rashad fires back.

"Ok, relax. Here," Phoenix intervenes, placing a fifty and whatever pocket change he has on the counter as well, "How about now?"

"Oh my…you did not kill someone, did you?" Rashad asks. Phoenix snorts at the accusation.

"Please, I'm a guy with class."

"You totally stole that from the chick I was banging," Tiger deadpans.

"Yes, yes I did," Phoenix returns.

* * *

An hour later, Hu and Feng exit Rad's Falafels carrying two steaming take-out bags as they walk the streets of Empire City. They greet other establishment owners from small grocery stores to pawnshops. A boisterous butcher even hands them a pound of sliced meat and a link of seven sausages, the butcher's wife yelling from within the shop to make sure the children eat it. They promise they will. Continuing on past towards where the shops become more scarce, they pass a couple selling fruit from the back of a truck. A thought passes through Phoenix's mind as he stops and makes an inquiry. The wife walks into the back of truck through a side door that briefly blasts out frigid air before it is shut with a snapping _thud_. A moment later, she comes out with a large watermelon and presents it.

He inspects the color of the striped rind as if it held the secrets of the universe. Maybe it did because he sees a spot on the watermelon, a splotchy creamy-yellow starburst. He asks if he can hold the watermelon to which the wife carefully hands it to him. With a slight _whoof_ at the unexpected weight, Phoenix positions the watermelon in the crook of his arm and then knocks three times on the solid rind. Three deep hollow knocks back are the response. With a grin, Feng asks for the price which turns out to be what little they have left.

Money is exchanged, the watermelon placed in a three plastic bags just in case, and Phoenix and Tiger are on their way with their newest purchase. They cut into an alley where the tenements slowly space out marginally until they become abandoned warehouses overlooking the bay. The air is slightly cleaner out here and the sound of the waves lapping at the concrete docks a welcome change from the rattles of homeless carts and banging coughs of dying cars. Walking along the waters, they approach a particular warehouse. Tiger bangs on the rusting door loudly, flakes chipping off from the force.

"Hey bros, it's us! Open up!"

"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD!?" is the reply.

"Oh my fucking god, please don't do this…you change the password every single time and I don't wanna' deal with this right now, Little Zippo! And you know who we are!" Tiger complains, running a hand down his face.

"DO THE ROAR!"

"Are you serious?"

"DO THE ROAR, THOU YELLOW-BELLIED MAGGOT PIE!"

"Bro, what the fuck did he just call me?" Tiger asks.

"Hell if I know," Phoenix shrugs, "I blame that book he stole from the library. Hey, Little Zippo buddy, come on and open the door, huh? We've got food."

The gate immediately slides up with a crash, revealing a dirt-stained boy with medium-length hair veiling his eyes in clothes just a tad bit too large for him.

"That was the password! Come on in! Guys, Brother Tiger and Phoenix are back!" Little Zippo trips away, his voice echoing in the vast warehouse.

"Oh yeah, sure, when I come knocking, make me wait outside but when Phoenix comes strolling in, doors are wide open. No respect, I tell ya…" Tiger grumbles, walking after the youth. Phoenix follows with a chuckle.

The inside of the warehouse while derelict has some modicum of cleanliness. The floors are forever tarnished brown but it is clean enough as evidenced by some youths that have taken to sleeping openly on the floor whom begin to stir at the prospect of food. Some ways off by a mountain of wooden crates is a collection of ratty furniture where some of the older boys hang, lazily waving greetings as they talk and drink. A sudden roar cuts through the air, shocking the sleeping and the resting. Some have collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Hu guffaws at the sight.

"He did the roar!" Little Zippo cheers.

"Yeah yeah, you little monster," Tiger chuckles as he ruffles the boy's hair and places one of the bags of falafels down, "Come on, guys! Food's on and I'm tired from holding all this shit!"

"I thought I heard something. How are you, Brother Tiger, Brother Phoenix?" A dream-laden voice wafts from above. From a metal stairway leading up into an office, a bald man in a strange mixture of torn jeans and what's left of the top half of a _jiasha_ drifts down on sandaled feet.

"Brother Dragon," the two greet back. Tiger bends down to hug the smaller man, accentuating it with two firm pats on the back to which Dragon returns in a much gentler manner. Phoenix and Tiger grasp forearms in salute.

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping alright?" Phoenix asks.

"Oh yes, don't you worry," Dragon smiles, "I've just gotten back from my job at the coffee shop."

"Uh, doesn't your shift end at four?" Tiger nervously asks, scratching at the back of his wild mane.

"It did," Dragon replies simply.

"Brother Dragon got fired," a faux-mohawk haired boy speaks up, hands shoved into his pockets as furrowed eyes gaze sharply at them.

"Little Rooster, I told you not to tell them," Dragon complains lightly, the barest tinge of annoyance laced in his voice.

"Stop calling me that! Why am I called Little Rooster!? Why couldn't it be something cool!?" Little Rooster complains vehemently, red in the face.

"Because you turn a lovely shade of red when you get angry, the same kind of red that roosters are. Your hair is also a reminder of the refined creature," Dragon answers. The boy is not appeased as he moodily stalks off.

"Hey, food," Tiger calls out, tossing a packaged falafel at the back of the boy's head. Little Rooster catches it without even looking and tears into the wrapping, "Holy crap, kid's got skills. So what did you get fired for this time? Not bright-eyed and bushy-tailed enough? Make the manager's coffee taste like shit? Fell asleep on the job?"

"Um…"

"He got caught red-dicked by the manager having sex with his wife in the bathroom!" Little Zippo cheered, causing Tiger to choke on his falafel with laughter.

"And how the hell do you and Little Rooster know all of this? Also, Brother Dragon, what the fuck really?" Phoenix asks in disbelief.

"One does not simply turn away a lady in need," Dragon replies before turning sheepish, "Also…they might have been there visiting when I got caught…"

"Oh my fucking god, seriously? Get her a dildo then; don't put yourself out there just because she wants to get her rocks off. We can't afford this kind of shit, man," Phoenix moans as he covers his face with his hands, still carrying the other bag of falafels and the watermelon.

"Brother Phoenix, is that a watermelon I spy?" Dragon asks.

"Yeah, but we just got that bag for the gang. Everything else is for the kids at the church. Speaking of, we have to leave soon or else we're going to be late."

"Whatever for?" Dragon asks with a tilt of his head.

"Ah, he just wants to follow my advice and rock Sarah's world with the passion of ten suns," Tiger snarks, which is met with slap upside his head, "OW! What the fuck!?"

"Keep me and Sarah out of your fantasies because if their God doesn't, I sure as hell will smite you and make it look like an accident."

"Oh, he told you about that. I do hope you hold the wedding at the church," Dragon says with a soft smile.

"Are you…Brother Dragon, seriously, what?" Phoenix asks incredulously. Dragon only stares deep into his eyes, chocolate brown gently meeting earth, blinks just once, and nods with the same smile. Around them, the rest of the gang cheers with food-muffled mouths.

"Imbeciles," Phoenix deplores, leaning dramatically against the tower of crates, "I'm surrounded by fantasy-ridden imbeciles."

"Drama queen," Tiger mocks, bits of falafel spilling out.

"Oh, let him be, Brother Tiger. You know how he gets whenever we tease him," Dragon admonishes as he nibbles at his falafel.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Tiger then devours the rest of his falafels vigorously, patting his stomach, "Ah, that hit the spot. Now, time for our favorite tradition! Fortunes!"

"Not until everyone's done eating, ya freak. Pace yourself or something," Phoenix scolds but he looks around, "Wait, where is Little Fortune?"

"He went out to meet up with Little Artist at the church. Something about a new masterpiece or something," Little Rooster answers.

Phoenix mulls this over, his eyes sweeping over the gang.

"Everyone is here though…except for Little Fortune…"

"Yeah?"

"Who went with Little Fortune to the church?" Phoenix asks with a low voice.

Everyone hisses at the mistake.

"Come on, you guys, you know the rules," Tiger berates, "None of the Little guys are supposed to walk out alone. Otherwise, Brother Phoenix will…"

He doesn't even get to finish the sentence when Phoenix dashes out with the other bag of food and the watermelon in tow, furiously kicking the gate up with a crash and runs out cursing all the way.

"…freak the fuck out. Goddamn it, 'ey, wait up!" Tiger runs after Phoenix. Dragon follows silently but pauses at the opening.

"You boys behave yourself now, we'll be back soon," Dragon says, gently closing the gate before resuming the chase.

* * *

Saint Martin's Church is an old darkened red-stone building with one bell tower reaching towards the heavens as it holds silent vigil; a relic of a by-gone age when the area was a thriving parish now turned into a ghost district. While the surrounding inhabitants have gone with the tides of time, those within maintain their worship and dedicated devotion to God. As Phoenix charges up the darkening streets of sunset, he can even hear the calming hymns as they resonate in the air. What is not calming is the shining Blues Royale car surrounded by four muscled tuxedo men; Phoenix skids to a stop as the one wearing sunglasses raises a hand for him to stop.

"Church is closed. Come back another time."

"Bullshit. Where's the Mother Superior?"

"She's in a meeting."

"With who?"

"Look, it doesn't matter. Just come back another time."

"Like fucking hell it doesn't. Either you get out of my way so I can see her and handle my business or I make you regret it," Phoenix growls, "I'm not afraid to spill blood on God's doorstep; fucking bastard was all about it in the Old Testament if I learned anything from my time here."

"You watch your mouth, punk!" One of them threatens, a small golden cross dangling from around his neck. The seeming leader of the four holds him back, eying the bags Phoenix is carrying.

"Is that food for the church?"

"Dinner for the kids…what of it?" Phoenix tightens his grip.

"Look, if that's all you wanted to handle, I'm more than willing to drop it off for you. No need for violence, right?" He raises both hands in a placating manner, "Our boss really doesn't like to be interrupted during a meeting so why don't we settle this all peaceful like, huh?"

"Tch, you think I'm going to trust you fuckers with anything?" Phoenix grinds out, hackles rising, "No one drives a car like that around here. Hell, no one drives around here at all anymore. Only people that can afford it are fucking gangbangers and we drove them out a long time ago. You're also doing a pretty damn good job of keeping me out for something I'm being told not to worry about. What the hell does your boss want?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," the bodyguard curses exasperatedly as he runs a hand down his face, "Look, we're not gangbangers and nothing shady is going on; our boss is just a big-time real estate developer, that's it! Are you happy now!?"

"Bro! Wait up!" Tiger yells, skidding to a stop beside Phoenix, "Who the fuck are these guys?"

"Oh my god, how many of you are there!?" The bodyguard bemoans.

"Just one more, really," Dragon answers as he steps in from behind Tiger, "Well, actually, that might not be entirely accurate because really there are…I don't know, I'd say about forty of us, three of which stand before you. I wonder should we count the Mother Superior, the nuns, and the children?"

"No, we are not counting them," Phoenix replies as he gently places the bags on the ground, "The only things we're going to count are the bastards we're going to drop if they don't get out of the way. COME ON!"

Phoenix charges forward suddenly. The bodyguard with the shades adopts a boxing stance ready to strike back. Imagine his surprise when Phoenix flies past him and dropkicks the one that called him a punk right in the chest.

"SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

The bodyguard turns too late to receive Tiger's lariat right at the neck. With one temporarily down, Tiger continues roaring into another one. This leaves the remaining bodyguard with Dragon, who frowns just a little.

"My, this escalated rather quickly, wouldn't you say?" He asks the one.

The only reply Dragon receives is a wild punch towards his head.

"How rude," Dragon says as he ducks and unties his robe, revealing a lithe build underneath. Quickly, he ties the robe between his two hands like make-shift shackles.

Another punch comes his way but he catches it and quickly manipulates the limb as he entangles it, forcing the bodyguard's arm in an awkward arm lock. Though he manages to muscle his way out, Dragon is quick to adjust and locks another limb again in the swathe of his robe turned weapon. Having had enough, Dragon then wraps it around the other's head and forces him back to back. Dragon then bends forward and grounds himself, forcing the man onto his back. Pulling viciously down on his robe, it strangles the bodyguard as his legs kick about uselessly in the air. Dragon then relaxes, now that his enemy is dealt with.

Tiger is having a rip-roaring time, feral grin marred by a steam of blood from his nose but he laughs with gusto as he fights one-on-two. Under one arm, he has a bodyguard under headlock as he struggles to get out of Tiger's grip. The bodyguard with the shades is trying his best to free his comrade with jabs and straights but even with one arm Tiger is a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes he punches an offending limb off course, sometimes he punches head-on as fist cracks against fist. Either way, Tiger fights on because he is what tigers are born as: Strong.

Phoenix's assault is relentless. After the dropkick downed, he descended on the fallen bodyguard with all of his anger, fear, and desperation. Fists, claws, elbows, head, feet; any possible shape of attack was taken to the bodyguard and it was all that one could do to defend himself. Desperately, the bodyguard head-butts Phoenix in the face and forces the madman off. The pain only fuels Phoenix's rage as he restarts his assault anew, something the bodyguard regrets. On the ground, he only had to worry about everything above the waist. Now though, Phoenix attacks everything there is. Body blows, foot stomps, swift finger strikes to vitals, low and high kicks; all of them find their target with meaty thuds, sickening cracks, and dripping blood. Managing to grab at the bodyguard's ankle, he pulls mightily as the bodyguard's head meets the ground with a resounding crack. Phoenix is ready to smash the man into the nearby car, his muscles straining at the tension as the body lifts slightly into the air.

"ENOUGH!" A voice thunders.

Everyone freezes, then turns towards the source. A tall slender woman in a nun's habit stands at the now open oaken doors to the cathedral, looking imperiously down on the rabble-rousers frozen in action through bespectacled pale green eyes that flash with chilled wrath. From behind her steps out a likewise bespectacled man in a suit, who looks down at the scene with barely hidden disgust as he fishes out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and holds it to his nose.

"Really? You couldn't handle three street rats? What exactly do I pay you for?"

"Well, fuck you too, princess," Tiger growls out as his headlock on the one bodyguard tightens, making him gurgle, "Why don't you come down here and take a turn, huh?"

"Language, Thomas! And don't you provoke them, nephew!" The woman scolds sharply, "And there'll be no more fighting! All of you, release them at once and go to confession!"

The three boys start to protest but they are silenced with a wince when she loudly slaps the oaken door, producing a _boom_.

"EDWARD FENG, THOMAS HU, JOHNATHAN LONG, YOU WILL GO TO CONFESSION IMMEDIATELY OR SO HELP ME I'LL PUNISH YOU ALL SO SEVERELY THAT EVEN THE DEVIL WILL COWER!"

With sighs and groans, they all obey. Johnathan lets the man down from his back and lets the man free from his robes, donning it once again with a flourish. As he goes inside, he bows with a "Reverend Mother" before disappearing from sight. Thomas releases the one he has in a headlock, grumbling how "It's not fair…didn't even start this one…" as he drags his feet. A sharp glare his way is all it takes to have him scampering inside. Edward is the last as he sends a baleful glare at his own opponent before going to retrieve the bag of food and watermelon.

"Mother Anna, do you mind if I stop by the kitchens first? We brought stuff for the kids and…"

The Mother Superior's severe eyes stare at the bags for a moment. They soften as she sighs tiredly, her eyes slowly shutting and nods.

"But it's straight to confession afterwards, understood?"

"Yes, Mother," Edward replies as he enters the cathedral. Walking past, he channels his ire towards the man she called nephew. The man returns it with disdain and disgust but says nothing. Once inside, the Mother Superior soundly shuts the door; the heavy _klunk_ echoing into the wide chamber of the nave.

The nave is a dark room that is kept alight by a myriad of candles, one wrought-iron candelabra for each aisle of mahogany benches. The floor is a simple square-tiled room of alternating black and white with just one worn red carpet leading from the entrance to the foot of the bema; the bema is not especially tall as it's merely a step above the ground. This area is particularly illuminated as a line of golden-plated candelabras make their home there, the line being broken only by the simple wooden podium, the altar, and the cathedra.

Edward respectfully signs the cross before taking a side door into a dark hallway, the only thing visible being the outline of light shaped like a door at the end. Slowly, he makes his way down and opens the smooth metal door with a _creak_. Inside is a simple kitchen, the center being dominated by a wooden countertop as it's surrounded by another marble countertop that spans the perimeter of the room. To his left, he sees an arrangement of shiny-clean kitchenware and aprons set neatly along the wall and counter. To his right, he observes the gas stove from which the divine aroma of sweetly baked goods flows from. To the back, there is a wide metal basin sink from which water flows with a loud thrumming. A nun bustles to and fro happily, her generously-sized butt wiggling to a tune she's humming with gusto and a water-laden wash cloth in hand set to a lazy whirl.

"Sister Tina?"

A shriek, a wet _splat_ , and then Edward's world becomes obscured by white with the heavy scent of dirty dishwater.

"Good to see you too, Sister Tina," Edward says as he peels the cloth from his face, using his shirt to wipe it of excess water.

"Good Heavens, Edward, you naughty child! What did we say about sneaking up on us? You're lucky I didn't have a pot or a pan in hand!" The frightened nun exclaims, a pudgy hand to her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I'll try to be louder next time," Edward chuckles as he sets his burdens on the wooden countertop, "I just wanted to drop this off for the kids for when they eat: falafels, meat, sausages, and a watermelon."

"Oh, you do spoil them so."

"You're one to talk. I'm not the one baking something that smells like," he pauses to sniff and to look into oven through its small window, "Cinnamon and butterscotch pie?"

"But that's the point of sugar, child! And really, it's one of the things the children look so forward to," Sister Tina sighs a bit, "But nothing will ever compare to when their big brothers show up for a visit. How are you and your brothers, Edward?"

"I've been alright, same goes for Brother Tiger and Dragon," Edward replies as he takes up a spot next to the nun at the wash basin to wash his hands.

"Thomas and Johnathan, you mean. I'll never understand why you all insist on these complicated names but I suppose that's just youth. I see you've been in another scuffle," Sister Tina observes the blood flowing down the drain, "Is that what the Reverend Mother was yelling about?"

"It's not my blood. See?" Edward raises his hands, rough and clean if not slightly red from their earlier use. He then makes his way to one of the aprons and ties one on as he looks at the kitchen knives, "And yeah, me and the guys got into a fight with some suits at the front. What's the story there anyway? Bodyguards to her nephew, really?"

"He started coming by recently, talking of renovating the area," Sister Tina answers, taking out a wooden cutting board and placing it under the watermelon.

At this Edward pauses, a hand over a very large knife.

"Is that so?"

"Don't be thinking what I think you're thinking. You boys have enough on your plates already without adding violent crimes to your sins. I'd like to keep on hearing that you're better than that. The Reverend Mother especially."

"Everyone else is," Edward loftily replies as he grabs the knife and turns toward the watermelon, trying to find an avenue to cut through.

"What is it that you exactly do, we've always wondered," Sister Tina sighs, "We know Johnathan bounces between service jobs that he somehow manages to get fired from…"

"Not his fault. The bosses and managers are assholes."

"…Language. And Thomas has his jobs in construction and what was it…bouncing at a night club? Well, whenever those become available. Oh, I hope he does get a steadier and safer job…"

"Normal people are afraid of him because of his size so fat chance of that," Edward says as he finally decides its simpler to just cut the watermelon in half and go from there, the knife going through the watermelon with a hissing _sshhhhkkk_ until it meets the wooden cutting board.

"And then there's you. Thomas and Johnathan have no idea where you get off to. All anyone knows is that you disappear off into the night and come back with either several bags of food or money. Care to explain?" Sister Tina asks, her eyebrows arched sharply.

"Alms."

"Alms…"

"Alms."

"Edward," Sister Tina warns.

"I'm serious. Every night, I make rounds at restaurants that are closing up and ask for food they're throwing away or can't sell. Some of them make me pay for it, others are generous enough to give me them for free. There's this one bakery though; by the way, the guy that owns it is really nice but anyways, he's got so much that he gives me A LOT. Not all of it because he gives some of it to the homeless but hey, where do you think all that bread is coming from?"

"Oh. Well, that explains that…except for…"

But before Sister Tina can complete the question, the kitchen door slams open. A boy rushes in wearing a raggedy brown robe, an artifact from when friars used to worship at Saint Martin's all those years ago. He is chased by a copper-red haired girl in worn overalls, who laughs joyously as they run around the room.

"YOU!" Edward rages, knife viciously pointing at the boy. The children screech to a halt, standing at attention as the boy whimpers, his black beady eyes widening, "Penny, you're free to go. Little Fortune on the other hand, get over here! We need to talk about you walking here alone and going out with Little Artist without anyone watching you two!"

"Edward, don't you point that at him! He's just a child," Sister Tina scolds.

Regardless, the boy shuffles forward, downcast eyes on the verge of tears as Sister Tina gently embraces him. He sniffles, hastily trying to wipe his eyes. Edward doesn't even look at him, focused on making the cuts into the watermelon. With each _thunk_ of metal meeting wood, Little Fortune winces. His eyes widen when a hand holding a slice of watermelon is thrust into his vision.

"Eat," Edward orders, pauses, then grabs another slice and holds it out to the girl whom has chosen to remain, "Penny, you too."

Both of them hesitantly take it and begin to nibble on it, savoring the watery-sweet taste.

"You know the rules," Edward begins, "If you need to go anywhere, take me, Tiger, or Dragon with you. If you can't find any of us, get one of the guys to go with you. Either way, I don't want you walking the streets alone, you hear me? Same goes for you too, Penny."

Little Fortune quickly nods, juice flailing a bit. Sister Tina is quick to take a napkin to his face and wipe it clean. Edward sighs, placing the knife down as he surveys the cut fruit.

"Look, I just…don't want any of you getting hurt, alright? World isn't safe right now, ya know?"

Little Fortune shuffles forward and just hugs Edward. The act causes his eyes to water, something he tries to cover up by patting Little Fortune's head affectionately. This fails though when Little Fortune's shining innocent eyes look up at him through his fingers. Little Fortune briefly releases him, his small hands digging through his robes before producing a fortune cookie. With practiced ease, Little Fortune opens the wrapping and splits the cookie in half. Taking out the fortune within, he eats the cookie as he hands Edward the slip of paper.

"Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet," Edward reads. Realizing what he read, Edward laughs loudly as he ruffles Little Fortune's head, "Yeah yeah, you little troublemaker. Get out of here, you two, go play with the other kids."

Little Fortune nods and shuffles off through the kitchen door. It gets briefly caught on the tail of his robes but it disappears soon enough. Penny though approaches Edward and lightly taps his shoulder, a cheeky smile on her face. He leans down asking "What?" when she gives him a sloppy watermelon-stained kiss on the cheek before shrieking off. Chuckling, he raises a hand towards the spot but then shakes his head sighing.

"Thank you for looking after them. I'm sorry if they cause too much trouble."

"Oh, they're not so bad. They actually help out with looking after the younger children and even have a little art club going on for them. Besides, you should really be thanking Sister Sarah," Sister Tina replies, not missing Edward's flinch as he digs around the cupboards for a plate, "She spent the entire afternoon watching over Daniel, Randall, and Penny when they went out."

"Is that so? Nowhere too dangerous, I hope?" Edward asks.

Little Artist may have been the same age as the other two but he was far more bold and reckless by leaps and bounds. Not a few weeks ago, he and his brothers had to retrieve Little Artist from the Empire City Police Department's holding cells because he was caught vandalizing their patrol cars…while they were in the parking lot…with the cops still in them.

"I believe Daniel learned his lesson from last time," Sister Tina giggles, "He says he's been making interesting changes to manhole covers and other such sewer entrances. Unfortunately for him, he's been forced to clean himself more often as a result; it wouldn't do to have him stinking up the place with that awful sewer stench."

"I suppose it wouldn't," Edward says, placing the watermelon slices onto a large plate, "Well, I've stalled for long enough I think. I have to go to confession before Mother Superior wonders where I've escaped to. Can you…?"

"Don't worry. It'll soon be in the children's little stomachs before you know it."

"Thank you, Sister Tina. It's good seeing you again," Edward bows.

"And God willing, we'll be seeing all three of you more often around here. The world could do with more young men like you and your brothers."

"We try," Edward says as he cleans his hands once more.

"And Edward?" Sister Tina calls out, catching him at the door, "The Reverend Mother…she worries about you. It would do her heart good if you maybe would talk to her from time to time?"

"I…I'll try, Sister Tina. I owe that much to her, I guess," Edward reasons, eyes downcast.

With a final bow, he leaves the kitchens back into the dark hallway and into the nave. With a deep sigh, he walks down the candle-lit path towards the bema before veering to the left. There he sees the confessional, an elaborate wideset mahogany piece. The doors to booths on either side are open. Picking one, he enters and closes the door shut with a _click_ before settling on the bench within. He signs the cross once and leans forward, hands clasped together as they were always taught to do.

"Forgive me for I in the name of the Heavenly Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit have sinned."

"What else is new?" A voice giggles, shocking him.

"S-Sister Sarah."

A little sliding door that separates the two at face height slides open. Her nun's habit only emphasizes her fair beauty as Edward takes in her sapphire blue eyes set in a soft white mask that smiles at him gently, a golden blonde tendril framing the left side of her face. Her eyes shine akin to holding something secret that he'll never know.

"So, tell me: are you sinning a little, a lot, all the time, or right now?" She asks as her face turns into a grin.

"Hey, what? I'm not that bad," He sputters.

"Guess we'll go with right now then. Other than that little lie, what other bad things have you been up to these days?" Sarah asks, her hands steepling in front of her face in mock seriousness.

"Ugh, didn't Brother Tiger or Dragon tell you? They were sent to confession too," Edward complains, slouching.

"That was their day. While interesting, I want to hear about it from your perspective."

"I don't know…normal, I guess."

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that! Please?" Sarah begs, pursing her lips comically.

"Fine, woman! Geez, what do you want to hear?" Edward finally relents.

And so, the two talk. Edward starts off by recounting today as Sarah listens, comments, and asks questions. She laughs at the morning, smiles at the afternoon, becomes concerned at the brothers' fight at the church doors at the evening and Edward's recent reprimanding of Little Fortune, going as far as to reach in and flick Edward on the nose.

"You cad! How could you point a knife at a child like that!?"

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't the safest thing to do but Little Fortune isn't **that** soft. Plus, he knows I wouldn't hurt him like that. Everyone knows about our number one rule," Edward defends.

"No women, no children, right. Even so, he looks up to you. I mean, how would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"How the hell would I know? I've never had anyone like that. Closest thing I've had is Mother Anna and she'd rather just beat me over the head with the Bible more than anything."

"Right…sorry," Sarah relents.

"Don't be. You didn't have anyone either so I think that's fair."

"That doesn't mean I like to remind people, however carelessly," Sarah says as she disappears from the small window, slouching in her seat, "And to be fair, I have the Reverend Mother to look up to. But you guys…"

"Yeah, whatever," Edward sighs.

The silence is uncomfortable but the two let it remain for a bit.

"How was your day with Little Artist, Fortune, and Penny? Sister Tina said that you went out with them."

"Mmm, nothing too exciting. Little Artist just took some spray paint to some manhole covers and made faces out of them. He is talented though and some of his pieces are amazing."

"Oh? Tell me about them."

So she does. While she may have not seemed to enthusiastic initially, very soon she starts going into detail about Little Artist's work and the process. She told him how he would always "scope out the scene," tilting his head this way and that as if looking for that one angle that pulls it all together, running his hand gently along the surface to "get a feel for it," even going as far to sniff the air and see how it influenced him and what thoughts came up which he would mutter to himself.

She even remembers the pieces themselves: a sorrowful green-faced man who cried tears of dark blue that streamed into his mouth in a never ending cycle, a cackling yellow monster whose fiery tongue waggled in unusual ways as it ran the rim, a scorn-ridden blue-faced woman whose onyx teeth snarled at you as if raging to get out. All manner of grotesque and exaggerated things until he surprisingly painted one cover with various shades of pink brambles with sharp thorns bleeding blood and yet they seemed to cradle something in the middle.

"Interesting…" Edward comments.

"Isn't it? I feel as though he's going to make something of himself one day and when that day comes, we'll be there to support him. We'll clip out any and all articles that mention him, record every television and radio appearance, send him a text every day…"

Edward can't help but laugh.

"Dear lord, why don't you just set up the paperwork and adopt him already? The way you're going, you might as well be his mother."

"Only if you sign the papers with me and we get to adopt Little Fortune and Penny too."

"Wait, what?" Edward blushes.

"They might not be Tai or Angela and it might be one more than originally planned but they are so adorable together and…oh, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Oh my fucking god, Tiger told you his little fantasy?" Edward groans.

"He did," Sarah giggles but turns serious as she looks straight into Edward's eyes, "Why? Is there something wrong with us marrying and having children?"

Edward freezes.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. It's just…I…I-I mean, I've thought about it too but uh…"

"People like you aren't supposed to fall in love?"

Edward's eyes widen but he lets his surprise go with a heavy sigh.

"He told you everything, huh?"

"He did," this time, it is Sarah's turn to sigh though hers is filled with exasperation more than sadness, "Where did you get the idea that you aren't allowed to fall in love?"

"Life," Edward simply replies.

"Really?" Sarah asks with eyebrows raised, "I like life too but I hardly think it told you, 'Thou shalt not fall in love.' That's God's domain and I don't think God wants you to be alone."

"Bullshit."

"Really! Everyone in the district knows about you and Brother Tiger and Dragon. Sure, they wish that you would lighten up more, Tiger would be less clumsy, and Dragon would be more focused but they love you guys and what you stand for, what you do for the community. Granted it's not exactly within the secular laws of the land because let's face it, I don't think starting fights with other gangs to assert your so-called territory is legal in any sense but the police can't be everywhere so we have to make do with what we have and if we need to have our own people defending ourselves then so be it," Sarah tumbles on, "And what about us at the church? The children? You've done so much for all of us with your compassion and generosity despite what little you have. The children look up to you and though we always hoped that maybe you would join the church officially one day; we understand and appreciate all of your hard work."

"The money used to buy the falafels and watermelon was stolen from a girl Tiger was having sex with," Edward blurts out.

"That's why we have prayer and confession. Do you feel bad about it?"

"Kind of but not really?" Edward shrugs awkwardly.

"Points for honesty but we'll count that as another sin for you to absolve later. Edward, the point I'm trying to make is: you are not alone, not anymore. Everyone is here for you… **I** am here for you…" Sarah finishes with a whisper.

"Sarah…"

Watery sapphires meet soft earth as they stare into the other's eyes, their breaths hitching. They look away blushingly brief before they're facing each other again.

"But…what about your vows?"

"I've never taken them."

"Sarah…are you…really alright with someone like me?" Edward asks tentatively.

"Yes," She replies, her eyes never leaving his.

Nothing more can be said. There can only be action. The two lean in slowly, eyes fluttering closed. They can feel their breaths intermingling, caressing them slowly.

"Hey, are you two done yet? Come on, kids can't eat until everyone is present at the table and I really don't want to deal with a little riot!" Thomas complains as he knocks on the confessional door.

"OH MY GOD, THOMAS!" Sarah screams as she kicks her own door open and launches out.

Edward can hear the dull _thuds_ of her fists making contact but he's sure Tiger is fine, he's tough like that. With a sigh, he opens his door and walks out to an interesting sight.

"I WAS _**THIS**_ CLOSE TO KISSING HIM WHEN YOU INTERRUPTED US! HOW COULD YOU!?" Sarah shrieks as she beats her fists uselessly right above Thomas's stomach.

"WAIT, WHAT!? OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? GET BACK IN THERE AND GET IT, GIRL, BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" Thomas responds in kind, lifting her and seems prepared to throw her back in headfirst.

"Brother Tiger, I don't think that's necessary. Please put her down," Johnathan panics slightly.

"Wow, seriously?" Edward deadpans, catching the others' attention. All of them at least look sheepish as they stare back; Edward sighs again, "Mind putting her down?"

Thomas quickly obliges, setting her in front of Edward. She doesn't remain on her feet long though before she is swept up once again to be pulled into a searing kiss by Edward, grabbing a handful of her soft derriere as he holds her tightly against him for good measure. Sarah squeaks in surprise before she moans and kisses him back, her tongue gently pressing for entry. Edward obliges as he tastes her too.

It is a brief one though as he ends the kiss and sets Sarah back on her feet in a daze, glaring at Thomas and Johnathan. However, they are positively too giddy to even look abashed. Thomas has taken to running around the room screaming "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" while Johnathan merely applauds with tears in his eyes. Edward blushes as he realizes what he just did but he does not regret it. Not when there's a warmth within that he can't quite describe and doesn't want to dismiss.

"Brother Phoenix, is that smile I see?"

"No," Edward responds too quickly, his face frowning again.

"Liar," Sarah joins in. When Edward turns to reply, she interrupts with a quick peck on the lips, "That's another sin to absolve later."

The door to the nave swings open as the Reverend Mother marches in.

"What in Heaven's name is all that racket!? Thomas, you…" She begins but shrieks in surprise when Thomas lifts her up by her waist.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED! PRAISE BE TO JEBUS!"

"DON'T YOU SAY THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN AND HOW DARE YOU MISPRONOUNCE IT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THOMAS!"

Thomas is far too gone to even listen as he whirls around with the Reverend Mother in his arms, laughing all the while. It is an infectious feeling apparently as even the Reverend Mother's stern façade begins to crack and she laughs along, still indignantly asking what all the fuss is about. As they look on, Edward no longer tries to hide his smile. He relishes in this feeling that he's never felt before and gone without for the longest time, hoping that it will never end.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, really, I apologize for how far apart updates are. My work has been taking me farther and farther away from my computer and it's just...ugh. Anyways, lo and behold, Edward's own little flashback. Really, I'm sorry. I intended on this chapter being shorter but it didn't feel right and I just kept on writing/typing until I came to a point where I could comfortably say, "This is good."

I'm hoping I haven't overwhelmed people with all of these new people and the names they were given. If they did, it's something for me to work on. And as always, I'm interested in hearing everyone's opinions on the characters' interactions and dialogue, especially that last bit between Sarah and Edward. I didn't want it to be too sappy but if it was, oh well.

As a heads-up, updates will be slow (slower than usual, I guess) because of this recent project at work so again, I apologize. In the mean time, the next chapter will be kind of a bonus chapter with little humorous vignettes and some deleted scenes from this fanfiction as a sort of breather. I'll also be going through previous chapters fixing spelling and grammatical errors and cleaning up scenes so it goes more smoothly.

As always, thank you to those who have read, reviewed, favorite'd, and followed this story. I hope to see you and maybe more next chapter and hope you continue enjoying this fanfiction and what's to come.


	12. Bonus Chapter 1

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Bonus Chapter: Soft 1

Author's Note: This here is just a few one-shots that I thought I would write as a bonus and also thanks for sticking around for this long; something I plan on doing every 10 chapters. Hope you all enjoy it and see you next chapter.

* * *

 _Encountering Frybo (Frybo)_

The day was unusually dark and dreary for Beach City but they supposed that not everything was sun and surf forever. Still, Edward and Patricia take the time to walk along the various businesses of Beach City; hoping to get to know the people and neighbors better and scope out where they might get their supplies and other needs. As they near the Beach City Walk Fries, they come upon a peculiar sight.

"What the hell is that?" Edward deadpans, as he watches some strange man-shaped cup of fries with legs dancing to and fro.

"Oh, it must be the mascot Mr. Fryman was talking about. I must admit, it is rather…" Patricia struggles to find the word.

"Terrifying? Horrendous? Something to be killed with fire?"

"Edward, be nice. Mr. Fryman was very excited about Frybo."

At that moment, the door leading to the fast food's kitchen opens up and said man steps out.

"Oh, hey there! Ah, I see you met Frybo. Isn't he great?" Mr. Fryman asks excitedly, "I tell ya with this little guy, people will be clamoring to eat fries whenever they come to Beach City. Say hello, Frybo!"

The mascot stops dancing and becomes still. Its never-shifting eyes stares at them, unblinking. Eventually, it raises a floppy arm and waves at them.

"Hah! Way to keep in character, Frybo. Keep up the good work," Mr. Fryman praises, the mascot ceases waving and then dances off. As it goes, Mr. Fryman lets out a sigh, "That kid makes me proud."

"One of your kids is in that suit?" Edward asks, surprised.

"Yup! When Peedee asked about what he could do to help around the place more, I couldn't be happier! Ronaldo helps but he's more interested in his blog and all. Of course, Peedee is still young so I can't have him working around the fryers yet so what better place to start than being the heart of the and soul of our establishment, Frybo?"

"Oh, how sweet," Patricia says.

"Yeah," Mr. Fryman agrees as he wipes a fatherly tear from his eye, "Welp, I better get back to work. Say, could I interest you two in any?"

"None for me, thank you. Edward…?" Patricia asks.

"You know, I think I'll try some; must be pretty good if that's your headlining item."

"Best in the area coming right up!" Mr. Fryman says.

But before he could take a single step towards the kitchen, Frybo approaches them holding out a paper food tray of fries to Edward.

"Oh, thanks; didn't know you gave out samples either" Edward says surprised which Mr. Fryman echoes but doesn't push it further. Edward pops a fry into his mouth, "Wow, this is good. You have it down to an art, Mr. Fryman."

"Hah! Another customer for the Fryman family! But thanks, it means a lot," Mr. Fryman replies but then turns to Frybo and pats its shoulder, "You know, maybe giving out samples isn't such a bad idea. You're really onto something there…heck, I'll whip up some more for you to hand out! Uh…maybe not in those food trays; might be a little too much but still! I'm counting on you to get people to eat more fries, Frybo. Keep up the good work; I'm proud of ya, son!"

And with that Mr. Fryman dashes back into the kitchens, the fryers hissing loudly with gusto as he goes about his trade. Edward and Patricia say their farewells to "Peedee," with Patricia planting a gentle kiss to the mascot's forehead. It responds surprisingly in a bashful manner, toeing the ground and twisting its gloved hands before dancing off again with much vigor. Edward and Patricia continue on their walk as the husband enjoys his free fries; occasionally teasing his wife with a fry.

* * *

 _Gift of Flowers (Lars and the Cool Kids)_

"What's this?"

Edward was in the midst of a grocery run when he saw them. Floating down upon Beach City were multitudes of pink flowers. Gently catching one by its delicate petal, he observes the glowing pink gem at the flower's center. His eyes dart around the similarly hued sky, looking for some sign.

Failing to find it, he begins to wonder what it all means. A declaration perhaps? But why flowers? Patricia had told him of Rose Quartz's affinity to plants. Looking back at the flower and despite the unnaturalness of a gem-imbued flower, he can't help but admire how pretty they are. Others around him echo the sentiment. Some let them float gently down into cupped hands while others are eager as they snatch them out of the sky. It doesn't…seem harmful if the others are to go by. Maybe…just maybe…there isn't anything to these flowers.

He relaxes somewhat. A thought occurs to him though. Bringing the flower in his hand up to his nose, he sniffs twice. The heady scent suggests that it is freshly bloomed and perhaps it won't wilt any time soon. And again, they are rather pretty…

 _Some time later…_

Patricia is wiping down a table when she hears the chime and the flowery scent of someone entering. How odd, she thinks but pays it no mind.

"Hello, welcome to Tea Dreams, table for…?" But she is interrupted by a kiss to the nape of her neck, causing her to blush and smile, "Oh, hello, dear. You sure took your time getting the groceries; did you get everything on the list?"

"I did. I also got one more thing if you're interested?"

Patricia turns around about to reply but stops. Edward stands before her, his arms laden with the gem-imbued flowers. She giggles though when she notices the steady shaking; seems like Edward can't exactly balance the flowers as well as the groceries.

"Oh Edward, these are lovely. Where did you get them?"

"That, dear heart, is a mystery," He says, chuckling at her confused face, "Honestly, I don't know. They were floating down from the sky and I was curious. But they are lovely and I couldn't help but be reminded of you."

"Flatterer," Patricia playfully swats at him as she takes the flowers and gently deposits them on a table, "Hm, pity they don't have a stem though but I suppose I can improvise."

That night, the desk in their room is topped with a bowl of the flowers. The scent coaxes them into dreams of love as they embrace each other, murmuring sweet nothings to each other dreamily. The following morning, they are saddened to see that the flowers had disappeared but at least they have the memories.

* * *

 _Everyone gets a Car! Kind of… (Onion Trade)_

Patricia is out front of the tea shop sweeping when she hears a honk.

"Edward, where on Earth did you get…wait, how can we afford another car!?"

"Well, we can't. That's what makes this all the sweeter."

"Oh my stars, you stole it."

"What!? No! There was a huge pile of them in the middle of the city and I just found the one that was not upside-down or on its side or buried amongst other cars exactly like it. It's a little beat up but nothing a good mechanic can't fix."

"A pile of…doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"I suppose but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, now we have a car each."

"Still…I'm a little worried."

"Relax, love, what could possibly go wrong?"

In a plume of smoke, the car disappears and Edward falls flat on his rear.

"What the!?" Edward panics, looking wildly around. Seeing nothing, he sighs, "Ahhh crap, guess it was too good to be true."

"Well, we still have our car in the U-Stor unit. Besides," Patricia lands a quick peck on Edward's cheek, "I much prefer driving and riding together."

* * *

 _A Blustery Day (Beach Party)_

Edward is wiping down the tables outside of the tea shop when a particularly strong gust of wind sweeps up sand onto the tables. He stares at how easily his work is undone but merely attributes it to a freak gust and clears the tables of sand. Another burst of wind and the sand is back. Growling, he clears the tables again. A third time has him muttering darkly to himself. A fourth raises the volume to a rant. It is the fifth time where he loses it completely and falls dramatically to his knees.

"GRAH! CURSE YOU, WIND!" Edward rages, emphasized by a deep _boom_ somewhere off in the distance.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Patricia asks. She wanted to check in on her husband and seeing him on his knees and cursing a natural phenomenon concerned her.

"The wind, dear heart! It mocks me, blowing over my hard work in sand! FIE AND FOLLY UPON THEE, THOU SYLPHEN MISCHIEFS!"

"…Ok, enough of that. It's not that windy out."

"But…!"

"No buts," Patricia interrupts as she clears the tables of sand, "Come on, we've got work to do."

Edward does not follow her immediately but stares out over the tables, waiting. There is the usual gentle sea breeze but other than that, nothing. Trembling with indignation, he wants to curse the winds again but thinks better of it. A sorrowful sigh has him following his wife's footsteps to the tea shop. Once he's inside, a sharp gust acts up and places a tiny grain of sand on one table. He'll never know though.

* * *

 _Date Night with a Twist (Fusion Cuisine)_

"Did you enjoy your fruit salad, love?"

"I did, thank you. I should also thank you for eating the salad part. I understand it's healthy for the body but I still prefer fruit if I'm going to digest anything."

"Anything for you. Besides, I could use more vegetables in my life."

Edward and Patricia are on their drive home from their date night. A nice Italian dinner, some fine wine, a moonlit night on a patio framed by ivy however artificial; a wonderful date night as far as they were concerned. The commute may be distant but to see moonlight as it danced off the waters in beautiful shimmering silver and white was a worthy sight to pass the time.

"It's too bad there isn't too much around Beach City," Edward opines, "I mean, sure there's a movie theatre and maybe some other things but it just seems so…basic."

"Maybe," Patricia agrees, "But the point of it all is that we're together enjoying ourselves. And with this gorgeous view, I can't think of a better way to end our night."

"I can think of one thing," Edward says with a saucy waggle of his eyebrows.

"Edward!" Patricia slaps his arm playfully, laughing.

"I didn't hear a no~~."

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it," Patricia replies with a grin, "In fact, I was thinking…"

Patricia leans in closely, whispering into Edward's ear. The look of mischief that was on Edward's face becomes blank as he listens. As he continues to do so, it becomes alarmingly red and wide-eyed. The final straw was a teasing lick on the pinna of his ear. Grip tightening, he floors it. Patricia shrieks at the sudden speed but laughs as Edward joins her.

"Oh my stars, Edward!" Patricia breaths, "Really though, calm down. I'd hate for us to get stopped for speeding."

"But…whipped cream?"

Patricia lightly teases him with a kiss on the cheek.

They would have continued if they hadn't started hearing footsteps…giant footsteps. They don't know what to make of it until they pass a bus going the opposite direction and see it: A giant wild-haired six-armed woman wearing a very familiar visor madly charging after the bus.

"STEVE-E-E-N!" She screams as a second set of jaws makes its appearance with a roar.

In the side view mirror, Edward can see the fusion pick up the bus with its lowest pair of hands as it orders Steven and a Connie out of the bus angrily. As the sight of them becomes smaller and smaller, Edward can't help but laugh at the situation while Patricia looks concerned.

"I hope Steven isn't in too much trouble but for them to have fused into something like that makes me wonder…"

"I'm sure the boy is fine," Edward says.

"You're just saying that," Patricia deadpans.

"Yes."

"You're incorrigible."

Edward doesn't say anything, just a cheeky grin.

* * *

 _A Deleted Scene from Chapter 6 AKA Clothes_

"Cheeky bird," he rumbles.

Her reply is a feral grin. She slowly undoes the ties of his _changshan_ , kissing and sucking at every bit of exposed skin that is revealed as more ties are undone; he moans as he savors every strong suckle of his skin. With the last tie undone, she whips open his shirt and exposes his lean wiry body. Edward wriggles out from it and tosses the _changshan_ into the closet, mumbling how he'll get it later as he sits up to kiss Patricia once more. Desperate to feel her, he tries to work her dress off. Strangely, it refuses to budge.

"Edward?" she asks as she ends the kiss.

He tugs harder and harder, fully expecting it to rip at any moment but it stays strong. What the hell was her dress made out of? His attempts are cut short when she cups his face between her dainty hands, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Honey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Her teasing question somehow pierces the haze of desire and he slowly comes to a realization why he can't get the damned dress off his wife.

"That's just not fair," he groans.

Patricia only giggles before being enveloped in a light. When it dies down, she is completely naked; only her hair draped delicately over her breasts and her hands preserve her dignity from his view…for now. Edward groans again.

"One of these days, dear wife, I'm going to buy or commission that same dress and I **will** enjoy ripping it off your body and ravishing you; this I swear."

"Naughty~," she sings, "Seems like such a waste too, just to buy something to destroy it."

"You're ruining the fantasy, woman."

"Ah yes, one of those 'male domination' fantasies Madame Bellamy warned me about."

"…She and I are having words the next time we're in Charm City."

"If you say so, but I think you have something more pressing," she grinds against him, feeling a certain hardness twitching against her as warmth blooms at her core, "to deal with, hm?"

"Again, that's just not fair," he growls as he flips their positions, him now being on top of her with his own long ink-colored hair curtaining their faces, "And I will make you pay for that."

She giggles in response but it is quick to become a moan; something he makes sure to hear again and again until it eventually becomes screams, gasps, and sweet lustful words. They will savor, they will partake, they will enjoy.


	13. Chapter 11: Time Apart

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 11: Time Apart

* * *

"Quit squirming, Little Zippo, do you want to bleed out to death!?"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with glass shards in his face and a crushed wrist!"

"You're right, I'm sorry…or at least I **would** be if you didn't just attack two women and hold a child hostage! What the hell was our number one rule back in the day!?"

"No women, no children; yeah, we know but here's the thing, we were kind of that thing that drives people to doing things they don't really want to do but do anyways because we're ya know…DESPERATE!?"

And so, it went back and forth at high volume, Edward sitting at a table screaming at the young man as he delicately digs out whatever glass shards are embedded in the young man's face, disposing them in a trash can. The young man in question gives as good as he gets as he returns fire. Pearl and Steven watch from one side of the room, the gem's arms wrapped protectively around the boy as she glares. Steven, with his cheek bandaged, looks on with a bit of fear but unbound curiosity as well. Patricia has taken to mending the big one known as Little Fortune, his shirt off revealing his fat but somewhat muscled build. Little Fortune flinches with a whimper as she places an ice pack on heavily bruised area around his protruding middle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try to be more gentle. Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

He shakes his head with a sniffle.

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head as he struggles to put on his shirt.

"Oh, let me get that for you," Patricia offers with a smile as she helps him put the shirt on, patting his shoulder gently, "There we are. Just be sure to apply ice regularly and the swelling and bruises should be gone soon enough, alright?"

Little Fortune nods, looking away with a blush. Patricia returns the nod and picks up the first-aid kit, walking towards the scowling man leaning against the wall as his eye observes everything.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Still, I'd like to make sure you're alright as well. It was a bit of a nasty fall, don't you think?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he mumbles.

"Don't be stubborn, Little Rooster," Edward calls out as he begins to pat down Little Zippo's face with a damp wash cloth.

"OH MY GOD, SERIOUSLY!? I AM TWENTY AND I'M STILL…GRAARRGGH!" Little Rooster explodes, pacing back and forth agitatedly, "Ok! Seriously, I'm fine! Sure, that chick over there tripped me up and held me up to whatever the hell she was holding but come on!"

"It was a spear, you dolt. And language; there's a child present," Edward scolds, jerking his head towards Pearl and Steven, "By the way, all of you owe an apology to them."

The statement is met with grumbles but they move to apologize none the less. Little Fortune is the first, kowtowing before Steven and Pearl with his forehead touching the ground; a difficult task given his girth but he manages.

"Oh, hey, you don't need to do that. Um…all is forgiven?" Steven says, uncomfortable at the idea of anyone groveling before him.

Little Fortune reaches into his chest pocket, pulling out a fortune cookie. Unwrapping the cookie and divesting it of its fortune, he hands Steven the fortune as he pops the cookie into his own mouth.

"Forgive your enemies, but never forget them…Oh geez."

"I don't understand," Pearl says as her grip around Steven tightens just a bit, "What are these odd pieces of paper he keeps on handing out?"

"Hey, that's just how he communicates, alright!? Leave him alone, you…stupid bird!" Little Zippo yells.

"Excuse me!?"

"Fucking…take it easy, Zippo! Look, just play with your lighter and calm down or something, man," Little Rooster intervenes. Little Zippo grumbles as he complies, shakily taking out a lighter from his pocket. With a flick and a flash, a small flame is born and Little Zippo just stares into it sighing, Little Rooster breathing in relief as the other calms down, "But yeah, Little Fortune is mute. He can't talk at all so he has to resort to the fortune cookies. I mean, he can make gestures and all but you know…"

Little Rooster leaves that sentence to hang though as he mimics Little Fortune, kneeling before Pearl and Steven as well.

"We're sorry. I don't know what else to say to convince you other than that. I mean, we broke the one rule we always lived by and we were desperate but that's not an excuse. Please forgive us."

"You know, it's not that bad," Steven says tentatively with a shaky grin, "I've been hurt lots of times and well, close to dying at some point but uh hey, it never got that far!"

"Wait, what?" Little Rooster asks as he raises his head, his eye widening. Little Fortune and Zippo also look at the boy, astonished, "Why would…you're just a kid though."

"Hey, no questioning the person you're apologizing to. You three, wait for me outside on the patio, we'll talk there. We have a lot of catching up to do, after all," Edward says.

The three pause to look at each other. Little Rooster is the first to move though as he walks towards the side-door and holds it open for Little Fortune and Zippo. Little Rooster follows, the door closing with a soft _thud_.

"I'm sorry you got involved in all of this," Edward apologizes as he turns to Pearl and Steven, "They…they were part of a gang back in Empire City, no older than Steven when it was still around. I had two brothers that helped me look out after them. Thinking back on it, we were more of a homeless family than a gang. My brothers and I were more involved with the…unethical aspect of it all. The only time we would ever be a gang in that way was if another gang tried to harass people within our district."

"So, you were like the Paradisers?" Steven asks.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The Paradisers; it's a book about a band of brothers that look after one another in Trinity town separated by wealth, hoping for a better life as they protect those around them. An unfortunate misunderstanding involving a girl with their rival gang the Ambitions results in the tragic death of one of their members and they struggle with how to respond but it ends with them fighting one another until only one is left," Steven explains. Edward barks out a harsh laugh.

"If only it were another gang…" he mutters.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing, just…thoughts," Edward says, heaving another sigh as he moves towards the front and flipping the sign "Closed" and then darting towards the side-door, "I'll go check on them, make sure they're not getting into trouble."

"Oh, I'll make some tea and…" Patricia starts.

"NO!" Edward snaps, immediately regretting it on seeing Patricia flinch, "I-I mean it's fine. They, uh, don't like tea that much. Patricia, why don't you go with Pearl and Steven to the temple a-and…talk?"

For a moment, Patricia doesn't answer right away. She just stares into Edward's eyes, looking for something. With a sigh, she turns away.

"I'm sorry, Pearl, Steven; do you mind waiting a moment?"

"Of course," Pearl nods, "We'll be just outside."

With that, Patricia disappears into the kitchen as Pearl takes Steven out the entrance, leaving Edward alone as he looks at the spot where his wife stood. She wanted to stay, she wanted to be there for him but he cast her out instead and for what? To keep her safe? Some perverse sense of preservation in the hopes that she would love him still once all of this was figured out? A slight shake of his head delays the festering thoughts as he takes out his phone and dials a number. It rings three times.

"Hello, this is the Delmarva General Hospital. How may I direct your call?"

"Hello, is Dr. Maheswaran available tomorrow for an appointment?"

"I'll look that up for you, sir. In the meantime, can you please state the nature of this appointment?"

"There was…an accident. Glass shards to the face and an injured wrist. I'd like to be sure that he's well and there isn't any permanent damage."

"Has the patient been to this hospital before?"

"No, not to my knowledge. I imagine he won't be a returning patient either unless something horrendous were to happen again but…"

"I understand, sir," a pause as Edward hears the _tics_ and _tacs_ of a keyboard, "Dr. Maheswaran is available at noon tomorrow but since this is a first-time patient, we ask that you arrive fifteen minutes early to fill out some paperwork. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you're all set. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"Sorry, was thinking whether or not to ask but, do you think Dr. Maheswaran is able to take on two more patients at the time? Not for anything extensive but like, uh, like a check-up of some kind?"

"I'm assuming they are also first-time patients to your knowledge?"

"Yes."

"If it's just a check-up, we can have our nurses on staff perform it as the other patient is with Dr. Maheswaran. She will then examine the results and have her observations sent to you by mail. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright then, you're all set. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Thank you and you as well," Edward replies before ending the call. That matter settled, he then walks out the side-door.

Outside, the soon-to-be setting sun gently caresses all in its warmth in contrast to the biting breeze as the chill of the season and night settles in. On the patio, Edward sees that the Little three have settled at one of the tables: Fortune sitting upright with hands settled on his legs, Rooster slouching and resting his head on the table, and Zippo balancing precariously on the rear legs of the chair as his feet anchor him on the edge of the table top as he plays with his lighter, flame still lit. Edward sets himself heavily on the remaining chair across from Little Rooster.

For the longest time, none of them speak. Maybe if they had met again under more positive circumstances, their talk would've been more free-flowing, easy-going. Still, Edward thinks, it is good to see that they are alive.

"So…how are you?" Edward begins.

"Well, you know, got our asses kicked but we're alright," Little Zippo replies off-handedly, his uninjured hand nimbly flipping the lighter between his fingers.

"Right."

"We've been alright, Brother Phoenix. Just…getting by as best we can," Little Rooster answers.

"How?"

"We drift from job to job, hustling, you know. Kind of like back in Empire City, just…a little more dangerous now what with being older, you know?"

"I see…did you see anyone else from the gang? The church maybe?" Edward asks hopefully.

"Nothing…we got caught up in the system so we have no idea where they are now. I was lucky to see Zippo and Fortune again," Little Rooster replies, sighing through his nose.

"Ah," Edward lamely says.

"So, you've been alright, Brother Phoenix. Nice shop, wives and a kid, town's alright too," Little Zippo comments, his chair resuming its normal position as the front legs land heavily on the concrete.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't peg you for such a freak though…twins, really?" Little Zippo continues.

"Fucking…," Edward curses, running a hand frustratingly down his face.

"Yes, that's how you make kids," Little Zippo quips.

"I have only one wife, their resemblance is only a coincidence, and the boy is not my son! The other woman was the boy's…aunt or guardian, for lack of better titles."

The three are surprised by the answer, looks shot between them.

"What's with that?" Edward asks, the question laden with suspicion.

"Naw, it's nothing, Brother Phoenix. It's just what with, uh, after…you know," Little Rooster struggles to say. Edward sighs.

"I've had five years to mourn for…her," Edward says slowly, "I'm alright. Patricia helped me with that and…I'm better now."

Little Fortune digs out another fortune cookie, opening it with ease as he hands Edward the slip of paper within.

"Hold on to the past but eventually, let the times go and keep the memories into the present," Edward reads, eliciting a chuckle, "You're getting too good at this, Little Fortune."

Little Fortune responds with a wink.

"So…Little Zippo seems to have developed some obsession with fire and might become a sarcastic little shit of an arsonist, Little Fortune has grown up like a bamboo shoot and is a prophetic fortune teller, and then there's you," Edward comments as he eyes Little Rooster, focusing on one thing, "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"You don't lose an eye over nothing, Little Rooster."

"Look, it happened, I'm fine, get over it!"

"Bloodbath…" Little Zippo mumbles.

Edward's blood runs cold.

"What did you say?"

"Shut up, Zippo!" Little Rooster screams as he forces the lighter shut, snapping Little Zippo out of his trance-like state.

"What? What happened?"

"You lost your eye in the Bloodbath!?" Edward rages, shooting to his feet in towering fury, "You know what, no! Never mind that, what the **HELL** were you doing even participating in the Bloodbath!?"

"None of your damn business!" Little Rooster shoots back as he stands on his feet as well.

"None of my…!? **Are you fucking kidding me!?** "

Little Fortune whimpers as he panics, looking back and forth between his fellow brothers and the big brother that looked out for him and the rest all those years ago. Little Fortune begins to cry, cursing his inability to communicate. Little Zippo notices and stands up to make his way around so he can lay his uninjured hand on Little Fortune's shoulder. At this point, Edward's rage has fizzled into despair as he sinks back into his chair.

"What the hell am I going to tell them tomorrow?"

"How about nothing because it is nothing!?" Little Rooster fires.

"You think a doctor is going to believe that?" Edward laments, his answer shocking the three, "What? Little Zippo is injured and we have no idea how hurt he really is so I made a call to the hospital. I also made appointments for the two of you to get checked out as well."

"The…!? We can't go to the hospital!" Little Rooster screams.

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because…! We don't have anything! How the hell are we supposed to afford a doctor!? Our records are shit and and…!"

"Relax! I will pay for it and we'll use my information! Everything is going to be fine!" Edward interrupts.

"Uh hey, I wouldn't mind going to the hospital. I've been pretty chill about it but my wrist hurts like fuck and I kinda' sorta' wanted to swipe some meds too so…" Little Zippo trails off.

"Shut up, Zippo! Come on! You too, Little Fortune!" Little Rooster screams as he turns about and rages away, "We're getting the hell out of here, we don't need this!"

"Where are you going!?" Edward calls out.

"Away from you! We got by for years without you and we don't need you all over our backs anymore, alright!? So just fuck off!"

"Aw man, this sucks," Little Zippo whines as he drags himself off after Little Rooster, "Later, Big Bro."

Little Fortune is conflicted as he is once again stuck in between, looking at the retreating backs of his brothers and the older brother that cared for him so long ago. Ultimately though, he bows to Edward before running after the other two.

"Little Fortune!"

He turns for a brief second back.

"Look out for them, yeah?" Edward finishes lamely.

Little Fortune nods before going back, leaving Edward alone at the table in the dying light. He sighs, wondering where everything went so wrong. He just…wanted to help, right? Protect them? Then again, maybe that was the problem. They were old enough that they didn't need a protector…maybe just a friend or someone that would support them and be there for when they fell.

His mind wanders to his own argument with Patricia over this subject. Startled, he remembers sending her away with Steven and Pearl. The flash of hurt when she turned away. Spirits, what the hell was he thinking when he said that? Does he dare to go to her after this or does he give her space? Does she even **want** to see him? Questions and thoughts boil and fester in his head as he wearily places his head into his hands, wondering what he should do.

 _Meanwhile…_

Patricia, Pearl, and Steven make their somber way back to the temple. Steven does his best to lift the mood and the pearls humor him with smiles but still it hangs over them like a dark cloud. Valiantly though, Steven fights on with his endless enthusiasm going as far as picking up a little blue crab as a prop. Eventually, they reach the temple and as Pearl and Steven make their way up the path, Patricia pauses. Steven notices this and comes to a stop, bringing Pearl to a halt as well.

"Mrs. Feng, aren't you coming too?" Steven asks.

"Oh, y-yes of course. It's just…the shop andandand then there's the fresh fruits that need to be stocked and…"

Pearl makes her way back down and firmly holds Patricia steady by her shoulders; their gazes locked gently as Pearl smiles at Patricia.

"You know, despite our agreement we've never actually spent time or talked with one another, have we? And it would be rude to have you walk all this way without offering some hospitality, after all. Won't you come in?"

"Oh my gosh, Pearl's right! You've never been to our house before! Well, you have but that was outside and not inside," Steven says excitedly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" Patricia demurs.

"Please, we insist that you be our guest," Pearl responds.

"I…" Patricia begins to say but she sees Steven bouncing on his feet with boundless energy and a wide, toothy grin; how could she possibly say no? She answers with a small curtsy and smile, "…I humbly accept. Thank you for your hospitality."

Steven cheers but stops himself. With a light "ahem," he then bows to her with a flourish before immediately dashing up the path towards the house in good spirits. The pearls follow at a much more sedate pace; Patricia giggling as Pearl looks on with a smile, chuckling at the boy's antics. Stepping into the house, they see that Steven has joined a recently-awoken Amethyst on the couch.

"Yo, P' squared, how's it hanging?" The purple gem greets them lazily with a wave and a grin.

"Pardon?" Patricia asks.

"Ya know, there are two of you so P' squared," Amethyst answers with a snort, standing up to stretch and twist before shapeshifting into her Purple Puma persona and dramatically flexing, "So, ready to rrruuummmbbbllleee!?"

"No, Amethyst, no rumbling. Steven and I invited Patricia over so she can relax and well, perhaps get to know one another better since we'll be interacting with each other more in the future," Pearl intervenes, Amethyst booing in response as Pearl walks into the kitchen, bringing out a tea kettle and what appears to be a tea bags, "I'm sorry we don't have quite the collection you and your husband have but…"

"Oh no, it's perfectly alright. I don't want to impose on you any more than I already have."

"Honestly, it's no trouble at all," Pearl tuts good-naturedly as she fills the pot with water and sets it on the stove.

"Seriously, we're like always over at your place so high time one of you came over to hang out," Amethyst says as she and Steven walk over to the counter; Steven plopping down on one of the stools as Amethyst lazes across the top when she notices Patricia still standing, "Come on, pop a squat. Take a load off."

"Amethyst, please sit on a stool or if you really must be on the counter, at least sit up and perhaps not block Patricia?" Pearl scolds. Amethyst replies by blowing a raspberry but complies.

"Oh, um, thank you," Patricia replies as she sits down, "But you know, our home is also a place of business so really, it's only natural that we receive visitors. But I suppose there is merit to visiting your home every now and then."

"Mi casa es tu casa," Steven says jovially.

"Thank you, Steven," Patricia returns with a pat to his curly-haired head. She ponders for a moment, turning to Amethyst, "You seemed rather enthusiastic earlier about fighting with me earlier…are you part of this test that Pearl mentioned?"

"Oh, got told already, huh?" Amethyst says with a toothy grin, "And the answer is: we all are!"

"What?" Patricia asks. A harsh whistling sound from the kettle signals the water is hot enough and Pearl places three cups onto the counter, each with their own tea bag.

"What Amethyst means is that we have devised a series of obstacle courses that will test your strength, agility, ingenuity, and determination which culminates in one-on-on duels with each of us," Pearl answers as she pours the boiling water into the cups, hot steam smelling of the tea bags puffing up in great plumes.

"I designed the obstacles!" Steven says proudly but then pouts, "I would've been part of the dueling but…"

"We talked about this, Steven; not until you've had more training with your powers. Don't worry, your time will come and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be exceptional," Pearl says comfortingly.

"Really?" Steven asks, eyes shining.

"Really," Pearl answers kindly.

If Patricia had a heart, she imagined it would be filling with warmth seeing the two interact. And yet, seeing Pearl acting…being a mother to Steven filled her with a feeling that, if anything, she might equate to jealousy and longing. A slender hand rests atop her belly; wondering, hoping.

"Alright over there, P-Two? Eat something funny on the way or is it just a rumbly in your tumbly?" Amethyst asks.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I was just…I'm sorry, 'P-Two'?"

"Well, like I said, there are two of you but because I met you second: P-Two. Pearl is P-One obviously," Amethyst says with a grin but it disappears as quickly as it appeared, "But seriously, are you ok?"

"I assure you I'm fine, I just got a little lost in my thoughts."

The blank look on Amethyst's face chills Patricia. She never would've imagined that such a vibrant and emotional gem like her capable of looking so…dead. If she looks a little more closely though, she imagines that she can see some sort of sadness and pity in them but before she can confirm it, Amethyst shoots her an easy-going smile.

"Hey, no worries, your tea is getting' pretty cold though."

"O-oh right, of course. Thank you," Patricia responds and takes a sip of the warm tea. Not the best tasting, she thinks. Then again, when you and your husband run a tea shop, one's taste does develop into something border-lining snobbish.

The warp pad bursts into a pillar of light to reveal Garnet.

"Garnet's back! Awww, you brought back a friend too! Did you just come back from another mission? How did it go?" Steven exclaims as he approaches her. True and strangely enough, there appeared to be serpent nestled comfortably in the fusion's hair; its tongue lazily slipping in and out of its mouth.

"Yes, but this friend won't be staying long and will be returned to whence it came. Yes but I haven't finished it yet. I just so happen to need yours and Amethyst's help on this particular mission," Garnet answers.

"Really!?" Both Steven and Amethyst ask excitedly, as the latter rushes onto the warp pad, "What are we waiting for!? Let's get goin' and get it done!"

"Yeah!" Steven cheers as he swiftly joins the fusion and the gem on the warp pad when he notices something, "Wait, what about Pearl and Mrs. Feng? Oh oh! Wwwhhhaaattt if Mrs. Feng came and helped us on this mission? This could be the actual test instead of the obstacle course for her and and…!"

"Hmmm…that is a thought," Garnet muses, "But you were rather excited about the obstacle course you so lovingly designed for her."

"But this would be our first mission with a new friend that is a gem! It would've been nice if Mr. Feng were here too which would've been our first mission with a friend that is human as well as our very first mission with our new gem and human friend that are married to each other but maybe we'll get lucky next time!" Steven manages to say in one ecstatic breath.

"Maybe," Garnet suggests with a small smile before looking at Patricia, "What do you say? Want to come along?"

"Me? I-I don't know, this is all so sudden," Patricia says, taken aback at the turn of events.

But then she thinks about. If the original idea of the obstacle course was to test her and Edward's qualities in contribution to the defense of the Earth, why not take the opportunity that comes up? She also imagines that perhaps Edward would…appreciate…the time apart. They were dear friends to him and would probably need a lot of time to get reacquainted, after all. Not to mention the physical work of this mission might just be what she needed to work off her negative energies.

"You know what? Yes, I will come along."

* * *

Author's Note: If I'm reading it correctly, it's been about a month since I updated. To be honest, I wish I could update more often but a chapter a month doesn't strike me as too bad a ratio. That being said though, thank you for being patient and I really should not jinx myself when I say or even think, "Oh goody, I have time to write!"

As always, thank you to those who followed and/or favorite'd this story, reviews are appreciated, and I am glad that many of you have come to enjoy this story. I hope you continue to do so as it goes along so again, thank you and see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 12: Sphalerite

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 12: Sphalerite

* * *

A flash of light has transported the Crystal Gems plus Patricia into the midst of a jungle, rife with the cries of the local fauna as they sound off into the full moist air laden with the smell of rich primal earth. Their feet sink slightly into the soft ground as they step off the warp pad, Pearl cringing at the odd feeling. Amethyst has already begun her fun as she zooms off, deftly climbing up a moss-covered rock and launching up into the trees. Shapeshifting midflight into a monkey, she riotously laughs in joy and mimics the other simian sounds as she swings between trees. Steven laughs with her as he tries to follow her best he can along the ground, circling around the trunks of the trees as Amethyst whirls about. He trips against one of the branches digging into the ground, falling with a slight "Oomph!" and scrambles back up. Pearl is quick to fuss with him, patting away the dirt and mud best she can and wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Alright, form up. We've got a corrupted gem to find here," Garnet says, taking command as she steps off the warp pad herself.

Patricia eyes the ground warily and then the length of her skirt. She quickly remedies this as she softly glows, the skirt shortening to the point that her ankles are revealed. Perfect, she thinks as she steps onto the ground herself and follows Garnet.

"Unfortunately, this jungle is too large for us to search as one group so we're going to split up. Amethyst, Steven, you're with me. Pearl and Patricia will form the other group. Fan out, find the corrupted gem, bubble it, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Garnet Ma'am!" Steven seriously salutes, his posture comically stiff.

"You got it. Hey Steven! Race ya to that tree!" Amethyst challenges as she swings off, Steven following with a cry of "No fair!"

"Umm, Garnet, are you sure about…?" Pearl begins to ask.

"They'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to them."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant to say at all! It's just that, well, Amethyst can be a bit of a handful and adding Steven to the mix…I mean, he is a good boy but when he gets caught up in their games…"

"They'll be fine. I've got my eyes on them," Garnet answers as she lowers her shades to reveal said eyes, her left eye winking. She then saunters off in the direction the youngest two went, leaving the two pristine gems alone.

"Well, I suppose we should get started then," Pearl declares with a clap of her hands, "Which direction do you want to start with?"

"M-me? Oh, um…I suppose we should search over that way. It's not the same direction as the other group but not so far off in case we need to call or run to them for help should anything happen," Patricia answers.

Pearl nods at this assessment and the pair make their own way into the jungle. As they search, Patricia can't help but admire all the different things she comes across. The splendorous colors and hues of the myriad of flowers and plants, the mating rituals of the equally brilliant birds as they shrilled and danced amongst each other, the deep bellow of the howler monkeys in the tree tops, the ominous yet fascinating column of army ants on their blind relentless march for survival; things Patricia had only read or seen in books and the passing television screen and never imagined seeing firsthand.

While Pearl wishes that they're search could continue at a faster pace, she can't help but let Patricia have this. She was the same once, after all. Granted she never did quite have the same admiration for it all as Patricia did but perhaps that had more to do with the married gem's husband and human fascination and reverence for the natural rubbing off on her. Their nature programs did paint quite a picture.

Thinking about the other gem's married status grimly reminded Pearl of their interrupted discussion. Did she dare remind her while on her first mission? Goodness knows they left under very strained circumstances and Patricia could do with some space away from it all. But she knew what she saw back at the tea shop and again at the beach house when Patricia held a hand against her stomach…or at least, knew what it meant. She hoped she was wrong but she didn't want to broach the subject so callously. But she supposes there really was no other way but forward.

"Patricia," Pearl starts, getting the other gem's attention, "I know that perhaps this isn't what you want to be reminded of right now but given our earlier conversation being cut short, I wanted to ask before getting ahead of myself: are you pregnant?"

Patricia lets out a shuddering sigh, her eyes looking sadly up into the canopy and the setting sun.

"No, no I'm not."

"I see…"

"You sound rather relieved."

"I didn't…"

"No, I understand. As admirable as Rose Quartz was, I don't want to be like her regarding..." Patricia stops herself, "I…I want to be there for both Edward and our child, if it should ever come to it."

A beat of silence.

"Has…Edward expressed any desire for children?"

"He's never said anything but I see it in his eyes, how he acts around children," Patricia pauses and thinks, "Actually, when we first arrived in Charm City and introduced ourselves to neighbors, we were asked if we were planning on children of our own. He didn't even blink when he said yes. When I asked him about it, he said it was just so they wouldn't ask any more questions. After we were married though, he confessed that he always dreamed of having his own family; a quiet house on the country side with a white picket fence with two children so they wouldn't be lonely. Maybe a dog or a cat as an intermediary if they should ever have an argument…"

"Well, he certainly gave this a lot of thought."

"He certainly has," Patricia chuckles which turns somber as she says, "So much thought that I wonder if I'll ever be able to give him that dream..."

"Uh, well, I mean there are other options! Some humans who can't conceive for whatever reason adopt children so there's that. I seem to also remember hearing something about surrogate mothers…"

"It's fine, Pearl. Edward and I haven't exactly discussed it yet and honestly, we're not in any position to have a child. One of the perks of being without a human reproductive system, I suppose; no surprise pregnancy."

"Er, right."

Silence envelopes them once more as they search for the gem corruption. It is not uncomfortable but they don't see the need to talk anymore either. That is until Patricia notices something and calls out to Pearl. Before them lies a chaotic group of footprints in the ground beside a fallen tree, the trunk splintered. At the foot of the trunk lies a small set of bones from some poor long-limbed animal.

"I'll go get the others; Patricia if you could stay here and keep watch?"

"Of course."

"No need, we're here" Garnet says as she walks up to the site with Amethyst and Steven in tow.

"It's just like the other spot," Steven says sadly, his eyes falling on the bones.

"Other spot?" Patricia asks.

"Mm, there were other broken trees and each one had bones at the foot of them. Kind of like these ones here. Whatever this corrupted gem is, this one seems to have developed a very dangerous taste. For now, we're bringing Steven back to the warp pad and sending him home while the rest of us continue searching. And no buts, Steven; I know you've come a long way but we've never met a corrupted gem that started eating other living things and I don't want to find out if it starts eating humans with you as its first meal."

Steven, whose mouth was open to protest at being sent back, immediately fell quiet. That said, the group made their way back to the warp pad in a somber haze. By the time they reached the clearing with the warp pad, the sun has nearly fallen and the last vestige of light begins to disappear. Steven runs ahead of the group, to the concern of all but remains within eye-sight as he climbs up on the moss-covered rock from earlier. Sitting on the rock and looking around, he notices something crawling along the jungle floor.

"Aw look, a sloth!" Steven exclaims.

The other gems look and sure enough, the notoriously slow moving creature is indeed there. The green-tinged creature manages to reach the trunk of a tree and its slow gangly limbs wander about, trying to find purchase on the rough bark. Finding it, it begins to climb the tree at a sedate pace.

"Alright, time to come down and go home, Steven," Pearl says, "I'll prepare something for you to eat. After that, I trust you'll go to bed at a reasonable time and we'll all be back some time in the morning, if not sooner."

"Alright," Steven says as he climbs down from the rock.

The sun had completely set by now and all the gems were gathering up on the warp pad until a great groaning rumbles the air. The gems immediately whip around backs to each other with Steven in the middle of their formation, their weapons flashing into existence. They stare out into the darkening eerily silent jungle, waiting. Steven struggles to see beyond the circle but his eyes manage to find the sloth again, having made it halfway up the tree at this point.

It would've climbed higher maybe if it hadn't been crushed by a massive claw. Horrified, they all focus on the heavily-muscled limb that is connected to the moss-covered rock from earlier as it begins to uncurl itself into a massive hulking figure. Slowly, the limb retracts and brings back its dead prey to a yawning maw. They can see the monster begin to chew with loud _snaps_ and _clacking_ sounds as the bones break and rattle about in its mouth, eventually spitting out clean bones into a heap. It smacks its lips and then yawns, a sonorous sound that vibrates the air. Its head turns, the hair-like moss covering where its eyes would be and stares. The corrupted gem grins at them; no teeth, just meaty gums.

"SCATTER!" Garnet yells, hoisting Steven in her arms.

No sooner had they begun to scramble and spread out, a massive limb shoots out to swipe at them. Unlike before though, the limb retracts back with a snap and this time its other arm joins the fray. It's all the gems can do to dodge the unexpectedly speedy limbs with its massive claws threatening to hook them to the same doom as the sloth. Pearl's gem shines brightly as it produces holograms of her that begin to run in circles around the monster. It pauses in its attack and stares bewildered at the whirling constructs of light. Amethyst is quick to curl into a ball and rapidly rolls directly behind the creature, whip snap taught between her grip. Garnet lands to the left of the creature, placing Steven behind her as she readies her fists. Patricia lands to its right with the point of her sabre poised towards its heart. Pearl stands at the ready in front of the creature and dispels the holograms.

The gems attack as one. Amethyst launches herself into the air and loops the whip around the creature's neck, rapidly tightening it as she lands on the corrupted gem's mossy back while Garnet, Pearl, and Patricia charge forward. The gem corruption smashes the ground, causing them to falter in the quaky assault while it and Amethyst are launched into the air. Its arms shoot out to steady itself between trees, hanging upside down in the air putting Amethyst face-to-face with the corruption as she still holds on tightly to the whip turned harness.

"Uh, hey," Amethyst greets with a slight wave. The creature pauses for just a moment before opening its mouth until Amethyst retaliates with a kick to its jaw, "Sorry! This gem isn't for eating!"

Howling in fury, the corrupted gem retracts its arms once more and curls into a ball as it comes crashing down with a _boom_ on the jungle floor along with Amethyst, whom scrambles to remain on top of the monster rather than be smashed into a purple pancake. As the corrupted gem uncurls itself, the others attack but to no avail. Whatever the gem is, its form proves too tough for Garnet's gauntlets to break and the pearls' weapons to pierce. With a roar, the gem monster stands on its stubby hind legs and begins to thrash and throw its weight about. Amethyst doggedly holds on as she screams, "Whoa mama! Heel, doggy, heel!"

Eventually though, the corrupted gem manages to buck Amethyst off its back. Sailing through the air, Amethyst lands perfectly in Garnet's waiting arms.

"Thanks, Garnet."

"Not a problem," Garnet replies as she sets Amethyst down when she notices Patricia charging, "Patricia, wait!"

Not heeding the warning, Patricia begins to slash furiously at the corrupted gem with her sabre. Bits and pieces of the moss are cut away, revealing a ruddy-brown muscle-bound body underneath but still there is no effect on it save for irritating it as it swipes at Patricia, forcing her to regroup with the other gems.

"Well, I thought putting a little more force would do something but obviously, that's not the case," Patricia huffs indignantly.

"Patricia, how powerful is your pistol?" Garnet asks.

"Given enough time, I can fire something with the same power as a cannon but we'll only have one shot and even then, I don't think it's powerful enough to take down that thing."

"Aim for its mouth."

"Wait, what?"

Garnet dashes forward dodging lashing limbs as she responds with furious jabs and punches. No effect still but the force is enough to draw the corruption's attention as it tries and fails to pin down the fusion.

"We'll help!" Pearl says with Amethyst who follows with a loud, "CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEE!"

"O-oh my," Patricia says as she exchanges her sabre for her pistol and begins to charge the pearlescent weapon with a silver glow. One of the gem corruption's limbs comes hurtling towards her,

"Steven Shield!" Steven cries out as his shield materializes and stops the offending limb cold with a deep _bong_. With a grin, Steven turns to Patricia, "I've got this! Go Mrs. Feng!"

With smiling determination, Patricia nods back and aims at the gem corruption. She takes a deep breath and focuses. Head moving left and right, a menacing snarl, a whip across its face, a grimace of rage, an uppercut to its jaw, rapid thrusts of a spear…there!

The shot is fired and the silver projectile flies towards the openly furious mouth of the gem corruption mid-roar. An explosion and the resulting smoke obscures the gem corruption briefly. They wait for the smoke to clear. A low groaning sound emanates from the smoke, causing all of them to jump in shock until a loud _pop_ dispels the cloud leaving a rectangle sphalerite. They breathe a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Good work, Gems. Nice shot, Patricia," Garnet says with a thumbs-up when she notices that Patricia isn't there anymore, "Uh oh."

"Oh my gosh! She's gone! But, she was right there and I didn't see anything else unless…oh no! There's another corrupted gem and they snatched her up while we weren't looking! Garnet, we have to find her or else Mr. Feng will curl up into a ball of sadness and…!" Steven panics.

"Take it easy, Steven. Look there," Garnet points out. True enough, there is a rather large streak along the ground that wasn't there before as if a body was dragged roughly along it. At the end of the few meters long streak, a pristine pearl rests against the base of a tree.

"Force of a cannon, indeed; the recoil was too much for her alone. Something we'll have to remember in the future," Pearl says as she gently picks the gem up, checking for any damage.

"Hoo boy, I don't wanna' be there when we tell Eddy that his wife done poofed. He's gonna' flip when we come back with just the gem," Amethyst grimaces as she bubbles the sphalerite and sends it off.

"Oh, he'll be alright, he has his own issues to deal with. Besides, I was going to offer Patricia stay with us for the night since it would be rather rude to turn a guest out at this late hour, especially since she did help us with our mission," Pearl nonchalantly says as she bubbles the Patricia's gem, "Speaking of, we really should get you home, Steven. Don't want to throw your sleep schedule off, after all."

"What? But I'm not…" Steven begins to say but with the adrenaline of fighting a corrupted gem run its course, a great yawn escapes him, "Ok, maybe I am just a little. But what about Mrs. Feng?"

"I'll watch over her gem, you just worry about getting enough sleep," Pearl says kindly as she pats Steven on the head.

That said, the Crystal Gems return home in relatively good spirits as the impromptu test turned mission is considered a success.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, Patricia's first mission with the Gems~~! Sorry if this seemed short but whenever I tried to extend it, it seemed like it might just get more boring since I didn't want to break protocol of calling the gem corruption by any other name. I mean, monster, beast, creature, etc. might've worked but it always irked me because it suggests there's something organic when we know all Gems are made of light. Then again, this might be something to consider in the future. It also seemed like a good stopping point without forcing it to extend but that's just me. I'm also hoping I chose the right gem for this story because the number of choices is rather overwhelming.

I'm hoping the action sequences weren't boring or too written out. I remember being in a class where I did submit an action scene and it was criticized as too staid. At the same time, I don't want to leave readers wondering, "What the hell just happened?" So I would appreciate any thoughts on the action scenes in order to improve because this won't be the last mission Patricia will be on.

Regarding one Guest Review: I know I say this a lot, especially at the end of chapters but I am sincerely glad that you enjoy the story. Your review truly does inspire me to get going on the story. As much as I'd like to pump out chapters as often as possible, I really take the time to read over what I have written and edit accordingly so readers can enjoy the story. I've deleted entire scenes and rewritten them as a result of this. While my job as me parked in front of a computer with Word, it's also a time-consuming one that I can't really slack off on either. Life at home isn't exactly accommodating either. I admit that the long wait between chapters is a lot to ask for but for now, it is the best I can do and I hope you understand.

That being said, I want to say thank you to those who followed, reviewed, and favorite'd this story. I don't know when exactly this happened but this story has reached 51 followers at the time of this update so thank you all. I am sincerely glad that you all enjoy this story enough to stick around for this many chapters and to reach that benchmark. I hope you continue to do so as the story unfolds. See you all next chapter.


	15. Chapter 13: Amends and Progress

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 13: Amends and Progress

* * *

"I hope she's okay…" Steven worries, taking slow bites of his bowl of cereal as he sits on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"Ah, she'll be fine," Amethyst reassures Steven, "Remember how long it took Pearl after that sword accident?"

"Won't Mr. Feng be worried after two weeks?" Steven asks, taking glances at Patricia's gem tucked tidily in a wicker basket with a pillow and blanket.

"Maybe…if those friends of his don't keep him too busy, of course," Pearl comments.

"Definitely," Garnet answers as she leans against the refrigerator.

That's when Patricia's gem begins to glow and float as her form begins to reconstitute itself. From her gem, her waifish body comes first. Elegant arms and legs then morph and curl out from the body as the limbs begin to bend and split to form the joints, fingers, and toes. The head with a prominent pointed nose sprouts from the body of light. Long and wavy wisps begin to strand out as they become fuller and curl at the end. The body of light grows brighter until it flashes, revealing Patricia whole once more.

"Mrs. Feng's back!" Steven exclaims as he jumps off the stool and hugs the gem.

"Oh my, hello to you too, Steven," Patricia greets back as she returns the hug.

"Twelve hours; not bad. Good to see you again, Patricia," Garnet comments.

"Thank you and forgive me if I worried any of you. It's been some time since I've used my weapon like that and the recoil took me by surprise."

"Next time, we'll have Amethyst help you keep your ground. We'd hate for it to happen again," Pearl says as she approaches the other.

"Yeah sure," Amethyst nonchalantly replies as she begins to shapeshift starting with her Purple Puma form, "Big and beefy…," another flash of light and there is now what appears to be some form of concave wall, "solid and secure ooorrr…," another flash and Amethyst has shapeshifted into Edward with a full-lipped grin of mischief and waggling eyebrows, "maybe something a little fun, eh?"

"Amethyst!" Pearl reprimands.

"I think that would be more distracting than fun, not to mention a little weird…" Patricia says in a deadpan tone as she eyes the ersatz Edward coldly. Getting the message, Amethyst shifts back to her normal form which Patricia appreciates with a nod, "That does remind me though, I should return to the shop. Edward and I may have our issues but that isn't much of an excuse to leave him with all the work."

"We'll walk you back," Garnet says as she approaches the gem, "We need to talk to him about his own test now since you did pretty well on your first mission. Who knows? Maybe something like this will happen again."

"Coming from you, that sounds like it's definitely going to happen," Amethyst snickers.

"Maybe," Garnet grins.

"I don't know…I'd hate to overwhelm him with all of this, especially with the arrival of his friends…then again, I don't think any reunions for old friends starts with a vicious beating…" Patricia worries.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up," Amethyst chuckles, "What happened and what's that about a vicious beating? What? Did they meet up and the first thing they do is beat each other up, laughing all the way?"

"Oh um…" Patricia begins, wondering what to say. She sighs, "Yesterday, before the mission, Edward's friends from a long time ago attempted to rob the shop while Pearl and Steven were visiting. They managed to take Steven hostage as well."

"What!? That's so messed up! How are they all still friends after something like that!?" Amethyst yells in disbelief as Garnet listens with a grim face.

"To be fair, none of them knew who the other was until one of the robbers called out a name. From then, the conflict pretty much ended right then and there but not without people getting hurt," Patricia explains as simply as she can. Then again, even to her own ears it didn't sound quite right, "I'm sorry Steven got caught up in all of that. I…We never meant for…"

"Hey, it's alright," Steven interrupts, "Like I said, I've come close to dying lots of times. Besides, the cut already healed, see?"

There is an awkward shuffling and a cough from Pearl.

"Uh, yeah! Besides, seems like these 'friends' of Eddy's need to apologize anyway…after we deal with them!" Amethyst jests.

If it were any other bunch of hoodlums, she would've agreed whole-heartedly but they weren't just random strangers, were they? These were youths bonded to Edward by the ordeals and circumstances that shaped them. Edward would most likely protect them as much as he can but could he protect them without damaging their new bond, especially after they threatened it so? No, he couldn't. And yet he'll most definitely try.

"Mrs. Feng, are you alright?" Steven asks worriedly, shocking Patricia back.

It's only now that she notices what is happening: her thin hands wringed tightly, rapid in-takes of breath, a hammering heart. That's when a hand on her shoulder gives her another shock, Garnet's hand.

"Relax," Garnet reassures, "Their actions were their own; not you or Edward's. And even then, I trust you and Edward had particularly strong words with them, yes?"

Patricia can only nod slowly. Well, it was mostly Edward since she didn't feel like she knew them personally enough to scold them. Honestly, she was surprised at how harsh Edward was.

"Then that's good enough for me," Garnet smiles and chuckles, "Besides, worst we would've done is just scare them a little."

With a little cleaning after Steven's breakfast, the five begin the walk to the tea shop. Much like how the mission went, the energy and exuberance of Steven and Amethyst makes the trip as happy and fun as possible; the two even re-enact the mission from beginning to end. Puns and gags abound as Patricia converses with Pearl and Garnet on more serious matters with breaks in between from the dynamic duo. They eventually get within sight of the tea shop but coming from the other direction, they see a curious sight.

"Oh my, is that…?" Patricia wonders.

And lo from the opposite end of the street, Little Fortune trudges steadily on as he carries two bodies over his stout shoulders with hardened determination. His face softens when he recognizes Patricia but turns cautious when he notices the others with her.

" 'Ey, Little Fortune, you can put me down. I promised to behave, didn't I?"

"You also said we weren't going to rely on Big Bro anymore and yet look at where we are now," Little Zippo snipes.

"Zippo, shut the fuck up," Little Rooster groans.

"Language please; there's a child present," Pearl scolds.

"JESUS FFFFFFRIJOLES, WHAT THE…!? LITTLE FORTUNE, DOWN, NOW!" Little Rooster struggles from the strongman's shoulder.

Little Fortune complies as he deposits the two gently to their feet, facing the Crystal Gems and Patricia. Little Rooster stiffly adjusts himself ramrod straight as he bows at the waist at Patricia.

"Big Sis, it's uh good to see you are well, especially after yesterday."

"Big Sis…?" Patricia parrots back, "Oh my, there seems to be some confusion. I'm not…"

"You're married to Big Bro, aren'tcha?"

"Well…if that's what you call Edward then yes but I fail to see…"

"Then in accordance to the rules, you are our Big Sis and should be treated with utmost respect. Please forgive us for yesterday," Little Rooster explains, still bent at the waist in bow.

"Oh ummm…then as your Big Sis, I forgive you. But only after you apologize to Steven and his aunts," Patricia says, not quite sure about this new development.

"Right away, Big Sis," Little Rooster replies, turning towards his brothers, "Come on, guys, on the knees."

"Aww! Didn't we do this yesterday!?" Little Zippo complains as he drops to his knees anyway and perhaps slams his head a little too hard on the ground. Little Fortune slowly gets to his knees as well and bows.

"Is this really necessary? And aunts?" Pearl whispers to Patricia.

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I didn't realize they were that type of gang, I thought it was just as Steven said yesterday about them being more of a band of brothers type gang, not the organized ones that are popular in fiction. I don't even know how a Big Sister is supposed to act in that capacity," Patricia worries.

"We're not that kind of gang. Rooster just has a problem calming his tits is all," Little Zippo grieves, head still on the ground.

"Oh my god, shut up, Zippo! We're trying to get them to forgive us, remember?"

"Ok, that's enough. All of you, up," Garnet orders. The three jump straight to their feet and stand at attention but look a little confused as to why they did it so readily, "I don't know what your relationship is with Mr. and Mrs. Feng here…"

"Big Bro from the old days…," Little Rooster starts.

"…Back when we were wee' little things just learning how to get into the fights of our lives in the mean streets of Empire City…," Little Zippo swoons as he leans against Little Fortune.

For his part, Little Fortune takes out another fortune cookie and hands it to Amethyst after noting her excited face while handing the slip of paper to Garnet.

"Old friends make best friends," the fusion reads.

"…And since Big Bro married, his wife is considered our Big Sis," Little Rooster finishes.

"Makes sense," Amethyst says as she lazily chews the cookie and twirls a lock of hair, "Welp, it was nice meeting ya and all but we got some pretty important stuff to talk about with Eddy here so…yeah, buh-bye."

"We have business with Big Bro too," Little Rooster replies.

"What kind of business?" Steven asks with comical suspicion.

"Ah, it's nothing serious," Little Zippo waves off with his injured wrist until it gives a rather loud _crack_ , "Fuck, that hurts. Ohhh, I'm so glad we came back for that hospital appointment now, ow."

"Idiot, couldn't you have waved with your other hand?" Little Rooster scolds harshly as he gently takes Little Zippo's wrist.

"But I wasn't feeling anything so I thought it was ok," he whined until he felt a wet slap, "WHAT THE…!? KID, WHAT!?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to help!" Steven cringes.

"HOW IS…wait a minute," Little Zippo begins. He experiments with his wrist, rotating and twisting it; even slaps it for good measure, "Holy shit, it feels better. WhwhatthefuckmanitactuallyfeelslikeIdidn'thaveitflattenedlikeroadkillwhatthefuckmanI'mfreakingoutmanwhat…"

"Deep breaths, Zippo. Kid, what did you just do cuz' I think you broke him," Little Rooster questioned.

"What!? Oh no! The spit was supposed to heal him!" Steven wails.

"So…healing spit? Well I'll be damned…" Little Rooster wondered as he stares at Little Zippo's wrist. Unfortunately, he's still muttering to himself in shock, "Relax, Zippo, just be happy it's healed or something."

"I'm sorry but what was that about a hospital visit?" Patricia asks.

"Oh um, Big Bro went ahead and called a hospital and set up appointments for us. Zippo for his wrist and I dunno' what for me and Little Fortune. We didn't want to…" Little Rooster begins.

"You mean **you** didn't want to, you dumb goober," Little Zippo grouses.

"Yeah yeah, I guess that's true…" Little Rooster sighs.

"What changed your mind then?" Patricia wonders.

"Eh, Little Fortune can be persuasive when he needs to be." At this, Little Fortune just flexes his arms in exaggerated fashion.

"I see. Well, why don't we all go in and straighten this out? I'm sure Edward would be glad to see you, all of you despite everything that's happened," Patricia says as she tries to open the door only to find it locked, "How odd…Edward would've had it unlocked by now…"

"Ah, he probably just overslept or something," Amethyst offers.

"Maybe…yesterday was rather…trying. Oh well," Patricia accepts as she draws her set of keys from her gem and unlocks the doors, "Why don't you all make yourself comfortable while I wake Edward up? Boys, would you like anything to drink?"

"Watermelon-Lychee bubble tea please!" Steven exclaims.

"Holy crap, bubble tea? We haven't had that in forever," Little Zippo says in awe, quickly riffling through the menu to the bubble tea section, "So many choices…Oh shit, Mango-Peach. Can I get the Mango-Peach one please?"

"None for me, thanks, Big Sis," Little Rooster answers, "Er, Berry-Blast for Little Fortune, if you don't mind."

Little Fortune nods in appreciation as he bounces slightly in his seat.

"Are you sure, Little Rooster? It's no trouble at all," Patricia asks with her hand on the kitchen door.

"I'm fine, really," Little Rooster reassures.

Patricia nods and enters the kitchen. For the most part it is clean even if the scent of fruits permeates the air. She wonders briefly why that is until she sees it: Edward's body crumpled on the ground in a pool of red, knife in hand.

"EDWARD!" She shrieks as she rushes forward and cradles his head to her heaving bosom, sobbing as she wails "No" in between.

Her cry has everyone rushing into the kitchen and taking in the scene with mixed shock and horror, with Pearl immediately trying to usher Steven out and shielding his eyes. The three young men can only stare shocked at the body that was their older brother before bowing their heads solemnly. While everyone has assumed the worst, Garnet notices something about the body. Slowly, she approaches sorrowful Patricia and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Teary eyes look up as the fusion gently pries her away from her husband and holds him by his shoulders, the knife clattering to the floor. At this point, everyone is wondering what she is about to do…until she violently starts shaking the body vigorously.

"Whoa, what the fuck!?" Little Rooster rages as he steps forward with Little Zippo and Little Fortune following.

He stops though when the body gives a snort.

"Gzxxnnnah…wh-what? Where am I? Garnet…?" Edward groggily asks as he blinks.

"Welcome back," Garnet grins.

"Didn't…" Edward yawns, "…I didn't go…what? Wait…what time is it?"

"Edward?" Patricia hiccups.

"Patricia!" Edward exclaims and tries to move, "Um, Garnet?"

"My bad," as she sets him down in front of his wife.

Amethyst approaches the red on the kitchen floor. Swiping a finger across it, the purple gem places the digit in her mouth.

"Sweet, cranberry juice," Amethyst grins, "Mind if I clean up?"

"Er, if you want," Edward answers, "Not like we can serve it to customers. I'll get you a mop and bucket…"

"No need," Amethyst says as she shapeshifts her tongue. The elongated tongue swipes at the juice, leaving a pristine white floor. Retracting her tongue, it swirls and slurps along her full lips and with a smacking to savor the flavor, "Ah, best tasting floor juice I've tasted. What?"

"Amethyst, that was highly unnecessary. You should've used a mop like Mr. Feng suggested," Pearl scolds.

"What? Waste not want not and all that, right?" Amethyst lazily replies.

"It's unsanitary," Pearl continues, "Besides, the floor still has to be cleaned; considering what we just witnessed, I shudder to think where else your tongue has been."

"Ugh, what does it matter? The mess is gone, ain't it?"

As the two gems argue, the three young men are in awe of what they just witnessed.

"Ok, seriously, none of this is normal. Healing spit, weapons coming out of their bodies, their own bodies changing shape like that; what the hell is Big Bro involved in?" Little Rooster mutters lowly to his brothers.

Little Fortune unwraps another fortune cookie and hands the fortune to Little Rooster.

"You will have a pleasant surprise. Damn it, Little Fortune, this is more than just a surprise. We're talking some weird magic shit or something," Little Rooster replies.

"Is it weird that I got a boner from that?" Little Zippo asks, turning just so away from everyone else.

"Are you fucking kidding with me!? Now of all times!?" Little Rooster curses as he cuffs Little Zippo upside the head.

As all of this was going on, Patricia's mind is a maelstrom of thoughts. Really, she's glad that her husband is alive and not…well, not what she was thinking originally. But oh, what a fright it was to see his body in that red substance with the knife in one hand. Thank goodness it was just cranberry juice. Thinking back, she did smell fruit earlier, didn't she? But then there was always some sort of scent in the kitchen from all the teas being prepared, weren't there? For heaven's sake, the scent of blood probably could be covered up and no one would know until it was too late and the body had bled out. The thought takes a dark turn when she remembers how they left each other last. But he's not; he's alive, just awoken but alive and what a relief it is! But it was so late at night, who would've wondered or even come to his aid if anything should've happened? Humans were usually asleep at that time of night. So many what if's!

 _ **SLAP**_

Everyone cringes and hisses as Patricia leaves a very red handprint on Edward's face and then fiercely hugs him, burying into his chest. Gently, Edward wraps his arms around her and brings her in just a bit closer.

"I deserved that…" Edward begins.

"And much more, you bastard! I know it wasn't entirely your fault but must you frighten me in such a reckless manner!?" She screams into his body as it dissolves into sobbing, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Edward answers lamely, "But…I'm here. Nothing too bad happened…"

"To be fair, there was a bit of chance that the knife would've done the deed when you fell on the kitchen floor. It's a good thing you kept the knife pointing down, even in your tired state of mind," Garnet comments. Truly, the fusion meant for this to be comforting and something of a compliment but the fresh sob from Patricia said otherwise.

"Garnet!" Steven scolds.

"Sorry," Garnet apologizes.

"Wait, how does she…?" Little Rooster begins to ask.

"Future Vision," Garnet answers as she adjusts her shades.

"Future…!? Ok, you know what. I'm done, I'm not even going to ask," Little Rooster grumbles as he turns away and bumps his shoulders against his brothers lightly, "Come on, guys. Big Bro and Sis need their moment."

"We'll go with you," Garnet says as she hoists Steven up onto her shoulders and walks off after them, Amethyst and Pearl following.

And then there were two: Edward and Patricia, her still pressed flush against him as they sit on the kitchen floor with his arms around her; contemplating.

"Are you alright?" Patricia sniffles.

"I should be the one asking you that, Patricia."

"Edward, please."

A sigh.

"I'm fine. Just my front is sore from lying on the kitchen floor is all."

"Oh…I'll just…"

"I don't mind," Edward interrupts, hugging her just a bit tighter.

Silence. Despite the sweet allure of fruit, he can still smell the soothing vanilla that is his beloved; greedily taking a deep breath. Processing it all as he exhales, he notices something else. Mud? No, not quite. There is…richness to it, like freshly fallen rain on good pure soil.

"Did you…go somewhere?" he asks.

"I went to the temple."

"Right," he winces.

"I did go with the other gems and Steven to apprehend a corrupted gem as well," she sighs.

"Ah."

A pause.

"Care to…tell me about it?"

"Another time, I think. It ended successfully. For now, I think we should focus on your brothers before getting into the whole gem business again."

"Fair enough."

"You're taking this rather well…though your heartbeat suggests a lot of worry," Patricia observes.

"If I'm being honest, yeah. But as your husband, it is my duty to support you in your endeavors…"

"…As I do yours," Patricia finishes. She giggles, "Then again, I don't think many married couples consider fighting monstrous corrupted gems as a normal endeavor."

"Guess that just makes us one of a kind," Edward chuckles as he places his forehead against hers, "Forgive me?"

"Always, Beloved," she returns with a chaste kiss to his lips, "By the way, your brothers said that you had set up an appointment for them at a hospital.

"Mmm…they came back?"

"Is there any reason they wouldn't?" Patricia wonders.

"We had a falling out. I guess they felt…smothered by me. At least, Little Rooster did. I'm not too sure about the other two; it's possible they felt the same way."

"You can be a bit overbearing," Patricia admits.

"Yeah…"

"Not without good reason, I suppose. Still, don't you think you should trust them to be able to take care of themselves?"

"I should," Edward sighs, "Seeing as they got out of Empire City; that's a good sign."

"Was life there truly that terrible?"

When she is met with silence and his eyes moving away from hers to look down, she wonders if maybe she should have worded that question better. She muses that if it weren't terrible, he would've told her about growing up there with gusto.

"It could have been better but it wasn't the worst," Edward begins, "I suppose…if I hadn't grown up there, I wouldn't have met my brothers or the gang, the church and its tenants, never fallen in love…"

There is a pang in her proverbial heart…or was it her gem? Something or other at the mention of his past love. She supposes she really shouldn't be…jealous? She can't help it though, hearing him speak of another with the same fondness that he reserved for her. But then again, she wasn't there, was she? So honestly, she doesn't have a right to be mad but…

"…Most importantly though, I think," Edward continues, taking Patricia away from her musings, his eyes slowly meeting hers again, "I never would've met you, learned to love again, and built this wonderful life together. I know it's biased to say this because I know where I'm at now but if I knew back then that all the hell I went through led to you…I'd go through it again and again."

"Edward…" Patricia whispers, her eyes watering.

"Sorry, too much?" Edward asks as he wipes away her tears.

"Yes," she jokes, "But I love you anyway."

She kisses him once more, which he eagerly tries to return but is left chasing air as she retreats.

"Sorry, we got off topic. When exactly was this hospital appointment for your brothers, Edward?"

"At this rate, never," he mutters as he licks her neck.

"Edward!" she giggles with a light slap to his shoulder, "Behave! Seriously, what time?"

Edward cranes his head towards the clock above the kitchen door. Seeing the time, he suddenly scoops up his wife in his arms, whom gasps in surprise. His wife secured, he charges towards the kitchen door and kicks it open…bowling over a nosy collection of humans and gems, one of which had met the door face first.

"GAH! SON OF A…!" Little Zippo curses, as he writhes yet again on the floor, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE FACE!?"

"What were you all doing by the door?" Edward accuses.

"Nothing," Amethyst answers, "It's not like we were totally eavesdropping or anything."

"We were just worried is all!" Steven exclaims, covering up for Amethyst's nonchalant admittance.

"Right, well, worry no more! As for you three," Edward looks towards the three young men as Little Fortune and Rooster help up Zippo, "Up and at'em! We've got to run to the car and then possibly break every speed limit and law of the road there is to get to the appointment on time!"

"Why do we have to run?" Little Rooster asks.

"We keep the car at the local U-Stor just around the corner. I suppose it would've been convenient to have a garage built with the shop but we figured we would be able to save on just storing the car and taking it out whenever we needed it," Patricia answers, "Also dear, you can put me down."

"Not a chance! I'm carrying you the entire way!" He grins mischievously as he pushes his way through the glass doors and out, "Let's go! Move move move!"

With grumbling complaints from Little Zippo and a groan from Little Rooster, the three are running off after them.

"Edward! The shop! We have to lock up the shop!" Patricia worries.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! We'll look after the shop while you're gone!" Amethyst offers to their retreating backs as the purple gem and the others follow them outside.

"Steven, catch!" Edward yells as he throws the key at the surprised boy's outstretched hand, "I'm trusting you to lock up the shop and I'll stop by to pick up the key later! Keep Amethyst out of the kitchen! Thank you bye!" Edward calls out as he runs farther down the road and eventually out of sight.

"Aw, lame," Amethyst gripes.

* * *

Author's Note: While I'm glad I got this chapter out, something else tells me that this isn't the best chapter that could've been done. Ah well, there's always going to be some chapters like that I suppose. Anyways, the usual questions apply: interactions, character, story, what works or doesn't.

Once again, I'd like to thank those who have followed, favorite'd, and reviewed this story while extending it to those who don't since I look at view counts as well. I hope you all continue enjoying this story and see you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 14: Hello for Farewell

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 14: Hello for Farewell

* * *

"Doctor Maheswaran will be with you shortly," a receptionist said as she took the paperwork from Edward's hands.

"Thank you."

The Fengs and the Little Trio managed to make the appointment just on time…after a harrowing drive decidedly above stated speed limits where much panicking, screaming, and prayers were thrown to the wind. Despite her still racing "heart", Patricia couldn't help but find it ironic that they survived and ended up in Delmarva General anyway. To her right, the Little Trio were in various states of catatonia: Rooster sprawled with legs wide in his chair as he muttered to himself, Zippo was on the ground crouched low and rocking back and forth as he nursed the flame from his lighter to the chagrin of the receptionist, and Fortune seemed to have attained inner peace as he sat frozen in the lotus position.

"Everyone alright?" Edward asks, sitting down next to Patricia.

"Well, we'll find out when Doctor Maheswaran sees them. Remind me never to let you drive if we're ever late to anything ever again," Patricia quips.

"I promise the drive back…" Edward starts.

"NO!" Little Rooster and Zippo scream, launching to their feet. Everyone turns shocked eyes to the panicking duo who quickly sit down embarrassedly.

"Living in less than stellar conditions, no problem. Fights that end up in blood and broken bones, sure what the hell? A speeding car down a mostly empty highways and streets with surprisingly little police supervision, everyone panic!" Edward scoffs.

"You took a hairpin turn at 80 mph! Where the fuck did you learn to drift, let alone drive!?" Little Rooster screams.

"You pick up a thing or two," Edward answers nonchalantly.

"I wanna' see a license, man. Last I remembered, none of you Big Bros drove a car and never learned how to," Little Zippo demands.

"Ugh fine," Edward complains as he takes out his wallet and hands over the driver's license within, "It's a legitimate one too, in case you were wondering."

The two take it and scrutinize it deeply, whispering to each other back and forth about how it might be a counterfeit rather than the real thing. Little Rooster laments the fact they don't have those special black lights while Little Zippo contemplates lighting the card on fire and see if the flames burn differently. At the mention of it, Edward immediately snatches his license back.

"That's enough of that. Spirits, I went legit years ago; got my papers and everything now…or close to it anyway."

"How? Everything was lost with the church," Little Rooster questions.

"Well, our dearly departed Reverend Mother was wise enough to keep copies of everyone's religious records at Empire City's town hall. And I mean **everyone** ," Edward answers as he settles into his seat again, "I didn't know about it until someone explained it to me."

"Who?"

"…A neighbor of ours when we were in Charm City for a time: Madame Bellamy."

"French, sounds hot," Little Zippo comments.

"If only you knew…" Edward mutters, causing Patricia to giggle.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Thought you and Mrs. Feng here were tight, ya know?" Little Zippo wonders.

"We lived in Charm City for about seven years until we moved to Beach City. Up until two years ago though, we weren't officially married so he was free to gallivant with whomever he wanted," Patricia answers, resting her chin against a hand with a sigh, "Goodness knows how many women threw themselves at you only for you to break their hearts so callously…"

"I did no such thing!" Edward splutters.

"You did reject them though. Then again, thinking back on it I'm beginning to wonder how much value the sanctity of marriage has to humans…I mean, Madame Bellamy did tell me married men as handsome as you stokes fires in other women's loins…"

There is a collective choke and blushing amongst all humans within earshot at this...less than publicly appropriate observation.

"Something about forbidden fruit or some such thing; what do you think, dear?"

"We're never going back to Charm City or talking to Madame Bellamy ever again is a thought," Edward grumbles.

"Oh, but she taught me so much," Patricia opines, "Perhaps some of the things you find questionably appropriate but I know for a fact that she taught me…"

And here Patricia leans in and whispers softly into Edward's ear. Despite being right next to them, the Little Trio can't hear a thing and they don't want to intrude by leaning in so they bide their time while straining every cell in their bodies to catch some word or anything. That's when they realize that Edward's reactions are a pretty good indicator on what it is she's whispering to him.

"Hrmm…Oh, that was her? But what about…? Ah…"

A furious blush.

"Ok ok but still…"

A hastily wiped bloody nose.

"That was her idea!?"

An impossible shade of red permeates his face now.

"I liked it but that's only because it was you…!"

He's sweating profusely now.

"Knowing it was her idea kind of ruins it but…"

"Oh, then I guess that's out of the question in the bedroom then," Patricia laments.

"I never said that!" Edward panics but then immediately slaps a hand over his loud mouth.

"Big Bro…should we cancel the appointment so you and Big Sis can…get some things out of the way? Maybe relieve some stress or tension of some kind…?" Little Rooster asks, a slight blush on his face.

"There'll be none of that questioning here!" Edward futilely commands, all too late realizing that he's just digging himself deeper. Luckily, the heavens smile upon him with an intervention.

"Will Mr.'s…Rooster, Zippo, and Fortune…please come up to the front desk? The doctor will see you now," A nurse calls out.

"Really?" Edward deadpans.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Little Rooster says sheepishly.

"So, you're here about a work-injury?" Dr. Maheswaran asks as she goes over the paperwork on her clipboard.

"Uh, not really? I mean, I guess it took place at a place of work and while it is related to her and Big Bro's work," Little Zippo mumbles, pointing to Patricia, "I don't think it's considered a work-injury like that. We were kind of sort of just visiting when the accident happened is all."

"Mr. Feng reported glass shards embedded in your face and an injured wrist; must've been quite the accident for all that to happen."

"Uhh…"

"And while I see a little scarring on your face that will eventually go away, I also notice you're moving both of your hands rather well," Dr. Maheswaran observes, placing the clipboard down as she now pays full attention to the young man sitting on the room's exam table.

"…I got better?" Little Zippo squeaks.

"So it seems. Still, I'd like to have an x-ray done just in case any glass still remains or any internal damage was done to your wrist. Mrs. Feng, seeing as it's you and your husband's insurance that will be covering the costs, will that be alright with you?"

"Yes, Dr. Maheswaran, and I'm sure Edward would agree; it was his idea after all."

"Alright then, if you'll both just follow me to the Radiology department, we'll perform the x-rays and see if anything more needs to be done."

 _With Little Rooster…_

"Alrighty then, if I can just have you take off your jacket and shirt for a moment…" A male nurse asks.

"Wait what, why do you need me to take off my shirt?" Rooster flinches.

"Uh, for the stethoscope? To check your breathing?"

"R-right…yeah…to check my breathing, of course…" He says, slowly complying.

Experience has taught the male nurse not to react but the various scars that riddle the patient's body widens his eyes. Along his arms, scars from defensive wounds from a knife and bullet and…something he's never seen before…barbed wire? His abdomen is very much riddled the same with the addition of burn marks. There is evidence of shoddy stitches, probably done by himself or perhaps a friend with little to no knowledge on how.

Part of the male nurse wants to run some other tests to make sure he's not suffering from some internal infection of any kind that might be festering but considering that the patient is alive and those tests are irregular, he stays his tongue on that subject.

"Alright, just a warning: it's going to be cold when I apply the stethoscope but it'll warm up real quick so just relax and breathe in and out, please."

"Right," Little Rooster replies, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes in and out.

His breath hitches when he feels the stethoscope on his scarred chest but he resumes breathing again. It comes off and is applied somewhere along his back. Moved again and placed somewhere lower by his stomach.

"Ok, you can put your shirt back on but leave the jacket. We just need to run one more test and it's for your blood pressure," the male nurse explains, unwrapping the Velcro strap of the sphygmomanometer, "I'm just going to wrap this around your arm and it'll pump up with air. Another warning: the pressure on your arm will feel weird and very constricting but it is part of the test, I assure you."

"R-right."

 _With Little Fortune…_

"Guess I didn't need to be here after all," Edward observes.

"Oh no, I completely understand. I have a son of my own that's mute too so I know how to handle patients like this one here," the nurse reassures him jovially as she bustles about, "Of course, leaving my own son in a stranger's company for the first time always gets me in a tizzy so don't you fret none about worrying too much; just means you care. Now from what I can tell, your boy here is well and healthy; other than the bruises but those will heal up just fine. Of course, we'll have to have Doctor Maheswaran take a look at the results before anything's final. Next time though, I recommend he be the catcher so at least he has some protective wear if any stray baseball comes flying at him."

"Uh, right, of course…"

"You can put your jacket back on, honey, we're all done here and you can go back to the reception area and discuss about his next appointment, alright? You all have a nice day and stay healthy," the nurse says as she leaves the room.

"Thank you; you as well," Edward bows. Little Fortune mimics him despite trying to put on the top half of his _Zhongshan_ suit at the same time.

They make their way back in silence, passing by other nurses, orderlies, and doctors whom greet them in passing. It's only when they reach a quieter part of the halls that Edward plucks up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Little Fortune stops to look at him, his eyes scrunched and head tilted to the side.

"I know it doesn't mean much at this point but I still feel the need to apologize for what I have done…and would have done to you and the others. While I wouldn't have done it in front of the boy and if Little Rooster hadn't said your name, I would've killed you all without ever knowing that I'd be killing those I consider family. For that, I am sorry and I don't know what…"

Edward is interrupted when he is handed a fortune cookie slip. Taking it, he reads: _To forgive others one more time is to create one more blessing for yourself_. The words become blurry through the wobbling lens of tears and then disappear outright when he finds himself engulfed in a great big hug. The tears flow freely now in this great cloud of warmth that covers him as Little Fortune trembles and sniffles in return.

"Thank you," is all Edward can say.

They stay like this for a while until they both silently separate, wipe their eyes, nod to each other, and resume their walk back to the reception area. Eventually they reach it and find Little Rooster sprawled in one of the seats as he looks up at their approach.

"What's up with you two? Your eyes are red," he asks.

"Something that needed to be said," Edward replies as he and Little Fortune settle into the chairs next to Little Rooster, "There's something else but it'll wait until Little Zippo gets here."

"Alright."

And so they wait. Other patients come and go; some of the elderly being sociable enough for small talk and young children with their parents curious enough to poke and prod and ask questions in their guileless manner whilst their parents are distracted. They eventually trickle away for their own appointments leaving the three alone for now.

"So, what's your plan now?" Edward asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what are you going to do after all of this."

"Oh…same plan as we had before I guess but it probably wouldn't hurt to go back to Empire City and at least get our records back so we can prove that we were born here at least; get some other paperwork started as well," Little Rooster answers with a shrug, digging into his jacket and bringing out a crumpled mess of pamphlets, "Out in the northwest, there are a bunch of these crazy-looking tourist sites. Some of them are hiring and the others we're not sure about but we figure we'll ask around anyway. Even if it doesn't pan out, they all seem to be focused around this one town so we were going to look there as well. Seeing as how you and Big Sis seem to have something nice going on in Beach City, it gives me some sort of hope."

"…sounds like a pretty good plan."

"Yeah well, we try."

"Do you…want help getting there?"

For a moment, nothing is said as Little Rooster contemplates how to answer and Edward wonders if maybe he's pushing it.

"Don't know…going to have to talk it over with Little Zippo when he gets here, I guess."

"Fair enough."

Again, silence ensues. Little Fortune fidgets every now and then while Little Rooster mulls over things in his head. Edward stares at the wall opposite of him, wondering.

"Hey, Big Bro…didn't Brother Dragon work at a hospital once as a…what do they call them?" Little Rooster asks, struggling to find the word.

"Yeah, he used to be an orderly at a children's hospital…"

"Remember how he got fired from that job?" Little Rooster grins.

"Ugh…," Edward groans, "Bad enough he was admitted to the hospital, poor kid was probably scarred for life after finding his mom going at it with Brother Dragon. Hearing her scream and calling Brother Dragon Daddy probably didn't help either. Let me guess, you were visiting him there too when that all happened?"

"Little Artist cut himself trying to scale a brick wall to paint something, closest hospital we could find," Little Rooser answers nonchalantly as Little Fortune trembles in silent laughter.

"Spirits, he was such a slut…" Edward chuckles, "At least Brother Tiger had some sense in his head about who he fucked with. It was the emotional fallout that was the problem though. Remember when he found that old boom box and did that thing where you stand outside someone's window and played that sappy romance song hoping they take you back?"

"Oh my fucking god, yeah," Little Rooster guffaws, "And then he gets hit by a fucking lightning bolt because of the storm!"

"Only guy I can imagine surviving being struck by lightning with no negative effects…then again, maybe there wasn't much there to begin with, I don't know," Edward grins, "All I know is that the nuns had a field day when we brought in his naked singed body asking for help that night."

"Well, what do you expect? A church full of nothing but nuns that have taken their vows and all of a sudden are presented with Big Brother Tiger's hot mess?" Little Rooster wheezes out in laughter as Little Fortune slaps his knee.

"Ugh, now I'm understanding how that kid felt," Edward mutters, still softly grinning.

"Oh yeah, you grew up there. What was that like, huh?"

"Was a lot of things really. The Reverend Mother was most strict with me but the other nuns were pretty kind. Sister Tina often spoiled me with her butterscotch cinnamon pie whenever I was feeling down," Edward reminisces, "Despite that though, Mother Anna was…still kind in her own way. Only looking back on it do I understand…well, that and…" he trails off, a blank look chasing away the grin.

Before he gets in too deep though, he notices Patricia, Little Zippo, and Doctor Maheswaran entering the reception area and stopping at the desk to talk for a bit. Edward stands to meet them, Little Rooster and Fortune following.

"...the results should come in sometime next week. Ah, hello, Mr. Feng, uh, Rooster, and Fortune; I trust you were all comfortable?"

"Er, yeah, Doc. Thanks," Little Rooster stutters. Little Fortune bows slightly with a smile in response.

"While it's unfortunate that you won't be coming back for regular physicals, I trust you're responsible enough to see to your own health wherever you may go. Speaking of physicals, Mr. Feng?"

"Er, yes?"

"This might've been presumptuous of me but I had a look at your past medical records and you are long overdue for a physical yourself. I'd schedule one with you myself but I have other patients to attend to. Please speak to Abigail our receptionist to schedule an appointment if you could. In the meantime, stay healthy," Doctor Maheswaran says in farewell.

"Right, thank you and you as well, Doctor," Edward replies bowing, everyone else bowing as well.

A few moments with the receptionist and an appointment scheduled later, the Fengs and the Little Trio are back on the road at a much more legal speed. Still, the Little Trio can't help but grip what they can tightly in the off-chance that Edward is inspired to drive crazily again. After some time on the road, Little Rooster observes a train crossing.

"Hey, Big Bro, can we pull over here?"

Edward's eyes cut away from the road briefly, looking into Little Rooster's through the rear-view mirror but he complies as parks the car off road still a few safe meters away from the train tracks. The three pile out of the car and stretch their limbs as they talk and cajole while the Fengs remain in the car. Edward lets out a deep sigh as he settles into his seat and keeps watch. His vigil is briefly broken when Patricia slides her hand into his, grasping it softly as she raises their entwined hands to kiss his knuckle.

"They'll be alright. They are your brothers, after all," Patricia assures him.

"Aye, that they are," Edward mutters. After a moment, he gently retakes his hand from Patricia and fumbles with the seat belt, "I'll be right back. I need to tell them…"

"Go. I'll keep watch," Patricia says smiling. With a nod, Edward exits the car and approaches the three young men.

"…already done a lot for us. Can't rely on him forever, especially since we'll be on the opposite side of the country but…oh hey, Big Bro," Little Zippo waves.

Edward returns the wave but doesn't say much else; just stands there as he contemplates how to start. The others seem to catch on that something's about to go down and so they wait. Minutes pass and nothing is said still as they all fidget under the heavy silence.

"You're not Little anymore," Edward starts.

"Yyeeeaaahhh…that's what happens after years pass and you get older," Rooster replies.

"Damn it, that's not what I mean," Edward grumbles before taking a deep breath and trying again, "What I mean is…you were right, Rooster."

"Wait, what?"

"You, Zippo, and Fortune managed to take care of yourselves for years. And then we meet again only for me to belittle that by trying to take care of you as if the time apart never happened."

"Wait, Big Bro, we get it but…" Zippo tries to intervene but Edward isn't allowing it as he raises his hand in a silent gesture.

"No, this needs to be said," Edward takes another deep breath.

"Edward!" Patricia calls out which is soon followed by the horn of an incoming freight train.

"Shit!" Rooster curses as he and the others take a few steps closer to the tracks and wait for an opening.

"Damn it, ok, long story short…" Edward starts.

The head and engine of the freight train passes.

"…You aren't my Little Brothers anymore…"

"Dude, what the fuck seriously!?" Zippo screams as they run alongside the freight train now.

Several flatcars and a tank car have passed on now.

"…You've proven you're more than that! Better! That's why you are not Little anymore! From here on, you are Brothers Rooster, Zippo, and Fortune! Do you understand!?"

"Big Bro…" Rooster whispers.

Finally, boxcars.

"Damn it, I know we're having a touching moment now but focus!" Edward yells, his eyes scanning frantically, "There! An open one!"

The Brothers make a mad dash for it now, grabbing onto whatever they can to pull themselves inside. Fortune requires something of a boost but manages to stumble on with everyone's help. Entry accomplished, the three can only look tearfully back and wave frantically at their elder and his wife as they rapidly disappear from view. But before they're completely gone…

"YOU CAN DO IT! LIVE AND BE HAPPY!" Edward screams out, his voice going hoarse.

"WE WILL! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, BROTHER PHOENIX!" Edward hears faintly, the horn of the train blasts out again.

For a long time, he just stands there, staring into the horizon to which the train disappeared. Though he is stock still, Patricia knows better. Slowly, she walks up and hugs his arm, staring into that same horizon. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see shining droplets fall onto the grass. Gently, she guides him back to the car. This time, he in the passenger seat while she in the driver's. It is only after being settled in does Edward begin wiping furiously at his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine, Edward," Patricia reassures him as she starts the car and drives onward to Beach City.

* * *

In their room and freshly gotten out of the shower, Edward contemplates the plain black leather bound journal lying on the desk before him, the creases shining under moonlight. This journal and his wife, he remembers; the only two things he managed to escape with. His gaze breaks away from the journal to the bathroom door to the right, the shower hissing faintly. His eyes return to the journal as his courage fails him. Would this be enough or too much? Maybe he should give this to her in the morning…or perhaps some time during the day. It is a bit of a read, not to mention it would be a terrible thing to read just before sleeping. And yet if not now, when? He does not trust himself. How can he?

The bathroom door rattles open, steam escaping from the tiled confines in a white haze out the open window. A part of him screams not to look but he turns anyway, seeing Patricia walking out in nothing but the towel wrapped around her slim form, another in her hair forming a towel turban that faintly drips of excess. His gaze goes back to the journal. He tenses but relaxes immediately upon feeling Patricia sidle next to him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she sighs. For a moment, they say and do nothing. Just…breath in the atmosphere. Gingerly, he slides the journal towards her.

"This…belonged to my mother…or at least, the closest thing I had to a mother. I want you to have it…for now. I mean, I want it back but I want you to read it at least once because it's a part of my past I've never shown anyone and since our talks I've been thinking about how when I remembered I still have this. Not that I'm pressuring you or anything, I mean you can get around to it whenever you want. I just hope it's enough and…" Edward rambles. The word vomit ends with a gently-placed finger to his lips.

"I understand. But are you sure?" Patricia asks.

"Yes…and no."

"Then maybe I shouldn't…"

"If I wait on giving it to you, it'll probably never leave my hands. Well, not that I want it to on a permanent basis but I do want you to have and know about it. And…"

Patricia decides that if nothing is done soon, her poor husband will talk himself to oblivion over it. She takes the journal and holds it before her gem, the pristine jewel glowing as it converts the journal into bits of light that are absorbed into her gem.

"Better?"

"Y-yes…but…"

This time, she stops him by gently turning his head and meeting his lips in a deep soft kiss. Surprised yet hungry, he partakes in the kiss with gusto as he lifts her onto his lap and presses into her a little more; the muffled shriek that dissolves into quieter giggles disappearing into his mouth just as her pale hands disappear under Edward's ink-black hair. They breathe deeply of each other, the vanilla-scented shampoo they share mixing with the musk of tea leaves. His hand roams to her head, undoing the towel turban and letting her peach pink hair cascade down.

She ends the kiss with a wet _pop_ much to his chagrin as he moans into the air between them. She doesn't say anything, only unravels the towel from her beautifully pale body as Edward stares on in awe. With a mischievous grin she crawls into their futon on all fours, making sure to give him a very good look and a wiggle of her derriere. A rumbling growl has him stripping his sleepwear aside as he stalks after her, looming over her as his hair forms a dark curtain around them. He grinds betwixt her legs, eliciting a moan.

Their eyes meet as they take in the other slowly and lovingly. He places a soft kiss on her gem and nestles into her bosom, breathing deeply.

"I don't deserve you," he whispers.

"And yet here we are,' she whispers back, gently stroking his head and hair.

What magic she weaves in her dexterous hands he knows not for sleep comes heavily upon him like a tide even as he struggles to stay awake and say more.

"Sleep," she whispers encouragingly. And that is the last thing he hears before the darkness overtakes him.

Hours into the night, Patricia still watches Edward sleep. She observes his smooth face akin to a mask as his nostrils flare with every deep breath. A small moment of idle madness: she pinches and smooshes his cheeks, giggling softly. Assured that he is deep in slumber, she gently extradites herself from his arms and places a pillow in her place. A poor substitute but it'll have to do. She sits at the desk, her gem glowing. A soft burst of light and the journal is before her once more. Turning once more to Edward, just in case, she sees him still asleep as an obnoxious snort escapes him. Satisfied and giggling, she turns back to the journal. She tried to stay her curiosity, she really did. But the desire to know more about her tight-lipped husband was stronger and goodness knows when the next opportunity might arise. Carefully, she opens it to the very first page; a crisp page that only has these words in elegantly flowing cursive: Property of Anna Von Braun, Abbess of Saint Martin's Church.

* * *

Author's Note: It's times like these I kind of sort of hate the slow burn path I'm taking and also wonder if I'm abusing the flashback filibusters (I'd like to thank Potat0s0Verlord's review for that chance at loose alliteration). The ones I have definitely planned are the much asked for How Edward and Patricia Met, How they Fell in Love, and How Patricia Got Cracked/Poof'ed. Regarding how they met, I once told a reviewer via PM that I planned that for after the canon The Return and Jailbreak episodes but after reviewing the vague timing and timeline of episodes, that flashback will actually come a lot sooner. Anyways, for now, this is the last we'll see of the Little Trio (or Triad) but I am juggling ideas about their return after a certain pivotal moment regarding the fan-known Big Buff Cheeto Puff.

As always, I am interested in what readers think of character interactions, conversations, environment, etc. This chapter was a little difficult since the only glimpse we have of Doctor Maheswaran's workplace is the episode Nightmare Hospital. One worry that pops up is the lack of Patricia as a focus as a character, which I brush off as these chapters focusing on Edward and his past (which I will definitely make up for when we delve a little more into Patricia's). Still, I'm interested in thoughts regarding this.

Also as always, thank you to those who have read, reviewed, favorite'd, and followed this story. I am glad and humbled that you do and I hope you continue enjoying this story (slow as it is) as it develops. Again, thank you and see you all next chapter.


	17. Chapter 15: Thine Days Long Past

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 15: Thine Days Long Past

* * *

 _January 1_ _st_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _It might seem terribly cliché but on this day of the New Year I begin my duties as Abbess of Saint Martin's Church. I worry that I might not be able to lead my sisters and congregation as well as my predecessor, bless her departed soul and may she be received in love and kindness at the pearly gates of Heaven unto the arms of our Lord. Still, I will strive to lead and guide them best as I can with wisdom, patience, and magnanimity._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _January 20_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _A fortuitous occasion has graced me for my sister Delilah and her family had come to visit; her husband and her newborn son whom they have named Derek. She seems quite happy and content bedecked in her jewels and finery and yet I can't help but worry that she is losing her way yet again. I used to chide her about such things but often she would retaliate by saying I could have done the same with my share of the inheritance our dearly departed parents left us with, bless their souls. I do not deny her this but I worry that she is so beguiled that she turns cold to her husband and son. I pray though that God will grace her with the empathy and epiphany that life is more than material._

 _But I digress for the blessing of family is expounded for they have asked me to baptize my new nephew. How could I refuse? The other nuns didn't seem to give me much choice either as they cooed over the darling boy but such are happy children whom are new and ever-curious about the world. He certainly seemed to enjoy the sprinkling of holy water on his forehead, even if it was nothing but play for him. When all was said and done, I had said farewell to my sister and her family with promises to visit and perhaps go on vacation together. All in all, a good day, I think._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _February 14_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _As much as I wish devote the day to Saint Valentine and his martyrdom, I believe I've lost most of my congregation and my fellow sisters to the more romantic aspect of the day. While indignant, it is of no consequence for we can resume proper services and lessons of his sacrifice the day after. Still, everyone seems so happy. I must admit to some revelry, when some of the other sisters and myself were asked by young men to be theirs in more ways than one. Such odd tastes; while flattering, we had to turn them down but those who haven't taken their vows yet are free to do so as I have counseled them so long as certain rules are followed._

 _Despite my misgivings though, I am glad to see love so celebrated and cherished. I often wondered what it would be like if I had been as more socially open and robust as my sister but such is in the past and I do not regret my choice to enter the faith nor the vows taken…even if the temptation should take hold every now and then. Goodness knows some of our own have taken to "assisting" each other. The idea of two women laying together does not sit well with me but it doesn't strike me as wrong either. I suppose I really don't know what to make of it. So long as they perform their duties and responsibilities, I have no true qualms about it._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _April 9_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _Truly this year's Holy Week and Easter Celebration is a resounding success. Though we do not have much, it does my heart good to see the community come together to share and partake of the blessings granted to us. I really must ask Sister Tina about her cinnamon and butterscotch pies; they truly are a delight and would be good for any bake sale for the church._

 _Speaking of delights, Delilah and little Derek had come to visit this time. I know babies are rambunctious little things but oh my, I don't think I've been more worried for another so frequently or intensely. He absolutely would not stop putting strange things in his mouth with his grabby little hands that I contemplated having our time spent together locked in my chambers. Delilah waves off such worries, saying it would be good for little Derek to get used to the world._

 _To be honest, I was surprised when Delilah stayed and helped clean up after the feast ended. And yet, I couldn't be happier at the extra time spent with her. Imagine my joy when she asked if she could spend the night with me at the church. The suddenness of it all left me at unease so I asked her if everything was alright with her husband. Of course, she laughed my worries away, joking that she just didn't want to walk too far after a filling meal with a baby in tow._

 _As my sister was preparing for sleep, I took to looking after little Derek. It wasn't particularly hard; a simply lullaby was all it took. All of his play and activity during the feast must've tired him out greatly. As Delilah walked in, she commented how good I am with little Derek and wondering when I will marry and have children of my own. Of course, I had to remind her of my vows and that one of them was of celibacy. She counters my vows with the fact that there are married priests so she doesn't exactly see the issue of why there can't be married nuns. Of course, I had to remind her of certain details between nuns and laywomen of the faith but I suppose it all amounts to nothing since I know we'll have this conversation again._

 _She lamented that someone as beautiful as I was wasting away, keeping myself cooped up in the church but I gently remind her that it was my choice and that all are beautiful in the eyes of our Lord. I only hope that she might see that herself one day._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _July 4_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _I understand that today was an important national holiday but I can't help but feel it could do without the wanton drinking and rowdiness. How many times has a stray and most likely illegal firework come close to setting something ablaze? How many a drunken boor should wind his way down the streets with lewd hands and actions?_

 _And the violence. I know not what quarrel some of these gangs have with each other but it is not just them that are hurt in their conflicts but innocent people as well. We have informed the authorities of these happenings but they either say they are busy or there is nothing they can do. While it is true that such criminal acts occur every year in great number, I cannot help my indignation at their unwillingness to intervene. We try our best to help those in need by providing sanctuary but I pray that a more permanent solution will make itself known._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _August 6_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _One of our sisters was accosted by a group of street hoodlums. It was lucky that she was outside of Gustav's butcher shop whom came to her aid along with his wife, Edda. I was told it was quite the sight with the mad wife threatening the thugs off with a meat mallet and cleaver. Still though, I can't help but worry about future encounters. I asked if she wanted to inform the authorities but she refused with such vehemence that I was taken aback. When I pushed for answers, she went quiet. What did they say to her to make her so silent? As much as I would like to press more, I did not think I was going to get more out of her. I believed the next best thing would be for me at least request the police to patrol the area more often. The operator was kind enough to tell me that our area would be on the lookout list between calls so that's something of a relief. I only pray that it makes something of a difference, to ease the anxiety of the people._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _October 31_ _st_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _A truly terrible thing has happened. On this day, innocent lives were lost._ _I do not know all the details as of this entry but that there was a shooting at the local supermarket. We will pray and dedicate our next mass to their dearly departed souls._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Ann Von Braun_

 _November 5_ _th_ _of the Year 19xx, Blessed Be_

 _We had just finished overseeing the burial of those we have lost from our congregation_ _: Ad_ _élie Smithe, Jaime Sanchez, Theodore Johnson, and Kenneth Woodrow. As was written before, the shooting occurred at the local supermarket and the police described it as gang warfare and they were unfortunately at the right place at the wrong time. The police have promised to be more active in patrols around our neighborhood and they have indeed made a show of presence but I fear it's for nothing. When they are gone for whatever reason, what will stop the gangs from just picking things up again? Not to mention when they feel emboldened despite their presence? Several of our congregation that own small businesses have already told me that these gangs have threatened them, forcing them to pay "protection" money. Those who have refused find their businesses vandalized and destroyed. The police have made arrests but the fear and violence continues._

 _I pray that things might get better but it doesn't appear to be any time soon. I was only a few blocks away when I heard the cries of a baby. Imagine my surprise and heartbreak when I found him at the doorsteps, swaddled in blankets with a bloodstained note. It is unfortunate that I could not read it for it was in Chinese but perhaps I can visit Chinatown and have one of the locals translate. I digress though; I did what I could for the baby: cleaned him, fed him, and kept him warm and out of the cold of fall. Such a precious little thing too; what could have possibly happened to his parents that would leave him so? I plan on making a visit to the police station, maybe they can help in this regard._

 _In Kindness and In Peace,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

* * *

That was as far as Patricia had gotten that night. It was after that entry that the pages became charred black and when she carefully attempted to turn them, pieces began to flake off. Fretting over the damage, she closed the journal as gently as she could and resolved to try again another time. Mulling it over, maybe there was some merit to Edward's reluctance to revealing his past…from his perspective at least. The area he was born into certainly read violently enough and while she understands that it didn't seem much to be proud about, there still seemed to be good people worthy of praising.

"Everything alright, love?"

Patricia started at the inquiry, a hand flying toward her chest as she tried to calm herself. To her immediate left at the stove, Edward stood preparing a pot of tea.

"Goodness, you scared me. I'm alright, just…thinking."

"I'm not wearing a bell around my neck, no matter how kinky that might be."

"What!?" Patricia sputters, her face flushing blue, "That was **not** why I suggested that you wear a bell!"

"Sorry, bad joke," Edward smirks briefly before it falls away, "But really, anything wrong?"

"It's nothing…just…I started reading the journal and I've been mulling over what I've read so far."

"Ah," Edward replies simply.

The tea pot whistles harshly, prompting its removal and the pouring of its steaming hot contents into the prepared tea cups for a customer. For a moment, Edward wants to say something and his mouth opens. Nothing comes out though. Awkwardly, he closes it, shakes his head, and settles for kissing his beloved on the cheek before leaving with the tray of tea. Patricia sighs as she is once again left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _…will be the death of me. He's taken to patrolling the neighborhood at night and I lament every time he returns home because he returns a bloody mess without fail, either limping by himself or by police escort. Every time the police escort him home, they tell me the same thing: they find him in an alleyway surrounded by thugs. Sometimes they are in the same state as he is, others they are not. Every time I patch him up as best as I can as I wonder and fear which time might be the last._

 _This time is different; the police have threatened to take him away if they find him in such a state again. I scold him, reprimand him, punish him, implore him, beg him, anything I could think of to dissuade him from his path. He just looked at me with a quiet intensity, took a deep breath, and said, "Ok."_

 _O Lord, please grant me strength._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _March 21_ _st_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I worry for Edward and yet I can't neglect my duties for him. He wakes up at the usual time for mass and his classes but lately, he moves as if in a haze. Even the other children that play with him have noticed, even if they do have a good laugh if he should fall asleep into his soup at supper or walk right into a door. Every time I manage a glimpse of him outside of his good works and studies, he's always curled up asleep in some shady spot or other._

 _When I asked him about this, he said that he gets restless at night hence his lack of energy during the day. This answer I found odd for he would be the very first to go to sleep at nights, even before the children are put to sleep. He would be dead to all the world even as the children cajoled him into waking up for some last minute fun yet he would not stir at all._

 _I didn't want to believe he was lying but what could I do? So I promised to spend the night awake, to be sure that Edward hasn't taken up his bloody vigil once more. Unfortunately, I failed in this endeavor since I fell asleep re-reading the scriptures. The following morning, I demanded that I look him over for medical reasons which ultimately turned up nothing. In one of his rare moments of cheekiness, he accused me of being lecherous. If only for appearances, he was punished with cleaning duty. Still, I'm glad to have been wrong about him sneaking out. Thinking about it though, perhaps he has other reasons for being tired. He is at that age after all. I believe a talk is in order._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _April 30_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _We have taken on an apprentice today and I must remark that having her here is a blessing. Sarah is young and yet she already has the motherly instinct and touch that our dear children are missing, even if she does make a mistake every now and then. Regardless, the children adore her and are prone to following her around like little ducklings._

 _I wanted to believe she would be a blessing for Edward too; to have someone of similar age living to interact with, and to grow. How quickly those hopes were dashed away though when their first meeting turned into an argument. Somehow, one of the children managed to climb the tree in our backyard and climbed high enough to be "exciting" but now they're too scared to come down. We tried to encourage him to try and climb down, slow and steady as he could or at least until we could reach him and gently bring him back but to no avail._

 _Edward had an alternative idea that frankly just gave everyone a fright: he yelled, "SPIDER!" This resulted in the child launching himself from the tree with a scream, much to our shock and horror, and landed right onto Edward in a bodily heap. After making sure the child was unharmed, I had meant to scold Edward for taking such a risk but Sarah had beaten me to it with a fury I did not expect from her. Unfortunately and perhaps expectedly, Edward didn't take it lying down and argued furiously back with the ends justifying the means._

 _The children were becoming distressed so I had to put an end to their quarrel before it escalated but I did demand that they see me later on to discuss and mediate the matter. I'm glad I have my own chamber for occasions such as this because good heavens, could they argue. I thought it a wonder they didn't run out of breath with the way they were going. It was slow going but I managed to get them to apologize to one another, if begrudgingly. Even then, they would barely talk to one another except for the one greeting of the day. I can only hope they get along better in the future so for now, I will let them be._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _May 10_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I don't know what to make of today. Edward and I were on our way back from retrieving groceries for the church when we encountered him: a boy around Edward's age clothed scandalously like those women of the night. It was quite disconcerting too for he was quite feminine looking with his bob cut that framed his face delicately. The only reason I was sure he was male was because he was wearing a fishnet top that left very little to the imagination. When we reached speaking distance with him, he immediately tried to sell himself. Admittedly, I was quite flustered but mostly indignant for he suggested a blasphemous alternative to reaching Heaven. Unfortunately for him, Edward did not take too kindly to that and so resulted in a scuffle which I had to break up. Honestly, I wish Edward would exercise some patience but he is still young._

 _Since it was Edward that started the fight, it only seemed fair to offer some recompense for the harm that had befallen the boy. I offered that he stay the night at the church. He immediately refused but what was strange was that his eyes seemed to be moving rapidly, as if he were looking for something. When I tried to insist on the matter, he became most distressed and just said we should leave if we weren't going to purchase him for the night. We acquiesced but only after I reassured him the offer still stood. Edward seemed to mimic the boy's earlier moment, scanning the streets for something. Whether he found it or not, I don't know but he did bow to the boy before walking away with me._

 _I couldn't help but feel pity for the young nighthawk. If he was alone, did he have anywhere to go home to, to keep him warm and safe? If he wasn't, was he at least treated well? I shudder to think about what sort of clientele he attracts and can only pray for his well-being. I don't know if I'll ever encounter the boy again but I will make it a point to find him, just to be sure that he's safe._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _May 24_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I am horrified at how Edward has conducted himself and yet I can't help but be relieved that it was towards the greater good. Edward seemed to have the same idea on checking up on the boy we met some time ago. What I did not expect though was for him to come into my chamber as I was conversing with Sarah, Delilah, and young Derek, bloody hand-in-hand with the bruised and crying nighthawk. Naturally and sadly, the visit was cut short and Sarah was quick to comfort the poor thing. Honestly, I don't think I would have the strength to deal with both should things escalate._

 _After dealing with the blood and getting ice for the bruises, I demanded to know what happened. I got no answers from Edward since he immediately bolted out the door without a word but the other young man provided them tearfully. He had been meeting with his handler (for lack of better title) whom was not too impressed with what money he made on the streets and was beating him. That was what Edward came in to and so he ambushed the handler, beating him until he wasn't moving._

 _Oh dear God, I pray that Edward hasn't committed that most grievous of sins._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _May 30_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _Despite his melancholy, young Johnathan has been a most welcome addition to our congregation and Sarah has been most helpful in making him comfortable. I only wish that he would learn to forgive himself and be at peace. He is a wonderful help but if he should ever make a mistake, the poor thing breaks down groveling his apologies. I shudder to think what happened to make him like this, especially at night when the nightmares become too much for him. As such, I've been offering my bed and presence to him. He had adamantly refused at first, citing he didn't want to be any more trouble than he was now but I reasoned him down where he could not refuse. The nightmares still cause him trouble but I find a little hymn is enough to chase them away for the night._

 _If only they were enough to chase away my worries for Edward. He has been gone for so long that I fear he is either dead or in jail. That was why I was so frightened when I heard a loud banging at the church doors. Young Johnathan apparently shared my fears for his eyes immediately snapped open and he clung to me desperately. It was only after reassuring him that everything would be alright and it's probably just a drunkard who knocked on the doors did he calm down and we both went to see whom was at the door._

 _Sarah had apparently beaten us to the door but we were shocked to see Edward in the company of two police officers. I feared the worst since I remember their ultimatum if they should find Edward doing something he shouldn't again and they were just formally informing us of his violations and punishment. Relief and surprise swept through me though when they left, one of them even patting Edward on the shoulder saying, "Good work." As soon as the door was closed, young Johnathan launched himself at Edward, crying profusely into his chest which caused Edward to blush. As much as I wanted answers to where Edward disappeared to, I was content with hugging them both to which both sighed into. Of course, I whispered that answers were to be had the following morning to which Edward replied simply, "Okay."_

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _June 6_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _Looking back on my earlier entries, I notice that most of them are rather worrying, which makes what I'm about write all the sweeter. Admittedly, I will always be worried about Edward especially now that he secretly works with the police as their eyes and ears on the streets and yet I can't help but feel proud of him for doing his part towards a peaceful community. There are times when he does return with some form of injury or other and while I do get in my share of scolding, the way Sarah and Johnathan fuss over him will surely give him pause before doing anything reckless._

 _Johnathan has improved greatly as well, seeming to have found his own peace. I no longer offer my presence and bed to him but he seems to have found a replacement in Edward if the mornings I find them cuddled up together are anything to go by. Many of the other sisters find great amusement in this, remarking how they look good together and sinfully wondering about certain subjects I dare not write here._ _Even if they do make handsome pair and even if I have observed the way Johnathan lights up whenever Edward is in the same room as him and how they sometimes regard each other gently, Edward running a calloused hand gently through Johnathan's silken bob as the latter blushes with their foreheads meeting as they tell each other about their days._

 _That being said, Sarah has been a boon for our community. Her piousness and demeanor makes me wish I could accelerate her postulancy and into the novitiate but alas, such are traditions. But then, perhaps this is for the best for I noticed that she has some distractions, if perhaps a happy one in the form of my nephew Derek. He has grown into a fine young man and while saddened that he does not quite connect with Edward or Johnathan, he seems to have taken a fancy to Sarah, if they're interactions are anything to go by. My sister and I have discussed at length to getting them together but I made it clear that it lied in Sarah's power entirely to continue pursuing her faith as a celibate nun or a wife of a layman of the faith, both of which are respectable._

 _Curiosity is a wily devil though and I couldn't help but call Sarah into my chambers and get to know her feelings on the matter. She was very quick to reassure that she was friends with Derek but when the subject turned towards Edward, she was very much demure and defensive about it. While I admit sadness for Derek at the loss at a chance for love, I couldn't help the overwhelming joy that Edward and Sarah might be happy together! Oh, the Lord does work in mysterious and gracious ways. I must offer prayer and thanks._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

* * *

Carefully placing a marker between crispy pages, Patricia closed the journal gently and set it down next to her on the log where she sat, sighing into the wind. Today had been a slow day and with their stock of strawberries low, Edward had gone off to the local market for more. With their shop temporarily closed and the weather being at peace, Patricia took the opportunity to read more of the journal and enjoy the sun. Footfalls on crunching sand alerted her to a presence but she immediately relaxes on seeing who it is.

"Oh hello, Steven. It's good to see you again. You'll want your usual, right? Let me just…"

"Um, actually, can we…talk about something?" He asks, his eyes focused on the sand.

"Oh, alright..."

She picks up the journal and sets it on her lap as she scoots down the log a bit, patting the empty space next to her. Steven thanks her as he takes a seat, contemplative eyes still focused on the ground. For a moment, nothing is said or done. Patricia considers asking Steven what's wrong but thinks better of it. A distinguished gentlemanly voice rung out in her memory their favorite saying: "A stew doesn't reach perfection because of the ingredients but because of the boil, the simmer, the stewing, the what-have-you, wot wot!" She giggled at this memory.

"Forgive me, Steven, I wasn't laughing at you, just remembering a fond memory."

"It's okay, it's just…do you ever feel like something really important is being kept secret from you?" He asks tentatively.

Patricia is stunned for just a moment until she lets out a mirthless chuckle.

"Yes, I've certainly felt that way. To be honest though, I never considered it a secret until recently considering how tight-lipped my husband is about it. But if I know anything about Edward, it's that he didn't reveal anything about his past because he wanted to protect me…and himself."

"But what if…!" Steven starts but clamps his mouth shut, his head bowed towards the sand.

"If…?" Patricia asks patiently.

The boy remains silent though but the trembling in his body tells her that there's something else, something he desperately wants to understand. Patricia offers what comfort she can: she slides closer to the boy and embraces him, his trembling ceasing immediately.

"Whenever you're ready," she whispers.

The story tearfully comes tumbling out. How it had started out as innocent fun following the footsteps of the No Home Boys, hitching a ride to the country side, basking in Nature's beauty as they trekked through its vistas farther and farther away from home, culminating to the romanticized ride in a boxcar full of hay in the light of the setting sun. But then things went downhill when they left the boxcar and trekked to a dying canyon of dreary shadows and cold gloom. Strange machines frozen in time with their drills poised towards whatever earth was available and walls lined with multitudes of eerily empty humanoid holes. How Pearl discovered them, the words spoken mired in pain and regret, the fight that broke out.

"Ah, Amethyst led you to the Prime Kindergarten."

"P-Prime Kindergarten?" Steven sniffles.

Patricia sighs, shaking her head. She gently pushes Steven to arm's length, smiling sadly as she brushes away the tears.

"I know that it might seem unfair that something like this was being kept secret from you; believe me I know that feeling too well. But like I said earlier, such things aren't kept from you for malicious reasons but because we want to protect you from it. And, perhaps even more selfishly, protect whatever pure image you have of us. We were…are…members of a planet-destroying race, after all."

"But that wasn't you or Garnet or Pearl or Amethyst! So why?"

"Steven…part of it is I think they see how hard you try to meet their expectations as a Crystal Gem. They see your determination, your energy, your courage…everything you can and are willing to do to make them proud," Patricia says as she hugs the trembling boy once more, "They see that and respond in kind by being the best mothers they could since you…," She stops, shaking her head ruefully, "They would never want to be the source of your distress or pain. So they kept certain things from you, frightened that if you ever found out you would hate them for it."

As his cries are renewed at that terrible thought, she hugs him just a bit tighter, soothing the poor boy as best she could. When she feels eyes on her, she carefully looks up. Standing a ways off, Amethyst and Pearl take in the scene somberly abashed while Edward looks on, his eyes empty.

* * *

 _August 27_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _The days are getting unbearably hot to the point that I've told the other sisters that they aren't required to wear the habit until such a time the weather is more agreeable so long as they wear something to denote our faith. I and some others have opted for a small golden crucifix around our necks, others for rosaries around their wrists. Johnathan has opted for the latter but Edward, perhaps expectedly, rejects both. Sarah and Johnathan have tried coaxing him into wearing the rosary with a joke about making a fashion show of it but to their disappointment, Edward refuses saying it's just a distraction._

 _I can understand his reluctance since he has taken to doing odd jobs within and outside of our district, almost all of which is manual labor. And as always, I worry that he does too much and that he will wear himself down to nothing. During the day he works only to come back so late into the night that it's a wonder if he gets any sleep._

 _In hindsight, I consider if I'm overstepping my bounds by asking Johnathan to keep an eye on him but I was still relieved to learn that my worries are for nothing. Though I find it disagreeable given their age, it seems Edward's and now Johnathan's late returns are due to drinking out with a friend; someone from a construction job Edward has undertaken. They always return in high spirits in both senses of the word. It makes me curious what sort of friend this is and can't wait to meet him or her. Hopefully him since I would hate for dear Sarah to have competition for Edward's attention._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _September 9_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _When I imagined meeting or being introduced to Edward and Johnathan's friend, having them drunkenly stumble into the church at three in the morning as they sang at the top of their lungs some nonsense was not it. The stench of alcohol clung to their friend in such a way that I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he had bathed in it if his wet clothing is anything to go by._

 _As much as I wanted to let them just sleep right then and there as a means of punishment, I enlisted some help from my fellow nuns and Sarah in stripping them of their clothing and washing whatever filth they acquired. This may have been a mistake though since everyone seemed a little too eager, not to mention the very ribald observations of their bodies; one of them even made the joke of just having them sleep in the same bed naked which then escalated into what position they would be in. Sarah seemed to be imagining this quite vividly if her madly blushing face as she prepared Edward was anything to go by. Needless to say, I had to put a stop to it even if the stray thought that Johnathan would sleep in the middle of Edward and their friend entered my mind._

 _Speaking of, their friend truly is a large individual that it took three of us to carry and clean him. And goodness his hair. Such wild looking and untamable hair and yet so soft and barely a knot. It was during our marveling that a comb tumbled out of his hair, solving the mystery of how and who took care of his hair. The handle of the comb was a beautiful orange with jagged black stripes and embedded in the middle was a very small ruby or some similar precious gemstone. I imagined it was very important to him but seeing as he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him, I decided to keep it safe in my own chambers until he woke up._

 _This was a grave mistake for the following morning, everyone was frightened awake by a terrible howling. Rushing towards the dormitories with the screams getting louder and louder the closer I got, I was relieved to see the children were safe as they huddle and cried around Sarah. Entering the dormitory, I saw Edward and Johnathan struggling to keep their friend down as they yelled for him to calm down as he screamed and cried. He eventually stopped fighting them but turned on himself as he clawed wildly through his hair and sobbed, repeating that "it" had to be there._

 _He could only have been talking about the comb. After ordering Edward and Johnathan to stop their friend from hurting himself, I rushed to retrieve it. When I returned, Edward and Johnathan were kneeling beside his curled-up form as he begged for his mother. I honestly had no idea how he would react but I couldn't just leave him like this so I placed his head on my lap and started combing his hair as I hummed a hymn. He froze for a moment and Edward and Johnathan froze with him, prepared to jump him once more. Much to everyone's relief, he didn't though. He just broke, sobbing apologies and for his mother over and over again as he cried himself to sleep._

 _They moved him back to a bed as gently as they could while I placed the comb back in his hands. While I went to explain the situation to the others, Edward and Johnathan sat by taking vigil until he awoke which wasn't until well into night. He seemed to recollect what happened earlier and apologized profusely. None of us would have it though and they offered to walk him home. He refused immediately, saying he caused enough trouble all the while as he inched his way towards the door. I didn't want to distress him further so I offered to at least walk him to the door._

 _The way there was rather slow since he apologized to everyone we passed but the others were sure to let him know he was forgiven; the children even offered that next time he sleeps over that they should all sleep together to keep the nightmares away. Their friend hugged them tightly and thanked them as more tears threatened to escape. When we did make it to the door and before anything more could be said, he immediately ran down the street as he yelled over his shoulder that he would be back to repay our kindness. I pray that he returns home safe and when and if he does come back, that it is in better peaceful spirits._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _September 17_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I really should say something to Thomas. As much as we appreciate his visits with food for the church and, to my chagrin, a bag of chocolate for the children, I can't help but worry that he's spending a bit too much on us and not himself. He waves it off with a boisterous laugh and says not to worry about it but still. So I thought that I would show him our appreciation by reciprocating his good will at his home. Unfortunately, their employer didn't know where Thomas lived since they make their rounds amongst vagrants and immigrants for cheap labor and Thomas was among this group. This has me even more worried and hopeful that we could help him just as he has helped us._

 _Among other things, we were all treated to quite a shock when Edward and Johnathan returned from work that day; Johnathan had completely shaven his head. When asked, he said that he merely thought it was time for a change and that he had a new life now. The boys seemed to take great delight in the change, treating his head like a drum much to his humor; admittedly, I find myself laughing a little when the light hits his head just right. But ultimately like many of the other sisters and even the young girls, I couldn't help but pity the loss._

 _Edward told me in secret why Johnathan truly did what he did. Though he indeed felt like a change, he also wanted to contribute to the church that helped him so he had sold his hair and had Edward sneak it into the donation box while no one was looking. When I checked, I was shocked to find five one hundred dollar bills in it. It is times like these that I am truly grateful to God for blessing this church with these darling boys. I can only hope that we might return such gestures one day._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _October 1_ _st_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _Many of the congregation and my fellow sisters seem to have a joke running amongst them about how I have adopted Edward, Johnathan, and Thomas since I have no children of my own. I must admit that I feel the same way and with Edward's sullen snark, Johnathan's newfound peace and perhaps sudden flirtatiousness, and Thomas' child-like exuberance, I truly do have my hands full with them. But truly, they are full with a love that I imagine a mother would be filled with in regards to her sons. That being said, I think I'm done with "adopting" anymore children._

 _How Thomas came to live with us was still tragic if thankfully less dramatic. I had written earlier that I had wished to reciprocate Thomas' goodwill at his home but to run into difficulties when no one could tell me where he lived. That was because he didn't live in any home. When I found out, Thomas confessed to having lived on the streets ever since his mother died. He said he never really minded since he remembers the apartment he grew up in rather being squalid with their poverty; the only reason he ever came back home was because of his mother._

 _He remembered his mother as a very strong woman, one that seemed to take the world by force laughing all the way. He remembered how she would take him up on her shoulders or hold him high above her head to give him the wind on his face, how every time they shared a meal they would make a game out of it, and how every night before sleeping she would run her comb along her hair singing softly. This last habit extended to Thomas when his hair grew out, in adoring admiration of her._

 _He remembered the day she died, how he had come home to a stranger standing outside of their apartment, how they explained there was an accident at his mother's job of the week. There was no funeral, just a lot of travelling and waiting rooms; sometimes empty, other times with grown-ups and the odd child or two. One day, he got sick of it and just walked out. He never saw those strangers again and ever since, lived on the streets. I cannot fathom how Thomas did it and told him as much. He merely shrugged and said he didn't know how either, he just did._

 _Again, I must wonder about the peculiar circumstances of their friendship. The thing that unites them is their equally tragic pasts that would normally embitter such youth. Perhaps it's still there and I am merely not witness to it but what I do witness is their magnanimity and nobility. The three work together to study, to help around with the church for whatever needs to be done, to look after and mentor the children, guiding and counseling members of the faith if we're overwhelmed, and so much more. I am glad to have them not only as members of the congregation but also as sons. I pray that when the time comes, they go on to live rich fulfilling lives filled with joy and love._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

* * *

Looking up from her place in the journal, she sees the outside world buried in white as a blizzard blusters on. They had closed early due to the city-wide warning to stay indoors until the anomaly passed but not wanting to risk being buried under, Edward had taken to regularly shoveling a path from the entrance to the street. She offered to help but he waved it off, just asking to have some tea to be shared when he finished for the time being. A difficult task now that the snow had begun piling up to waist height; who would've thought a beach would see such snowfall?

The doors _whoosh_ open in a blast of cold air and rampant snowflakes before sliding shut as Edward stumbles in, frosted over in a layer dripping snow. His breath is heavy as he settles down across from Patricia, taking off the layer after layer of warm clothing.

"Since when does a beach get cold enough for this much snowfall?" He groans.

Patricia pours out a cup of tea and gently slides it over to Edward whom takes it with a grateful look and nod. He takes a deep breath of the steam rising from the tea, filling up on the warmth and scent of green tea before taking a sip.

"Snow's still falling strong, probably do a couple more runs before calling it. I should probably think about making the path a bit wider now that I think on it. Don't want the snow to tumble in from the sides every time the doors open."

Patricia doesn't say anything.

"Maybe we should add some sort of enclosed balcony to our floor. Could watch the snow, all cuddled up in a blanket together, sharing body warmth and sweet nothings, eh? We could have it extend from our window. Wait, we would have to move the desk…or we could continue having a desk, get a sturdier one and have it double as a sort of stoop."

Patricia hums. She supposes she could ask him, dig a little deeper into the relationships he had. Reading it from this Abbess' perspective was certainly interesting but surely there were details that only Edward would know regardless of how close Abbess Anna was to Edward. For all she knew, the good woman could've been omitting details of her own when she wrote it down.

"Think I'll have to ask Greg for help. Seems like he knows where all the good deals are on lumber and all that, maybe we can get some glass screens cheap too. Didn't see anything as far as carpenters go so really, he is the best around."

She really should've talked to those younger brothers of his. There's always hope that they send some sort of confirmation that they reach the Pacific Northwest so she could ask them then. Oh, but who knows how long that will take? If it were a train going straight from coast to coast, it would only take three or four days. Unfortunately, it was a cargo train and considering all the possible stops, setbacks, and routes, it could very well take them a month.

"Hey."

The poking finger that dimples her cheek elicits a giggle from her.

"Edward, what on earth was that for?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Also, wasn't quite sure you heard what I was saying about…"

"…possibly replacing our desk that's facing the window and asking Greg to help you add an enclosed balcony from our window so we could cuddle up together and watch the snow fall from the safety of our home, exchanging loving words, and falling asleep together in our warmth? Yes, I heard."

"Well, I was hoping that we would do a tad bit more than just fall asleep but if that's what you want…"

Husband and wife laugh, their eyes finding each other. She takes in the warmth of his eyes and languid posture as he takes her all in, his smile small but so full of contentment. What could've happened that it would affect you this much for so long, she somberly wonders as her own smile falls away. He notices, a frown forming and he glides a hand towards hers. His pinky catches the journal, startling him for a moment as his eyes fixate upon it. He sighs. Downing the rest of his tea, he stands rolling his shoulders

"I better go another round and widen the path while I'm on it," Edward says, slowly donning once more the bulky winter clothing. Secure, he goes outside in a blast of cold air and into the blustering fray once more.

* * *

 _April 18_ _th_ _of the year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I can't help but feel that perhaps God shared my sorrow when I had to say farewell to my three boys on this dreadfully rainy day. I would've liked for them to have stayed but with the influx of orphans arriving at our church and lack of space, they had to leave since they were the oldest of them all not to mention legally adults. I even tried to offer them a deal about having a room to themselves in exchange for chores and the like. But I should've known they wouldn't accept for despite their love for routine and stability, they also seem to have that thirst of freedom and independence._

 _So that, as they say, was that. Tearful good-byes and hugs for all as they left, promising to help and serve the church in their own way. I told them they weren't obligated to do such a thing and that their visits would be enough but they said it's what they_ _ **wanted**_ _to do. So I pray for the best and for their health._

 _With Love and Kindness,_

 _Anna Von Braun_

 _May 5_ _th_ _of the Year 20xx, Blessed Be_

 _I should've forced them to stay if I knew that this is what they would be doing. They would've been safe and unharmed and not carrying in Edward's unconscious, bruised, and bloody body between Johnathan's and Thomas' equally battered bodies. Vigilantism against an armed gang of all things. Whatever happened to being the police's eyes and ears?_

 _Their explanations were even worse, if that can be believed. They got careless, they said. We can beat them, they said. Oh, how I put my foot down and told them they would do no such thing anymore. Right now, they're resting in the medical room but I wouldn't be surprised to find them gone in the morning._

 _Now I have to wonder who put such an idea in their heads until I come to a cold realization that it might've been Edward. I remember his mad crusade and how he was reported to have assaulted gang members alone. I had thought he had stopped and taken a step back from such bloody affairs but perhaps he didn't. I can only hope that this is not the case and he hasn't swept up Johnathan and Thomas into something…_

The sound barrier is broken somewhere, drawing everyone's attention. Soon after, there is an explosion of sand on the beach right outside the tea shop, frightening customers as they scramble to run away. When the last customer had fled, Edward silently hefts the axe from its place above the register and walks out towards the threat, Patricia following suit as she materializes sabre and pistol. Outside, they are met with a curious sight: a floating cyan orb with stumpy legs marching up the beach.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about taking *checks calendar* 3 months to update this, there was some crazy stuff going on with work and life but that's all over with (for now). This whole chapter was certainly a pain to write because I was going back and forth about whether or not to make it a dedicated flashback or completely forgo it in favor of contents revealed through conversation but then I decided, "Let's experiment." So now we have a bit of both with parts dedicated to reading the journal and what's happening between breaks and progressing through the story of Steven Universe canon (with some liberties taken). I'm interested in hearing about how this chapter read to you the readers as well as the character of Anna Von Braun because her point of view is completely alien to my own and I'm hoping that her character isn't stilted or even stock. When we reach the bonus chapter mark, I will definitely be looking at this chapter again for editing and fixes.

Another would be Steven's scene because while the episode On The Run ended with him making a joke/deprecating remark about sleeping on a real bed, I wanted to explore the ramifications of finding out that maybe your heroes/mother figures aren't as perfect as you thought they were. That and I think even if Steven is stronger than the average individual, I don't think even he could escape from that sort of thing without immediate ramifications (the full ones being addressed later in the show).

That being said, I again apologize for the wait, thanks to those who have reviewed and favorite'd, and I hope you enjoy this story/chapter. See you all next chapter.


	18. Chapter 16: A Plan

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 16: A Plan

* * *

"I honestly don't know what I was expecting but it was definitely something…more, I guess?" Edward wonders as he surveys the beach.

"Don't wish for something you might regret later," Patricia chides lightly, kneeling on the sand as she rubs the shining viscous goopy remains between her fingers.

"So?"

"So?"

"What was it?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. It certainly seems like technology from Homeworld but it's nothing I've ever seen before," Patricia admits, huffing through her nose.

"Then we have a problem," Edward grumbles.

"Everyone alright?" Garnet's voice comes from somewhere above.

The couple turn to see the Crystal Gems just landing nearby with weapons at the ready. However, one look at the pieces of the orb construct and the gooey substance that was formerly inside now strewn about the beach deems them unnecessary and they phase their weapons away; Amethyst whistles at the remains.

"Dang, what happened here?"

"Hey, wait for us!" Steven calls out, huffing as he reaches everyone else with Connie right by his side.

"Hello, Mr. Feng. Hello, Mrs. Feng," Connie greets them with a bow.

"And hello to you too," Patricia curtsies back, "Not that it isn't nice to see you again but what are you doing here?"

"I was just showing Steven a new book series when we heard the crash, are you two alright?" Connie asks as she eyes the wreckage herself with some concern.

"Fine fine, everything's fine. Well, except for our sitting log," Edward says as he waves nonchalantly at a few bits of wood, "Going to miss that thing; anyways, it was just some weird…I don't know, I want to say robot but I don't see any wires or electricity of any kind but it was some sort of floating orb with stumpy feet."

"Peridot's machines," Pearl fills in.

"Who and what?" He deadpans.

"Some time ago, Steven saw something travelling between warp pads. At the time, we…regrettably…waved it off as part of Steven's sickly hallucinations…"

"It was allergies," Steven chimes in.

"…and because no one was able to use the warp pads but us. However, it turned out to be one of many going around and fixing any and all broken warp pads on Earth. That's when Peridot warped in to the Galaxy Warp from Homeworld…"

"From Homeworld!? You mean they…!?" Patricia panics.

"Don't worry, we destroyed it again," Garnet says in a placating tone.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing if they can just send a drone to fix it and warp back in!" Edward snaps, "Why is this Peridot even here anyway!? I thought the rebellion was won and all that!?"

"We did win, thank you very much!" Pearl retorts, her eyes flickering toward Steven very briefly, "But as to why Peridot is here, we…we don't know…"

"Hey, relax," Amethyst interrupts, idly kicking a shard down the beach, "You and P-Squared destroyed it pretty easily so it can't be that bad. 'Sides, how many of these can she send?"

As the days went by, it turned out that Peridot could send plenty and as a daily occurrence, much to everyone's growing aggravation and exasperation. One landed on the beach near the temple, one on Mask Island, one in the desert that had the Desert Glass, anywhere that had a warp pad nearby was a target it seemed. The latest orb had landed once more on the beach near the tea shop but…

"This is getting out of hand. We'll be at this forever unless we can stop Peridot somehow," Patricia comments tiredly, half of her skirt covered in goop, "I know we discussed this but what are these machines trying to do?"

"Still no idea," Garnet answers as she and the rest of the goop-covered group trundle into the teashop as well.

"This is going to be terrible for business…hold on one second," Edward grumbles as he disappears into the kitchen temporarily. He is quick to return with table cloths which he lays over the chairs.

"Oh, sorry," Steven apologizes as he eyes the footprints of goo leading into the teashop.

"Don't worry about it. Only one who should be worrying is Amethyst and uh…," Edward starts to say, eyeing the completely goo-covered gem as she drips and mushes about.

"What? I thought it would be fun and I was curious. Besides, goop hug!" the purple gem exclaims as she splats herself against Pearl, much to her chagrin.

"…eh, never mind, I'll just get some towels for everyone," Edward finishes as he disappears into the kitchen, leaving the gems and half-gem in the room.

"Honestly, I'm surprised yet relieved that Peridot hasn't come down to Earth herself after all the machines we've destroyed," Pearl sighs.

"Whatever she's trying to do here must not be important enough to do it herself. She didn't think much of the Earth if her brief time at the Galaxy Warp was any indicator," Garnet muses as she leans back in her chair, arms crossed, "Even if she does eventually suspect something enough to come down herself, we'll just have to act accordingly."

"Hey, you're getting pretty deep over there, P-Squared. Any ideas?" Amethyst asks.

"There is one…but I'm not sure," Patricia says, her brows furrowing.

"Anything could help at this point," Garnet points out.

"Back during the rebellion, I remember meeting a Peridot at the Prime Kindergarten. During an attack where we bunkered ourselves in the control room, she mentioned in one of her reports something about experiments and a weapon," Patricia recalls, "She said that they would take thousands of years to reach maturity and the timing of her return is perfect, if anything. Wait, where was her gem located?"

"Her forehead."

"Oh, a different Peridot then…"

"Which isn't necessarily a bad thing," Pearl interjects, "I mean, if it were the same Peridot from all those years ago, she would've just gone straight to the Kindergarten herself, gotten everything she wanted and/or needed and then got out. This Peridot doesn't have that same knowledge and has to resort to randomly shooting them at Earth and hoping they reach their destination."

The door to the kitchen opens with Edward walking in with a stack of damp, steaming towels. Kindly, he hands one to each of them gems and Steven whom take it gratefully as they vigorously scrub away at the goo, turning pristine white to sparkling cyan. Amethyst is the only exception as she lays the towel on the ground before morphing into a ball spinning rapidly in place.

"Ahhh, nice and clean," Amethyst sighs as she lays on the ground next to the towel.

"Lying on the ground kind of defeats the purpose of toweling off, don't it?" Edward quips as he sits next to his wife.

"Clean on clean so it should be no problem, right?" Amethyst answers back with a grin.

"I suppose not," Edward chuckles, "So, what did I miss?"

"Got a possible place for Peridot's little guys coming down but no idea why," the purple gem shrugs, "I mean, it's not like they can tell us, right?"

"Can't they?" Steven asks, "I mean, maybe not tell us but couldn't they lead us to where they were going so we would know?"

A pause.

"Steven, I don't think that's such a good idea. Who knows what would happen once they reach wherever it is they are going. We can't risk it," Pearl cautions.

"So what? We're all just going to chase after every robot, destroying them whenever they come to Earth forever?" Edward rebukes, "Well, in your cases, forever. I've got a good forty, maybe fifty years before I bite the dust."

"Well…we could…," Garnet begins, "…But I don't want to. And it's seventy."

"Future vision?"

"Yup."

"…Nice."

"I don't know," Pearl laments.

"Aw, come on!" Steven cheers as he stands up and begins waving his arms, "Let's follow the funky flow~!"

"Funky flow?" Patricia asks.

"Must be some new wave zen thing," Edward comments as he takes another sip.

"It's a Steven thing," Amethyst shrugs.

"We're really going through with this?" Pearl asks.

"Only plan we got," Garnet answers.

"I suppose…," Pearl worries.

"Can Mr. and Mrs. Feng come on this mission too?!" Steven gasps out, stars shining in his eyes.

"Only if they want to," Garnet chuckles.

"I feel like we're some sort of pet being asked to be presented at Show and Tell or something," Edward says, lazily sulking into the crook of Patricia's neck.

"Well, we don't regularly participate in their missions," Patricia chuckles as she lightly strokes Edward's cheek, "Besides, we do have our own obligations after all. Speaking of, I'm sorry, Steven but I think I'll have to stay behind on this one. We can't afford to leave the shop unattended too many times after all."

"Awww," Steven deflates.

"Bu~t…I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind spending more time with you and getting to know how these missions are done while I mind the shop."

"Wait what?" Edward snaps up.

"Really?!" Steven cheers, "Yes! Two out of three!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later," Patricia answers.

"Wait no…well, yes, I'd like an explanation about what Steven meant about whatever he meant but I'd like one now about you being alone in the shop while I do whatever it is they do on these things," Edward says as his arms gesture wildly, "I know you're capable of a lot more than I am but I don't think you can be taking orders and making tea at the same time, especially when the rush comes in and…"

"Relax, honey," Patricia gently interrupts with a single pale finger on Edward's lips.

Once she is sure that he is relaxed, she stands and takes a few steps away. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath in, holding it, and then letting it out slowly. Her gem starts to glow as it builds in intensity. Eventually a large beam projects out of her gem, forming three near-perfect copies of Patricia. A soft chop of her hand separates the projection from her gem, leaving the holo-Patricia's standing on their own.

"WELCOME TO TEA DREAMS. HOW MAY WE SERVE YOU?" the ersatz Patricia's jarringly ask in unison, jerking into a bow at a perfect ninety-degree angle with an arm held out in a frozen welcoming gesture. Their heads tilted straight up to look at an imaginary customer with blank eyes and grim lines of a mouth.

"Oh my, I was hoping they wouldn't sound so…stilted," Patricia laments, "But it's just a stopgap for now. I'll refine it at a later point so it's more natural. Steven, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Steve starts, just now realizing that he has surrounded himself within his signature bubble, "Oh, sorry sorry, just…reflex."

With a wave of his hand, the bubble dissipates but he is still apprehensive, staring into blank hologram eyes. Noticing his discomfort, Patricia dispels them into glittering dust as she sits back down next to her equally disturbed husband.

"I know, I know, that was horribly terrifying and the customers will most likely be very wary but at least trust me in that they will have minimal contact with the customers as they work in the kitchen," she sighs as she takes a small sip of her tea.

"What? No no, it's fine. I didn't mean…what I meant to say…," he fumbles as he takes up his wife's hands in his own, "…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to belittle your efforts. I imagine it takes a lot of work to just be able to make one of those and have them act independently. I just…I don't know, I just don't feel it's right for me to leave you alone with our work."

"That's very sweet of you but I assure you that everything will be fine," Patricia replies, gently gripping back as their eyes meet.

A considerably not subtle whoop breaks the moment, the couple remembering that they had an audience whom are either grinning madly or smugly at them. Their embarrassment reaches their peak when they notice that over grinning Steven's eyes Pearl's fingers are protectively folded over them; her disapproving frown the exception.

"Right…" Edward coughs, "The uh, Peridot situation?"

That night, Edward stares at the ceiling. His eyes move along the grain as if they hold some profound answer to a mystery of life that he really doesn't care about but searches for anyway because it's something to do, something to distract him. He should be asleep. He's lying down comfortably, Patricia half on and off him with his arm wrapped around her waist as her rhythmic breathing ghosts over his chest.

Grilling the Crystal Gems and even Patricia doesn't yield much results to who or what Peridot is doing here. If anything, just the bare basics on what the Homeworld gem looks like and possible motives. Supposing that she was indeed a researched checking up on something, would the gem simply leave it at that or would there be more? Would they really allow the gem to leave with a weapon for Homeworld? Is she really just a researcher or is there perhaps more to the gem? And just what are these experiments?

Edward feels Patricia sleepily shift, feeling the soft pleasure of her lips that start from his chest and languidly kiss their way to the crook of his neck. He hugs her just a bit tighter, focusing on her everything. With a kiss to her forehead, he eventually falls asleep himself. But the worry is still there.

* * *

Author's Note:

If I'm reading that update notice correctly, it's been not quite but almost a year since I updated. Not going to lie, I was surprised when I was seeing favorites and follows in my fiction/writing email. Then again, maybe they've moved on because these sort of hiatuses can be deal breakers and frankly, I wouldn't blame anyone and I completely understand. That being said, I apologize for the sudden hiatus. The only thing I can offer as an excuse is my madness I call depression. I've been slowly getting back into writing to the point that I write normally, even if I do tend to zone out after staring at the same sentence for next to half an hour and then wake up an hour later wondering where I am. It is my hope that I can update on the regular, at least once or twice a month, and that this won't happen again. Still, I sincerely apologize.

As for future plans, I've received reviews and PM'ed with some of you about my concerns about the filler/background chapters and thought I should at least state there is at least 2 more planned (at most possibly 3 or 4 and that should be it, this I swear). For sure, I can state that another one is in the works and it is not the next chapter but the one after. I have gotten responses saying they don't mind and they enjoy them so I hope I can continue that trend at least.

Finally, thank you for taking the time to read this story, your reviews, your favorites, and your follows. It really does me good to know that you all enjoy it and hopefully, I can repay that by continuing and eventually finishing this story. See you all next chapter and be well.


	19. Chapter 17: Critical Failure

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 17: Critical Failure

* * *

A bright pillar of light bursts from a crystal platform in the midst of a desert, giving way to the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Edward as they warped in. Another robonoid had made itself known, Garnet informing them that it had crash landed once again in the former home of the Desert Glass. Like always, it had waddled up on all six stubby feet. Like always, weapons came at the ready and they charged with battle cries. Like always…

"Wait!" Steven yells out, "Remember the funky flow!"

Gauntlets, spear, and axe stop inches away from a tied-up robonoid's body as their wielders remember the plan they had agreed to follow the night before. The only one not listening is Amethyst as her fists pound from on top of the robonoid with her whip in her mouth.

"Right, yes, the plan, the plan that is to let the robonoid go and follow it to wherever it does go, the plan that would reveal Peridot's plan, the plan that would end the previous plan of just destroying these things on sight, that plan, yes," Edward pants as he calms down, "Sorry, don't know what came over me."

"We all forgot so no worries," Garnet waves off, "Amethyst, stop attacking it."

"Whaurd? Gooa shoo id hoosh boosh…"

"Amethyst, spit your whip out first and then talk," Pearl scolds. Amethyst complies with a roll of her eyes.

"I was trying to say that we gotta' show this thing who's boss. Don't want it getting any funny ideas, ya know?" Amethyst says with a grin and a final pound for good measure, resulting in a whine from the robonoid.

"Does anyone else find it strange that despite all the abuse, this thing isn't responding like it should? Like fighting back or even coming at us with weaponry of its own?" Edward cautions, axe half-raised.

"Peridot crushed one underfoot and it didn't resist at all so I doubt it understands anything beyond reconnaissance and repair work. Granted, it was damaged and…" Pearl answers.

"Wait, she crushed one underneath her foot? How big is this gem!?" Edward panics, the axe raised higher.

"Relax, Eddy, it wasn't big like this guy here," Amethyst reassures, patting the robonoid, "It was tiny, like a soccer ball or whatever."

"She's as big as any average human, if it helps," Garnet adds in.

"If I knew or at least had some idea of what she is capable of as a Gem, I would've been. All I have though is old information from Patricia that remembers her kind being one for research and development," Edward recalls, "For all we know, that could've changed in the thousands of years that have passed which is why…"

"…Which is why we're going with the funky flow~ and letting this guy lead us to wherever it's going so we can figure out what Peridot is up to!" Steven declares from atop the robonoid, "So come on! Everyone aboard the Marble Express, choo-choo!"

The Crystal Gems chuckle at Steven's enthusiasm and comply as they clamber up on top of the robonoid, Garnet taking up Steven on her shoulders leaving her lap free for Pearl whose lap in turn is enthusiastically taken up by Amethyst. Garnet offers up a hand to Edward, who harshly barks a laugh but a smile is there as he takes it and climbs up himself, sitting back to back with Garnet. Amethyst unwinds the whip from around the robonoid and after a taking a pause as if gauging its surroundings, suddenly begins waddling once more.

With no immediate danger and the very much appreciated breeze from the robonoid's waddling speed, Edward deflates with a sigh as he stares into the arid blue sky. He's beginning to think, much to his chagrin because it's all the same worries about Peridot and the implications of her arrival. All the things that could go so very right or wrong from this point forward for whatever reason or fate that he cannot fathom.

"Everything alright?" Garnet suddenly asks, feeling Edward jolt against her back.

"Worried," Edward sighs, "Always worried…"

"Mmm, understandable."

"Ya know what we should do? We should have a party next week or something. Just go wild and dance all the stress away and just relax," Amethyst suggests, languidly sinking more onto Pearl's lap.

"If that helps you, go ahead. I've got my own plans with Patricia next week though so count us out."

"Aw what? Lame," Amethyst says, blowing out a raspberry for good measure.

"Really, Amethyst," Pearl tuts, absentmindedly combing a hand through the small gem's wild hair, "I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason not to attend."

"Anniversary," Edward answers.

"Isn't that like, one day though?" Amethyst asks.

"Usually."

"Usually? What, do you dedicate every day of that week to her in a romantic fashion as you wax poetic, take strolls, leaving her letters and cards and flowers like they do in those movies?" Pearl laughs.

"…"

"…"

"…I was joking, you know," Pearl says incredulously.

"…Well, it's not like you're wrong," he mumbles red faced.

"Woof, that's intense," Amethyst cackles.

"It's proof of his dedication and love, something to be proud of," Garnet says simply.

Feeling a peculiar burning at the top of his head, he looks up only to meet Steven's star-stricken eyes from atop Garnet's hair, bursting with a particular question.

"I've got a pretty good idea on what you want to ask so go ahead, Steven," Edward chuckles as he relaxes again.

"How did you and Mrs. Feng meet?"

"Well, that's a funny story that started on a Tuesday. Not the 'ha ha' kind but…"

 _One Warp Later…_

"…And so I said, 'You're a real gem'!" Edward finishes with a grin.

A grin that dies quickly with the mood when they realize where they are. A permanent fog that cloaks the canyon only making the permeating darkness from overcast skies that much darker, grotesque broken and whole machinery frozen in time, the vaguely human-shaped holes that dominate the walls.

"Kindergarten…" Garnet says lowly.

"Oh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago!" Pearl mutters, wringing her hands before one of them whips up to her gem as it glows, the staff of her spear forming, "That's it! It's confirmed! These things are up to no good!"

"Wait!" Steven yells out, "We don't even know what it's doing here. Can't we just…see where it wants to go?"

For a moment, Pearl is conflicted as every instinct screams to destroy the robonoid before it accomplishes whatever it is it wants to accomplish. Better safe than sorry, she thinks but Steven does have a point. Is the risk worth it though?

"Garnet?" Pearl asks, deferring judgement to the de facto leader in trepidation.

Stoic as ever, the fusion hums in thought for just a moment before answering, "Steven's way."

Not quite the answer she was hoping for but still she complies as she pushes her still-forming weapon back into her gem with a sigh. As this is going on, Edward takes in the derelict surroundings. The various decayed machines with their strange wiring spilling out while others somehow remained pristinely intact, the human-shaped holes…Edward can't help the shudder. Listening to Amethyst and Pearl voicing their own fears and trepidations only heighten his own.

The robonoid stops suddenly.

"Why'd you stop, lil' buddy?"

"Something's happening," Garnet says suddenly.

"Time to gooOOOO!?" Edward yelped, as he was lifted bodily up from the robonoid and then sailing through the air as Garnet leapt off with him and Steven in tow with Pearl and Amethyst leaping after them.

"Guh…please…warn me next time you decide to do that," Edward groans, disorientated from the sudden movements.

"Sorry, next time," Garnet apologizes, eyes on the robonoid.

Before their eyes, the robonoid's stubby feet retract into its orb body. A jolt of green energy shoots into the ground as it begins to morph itself into a pyramid with its top-most point facing down, perfectly fitting itself into a space that definitely wasn't there before. Once fitted, it starts glowing brightly as it changes into a strangely patterned platform that quickly descends underground.

"See? I knew we'd find something cool!" Steven states excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Edward calls out.

Too late though, since Steven has already jumped into the darkness. The others quickly follow after him, landing onto the descending platform.

"Hey guys! Going down?" Steven greets them happily, before seeing their worried gazes, "Are you okay?"

"What is all this?" Pearl asks, her eyes fixed on the wires that run along the ceiling of the passage.

"Looks like we're on our way to the control room," Edward comments, squinting into the darkness.

"Any ideas on what's in here?" Amethyst asks, readying her whip.

"Not a clue," Edward says as the platform reaches the bottom.

Before them is a strange hexagon-shaped chamber from which a gem glows in an alcove at the farthest end of the chamber where all the strange wires and tubes meet. A walkway protrudes from their platform to connect it to the chamber. They don't pay it much mind until a small robonoid walks along it. As the robonoid walks into the chamber, a pedestal rises from the ground, adorned with a hand symbol with a single yellow diamond in its palm. The little robonoid climbs up the pedestal and shifts itself into the makings of a hand and slaps itself upon it.

The room glows as power is restored, images and graphs coming up and a single floating screen is projected from the gem that crackles static. Eventually, it becomes the almost bored visage of Peridot, causing all of the Crystal Gems to scramble for cover. Luckily, she has not seen them and her eyes merely assess the chamber for functionality.

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room," the green gem states, "Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten."

Below the walkway, the Crystal Gems have tensely gathered in hiding as they listen to Peridot's observations and sounds of machinery in the works.

"It's Peridot!" Amethyst whispers in panic

"Strange," Edward comments, "She hasn't mentioned anything about the experiments or the weapon."

"It might be because she doesn't know about them," Pearl suggests which is shortly followed by a gasp, "Or maybe it's just later on her list of things to do after re-activating the Kindergarten! Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth!?"

"If they didn't care about it back then, I sure as hell think they won't care about it now," Edward quips.

"Mr. Feng," Garnet scolds, her hands over Steven's ears.

"Sorry," he mutters back.

"Hey, why don't we ask her?" Steven suggests, peeking his head over the edge to better see what Peridot is doing.

"Shh, Steven!" Garnet reprimands, grabbing the boy back down, "We're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions."

"Really sounds like it is," Steven mumbles disappointedly.

"We don't know what Peridot is up to but if we continue listening in on what she's doing, we can find out without her knowing about us," Edward offers, "If it turns out she's going too far, we can use that to surprise her and stop her without realizing who any of us are."

Garnet thinks about it for a moment.

"Ok, here's the plan," she starts, "We can't let her see us so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here!"

Everyone nods in approval of the plan…except one. They all panic silently as they see Steven is nowhere to be found. Looking all around them yields no results which leaves them, fearfully, looking up. They catch a small glimpse of a pink sandal disappearing over the edge into the chamber.

"Steven!" They all whisper-shout in panic and exasperation.

"That boy is going to get himself killed!" Edward grinds out as he launches himself up the wall to start the laborious climb back into the control room.

"Alley-oop!" Edward hears suddenly from behind before he realizes he is being launched upward far faster than he would've been able to climb but at a pace he can't control.

He is thankful for whatever luck he had when his ascent slows down just enough for him to land quietly at the edge of the control room. That gratefulness and relief is short-lived when he sees a giant hand clenched into a fist, ready to smash Steven flat. Peridot is distracted by something on her end as the giant fist begins to fall. Conclusion: stealth is no longer an option.

"DUCK!" Edward roars.

A wide horizontal swing leaves a gash in the hand construct as its sent flying into the wall from the impact.

"Another human!?" Peridot shouts, before her eyes fall on the gem on the battle axe, "No! A Gem!?"

"What's it to ya!?" Edward roars as he throws his axe at the floating monitor. A decision he immediately regrets when it does nothing but fly through the monitor, making it fizzle for a bit before reforming again. The axe has dug into the wall just left of the alcove with the power source, "Oh Hell…"

"Okay…" Peridot says nonplussed, "Proceeding with removal of aberrations from the perimeter."

"Stop right there!" Pearl declares as the Crystal Gems jump in front of the two protectively. Amethyst uses her whip to retrieve the axe and tosses it back to Edward, quietly thanking the purple quartz.

"Ah! More!? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet," Peridot panics, frantically going through the logs in her limb-enhanced hand.

"That's because we destroyed it."

"You what!? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth! Wait a minute…you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids!" Peridot realizes angrily, "Are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again!? Is this your bizarre icon!?"

So saying, the monitor she has scrolls through until it reveals an image of what appears to be a crying waffle with stick arms.

"Steven's work?" Edward questions.

"It was so we could remember which warps weren't working and it was all I had," Steven answers.

"Fair enough."

"Why do you keep destroying my things!?" Peridot screams in frustration.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems!" Pearl declares, spear pointed at Peridot, "We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!"

"The Crystal Gems?" Peridot confusedly asks.

It doesn't matter whether she does know of them or not since the three Gems launch themselves to attack the floating hand constructs immediately, Amethyst and Pearl bind and attack the injured left one while Garnet grapples with the right one.

"Stop! How dare you! I'm doing this one way or another," Peridot growls out in frustration as she struggles with the controls, "You're just making it really difficult!"

"That is quite literally the idea!" Edward fires back having snuck towards the power source, his axe raised high as he leaps forward. With a roar, the axe comes down and destroys the crystal.

"I'm reporting this!" Peridot screams right before the screen disappears as the last of the power goes out, leaving the room dimly lit once more now with added wreckage.

"Is it over?" Amethyst asks as they all gather up.

"She said she was going to report this so no," Edward sighs, "If anything, this was a mission failure."

"What? But we stopped Peridot, didn't we?" Steven asks.

"We stopped her but in exchange for what?" Edward bites out, "She now knows that there are Gems on Earth when it was previously thought there wasn't. We've lost the element of surprise."

He paces back and forth in long, angry strides.

"Not only that, we STILL don't know what it was Peridot was doing on Earth! We came here initially thinking it was for a weapon and experiments that we STILL have no idea about! We just ran with the idea that she was reactivating the Kindergarten! Thank goodness we stopped that, I suppose! And…! Oh no…"

He freezes in too-late realization at the implication of his first observation: Peridot was going to report this incident. Peridot was going to report that her mission was a failure due to Gems on Earth. Not just any Gems though, the CRYSTAL GEMS, something Pearl just HAD to make sure was known. Peridot would report that the Crystal Gems, the group of rebel Gems that opposed Homeworld previously thought dead, are still alive on Earth. Peridot would come back with an army with technology and weapons they cannot hope to win against. Humans will die, Gems will be shattered. Patricia…

 _SLAP_

His mind ground to a halt. His eyes wander until they find Garnet next to him. Her hand was raised…as if she had finished something. He raises his own hand, pointing at her. Or at least he thinks he is, why are there three of her? The darkness quickly overtakes him as he collapses into a bodily heap.

"Whoops."

* * *

Author's Note: Would've had this out sooner but after rewatching the episode in question, hashed out and added certain details. There was also a question of whether or not I should have made this chapter longer but as you can see, the decision went with ending as the episode ended. That being said, it is good to get back into the swing of things and to know that many of you enjoy it enough to favorite/remember this story. As always, I hope to continue that trend and meet the expectations that come along with it.

For those who have asked for this, I'm sorry for the teaser about Edward and Patricia. I know I said that its coming up Soon™, it really is but since I ended the chapter as I did that particular flashback is pushed back by a chapter. Just one chapter, I swear.

That being said, thank you all for the reviews, the favorites, for reading, for coming back, and for sticking around. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and how it unfolds. See you all next chapter.


	20. Chapter 18: Lover's Blight

Steven Universe Fanfiction

My Pearl

Chapter 18: Lover's Blight

Author's Warning: Suggestive Scene at the end, Nothing graphic but warning still applicable.

* * *

Nothing. Just nothing but inky black. He tries to move, or at least he thinks he's moving. He doesn't know. Was his arm moving in front of his face, flexing a hand or was it doing nothing? He doesn't know. Maybe he should try wiggling his big toe. That was simpler, right? He doesn't know. An image appears before him, stark bright colors in the nothingness. It is Patricia. Sweet beautiful light. There is a horrible _crack_. Harsh jagged lines appear out of nowhere all over her person. She crumbles into pieces. The pieces become dust as they're blown away by a screaming wind.

A gasp. Harsh breathing, wet eyes, blinding white. He's somewhere now. Somewhere more familiar at least, he thinks. He can hear the sound of the sea and its waves lapping at the shore, the same caws and shrieks of seagulls. The smell of sea salt and…tea, yes. Jasmine, his favorite…or at least, he's preferred tea. The breaths come easier now, the white fades away to a shadowed corner of the ceiling, next to a closet. He's lying down on something soft. His head is at an odd angle though. He flinches at the cool cream-colored hand that softly sets down on his sweat-laden forehead, immediately making a grab for it. He knows this hand.

"Patricia…" Edward rasps.

"I'm here, love, I'm here," She soothes, brushing stray strands from his face, "There's tea if you're feeling well enough."

He nods, getting up with a low grunt as Patricia steadies him. Turning to sit face to face with her, he sees the steaming cup offered to him in her hands. He softly offers his thanks to which Patricia nods in return. Taking a slow sip of the jasmine tea, he sighs as its warmth flows through him and the tension bleeds away.

"How long have I been out?" He asks.

"Garnet came carrying you over her shoulder just as I closed up shop and that was fifteen minutes ago." Patricia replies.

"I see…"

Another sip.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

"T-they didn't tell you?"

"Garnet told me what happened but I still want to hear your side of things."

"…I see."

Nothing is said. Edward stares into what's left of his cup of tea while Patricia waits patiently for him to start.

"We failed."

"…Garnet and the others seem to think differently but go on."

"Diff-!? How on Earth could it be anything else!? It was believed that Gems no longer existed on Earth but everything, EVERYTHING, that we have done today proved otherwise! She is going to report this to…whoever it is she reports to! She will be back and she won't be alone! And…!"

"And what if they don't believe her?" Patricia interrupts.

Edward sputters to a stop, eyes widened by the incredulous thought.

"You said it yourself. It was believed that Gems no longer existed on Earth," Patricia continues, "It's been thousands of years since the war and if that's been on the record for so long, would one odd report really change all of that? They would most likely attribute it to her just seeing things or perhaps even a malfunction of her gem."

She gently takes the lukewarm cup from his hand, setting it away from them for the moment.

"I know that if it were you, you would have investigated it thoroughly with the best you had but you would be surprised by how...tedious Gem bureaucracy is. Peridot would need the corroboration of another Gem before they even thought of entertaining the idea of verifying her claim."

"Is it…is it really that simple?" Edward questions.

"The only time protocol is ever broken is if and when a Diamond commands it. Otherwise, yes."

He has no reason to doubt his wife. But he can't bring himself to believe it, either. No no, there has to be more. Shouldn't there?

"Edward," Patricia tried to comfort him, softly touching her forehead to his, "If you want, we can go see the others tomorrow. Maybe they'll have some ideas that will at least give you some peace of mind. And…"

"…A chance to apologize, at the very least," Edward finishes.

"What? No," Patricia responds, sighing, "If you feel that you must, I won't stop you but I don't think you need to. And Garnet feels the same…or at least, expressed as much."

"…I don't believe that."

"Then when you see them, apologize for whatever it is you think you did wrong. Just know that despite everything that happened, they have already forgiven you," Patricia finishes.

Edward sighs, his eyes coming close as he nods. Though she doesn't know for sure, she can feel that at least some modicum of relief and comfort was achieved. Maybe. For now though, they do nothing and hope.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to Tea Dreams, do come again!" Patricia calls out to the last customer as they leave for the evening, broom in hand as she sweeps the entrance.

She takes a minute to enjoy the breeze before finishing up, flipping the sign to "Closed" and stepping into the building. Gently setting the broom against the wall and remembering the table the customer last sat at, she takes a rag out of her apron pocket and begins wiping down the table, humming. To be honest, there isn't much to clean up after but still, it never hurt to be thorough, she thinks. The door to the kitchen swings open, Edward walking out in more casual clothing with the work day over.

"All finished?" She asks, eyeing the table one more time as she finishes wiping.

"Yeah, we can leave whenever…"

The telephone to the shop rings suddenly, the shrill tone causing Edward to jump slightly.

"Spirits above…" Edward curses with a hand over his heart, taking a breath, "One of these days, we're getting a more modern one with a softer ring tone."

"We would have to go outside the city for that. I certainly don't recall seeing any store that sold home appliances here. We'll make a date out of it."

"Find a nice place to eat, look at phones, take in the sights, just relaxing with the two of us. Sounds about right," Edward says, picking up the handset, "Welcome to Tea Dreams, this is Edward speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi, this is Jake and I am calling from Delmarva General Hospital. Is this Mr. Edward Feng I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, uh yes, that is me."

"Great, how are you doing this evening, sir?"

"Uh, good. How about you?"

"I'm doing good myself. This call is just a reminder of your appointment tomorrow for a physical with Dr. Maheswaran. Is that still ok or do you need to reschedule for another time?"

"Oh, no no, I'll be able to make it for tomorrow. Thank you for the reminder."

"Not a problem, sir. You have yourself a good day."

"Thank you, you as well. Good bye," Edward finishes, hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright, dear?" Patricia asks.

"Just a reminder for my appointment with Dr. Maheswaran tomorrow," Edward answers, "Good thing too, I had completely forgotten about it…"

"It has been a while and we have been busy," Patricia agrees, "Speaking of busy, we should be going before it gets too late."

"Right, sorry."

Edward offers his arm to Patricia, who takes it as she usually does and they both walk out of the shop. After locking the front door, they make their way down onto the beach before continuing their leisurely stroll to the temple. It is a silent trip but not without its peace as they take in the warmth of the sun rays and refreshing chill of the sea breeze. There is a pause every now and then when the wind picks up enough to kick up sand.

Still, time is made well and they soon begin to see the ruined arms of the statue of the temple and eventually, the small hill that leads up to Steven's house. From there, it is a quick uphill walk to the wooden stairway that leads to the deck of the beach house.

 _ **Bang**_

They freeze at the noise. Eyes scan around them and see nothing, meaning it could only have come from within the house. Slowly, they approach the front door, keeping out of sight, listening. Nothing. Edward turns towards Patricia, who only nods in response. Cautiously, they step up to the glass door. Strangely enough, Garnet is already there but she's looking down at what appears to be large picture of sorts. There is a tension in the fusion's arms though, something has happened.

"I don't think now is a good time," Edward whispered.

"Quietly then," Patricia agreed.

Too late though, as Garnet looks up quickly as if startled by the whispers. Seeing the two on the other side of the door, the fusion quickly stretches their arms up to hang the picture before opening the door.

"Hey, you two."

"Hhheeeyyy," Edward replies, immediately coughing to somehow cover up that embarrassing blurb, "Everything alright?"

"S'alright, how can we help you?" Garnet offers.

"We…I came over because I wanted to apologize for what happened with the Peridot mission and…" Edward begins.

"Ok, no, stop, stop right there, you are not doing this right now and you don't need to, just let it go," Amethyst interrupts, slapping both palms into her face and dragging down with exasperation, "Gggguuuuhhhh, you're like Pearl with all of the drama so just stop, ok!?"

"Wouldn't have put it like that but," Garnet adds in, "We all make mistakes sometimes and it's alright to make them. What matters is how we move on, learn, and react to them appropriately."

"But…" Edward starts but he thinks better of it, closes his eyes, breathes in, then out, and nods, "Alright, alright…thank you for forgiving me."

Patricia knows that he's still thinking about it but having him accept their compassion without too much of a fight was a start. For now, at least.

"There was something else we wanted to discuss regarding Peridot and the future but should we save it for another time?" Patricia asks.

"We can talk now," Garnet answers, moving aside as an offering to let them in, "We'll inform Pearl when she gets back. They're going to be a while anyway and it's probably best to do it now with Steven occupied."

"Alright," Edward replies, but there's still an unease to it all, "Will he be informed as well or…?"

"He'll be told enough to keep him safe."

Edward can only sigh in acceptance. Maybe it wasn't fair to judge the boy after only one excursion but it left enough of an impression to have second thoughts about telling him everything. Especially with a heart as big and naïve as his. Still, Garnet leads them to the lounge where they settle down comfortably; Edward and Patricia together on one end while Garnet and a still pouting Amethyst occupy the seats next to them.

"So, where do you want to start?" Garnet asks.

"Well, this was something Edward and I discussed earlier but I believe that despite what happened, we won't have to worry about Peridot returning," Patricia starts.

"Really?" Amethyst perks up at this and looks to Garnet but the fusion is unconvinced.

"Yes," Patricia continues, "If Peridot believed and the records showed that Gems no longer existed on Earth, why would one odd report change that? Especially since Homeworld was unsuccessful in colonizing the planet and came away with great losses? Peridot would be ridiculed for reporting anything to the contrary along with not completing whatever her assignment was. Add in with our bureaucracy being as tedious as it is followed by dwindling resources and quality personnel, Peridot would need to have her report corroborated by another Gem."

"How would another Gem corroborate Peridot's report if no other Gem has been sent out to Earth?" Garnet questions, considering the future and all its possibilities.

"I honestly don't know," Patricia admits, "If anything, the only way I could imagine Peridot's claim would be investigated is if some Gem were to somehow return to Homeworld and say she came from Earth."

Amethyst harshly hisses before panicking, slapping pudgy hands over her mouth.

"That…is not a good sound. What happened?" Edward asks, already dreading the answer.

Garnet sighs, leaning back into the couch heavily with arms folded. In the end though, there is no hiding it. So, the fusion told the Fengs everything that happened with the Gem Lapis Lazuli. From the discovery of the mirror all the way to the end of the ocean disappearing to become a tower to Homeworld that collapsed, with the ocean returned and them to Beach City.

"…and then that's when we met the two of you. Or at the very least, I first laid eyes on the two of you," Garnet finishes.

For a moment, nothing is said. Every Gem in that room was more or less waiting for Edward to respond, since it was his emotions that were the strongest and not in the best of ways as they all know. Patricia is especially worried as she had given him the hope that nothing would happen. She can see it in the closing of his eyes and the furrowed brow, the shaking sigh he exudes.

"Is there a plan?" He asks.

A pause.

"The plan is to do what we can," Garnet answers, "For now, we've been stockpiling weapons gathered from old battlegrounds and Pearl seems to have an idea about their machinery and is working on something. If there's anything you want to add, we'd appreciate it."

It's not much of a plan, everyone knows that. But considering they have no idea what's coming for them other than a name for it, it's the best they got. This and hope that all their preparations would be enough.

"Thank you, Garnet," Patricia says, standing up and gently coaxing her husband up as well, "Edward and I will need some time but we'll try to come up with something to contribute."

"Take your time," Garnet says, standing up and walking with them towards the door, "I would say don't worry about it but…"

"That would be a lie, yes, it's…we'll be alright," Patricia replies as they step out, "Again, thank you and take care. You as well, Amethyst."

"Later," the purple gem waves at them half-heartedly.

"You as well," Garnet returns, watching them leave. The fusion assumes a meditative position, contemplating the various futures to be had and hoping for the best. Amethyst can only sit silently next to her.

* * *

Night has fallen and Patricia is alone in their futon, reading a book. She had attempted to read the diary that Edward had given her but what she had read turned out to be the last legible page for everything else was either charred black or ripped out, if the remnants near the spine were anything to go by. While the book she was currently reading was certainly interesting enough, it was more or less just passing time as she waited for Edward to come to bed. He said he would come up in a bit, saying he was going to try to calm down by the beach. That was an hour ago.

Moving towards the window, she looks out towards the beach and sees Edward sitting. Harmless enough, she supposes. But now he's standing up so maybe he's calm enough. Or at least, that was the thought until he started stripping out of his clothes and leaving them in a pile next to him. Thank goodness it was dark out and no one was around, otherwise he just might be called out for public indecency. Much as she loved the way his body looked, why though? That's when he starts marching towards the water. So, he felt like a swim would help, that's fine. She didn't see a towel anywhere she might as well bring one out there.

Patricia moves away quickly, sliding the closet door open, grabbing a body-length towel, slamming the door shut, then returns to the window. She's not worried. He's only waist deep in the water now. Nothing to worry about, he's just going for a swim after all. She sees him take a dive, disappearing under the waves. Though the moon and stars shine brightly, it only lights the surface and not quite what's below. She jumps out the window, soaring through the air and landing softly by the pile of clothes. The towel is folded in her trembling arms. It is completely fine, she thinks. It's not considered a swim if you don't submerge your entire body for a time, right?

So one minute passes with just her watching the waves. Two minutes, she's shaken the clothes Edward left behind of sand and folded them for easier carrying. Three minutes in, she tries to recall the average time a human could hold their breath underwater as she approaches the water, just stopping at the farthest point the waves reach. It definitely wasn't that long. A well trained human could apparently hold it for five minutes. Then again, she remembered a strange alcoholic's records of one person managing to hold their breath for more than 20 minutes. Surely, Edward was an extraordinary individual but not by that much, insulting as it may sound.

Wait, how many minutes has it been? Patricia can't remember but surely Edward has been underwater for longer than should be normal. She's just about to phase off her clothes and dive in when she sees him break the surface. She finally lets out that breath she didn't realize she was holding. Calming down herself, she can see Edward swimming back. Reaching land, Edward stands up again and oh my, she had just remembered that he was completely naked and indecent it may be, the front was VERY nice to gaze upon.

"Patricia? Is something wrong?" Edward asks.

Her immediate answer is yes but she holds off on that truth for now.

"I just thought you would like to dry off after your swim. Wet clothes aren't very comfortable after all and as much as I admire the view, I would be worried about you catching a cold if you decided to walk back naked," Patricia answers, holding the towel out for him which he gratefully accepts.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Is it?"

"Well, I am," Patricia sighs, "What about you though?"

Edward returns the sigh with his own.

"I've…come to regret what I said to Steven…to the Crystal Gems…to them."

While her first thought is that he still regrets his most recent words with him, his weariness and sorrow suggest something more so she waits, expecting more.

"I just…I don't know what I was thinking when I said…when we said we would help them," Edward starts, "It all seemed fine; Hell, it even sounded fun. But now there's all this Homeworld business and all because we couldn't imagine them coming back."

A shaking breath.

"I don't know what to do. We could fight. You would be a fine addition but me? I'm just a human wielding an oversized axe that I'm still struggling to use. The only reason it works is because most people are afraid enough to not realize my weakness with it or my opponent is that dumb of a target. But to you and by extension the other Gems? You could easily stop me, even kill me which the Gems from Homeworld will have no issue with, I would think."

Another pause but Edward doesn't continue. However, Patricia recognizes the furrowed brow as he is lost in his head once more, the way his mouth opens and closes uselessly as he struggles to put his other thoughts into words.

"We could run," Patricia throws out, already knowing the answer.

"You and I both know we couldn't and wouldn't do that. We're…not like that," Edward answers.

"No, we're not," Patricia agrees.

A breeze passes over them. Edward shivers just a little.

"We should go inside. Wouldn't want you catching a cold just before your doctor's appointment tomorrow," Patricia says as she walks up to him and pulls the towel over him like a cloak. The warmth their bodies share is comforting but only just.

* * *

The following morning, Edward went alone to his appointment with Doctor Maheswaran. This was something Patricia insisted so it wouldn't interrupt their business and routine. Still though, he felt bad for leaving her alone with the tea shop again however temporary. Doubly so with everything going about Homeworld in the future and perhaps even triply so, this week their anniversary is coming up and he hadn't done anything for Day 1 other than kissing Patricia that morning and making her tea. Luckily after his appointment was over, he found a gift shop on the premise and quickly bought up the last bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower.

As he was driving back, he recalled the good doctor asking about Rooster, Zippo, and Fortune. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her much since he hadn't heard anything from them since they train hopped out of Beach City. Really, the only thing that he could confirm is that he had received their results and that he would send it after them as soon as it was known where they had settled and when possible.

Entering Beach City, he clears his mind as he parks the car at the U-Stor, grabs the bouquet, and runs down the street to the tea shop. One thing at a time. Get back to the shop, reaffirm his love for his wife with another kiss and the bouquet of lilies, work, clean up, close, reaffirm again, errands, not worry about Homeworld for the day, calmly consider going to that Gem battlefield where he got his axe and get more weapons…damn it, he already failed but at least he's back at the shop. Edward takes another deep breath to just let everything out, place a little smile on his face, ready the bouquet, and walks in.

"Welcome to…oh, welcome back, dear, how did your appointment go—MPH!?" Patricia was saying when Edward takes her up into his embrace and kisses her; soft, deep, and blind to the world

"Happy Anniversary, my beloved wife," Edward says to her lovingly, presenting the flowers.

"Happy Anniversary, my dear husband," Patricia returns, smiling as she accepts the lilies, "Even if it's still a few days away but still."

Bold as he may be, he still blushes red when he realizes that Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream were there the entire time, cheering them on with a very a long and loud "Whoo!"

"Aw~, that's so sweet," Jenny gushes, "Points for at least remembering the week of though."

"Oh no, he remembers the day, he just doesn't believe in keeping it to one day and just spoils me for the entire week," Patricia giggles.

"Now that's dedication," Buck comments while Sour Cream lets out a low whistle.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Edward mumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Patricia asks.

"Oh no, nothing, just…feels like I had this conversation before but can't remember. Only thing missing is…"

"Seeing as it's your anniversary I have to ask because I'm dying to know but how did you two meet? Love at first sight? Through friends? Online?" Jenny asks, giddy at the chance of hearing their love story.

"There it is," Edward chuckles.

"Admit it, you love telling this story," Patricia teases.

"But of course," Edward grins before separating from his wife and sitting down with the teens, "Funnily enough it was a Tuesday, not in the 'ha ha' kind of way but a weird one where yours truly decided that visiting a jewelry shop was a good idea. It really was though when I found her in that shop all those years ago. Now me, being the idiot I am, have no idea how to approach a lady like her and because of that, I thought that a pun would be fun."

"So what? You said she was a real gem or something like that?" Sour Cream asks.

"How did you know!?" Edward sputters indignantly.

"It just seemed to fit," is Sour Cream's simple answer with a shrug.

Meanwhile, everyone else is laughing uproariously at poor Edward's expense, who can only groan in defeat.

"Cheer up, dear," Patricia encourages him with a quick peck on the cheek, "It might not have been that clever but I still love you. That being said, up up up, time to get back to work."

"Yes, love…" Edward sighs, still pouting.

"Oh honestly," Patricia says before she starts whispering to Edward, low enough that not even the Cool Kids can hear her. As many have observed though, they don't need to when Edward turns a lovely shade of red, stands immediately to attention, and dashes for the kitchen door.

"What did you say to him?" Buck can't help asking, echoing his friends' thoughts about how…energetic…Mr. Feng seemed.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Patricia answers with a wink.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Edward gasps, scented oil laden hips twitching as he rides out the wave.

"Are you sure you aren't up for another?" Patricia teases, her own breath heavy and wanting as she grinds down onto him with her own oil slicked body and clenches, moaning when she feels that delicious throb within, "It is our anniversary, after all."

"I think…I am done for the night," Edward rasps as his lust is laid to rest, hands sliding over Patricia's thighs as he rubs them tenderly, "Spirit willing but body not…and all that."

"Well alright, I suppose there is tomorrow night…and then every night afterward," Patricia teases again, leaning down to cup Edward's face between her hands as she kisses him on the lips.

While Edward didn't have the energy for any more vigorous activity, he still had enough to turn the tables as he rolls suddenly and Patricia is now below him. She playfully screams into his mouth as both refuse to stop kissing all the while, giggling at the sudden rush. Unfortunately, he is human with the need to breathe so he breaks off the kiss and settles for lying next to her and just getting lost in her eyes with what he knows and feels to be an idiotic smile. She returns the look and smiles at him and it is so very beautiful to him. His misfortunes continue when sleep threatens to overtake him, his eyes drooping. Stubbornly, he tries to stay awake but Patricia provides the coup de grâce as gentle hands comb through his hair and she hums…something. He doesn't recognize the melody but it is beautiful…just like…her.

"Like a charm," Patricia giggles to herself quietly, hugging her beloved just a little more closely as his rhythmic breathing tickles her gem.

She continues to hum her melody, reveling in the afterglow. When her melody is done, she is very careful in adjusting Edward's body so she can escape from his weight. He got a little clingy here and there but a kiss in return is just enough to relax him and provide an escape. She places his head gently on her lap, another giggle as he snuffles randomly before breathing regularly again. When she looks up from her husband's sleeping form though, she considers maybe she should've remained laying with him. The scented oils were definitely an interesting touch but the cleaning up…well, they had always cleaned the futon after nights like this but again, the scented oils added a touch to that as well.

But then it isn't like any other night, she thinks as her smile falls. No, tonight it was their anniversary…or near to it, at least. Everyone always did think it was sweet of him to celebrate it for a week and left it at just that. What they never knew though...

"Nnngh…"

"Right on time, as always," she sighs.

His nightmares always reached their peak around their anniversary. Muttered pleas, curses against God, tightened grips that would always bruise, the tears, the…

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please no…!"

When she first witnessed this, his actions were far worse and far more terrifying. Bloodshot eyes from sleepless nights, the screams, blind assaults at things that weren't even there, the blood; that was when they were beginning to live with each other.

"I can't…not again…I'm sorry…!"

She never had the courage to ask, not as a stranger nor as an eventual friend and comrade in a strange and harsh circumstance. But as a lover, as a wife…she had asked just once and only once.

"I couldn't have known…! Why, why!? Please, no more! I'm sorry!"

And he had answered then; the one time he would without being pushed to. It still hurt her, even after all this time. Certainly not as much as before but still. That was why he celebrated it for an entire week. After all, the day they met, when Edward Feng and Vermarine Quartz's Pearl first laid eyes on each other, was the most horrible day of his life.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this might just be the norm given how crazy my life is. I honestly had this ready for a month but I wanted to review it one more time, edit one more time, the list goes on. That being said, thank you to all around from the people who are still here from the prologue to the relatively newer people that are reading this. Really, it does me good to see that people enjoy this story enough for favorites/follows.

As for what's coming next, it's one of the things a lot of people have been asking for or maybe have been curious about. It's going to be long, it will be borderline M in terms of violence, and...I imagine it'll take a while to upload. Hopefully, I can get it out in a timely fashion.

So thank you for enjoying this story, I hope you continue to do so, and see you all next time.


End file.
